Monster Girl Quest
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: I can't believe how long it took me to get to this property. Behold the lemonized version of old fashion RPG, and the quest of four warriors and their journey through a world of Mamono.
1. Intro pt 1

**Mamono: Also known as monster girls, these beings, often magical, roam the world. They come in dozens of shapes and sizes, some are intelligent, some are literally animated stationary objects. All of them have one common trait; the need to obtain energy through sex with humans. The original descriptions specify sex with males only, but for obvious reasons I'm binning that.**

 **It's taken me awhile to get to this property despite knowing about it for awhile for the same reason it took me so long to write a proper pokegirls and buko story. I'm not however gonna attempt to write a monster boy story alongside the monster girls one, because I learned my lesson from how long it took with pokegirls and buko.**

* * *

Carver, a heavy knight, walked into town. It had been a long day for him, or at least a long travel. He went looking for the inn so he could rest, but when he found it, saw it covered it damage, marks in the wood and chunks ripped from the roof, the windows boarded up. Curious, Carver entered the inn and looked around at those inside.

The people inside looked like normal towns folk, though many were injured. Those that weren't just seemed frightened to become those that had. The armor clad traveler turned to the innkeeper, "Have there been mamono attacking the town recently?" The innkeeper shook his head, "Just one, and not the town, just the inn." "What kind ? And why?" Carver asked.

"Gargoyle. She used to sit up on the roof and ward off other mamono from attack, she kept the place safe. Then some fool bandits came along and broke the seal on her statue. Now whenever night falls, she turns from stone to flesh and torments the inn, trying to get inside to fuck and attack anyone who she can get. We'd have evacuated the inn, but this is the only place a lot of these people have." The innkeeper explained.

Carver nodded, "I understand. How long do you think until nightfall?" "Another hour, maybe two." The innkeeper said. "Plenty of time to have my sword sharpened before she arrives again." Carver said, exiting the inn and looking for the forge. He wouldn't allow a monster girl on any kind to freely attack helpless towns people, he couldn't as a warrior allow it.

With his sword sharped and armor at the ready, he waited in front of the inn. He wouldn't use his heavy shield for this, as he would need his mobility. Soon after the sun went down, he heard her before seeing her. A feral laugher in the sky, then a winged silhouette in front of the moon. Heavy as his sword was, Carver was able to draw and strike at the gargoyle before she could strike him with her claws.

Even in her flesh form her skin was still grey as stone and only slightly less dense than it. Her hands and feet ended in claws, her mouth was full of fangs. These, along with her wings and tail, seemed her only inhuman features. She watched Carver carefully, lustfully, and pounced on him again. Her claws glanced off his armor and he struck her in the head with the handle of his sword.

With the gargoyle dazed, Carver was able to pin her down beneath him, using the weight of himself as well as his armor to keep him down. He would need to sate her in order to keep her calm long enough for the sun to return, and for occasions such as these, his armor was able to separate around the waist, letting him free his member and thrust into the gargoyle before she knew it was happening.

She didn't try to struggle, as sex had been her goal from the start, and she didn't see how getting it could be bad for her. Carver grunted as he slammed his solid eight inches into her pussy, not bothering with being gentle. The stone monster girl could more than take it, and anything less was likely to upset her more than anything. Her claws held onto his back, which could have caused enough bleeding to slowly kill if not for the armor.

Carver got rougher with each passing minute, forcing his entire length into the gargoyle harder and faster. The sounds of her lustful moans threatened to push him over the edge more than once, but he held out, keeping it in until the mamono had cum, crying out into the night. Even then he continued for another ten full minutes to push her over the edge again before allowing himself to cum, groaning as several spurts of warm seed filled her heated slit.

The gargoyle went limb beneath him, panting in satisfaction. When Carver was sure she was no longer conscious, he pulled out of her. After fixing his armor, Carver helped the innkeeper place the gargoyle back up on her pedestal. When the sun rose, she'd return to stone and the seal would keep her in place even at nights once again. The inn was safe.

"Thank you, how can we repay you?" The innkeeper asked. "Just a bed for the night and food for the road will suffice." Carver said, heading inside to rest.

* * *

Cassandra, a martial artist, was meditating in the mountains. She was well aware of the hidden mamono who'd been watching her, ogling her near naked and well muscled form for almost an hour now. She was starting to wonder if the monster girl planned on making her move at all, when she heard the movement coming towards her.

Cassandra jumped from her flat stone, avoiding the flying kick from the harpy easily. The bird girl was just a foot shorter than Cassandra, with sharp talons on her hands and feet, and feathers along her arms and legs, colored bright pinks and dark purples, matching her hair. The feathers of her arms extended out into large wings, and moved down to her chest. In truth, she was wearing even less than Cassandra, but the thickness of the feathers allowed for the illusion of being dressed.

"A monster girl here to prey on the weak I take it?" Cassandra questioned, shifting into a combative stance. "An accurate guess, though I see now you're no normal weak prey." The harpy said, continuing to eye Cassandra's form. She jumped from the flat stone, flying at Cassandra and slashing at her. Cassandra avoided the talons easily and sent a strong palm strike into the harpy's gut.

The harpy was knocked to the ground, but stopped Cassandra's follow up attack with her feet, kick slashing her back and getting to her feet again. The harpy jumped into the air, flapping her wings hard and sending a powerful current of wind down at Cassandra. The wind began to push her across the rocks, hurting her bare feet. She reached down, gripping the hard stone with her hands to keep from being blown away.

"If I had my bo staff with me, this battle would be over already." Cassandra called. "Perhaps it would, perhaps not," The harpy chirped, flapping her wings harder, "But ifs are worthless here." The force of the wind knocked her off of rock and sent her flying back. The harpy flew down, following her own current and slamming hard into Cassandra, pinning her to the ground.

"It seems I've won~" The harpy said, using her talons to cut off the thin fabric covering Cassandra's breasts and pussy, leaving her naked. Cassandra's legs reached up and locked around the harpy's neck, pulling her body down and letting Cassandra palm strike her again, sending her flying into a boulder, where a shoulder shot to the gut knocked the wind out of her.

"Too easily distracted even when so close to victory." Cassandra teased. The harpy pouted, "okay, okay, you win this one." "So it seems, so now I claim my prize~" The martial artist purred to her long time sparring partner, pulling her down onto her back and holding her legs open as she buried her tongue inside of the monster girl's pussy.

The harpy moaned as she felt Cassandra's tongue probe deep into her. She didn't win their matches often, but she had won a few, and enjoyed the right to dominate Cassandra to her heart's content. She was starting to feel that she almost preferred Cassandra's victories, as her friend had gotten remarkably skilled at pleasing her from so much practice.

Cassandra's tongue found the harpy's more sensitive weak spots easily and laid into them aggressively while her fingers toyed with her clit. The harpy felt herself get close fast, but whimpered when she felt Cassandra's movements slow to prevent her from actually getting off. It was always pleasure hell when Cassandra wanted to test how long she could keep the harpy right on the edge. She'd kept her there for over and hour last time, and the climax had blacked her out immediately.

It seemed that Cassandra was aiming to do the same thing this time, or perhaps even keep here there longer than before. "Think of it as incentive to train harder and beat me next time~" Cassandra purred before plunging her tongue back into the harpy's cunt to keep her sensitive body building up in pressure without paying it off. She loved watching her sparring partner squirm sometimes.


	2. Intro pt 2

Gabrielle was a mage. Specifically she was a white mage, meaning she had little to no combat magic unlike the battle mages of the world. Her specialty was holy magic, healing, dealing with spirits and warding off evil from a distance. Occasionally though, her line of work required her to move in close to deal with a particularly upsetting threat in the area, such as today.

She'd heard that there was a possible spirit plaguing the people of the next town over, and so had traveled to visit them and hopefully help. Getting there on her own had been its own little slice of hell for her, as the few direct combat spells she knew were hardly enough to scare away the average wolf. She thanked the gods she hadn't encountered any kind of non-spirit or non-demon monster girls along the way.

Upon arrival, she asked who had been attacked the most by the spirit. It was a craftsman by the name of Heston. "What did the creature look like?" Gabrielle asked. "She was short, and pale," Heston said, "Her hair was brown and cut like from a bowl, but with two roundish pigtails. She had short black bottoms on, and a yellow shirt that stopped just passed her chest, but spread out over her arms like the wings on a paper lantern. Her feet.. they had fire burning around her ankles, and it looked like fire was burning inside her stomach as well. She didn't seem hurt, she seemed to enjoy it. She just floated through the air, spitting fire at us. She leaves the moment she feels the sun come up, but she always starts the night by finding one of the men to rape."

"And her.. features, they were purely female? Nothing.. extra?" Gabrielle asked. Heston nodded, confirming Gabrielle's theory. "She's a Chockin-Obake," the white mage said. "Aren't those living umbrellas?" One man in the corner of the room asked. "Not exactly. An obake is a creature formed when too much magic or demonic energy fills an inanimate object and brings it to life. A Chochin-Obake is the result of this happening to a lantern. They take on the form of a monster girl, and take action against their former owners. They act as guardian spirits to those that treated them well, and nightmares to those that treated them poorly."

Heston went white. "I-I didn't know, I-I-" "It's alright, I'm not about to try and get you arrested for throwing away a paper lantern. I will ask you to relocate your shop and have every item inside of it inspected. There are so many ways that the lantern could have been infected with magic it isn't even funny." Gabrielle said. "As for the one already alive, the reason she's raping men is because the spirit uses their semen the way a lantern uses oil. The more they get, the more their flames burn, the more energy they have to torment you. I can placate her, I know a spell that should purge the negative energy from her body, though it'll only work when her flame is burning as bright as possible."

"I take it you'll be needing a volunteer to.. 'fuel her' then?" Heston asked, sounding terrified at the thought that she might suggest him. Gabrielle shook her head, "No, I can handle it myself." She said. "Are you.. sure about that?" He asked.

Gabrielle nodded, "Even the most violent and aggressive Obake is still an Obake, and since they were once inanimate objects, their ultimate desire is to be taken and used however a particular person wants to use them. If any of the men had had the mind to try and pin her when she was fucking them, they'd find her remarkably submissive."

"Okay, but you said they run on semen, so how could you be the one to get that flame burning?" Heston asked. Gabrielle looked away to hide her bright red face, "I.. have my ways. Stay inside, and make sure all the men in town due as well." She said, exiting the building.

Outside, she waited until nightfall. It wasn't hard to see the Chochin when she appeared. Her flame was dimming from not having been fueled since the night before, but with all the others lanterns in town stuffed out, she was the one light in the darkness. Unable to actually see, the Chochin assumed the first person she saw was male and flew down, tackling Gabrielle to the ground.

She frowned when she saw she'd tackled a female, but before she could go, Gabrielle opened her mage robes and her member sprung free. She may have been female, but she was a D-girl. The Chochin gasped in surprise as Gabrielle forced herself to move, pinning the spirit on her back, pulling her shorts down, and slamming into her pussy as hard as she could without any attempt to be gentle.

The Chochin moaned putting up no fight whatsoever as she was fucked by the white mage, simply enjoying it. Gabrielle grit her teeth, moaning as she pumped her throbbing rod into the fire spirit. Even without having had her fuel for the night, her insides were still extremely hot, and her small form made her just as tight. It wasn't long at all before Gabrielle came, dumping twice as much as a normal man would have into her.

This was less because she was a dick girl and more because she rarely came at all, never seeking out sex or touching herself, which left her remarkably pent up. She considering resisting the urges to be one of her trials as a white mage, but when she felt the seed filling the spirit, she nearly forgot why she was even doing it, and just kept fucking her, wanting to unload as much from her pulsing balls into the spirit girl as she possibly could.

The Chochin was more than thrilled to take it, her tongue lulling out in pleasure as her flame burned brighter and brighter with each orgasm Gabrielle filled her up with. Each time she lasted less time, as the tightness and heat grew with the fire. Soon it was so hot it was getting painfully to be inside her, and it was this that reminded Gabrielle of her mission. She reached to her mage staff and spoke in the language of magic, casting a spell that turned the hot, burning flame inside of her from normal flames into holy fire. This purged the demonic and otherwise negative energy, leaving only normal magic.

Gabrielle pulled out of the Chochin, panting as she dressed herself again and led the Chochin to Heston. "She'll be a kind spirit now," Gabrielle explained, "She'll need to be fuelled at least once a night still, but she won't try to take it by force. Her holy magic will ward off negative energy and dark spirits, and she'll be generally the best thing that could happen to your shop so long as you treat her right."

Heston nodded, looking baffled as he took the Chochin's hand. She smiled, kissing him on the cheek and floating to stand at eye level with him. Gabrielle, wanting to get out of the village before anyone started asking questions about her gender, took her payment and left as quickly as possible.

* * *

Oliver was a rogue. This by no means made him a thief. Contrary to popular belief, rogues were no all bandits and thieves, in fact the majority of them were either spies, bounty hunters, or assassins. They specified in mobility, stealth, and light weaponry. It just so happened that some people made the choice to use these skills for theft, so Oliver's being a thief had nothing at all to do with him being a rogue, it had to do with his enjoyment of money and distaste for rich assholes who could break the law as much as they want and suffer no punishment they couldn't buy their way out of.

His job was simple. Roll into town, see whoever had a little too much money, take as much as he could carry without the weight of it pulling down his pants, and skip town. Occasionally, if he was feeling particularly helpful, or if he found out that his target was especially disgusting, he'd leave a little evidence on the desk of one of the few people who couldn't be bribed, but his own personal safety and well being came first in his book.

However, there were occasionally a few unforeseen consequences of this routine, one of which was the dog girl who'd been hunting him down for the better part of a week now. A Cu Sith if Oliver was remembering his monster girl breeds right. They started out as normal dogs who were loyal to their masters, but if showered in the right amount of magic and demonic energy, would become a monster girl. Because they'd been actual animals, they were on the more animalistic side of the anthro spectrum, but still human enough for most to not think twice about bedding.

Oliver himself wouldn't have minded a round with her if she weren't trying to kill him. He'd stolen gemstones and gold from the Cu Sith's owner, a rich and utterly vile countess, sometime ago. She'd been locked up in prison shortly after she'd given her Cu Sith the order to hunt Oliver down. He'd had to fight her off at least once per night for a week now. She kept catching up to him, and he kept not killing her because he knew it wasn't her fault. She might not even want to fight him, but she'd been given her orders.

Tonight was no different. The dog girl, no longer dressed in anything, as the weight of the armor had become too much for her to keep following him with, stepped into the light of Oliver's camp fire and drew her sword. It was well made, but heavy and slow, making it easy for Oliver to avoid. Oliver knew something was off the moment she stepped into the clearing. He'd understand her taking off the armor to follow him if she were a normal person who could actually get tired, but she was a Cu Sith running on magic wasn't she?

It occurred to Oliver that by now almost a week had gone by without her and her mistress fucking. So sex, no magic energy. She was running on empty. Oliver drew his crossbow and fired. It wasn't a heavy bolt, just a standard arrow aimed at her hand to make her drop the sword. He rushed forward with a dagger, slamming the handle of it into her gut and knocking her to the ground. He took her sword and threw it into the fire so she couldn't retrieve it.

With no weapon, and so little energy, the Cu Sith couldn't even bring herself to get up. Sighing, Oliver figured he'd throw her a bone, which made him laugh because it was a double pun. He kept his dagger in hand even after he'd undressed to make sure she knew that even though he was helping her, he wouldn't hesitate to finish her off if she attacked him again. He got down between her legs and thrust into her, groaning softly at how soft and warm she felt.

Oliver hadn't had much time to enjoy either other women or even take matters into his own hands because of her hunting him, so he was more than happy to give her the brunt of his pent up lust, his gentle fucking turning rough and aggressive after only a few moments. As she was drawing the energy she needed to stay alive from it, and seemed to enjoy the roughness, she didn't complain, moaning and even urging him to go harder.

Oliver didn't stop until they were both feeling satisfied, by which point he'd started to feel a burning in his hips which he figured was safe to ignore. He sat back, panting as the Cu Sith got up. Since someone other than her mistress had claimed her, and she'd allowed it to happen willingly, she technically belonged to no one. She could do whatever she wanted, she was free.

And her first order of business was another round or so with Oliver for the road.


	3. Trouble with Anthros

Carver entered the forest. He was earning his stay in the town's inn tonight by tracking down a mamono who'd begun attacking their village. They claimed that it was a Werecat, but he didn't fully believe that. Werecats could get a little aggressive, especially on nights when the moon's light was shining bright, but they weren't often a big enough of a threat to require a warrior's assistance. They could usually be warded off with just a few basic traps.

According to the townsfolk, they did set up the traps, but they'd all been ripped apart. Not that Werecats didn't have the strength to do it, but even when completely feral and submitted to their own lustful or violent tendencies as a monster girl they were rarely as vicious as that. Nevertheless, Carver stayed on his guard with his sword and shield at the ready as he pushed through the forest.

Before too long, he could hear the sounds of a monster girl nearby. It was definitely feline, but again his suspicions were raised, as it didn't sound like a Werecat. He'd heard Werecats before, and even at their most aggressive they never actually sounded threatening. This sounded like a real hunting big cat stalking prey. His confusion grew when he stepped into the clearing the sounds were coming from and saw that it really was a Werecat making the sounds.

She was stark naked of course, with a long feline tail, feline ears, fur just under her chest, and feline legs from the elbow and knee down. The rest of her body seemed like that of a normal human with slightly pale skin and an attractive round ass, save perhaps for her eyes, which also seemed feline in nature. Carver could also see a savageness in her eyes he'd never seen in a Werecat before, and it only seemed to intensify as she strode across the field of half eaten fruit between her and him.

Less easy would be dealing with the attacking Werecat still influenced by it. He lifted his shield, blocking her initial slashes and knocking her back with it. He forced her back with his sword, cutting at her fur covered arms and legs. Her body was durable, and the strikes didn't do much more than give her minor flesh wounds, but it slowed her down at least. She pounced, Carver slashing at her again and sending her to the ground.

He lifted his sword over her. Durable as she was, he doubted she'd survive a blade through the heart. He never liked killing monster girls like these, ones that were less evil and more just feral, but there was nothing for it, she'd sealed her own fate by attacking the village. Before he could finish her off though, to Carver's great surprise and semi-relief, she actually spoke; which monster girls this far gone rarely did. "P-please.."

"I'm sorry," Carver said, "You attacked innocent people. Some may never recover mentally, others may not survive the thrashing you gave them." "I didn't want to.." She sounded remorseful, which was far beyond the ability of a savage, "It's these damned fruits.." She said, gesturing to the fruits in the clearing and clinging to the nearby plants. Carver recalled hearing about a plant, Matatabi, that could turn a feline monster girl savage. He hadn't thought it was a real thing, but now it seemed to be true. If he could simply sate the desire caused by the fruit, and get her far enough away from it that she could no longer smell it, that should be enough to cure her.

He sighed, knowing that, in her state, she wouldn't be capable of just letting him help her, as it would require submission on her part. He put his sword away though, as the rest could be handled hopefully without harming her too much. He picked the Werecat up, throwing her over her shoulder to start carrying her away from the Matatabi, "It's going to be a long night for the both of us."

* * *

Gabrielle could see traces of infernal magic, but they were fading quickly. She was decently sure the culprit was a Kitsune-Bi, a fox like spirit of many tails create from the infernal magic of other monster girls. Normally there were created by accident, but they could be created intentionally for nefarious purposes. She hoped she was dealing with an accidental Kitsune-Bi, because an intentional one meant dealing also with whatever had created it.

She'd picked up the trail a few nights ago, and followed it into town. It seemed to be permeating through the place, likely he spirit had been there for some time, and was possibly still there. But it kept weakening, and she couldn't for the life of her think of why. Well, she could think of one reason, but she hoped she was wrong; or at least that she could find the spirit quick enough to undo it if she was right.

After another day of following the trail of magic, she found the source of it behind a small wooden house at the edge of town. She looked behind it and saw that she'd been right. She did not find the semi-transparent blue body of a Kitsune-Bi, elemental fire magic trailing around her. Instead she saw a human woman, dressed only in a half open kimono, sitting on the ground with her fingers working between her legs. She's sprouted kitsune ears, and had purple flames coming off of her body. She was a Kitsune-Tsuki, the end result of a Kitsune-Bi possessing a human woman.

Gabrielle took a deep breath, hoping it wasn't too late. If it was still within the first few days, she could separate them. She stepped forward, the Kitsune-Tsuki looking up at her in surprise as the white mage lifted her staff, casting a spell to untether the two of them. There was a flash of light and the Kitsune-Bi was forced out of the woman's body. The kitsune features and flames vanished as she returned to normal.

"W..what's going on?" She questioned. "You were possessed, I've freed you." Gabrielle said, stepping passed her and aiming her staff t the Kitsune-Bi. Hopefully she still had enough magic left to cast the purging spell, or she would likely be roasted to death shortly after. She was surprised when it was not a lack of magic that stopped her, but the formerly possessed woman with a tackle form behind, "I won't let you!" She said desperately.

"What? Why not?" Gabrielle questioned. "Because I didn't possess her." The Kitsune-Bi said, floating down peacefully, "Well, okay I did, but not by force. It wasn't even my idea to do it." "It was mine," the woman said, "I love her, I want to keep her with me."

Gabrielle was thoroughly confused, but after the woman let her up, they explained. The Kitsune-Bi had been created by accident a few towns over, and had promptly ran off to cause havoc. Shortly after reaching this town though, she'd caught a glimpse of the woman, Sukoi, bathing, and her goals swiftly realigned from causing destruction to bedding her.

It had gone from lust to love over the following few days, a mutual love between the two, rare for spirit monster girls, unheard of for Kitsune-Bi. It had been Sukoi's idea for the Kitsune-Bi to possess her, their forming of the Kitsune-Tsuki being their own personal equivalent to marriage. Gabrielle blushed beet red when she realized this, and apologized profusely as they re-merged back together, shuddering in relief as they did so.

"We'll forgive you, they said together through the Kitsune-Tsuki, but only if you promise to tell no one. We don't want to frighten anyone in town with this. I know they wouldn't understand us." Gabrielle nodded, "I promise. I can even make a charm or two to help hide the spiritual aura you're giving off." The Kitsune-Tsuki smiled ear to ear, pulling Gabrielle into a tight hug that happened to press her face into the possession girl's large chest.

Gabrielle was already blushing from her mistaking of the situation, and it only grew greater as the Kitsune-Tsuki found out Gabrielle's little secret when it began poking her through her robe.


	4. One is a Lonely Number

Oliver was willing to admit that this one was slightly his own fault. He had gotten bored of his usual robbery of assholes, and more to the point couldn't find any assholes to rob. He could have always tried robbing non-assholes, but given the option he tried to avoid that. So, imagine his surprise when he found an old, unguarded building with nothing it in but treasure and dust that, at one point, had been the skeletons of the former owners of the place. Maybe they'd been assholes, maybe not, but they were dead now, which made the treasure fair game.

With tall the old traps long broken down and the guards naught but ash on the floor, Oliver allowed himself to be a little sloppier than usual. He was a good rogue, stealthy and perceptive, but he couldn't tell when a spiritual monster was coming for him to save his life; literally. He'd already gathered a bag of gold coins and was on his way out of the building when he saw it.

At first it just seemed like a suit of armor, blue in color, floating in the air with a sword and shield hovering where the hands of someone wearing it would be. When it floated into the moonlight though, Oliver could see a body, the semi-transparent white body of a woman in the armor. He really fucking hated ghosts, even when they were decently attractive like this one appeared to be.

He dropped the gold and took out his crossbow, firing at the spiritual guardian's face. He wasn't shocked when the bolt passed through harmlessly, but nonetheless disappointed. He'd heard of these beings before; Living Armor. They were one of the mamono formed by inanimate objects getting filled with demonic energy, in this case a sword and armor set.

Normally they only appeared with their actual bodies in view to their lover/master, appearing as nothing but armor and weapons to anyone who tried to steal from whatever they were guarding. But since this place was old and dead, and her former lover now gone, this Living Armor was likely open to getting her fix of energy any way she could, even if she had to get it by force from thieves.

Oliver had no intention of being a ghost girl's sex toy, and tool out his short swords. The body may be untouchable, but he thought that damaging the armor might scare her off. Perhaps it might have, but the issue was that the armor was extremely well made, and even though he was fast enough to slip passed the shield, his strikes had all the effect of a gentle breeze against the face of a mountain.

She knocked him on his ass with one strike from her shield, one slash of her massive sword cutting his clothes from his body and leaving him naked with her above him. She moved an armored leg over, and although he couldn't see it, he could fee a soft foot rubbing against his member. He wasn't sure if it was excitement for pleasure or fear of death that brought his rod to life, but he doubted the Armor cared. The moment he was standing at attention, she dropped herself onto his length.

Oliver had once overheard a conversation between two women in a town. One was lamenting to the other how she wished she could be a man. She had to travel between villages, and believed she'd have nothing to worry about if she were a man, as monster girls could fuck them but couldn't rape a man. He had thought nothing of it at the time, but in this moment, with the rough riding of the Living Armor threatening to permanently damage his body, Oliver wished he could find and smack some sort of sense into the woman.

It isn't that no pleasure came from the feeling of the spirit girl's pussy around his cock, but he didn't want it to be happening. And the knowledge that he could in no way stop it from happening pissed him off and frankly frightened him. He knew one thing though. If he survived this, he was going to limp out of this building, find a village, and find a party. Traveling on his own was becoming an non-option these days.

* * *

Cassandra was at the top of her usual mountain. She wore nothing as she trained with the Sylph, the wind elemental that lived at the summit. The Sylph had a great poker face, but after training with her for so long, Cassandra could always tell when the wind spirit was ogling her instead of focusing on the training. One could argue it wasn't hard to notice, as it seemed to be all she actually did; even during sparring.

Cassandra supposed she should have expected it when the Sylph had refused to train her unless she was naked during it, but she figured she would have gotten over it after her fifth visit, or at the very least after they'd spent the night together (a trade for learning an element wind attack with her bo staff, Cassandra thought it a decent trade). But no, even now as Cassandra went through the motions of air elemental combat, she could feel the sylph's eyes roaming up her strong legs, lingering at her ass, then moving up to her back and waiting for her to turn to let her look over the front.

"Is there no end to your desires?" Cassandra asked, not stopping her combat motions as the winds the Sylph summoned against her for the training grew stronger, "Should a wind elemental have a little more control?" "Shouldn't a martial artist be a little more open to possibility~?" The Sylph questioned back at her, smirking as she moved her hands to form a vortex around Cassandra's body.

Cassandra couldn't breath as the vortex sucked the air away from her, but remained calm. She moved her staff in a circle, spinning the opposite direction. A combination of raw strength and elemental chi allowed her to reverse the vortex quite effortlessly and then even create one of her own which she sent at the Sylph. The Sylph let herself get swept up in it, floating in the air around it until it faded and she landed in front of Cassandra.

"I'm not sure there's anything left I can really teach you." She admitted, "In fact, I'm not sure there's much left anyone on this mountain can teach you." "What are you saying?" Cassandra questioned. "I'm saying it may be time for you to venture passed the mountain. You've been training all this time, now you should put that hard earned skill to good use before you turn old and grey up here."

"Trying to get rid of me are you?" Cassandra asked with a smirk. "Oh you know I'd never do that," The Sylph said, "I plan to bed you once more before you even leave this training circle, and if you do go, I might miss you almost as much as that Harpy girl who always seems to find you," She added with a coy smile, "But you're doing yourself a disservice saying up here, and being selfish keeping all that talent to yourself. I know you don't believe in fate, but you must know yours isn't to stay up here for your whole life."

"Perhaps you're right." Cassandra admitted, more to herself than to the Sylph. "It's been quite awhile since I even thought about what I'd do when I was finally done training though." "You can do whatever you want." The Sylph said, "I might suggest traveling, seeing how much of this world you can see. If nothing else, it's an easy place to start. You've got nothing but directions to go in."

"After you attempt to bed you mean." Cassandra teased. "Of course," The Sylph said, pulling Cassandra's legs out from under her with wind, dropping her on her back, "But who said it'd just be an attempt~?"It would have been easy for Cassandra to stop herself from being knocked over, and the Sylph knew she had let her do it. She didn't mind it. She lowered herself down, her legs locking underneath Cassandra's head as her own moved between Cassandra's.

She moaned softly when she felt the wind spirit's skilled tongue pushing into her slit, teasingly rubbing only the outside of the Sylph's pussy with her tongue before burying her entire tongue inside without warning, stirring her cunt roughly as the sylph moaned against her. Yes, she would have to leave this mountain eventually, but she could spend a little more time with the _friends_ she'd made first.


	5. Party Time

Carver entered the inn. His armor was damaged, and he would be in need of a forge to repair it. It was the third time in just this month that it had been damaged this badly. More and more he was growing to recognize that his own strength could not always save him. The innkeeper saw the state of his gear, and recalled the other times he had seen him in such a state. "You travel alone I'm guessing?" He asked.

Carver nodded, "Easier to get around that way." "Easier to get tossed around maybe." The innkeeper said with a snort, "That armor of yours isn't gonna hold out if you keep taking thrashings like that. Might wanna think about joining a party, a group or three or four at least. Can't think of any good warriors who didn't in their time." "A party? For what quest?" Carver questioned curiously.

"You don't need have a specific quest in mind to form a party. It's about survival, working together with the group to not get chunks ripped out of you. I'm no warrior, but I can't see why anyone with a brain would travel regularly without people around to help them, and you're always heading off in one directions or another it seems." The innkeeper said knowingly.

"Are you calling me dumb?" Carver asked, an annoyed glare forming. The innkeeper shook his head, "No, I'm calling you stubborn as an old mule. I don't think your stupid, but I guess I might be proved wrong if they find your remains in the jaws of ten dragons you tried to fight all by yourself at the same time." He chuckled as Carver's frown grew. "I'm just saying you may wish to look into it." The innkeeper said before walking off, letting Carver think on the idea.

* * *

Cassandra walked into town dressed in her flexible clothing so if battle became necessary, her movement would not be limited. A small consequence of this was a fair amount of her body being shown off as she walked. She doubted anyone would try anything though, as those that saw her body but missed her well trained muscles and weapons were likely too dim to be fearful of.

This town was the first she had found after leaving the mountain she trained on. She was not entirely sure what she was even meant to do, other than get food and keep going, perhaps ask the locals if they had any attacking mamono that required her assistance. As it turned out, actually asking such things was a moot point, as they had a large board posted of the possible things a traveler could do to earn money.

She looked the board over thoughtfully. There were quite a few tasks on it, but most of them were either so far beneath her it would be an insult to her skill to accept them, or ones that would were suggested be handled by groups. Cassandra was confident in her abilities, but the idea of joining a group stuck out to her. She supposed it could not hurt to join a group, as it would certainly make her intentions of questing farther and perusing great threats much easier.

The board suggested that those in search of fellow travelers to work together with meet at the inn, as that was the most common area for any traveler, whether they were adventurers or not. She turned her attention to the building near the center of the small town and headed towards it, hoping there would be someone there that might be worth joining.

* * *

Gabrielle entered the town hoping to find good company. She was confident in her own magical ability, at least against spirits, but her physical skills were perhaps less than useless. Not to mention that her lack of critical instinct made discerning what was a threat and what wasn't akin to hitting a moving target with a sling for her. She felt her only choice was to join a party.

Unfortunately the process was more than a little stressful for her. She was paranoid enough as it was by being unfamiliar with the village she was entering, and she was always a little uneasy about people in general, fearing possible harshness were they to discover what she was. Her robes made her status as a white mage clear for all to see, which could easily make her a target.

But she pressed on. She had work in this world to do and she wouldn't be able to do it if she were killed by a savage animal like monster girl on her way to a haunted location to purge the spirits. After entering the town, she kept her face as set in stone as she could, ignoring the looks from other people of the town as she made her way towards the inn.

There, she hoped, she would find others in need of assistance. Even if there were already magic users in the party, if they were combat mages, enchanters, or alchemists, there would still be a place there for Gabrielle. And if there were no other magic users in the area, Gabrielle liked her chances of being able to talk her way into the ranks of a party.

* * *

Oliver still didn't much care for people, but he did still have to admit they were a valuable resource. He'd seen people form parties before, and he understood their purpose, but he'd always been skeptical about traveling with other people. Their goals could very easily clash with his own, and if they did reach an impasse, he didn't like the idea of having to fight off a group of three or more; especially if they were people he joined because of their physical strength.

But the fact remained that the Living Armor he'd encountered had nearly fucked him to death, quite literally. It wasn't the first time he'd encountered a spirit mamono and had had no way of handling the situation other than turning on his heels and bolting off over the nearest hill. Not to mention the physical monster girls that were just too bulky for his weapons or skills to handle.

Whether he liked it or not, he needed other people to stay alive. He supposed that had always been true to some extent. He'd needed the dumb and rich to steal from since he'd first become a rogue. He didn't suppose he would lead with this line when or if he even found any other travelers at the inn in search of others to work with. Part of him hoped he wouldn't.

He supposed the only thing that upset him more than people was the idea of those people being the ones to turn him down. If they did, then he was well and truly rooted. He pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind and buried them where they belonged. He was great and none would convince him otherwise; except perhaps himself if he drank too much.

* * *

Carver approached Cassandra first. She'd entered the inn and looked around uncertainly. He supposed the martial artist wasn't sure what exactly his intentions were when he came over and sat next to her, and so brought up his need for traveling partners. Cassandra then smiled, bringing up her own desire to travel with others who could make combat against possible monster girl hordes possible.

Between Carver's armor and Cassandra's bo staff, it was easy enough for Gabrielle to pick them out as two parts of a growing party. She smiled when they saw they had no magic user on hand, and casually brought up this fact as she approached them. Carver and Cassandra supposed she was right, and invited her to sit with them and discuss a possible partnership.

Oliver never actually approached their table of his own volition. He entered the inn a few minutes after Gabrielle had joined them, and though they looked like the perfect group to approach about party forming, had been unable to make himself. He paced about the room idly for another ten or so minutes before Cassandra, who could see through his actions quite easily, invited him over and asked of his trade. He brought up his skills as a rogue, which made him the only in the group with any weapons for attacking at a distance any training in stealth.

A heavy knight, a martial artist, a white mage, and a rogue. They were perhaps not the greatest combination of classes for a party, but far better than most. And as they talked and learned of each other's past feats, they each only grew more certain that this would be the group that would let them survive the world as they traveled through it. Or at least, they quite hoped it would be.


	6. Corrupted Kittens

Having decided now to work together, the four adventurers figured it would be a good idea to see each other's skills. The next morning they went out to the field at the edge of town. Carver showed off the durability of his armor as well as his body, blocking strikes from the other three. He also displayed the strength of his sword and morning star, crushing the wooden and even stone targets placed in front of him with little effort.

Cassandra showed off her speed, agility, strength, and elemental attacks, striking the ground with earth chi to cause a shockwave, creating a gale of wind with air chi, and moving the water of a nearby puddle around her staff with water chi. "I confess I've always had trouble with fire chi," She said, "I can occasionally set the ends of my staff alight, even throw fireballs from it, but only when I've had time to concentrate, which I doubt I'll have in the heat of battle." Oliver snorted at her unintentional pun as Gabrielle stepped forward to show her talents.

Hers were trickier to display, as her spells required the presence of a spirit. She showed off her rune and glyphic magic, and the showier spells of holy light and mana bolt-her single combat spell. Weak though it was, hers was the only magic any of them could produce, making even her simpler spells and techniques all the more impressive to the other three watching her. "It isn't much, but you'll be glad for it when a spirit attacks." She said politely.

Oliver couldn't exactly display stealth, though his quickness and ability to misdirect was shown by him having all three of the others main weapons in his hand when he walked forward, none of them noticing until he held them back out for them. Afterwards he showed the speed of his attacks with his daggers and sword shorts, the accuracy he had with his bow, and the strength of his hand-axe.

"Yes, it seems we're all up to the tasks of a traveling party," Cassandra said, the others agreeing to this. "I don't think any of us will be bothered by not having any guild name," Carver said, "So how's about we try a quest to see how we do?" "That makes sense to me, but what quest?" Gabrielle asked curiously. "They've always got quests somewhere," Oliver said, "Even if there aren't any on the boards. Just gotta know who to ask."

It didn't take long to find a quest signed to be for a party of three or more. Apparently two mamono were working together to attack the western end of the town each night, both feline in nature. The party made their way to the western end of town, asking for descriptions of the monster girls from those repeatedly attacked by them. A woman described one of them as being like a Werecat, but smaller with two tails instead of one. A man described the other as looking more animal than human, as though a cat grew more humanoid instead of the other way around, and dressed itself in the basics of royal garb.

"The first sounds like a Nekomata," Cassandra says, "They aren't as physically strong as Werecats, but they make up for it with high magical power. Usually they just use it to turn themselves into normal cats so they can enter their targets home an slowly fuel them with lust magic so they don't resist in the slightest when they turn back to normal for sex. Can't think why they'd be attacking, a bit too direct for them."

"The other one is a Cait Sith, no doubt about it," Oliver said, "They start as normal cats. Too much demonic magic in the air and they turn, becoming more humanoid, but never fully shaking off the animal look. Weirdly smart, even when completely savage. They usually act as rulers among other feline monster girls. Tried liberating some wealth from a less than friendly one in the past."

"If they act as leaders, why is one attacking?" Gabrielle questioned. "Beats the hell out of me." Oliver said, "But we can figure it out after they're dealt with." "Agreed," Cassandra said, "Oliver, you've got experience with a Cait Sith, so you and Gabrielle can take that one. Me and Carver will handle the Nekomata." "Works for me," Oliver said, "Let's go white mage." He said, heading out of the house with Gabrielle.

Carver and Cassandra followed, all four waiting at the edge of town as the sun began to set. It wasn't too much longer before Cassandra and Oliver could both hear them coming, sneaking through the taller grass. "Be on your guard." Cassandra said, gripping her staff. Carver raised her sword, Gabrielle her want staff, and Oliver his crossbow, keeping it trailed on the movement in the grass.

The moment the Cait Sith was visible, he fired. The bolt pinned her tail to the ground, and he rushed forward with his daggers, Gabrielle casting a purify spell to weaken the demonic energy fueling her. The Nekomata meanwhile avoided the opening wind attack from Cassandra, her tails wrapping around Cassandra's legs and tripping her up. Cassandra caught herself on the ground, lifting her legs to pull the Nekomata up, putting her in range of Carver's sword.

The Nekomata's tails uncoiled from Cassandra's legs to block the blade. She was knocked to the ground as Cassandra got back to her feet. She fired a bolt of magic that Carver blocked with his tower shield as Cassandra pushed forward, striking the Nekomata's side and sending her to the ground. Cassandra grit her teeth, her body starting to heat up from the lust magic the Nekomata let off, but she could control herself. She was unsure if Carver could however.

"Something's not right," Gabrielle said as Oliver battled the Cait Sith, her claws barely moving fast enough to counter his blades, "Not all of this demon energy is coming from the Cait Sith." "What? How is that possible?" Oliver questioned, jumping back to avoid a rapid slash, but still getting his shirt cut from his body. "I think they're being influenced. The source isn't far off, keep them busy, I'll see what it is." Gabrielle cast holy light to stun the Cait Sith for Oliver and ran off towards the grass.

She followed the trail of energy until she found the culprit. She was naked and pale skinned, with a long light pink tail and watching wings and curved horns. Her large breasts were in full view as she watched Gabrielle approach her with a smile, seeming barely aware of what was happening. She was a Lesser Succubus, a human mid-way through their transformation into a full fledged demon monster girl.

Gabrielle doubted she could fully purge the demonic energy from her with her magic, but she could break her hold on the cat girls by giving her something else to focus her lust on. She calmly set her staff down and removed her robe, then the undergarments beneath so her member was in full view. The Lesser Succubus's eyes focused on it, and then widened in excitement as she crawled over eagerly, pouncing on the white mage.

Back with the others, both monsters stopped their attacking mid-battle. The Nekomata's tails curled around her waist like a belt, and the Cait Sith's claws returned inside of her palms. They both looked around in confusion for a few moments, then in perfect unison, dropped to the ground, burying their fingers inside themselves. "Gabrielle was right," Oliver told the others, "They were being sent here, influenced by something else. She must have gotten whatever it was."

"Why are they doing.. that?" Carver said, unsure why the cat girls were now fingering themselves desperately. "With nothing driving them to attack, all they've got now is their burning lust. It's keeping them bound to the mamono who influenced them," Cassandra said, "Gabrielle could probably purge the remaining energy from them with magic, but we can take care of it physically."

Oliver grinned, "Oh I do so hope you mean what I think you mean." Cassandra rolled her eyes, and nodded, beginning to undress herself. Oliver was barely dressed anymore already thanks to the Cait Sith's claws. He removed what little he still had and got behind the Cait Sith, burying his member inside her warm, soft slit. She moaned in thanks, immediately pushing her hips back for more.

Carver had watched Cassandra passionately kiss and grope the Nekomata as he removed his armor, his member throbbing hard by the time it was freed. The martial artist shifted the Nekomata, the cat girl eating Cassandra out as Carver thrust into her pussy from behind, all three of them groaning in pleasure as they fucked the magical feline mamono.

A little ways away, Gabrielle was holding the Lesser Succubus's hips as she rode her cock, both moaning in pleasure, but the monster girl seeming to be in utter bliss. This was likely the first actual fucking she'd had since being turned. This was why she'd been having the cat girls attack, to try and abduct humans for her to fuck to fuel her energy. But she was getting more than just magical sexual energy from Gabrielle, she was getting white magic pumped into her. Gabrielle would have to time her spell just right; no small task considering she'd have to focus with her cock sheathed in such a tight, warm hole.

Gabrielle began thrusting up harder, bouncing the demon girl on her cock as both their climaxes grew closer. The moment she felt the Lesser Succubus clench around her, she grunted, letting her own orgasm, as well as the spell, flow out of her. Hot seed was pumped into the mamono as white magic rushed out of her, taking the demonic energy with it.

She slumped, laying on top of Gabrielle unconsciously; her body returned back to that of a human. Gabrielle caught her breath, got up, and dressed herself. Before long the other three had come to check on her, finding her with the unconscious former mamono. She explained the situation, leaving out of course the exact nature of how she had pleased her. That was a conversation for another day.


	7. Special Moves

The party had set up camp outside of town with the intention of heading out later on. For the moment, they were training. Oliver was attempting to teach Gabrielle some basic physical attacks she could do with a dagger, just in case she ever got cornered by a mamono that couldn't be fended off with magic alone. In return, she'd taught him a few basic all purpose incantations that even the simple could learn for warding off weaker spirits and clearing an area of demonic energy. Carver was showing Cassandra how she could maximize her durability with different stances. She didn't have armor, but her chi made a decent substitute.

They were starting to learn more about each other as they trained together, as parties often did. "So were on the mountain you're whole life?" Carver asked as his sword blocked Cassandra's bow strike. "Not my whole life," Cassandra corrected, "Just most of it. Mamono got to my parents when I was too young to know what was happening, a monk brought me up to the mountain for safety. He was a nice guy, trained me for years until he reached his peaceful end, then I kept training myself."

"What was he training you for exactly?" Carver asked as his shield bash was deflected by a powerful palm jab. "I don't think it was for anything specific, I think he was just of a mind that anyone who couldn't fight might as well strip naked in the wild with a dinner bell around their necks. Considering the circumstances he found me in, I'm inclined to agree." Cassandra said, trying to kick his legs out from under him, something she'd done successfully to actual solid granite statues, only for the heavy knight to barely stumble.

Carver capitalized on her error, grabbing her leg and pulling her into a shield bash. Her earth chi let her guard her head to prevent any serious damage, and he hadn't been hitting hard enough to do any, but he figured it was a point to him. "Fair enough, but I don't think everyone needs to fight. Some people just aren't built for it. That's why other people who can, should." He said.

"Is that why you became a heavy knight?" Cassandra asked as she got to her feet. "Oh lord no, born into it. Family served a land owner. Father taught me how to use different weapons, mother taught me to always be on my guard. When time came to decide what type of warrior to be, the decision was pretty easy for me." He beat the handle of his sword against his shield, and rushed at Cassandra again. Cassandra clapped her hands flat on either end of the blade, using a burst of wind chi to send him stumbling back. His weight now worked against him and he was dropped to the ground. Point Cassandra.

Gabrielle was making some headway with her knife practice, if barely. "I doubt you'll be throwing blades any time soon," Oliver said as he flung his own dagger blade over handle, landing dead center of the target Gabrielle had missed by five feet. "Only go for it if they're up close and don't know you've got it. Aim for the gut and run." "How'd you get so good with weapons like this?" She asked as she tried again to throw the knife at the target, the knife leaving her hand when she reeled back and imbedding itself in the dirt behind her, "This is why none of my spells need accuracy."

"Well, probably the same way you got so good with your fancy white magic. Lot's of practice." Oliver said as he took the knife out and handed it to her, "My village wasn't the nicest place. You either bailed, bulked up, or learned some skills. Bailing was impossible without money, and bulky up wasn't much of an option either, so I stole a knife and started training."

"You stole it?" Gabrielle questioned. "Yeah, from a mugger. Dropped a rock on his head from a room, grabbed the blade and ran. The would be victim was more than a little confused. After I got good with knives and stealth, I got a crossbow for when there were assholes some distance away, then a hand-axe for when there up armored assholes up close. After that, and a few quick laps around the town to collect the idiot tax from people not paying attention, I was set to leave."

"Must you really steal so often?" Gabrielle questioned. "Must you really talk so snooty?" Oliver asked in response with a chuckle at Gabrielle's blush, "It was a survival method. Given the options between stealing from people and dying of starvation, I think most rational people would take the former. I'll grant you probably don't get it, doubt you were ever hurting for cash or food while you were learning magic up in one of those temples."

"Actually, I never learned from any temple," Gabrielle admitted, "All libraries for me. Massive one that doubled as a shelter. My father took me there when mother got corrupted into a mamono. I learned pretty early on that good people can get twisted by dark energy, so I learned how to untwist them. That and I never really could pull off much combat magic."

"Only one of the two things you just told me is surprising," Oliver said, "I didn't know you could learn high level magic from books." "You can't," Gabrielle said, "But I doubt you can learn it in a temple either. It's experience and trained talent that lets you learn high level white magic; presumably the same goes for combat magic as well, but I wouldn't know."

"Just like romancing women." Oliver joked, snorting as Gabrielle's face lit up again, "Oh don't go all coy on me, I could hear the Lesser Succubus girl wailing in pleasure all the way back with the others. I don't know if it was your tongue or your fingers, but you've definitely got magic something." Oliver could practically see the steam in the air above her Gabrielle was so red.

As he chuckled though, his ears twitched as he heard something. "Incoming." He said, reaching for his crossbow. Gabrielle realized too late that Oliver wasn't messing with her, and was tackled by the monster girl Oliver had heard creeping up on them. She was completely naked, with long dark hair and her light skin practically reflecting the light with how much in glistened with sweat. Her chest wasn't much to speak of, though her position as she pinned Gabrielle showed off her round rump to Oliver. Most notably was her tongue, which had left her mouth, travelled the distance between her and Gabrielle's bodies, and worked its way into the mage's mouth and down her throat.

Oliver did not recognize this long tongued mamono, though Gabrielle knew what she was. An Akaname, a temptress monster girl. As majins, they were technically demonic in nature, but tended to thrive in positive energy environments and were generally kind. They fed off of a very specific diet: sweat, saliva, semen, grime, other filth. Even when completely wild, which this one clearly was, they never attacked females who weren't covered in some kind of filth or another.

But Gabrielle knew why she was the one who'd been jumped, and when the Akaname had pulled her robe off and freed her cock, Oliver knew it to. He'd never seen a futa or d-girl, any alt gender really. They were kind of like super rare mamono to him; things you knew existed, but didn't expect to ever encounter. So he found it hard to do much more than watch as the Akaname's insanely long tongue wrapped four times around her rod and began stroking it, desperately starved and hungry for her seed.

"Y..you thoo~" The Akaname said, slurring with her tongue stroking Gabrielle. Realizing it was an invitation, and seeing that the only danger Gabrielle was in was utter embarrassment about her alt gender being discovered, Oliver figured he might as well, and walked over as he undid his pants. He turned to ask if Carver and Cassandra wanted to get in on this, only to see that the two had left.

He wasn't sure when they'd gone or where, but shrugged as he took out his member, lining up to the Akaname's pussy and thrusting inside, making her moan as she lowered her head, lips wrapping around the base of Gabrielle's cock. "So," Oliver said as he gripped the monster girl's hips and pumped into her, "Were you ever going to mention that?" He asked, indicating to the white mage's extra appendage.

"D-didn't think I needed to. I-it doesn't matter right?" She managed to ask as the Akaname's head bobbed up and down her length, milking her for seed. "Well, it kinda does, but not in a bad way," Oliver said, "I mean, look at what's happening right now. I'm guessing this girl came after you because she could smell that you weren't completely female down there right? We're supposed to be on a team now, and I'd like to at least pretend to be doing it right."

Gabrielle nearly laughed, though it was interrupted as she yelped, cumming down the Akaname's throat. The mamono shuddered in delight, pussy clenching tightly around Oliver as she swallowed it and kept going for more. Oliver groaned in pleasure, picking up the pace into her, "Carver and Cassandra are gonna fucking regret going off wherever they went~"

Carver had been curious where Cassandra was going. The martial artist had seen something in the sky and abruptly put a pause on their sparring. She'd given him no explanation, saying only that she needed to go check something. Obviously he'd followed her, as he wanted to know if his teammates were keeping secrets from him, only to be ambushed along the way by a Hobgoblin.

Like normal goblins, they were short, horned, but otherwise human looking creatures. Unlike normal goblins, hobgoblins had massive chests, so large in comparison to their body, Carver was certain she was using their way to add momentum to her movements. He doubted normal super strength could have been enough to knock him off his feet, despite the large size of her club.

He didn't think she was fully lost to her lust, as she was still dressed; in cotton pants anyway, her massive mammaries swung freely as she swug her club to try and incapacitate him. He figured that if he could tell her he was willing to help her, she'd stop, but any time he tried to get a word in edgewise he was batted with the club and sent flying into a tree.

He drew his sword, countering the club swing and rushing forward with his shield, crashing into the short monster girl. Her weapon was knocked from her hands and she was forced to the ground, where Carver let the weight of him armor keep her down. "Just calm down," He said, "You need energy right?" She nodded desperately, squirming beneath him.

"I'll help you. When I get up, I'll remove my armor, and you can get the energy you need, but if you go for you weapon, Carver held his sword closer to her, "I'll go for mine. Understand?" He asked. The hobgoblin nodded, and to her credit actually did stay down when Carver stood up to undress, only moving to take off her pants, laying with her legs spread for the warrior, who happily buried his rod inside of her.

She moaned, holding onto him. He wished she were a taller monster girl, as it was, he could hardly give her large breasts any attention while thrusting into her properly. She didn't seem to mind to much, happy with the energy she gained from the sex. Hobgoblins didn't actually feed on sexual energy like most demon or spirit mamono did, but did instinctively thirst for it. Her legs locked around Carver's waist, her hips bucking against him to help him hilt himself inside of her.

She cried out in delight when she felt him cumming, the seed filling her up and pushing her over the edge as well. As he pulled out of her, she spoke, "Thank.. you.." she panted, "I'm.. sorry I.. attacked.. couldn't think straight." "It's alright," Carver said as he got to his feet, "I've had innocent monster girls do worse to me in the past." "I would like to make it up to you." The hobgoblin said, getting onto her knees, "Here, let me take care of this."

She'd noticed that he was still hard, and while she would have liked to ask they go another round so her instincts could be sated further, she found it more polite to simply relieve him. She took his member in between her tits, squeezing them around it. He moaned, "They're so soft~" She smiled, continuing to stroke his stiffness with her best feature. By the time she finished him off, earning a painting of seed over her chest, Carver had forgotten he'd ever been following Cassandra.

Which was just as well, as Cassandra didn't really feel like talking about her friend/rival/lover just yet. She'd seen the harpy flying overhead while she was sparring with Carver, and while she wasn't surprised to see her following, she was worried when she saw that she was being followed. She'd run off to make sure she was okay, finding her battling a Dhampir.

Cassandra had heard of the species, but never seen one before. They were the only breed in the world considered to be an actual halfblood, halfway between their human DNA and their Vampiric DNA. Any other child of a monster girl would either be born human with a few neat skills, or fully mamono, but Dhampires were born completely in between, and looked human other than their vamperic eyes.

This one was tall, with long dark hair. She wore all black and red, with a black hat topped by a red ribbon, red and black knee high boots, pure black shorts that looked a size too small even by mamono standards with a red sheath for her rapier, and a red shirt that didn't over anything below her chest, and even covering that was debatable, as a res heart pattern cut out of it gave a decent view of her cleavage.

The halfblood would have speared the harpy through the heart with her rapier had Cassandra not gotten in the way, using a combination of her bo staff and wind chi to send her back away. "This doesn't concern you human." The Dhampir said, her words polite despite the frustration on her voice, "Well then would you mind telling me what it is about?" Cassandra questioned.

Dhampires couldn't go savage the same way most monster girls did. They had the same diet as a human, and while they did still instinctively seek out sex, at their absolute worst, they'd just become extremely slutty and mount/be mounted by the first thing in their view. They didn't claim territory, traveling around and spending most of their time hunting vampires or protecting settlements from them. Cassandra couldn't think of any reason why she'd want to be harming the harpy.

"The bird girl here promised me information on a vampire I've been hunting in exchange for info on which direction you'd gone. She bailed the moment I told her, so I can only assume she's in league with my enemy." The Dhampir said, raising her sword again. Cassandra sighed, "She isn't in league with any vampires. She just doesn't know where any are."

"What?" The Dhampir questioned. "I was just trying to find her," The harpy said, "I don't like deceiving others, but I didn't have any other way. I'm sorry, I didn't know it was that big a deal for you." The Dhampir cursed as she put her rapier away, "Wasted time and wasted effort, that's what this was. This is why Elves live away from the humans." She said.

"I'm sorry, I'm sure your mission is important to you," Cassandra said, "But.. perhaps my harpy friend here could repay you in another way to make up for her deception." "Wait, what?" The harpy questioned as Cassandra reached over, pulling off her top. The Dhampir still didn't look pleased, but sighed, "Join her in servicing me, and it's a deal." She said, Cassandra smiling, "Deal."


	8. On The Road

The party were setting off on another minor mission. In between where they were now and the next town, there were warnings about two things in specific; an odd spike in slime monster girls, possibly brought on by an unexplained spike in demonic energy influencing a mother slime of some kind, and a loose Gnome who'd gone savage to the point of being unreasonable, not even allowing travelers to help her as she brought havoc to people moving between towns my manipulating the ground to trip and trap people. All the people she'd trapped had gotten away, and she wasn't too powerful, so the bounty for her wasn't massive, but it was something.

Gnomes were elemental monster girls, forming in areas of rich soil, or in minds rich with minerals. They were usually extremely passive and docile monster girls, even when they'd gone without sex for long periods of time, but this one seemed to have reached the breaking point and gone savage; making her the party's current target as they moved between towns.

Oliver's tracking skills let them find the Gnome's territory pretty easily, and once they were there, it was just a matter of following the piles of dirt and rock pulled out of the ground for now reason and the trenches carved into the ground too perfectly to have been done by tools. All four had their weapons at the ready as they followed the trail of the Gnome through her territory.

About halfway through, Cassandra heard something far off. "I can't make out what it is, but it doesn't seem to be coming toward us." "I'll check it out," Oliver said, "If it's nothing, I can stealth back, it it's something, my crossbow will handle it. Try not to make too much trouble while I'm gone." He joked as he hurried off in the direction that Cassandra pointed him.

After just a short while, he began hearing it to, but as he got closer, he recognized the sound as moaning. He peaked through the trees and found the source; two monster girls trying to sate each other. One was a slime girl, a blue humanoid made entirely out of a semi-liquid slime. Fluid as her body was, her legs were tight as a vice around the neck of the mamono eating her out.

The other monster girl was completely human from the waist up, save for the small antennae sprouting from her head. From the waist down, her body was like that of a slug. Giant Slugs were known for being docile, same as slime girls, though when they got too horny they'd try to rape a human that caught their eye just like other animalistic mamono. Unlike them though, the sheer lack of speed possessed by the giant slug made her no threat so long as you maintained a brisk enough walking pace.

Unsettling as the slug portion was, the giant slug girl's large chest ad skilled tongue making the slime girl moan in pleasure were enough to make the scene more than a little arousing. He figured his teammates would call if they needed help, and these two would just go full savage if they didn't get any sex. It'd be wrong of him not to help out he thought as he stepped into view.

"Do you two need some help?" He asked. The slime and slug girls looked over eyes wide at the sight of the male. Both of them made a beeline for him, the slug moving too slow to speak of, but the slime girl knocking him to the ground. Her slime spread over his body, removing his clothing without him moving a muscle. He shuddered and how tightly her semi-liquid slit squeezed his cock. It was an odd, yet extremely pleasurable feeling as she rode him, bouncing hard on his cock as he reached up to give some attention too her breasts.

She moaned louder as she felt him sucking and groping her sensitive nipples-which had been had to find considering the slime appearance-and rode him harder as she enjoyed the pleasure. He thrust up into her, reaching back to smack her ass and watching it send ripples across her entire body as she clenched tighter around his cock. She came only an instant before Oliver, and though she wasn't exactly transparent, the rogue could almost swear that he could see his cum floating up through her.

She lifted herself up, dropping herself back down painfully hard to spear her ass on his cock, making them both cry out, both still sensitive from the first climax. There wasn't a chance of Oliver outlasting her this time, her ass forcing him seed out long before she got to her next orgasm. Over the next ten minutes, she managed to get a total of four loads worth of seed, cumming five times herself before she pulled herself off of him to rest.

Oliver laid back, panting as he tried to catch his breath. He was tired from the rough riding of the slime girl, his member still hard purely because it was so sensitive now that the gentle breeze running over it was sending shivers through him. He'd completely forgotten about the giant slug monster girl who'd been steadily crawling towards him the entire time, only remembering when it was too late to stop her from mounting him.

As he dealt with this, his teammates got on their guard, feeling small temors in the ground around them. Right in front of them, the gnome rose from the ground. She was naked, with dark skin and short brown hair. Plant life seemed to be growing from her hair, and dirt seemed to stick to her pleasingly curved body; her arms and legs ending in large stone like hands and feet.

The gnome grumbled as though annoyed, stomping and sending a fissure across the ground. The three warriors moved fast to avoid it. "I'll try and counteract her magical connection to the ground, you two focus on her body." Gabrielle said, backpedalling to the trees and channeling her white magic, chanting quietly to send it flowing into the ground around them.

The gnome pulled a large chunk of earth from the ground and sent it flying at Carver. Cassandra struck it with her staff, a mix of raw strength and earth chi breaking it in two. Carver lifted his shield for her to land on before flinging it as she jumped, sending her at the gnome. The gnone swung at her with its massive fists as she struck with her bo, both of them grunting in pain from the impact, but Cassandra being flung back by it.

She got to her feet and began gather energy with her wind chi as Carver rushed forward. Thanks to Gabrielle's magic, the fissures the gnome made now were much smaller and easier to avoid, the tremors not enough to throw off the heavy knight off balance as he crashed into the gnome, blocking her fists with his shield before swinging his sword at her.

She winced as his blade hit her arm, grabbing it and throwing it away from him, only to yelp in pain and stagger back as his morning star slammed into her send. As she stumbled back, he grabbed her and threw her into the air towards Cassandra, who struck her with her bo staff, letting the wind chi out as a burst of spiraling wind that sent her spinning through the air. Gabriella let out a flash of holy light to purge more of her energy from the area at once. She wasn't a demon or spirit, so the effect was minimal, but it was something.

The gnome got back to its feet, glaring. It was weakened, but still up and more pissed now than it had been before. It took a step forward, and was then dropped to the ground by a strike to the back, Oliver's handaxe thrown full force. Her earthen body prevented it from being lethal or even permanently damaging, but it was enough to knock her out.

Now the only matter left was who got to sate her. Normally this went to whoever had dealt the finishing blow, but considering the circumstances, Oliver declined; rather quickly, as he seemed exhausted; not to mention covered in various slime and in need of bathing. Because of this, the final attack had technically been Gabrielle's holy light, but she too declined, insisting her attack had done too little for her to be considered the victor, though Oliver figured it may have more to do with her not wanting the other two to see her alt gender just yet.

That meant it fell to Cassandra. She was more than happy to sate the gnome, disrobing and walking over to the earth elemental, not minding the other three's eyes on her as she did, taking it as a compliment. She lowered herself to the ground, entangling her legs with the gnome's so she could bring their pussies together and begin grinding them against one another.

The gnome woke a few minutes into this, moaning when she felt the pleasure. At the sensation, instinct took over and she began bucking her hips as well, bringing more pleasure to the both of them as their wet slits moved together. Oliver, having practically been emptied already, could enjoy the show without the uncomfortable desire to go relieve the tension, and Carver felt it would be much too disrespectful; but Oliver couldn't help but notice that Gabrielle was gone about ten minutes into the show.


	9. Mystic Attraction

The party had continued across the grasslands and reached the edge of a forest. They had all mutually agreed to set up camp outside the forest and spend the next day making their way through it, not wanting to risk getting swarmed by territorial mamono or even just caught off guard by wild animals in the night. They set up camp together, Oliver demonstrating his talents at preparing food in a pinch.

"Didn't often have much to cook with," He said, "So I eventually just got good at cooking with almost nothing." He said as he turned fairly basic ingredients into a surprisingly good stew. The other adventures ate and enjoyed as the sun went down properly, Gabrielle turning the fire into holy fire with a flick of her wrist, preventing it from going out and making it ward of spirits.

"Not bad sweet thing," Oliver said with a smile, trying and succeeding in making the white mage blush, "Wanna show us a little more magic?" "I wouldn't mind seeing a spell or two." Carver said, curious about the magical abilities. Cassandra rolled her eyes at this, but Gabrielle saw no harm in it and nodded, "Alright." She said, standing up and casting a few of her more basic spells.

She didn't bother with her actual white magic spells, as very few of them actually looked like anything unless a demon or spirit was present, but showed off her minor teleportation, her shield bubble, her mana bolt, and her invisibility. All were fairly basic versions of much more impressive spells, but the party seemed impressed nonetheless, which surprised Gabrielle, but not Oliver, who'd been trying to make her see that.

Shortly after the little performance, the party began taking shifts of who slept and who kept watch over outside of the tents just in case something did attack them. They traded off every two hours so it would be morning by the end of the last person's watch, with Carver taking the first watch. The night was uneventful until Oliver's watch, when he began to hear noises in the trees.

He figured it was nothing, but reached for his crossbow anyway just in case, a move he was thankful for a few moments later when a mamono flew at him like a bat out of hell. He fired, the winged monster girl getting knocked to the ground with a hiss. He could tell from the sound of it and the large infernal wings that this mamono was a demonic, though he couldn't place the actual species.

He called for the others, though only Gabrielle came out. She tried to get the others, only to find they weren't in their tents. This rose a number of questions, as Oliver had seen neither of them leave their tents and hadn't looked away from them until the demon girl had swopped down at them, but figured such questions could wait until he was not being attacked.

"You recognize this?" Oliver asked, firing another crossbow bolt to keep the mamono down when she tried again to fly at him. She had pale skin, her shorts, dull shirt, and short air, as well as her flat chest all giving her a very tomboyish look that Oliver was ashamed to admit he found more than a little attractive. Among her inhuman features were her infernal wings, both of which now had bolts through them, her claws, eyes, black horns, and long black devil tail.

Gabrielle nodded, "She's an Alp. A human who was corrupted by a sort of demonic energy parasite and turned into a monster girl. Unlike most monster girls that at least consciously seek out sex, Alp's aren't even conscious of their actions until they'd been sated." "Poor thing," Oliver said, though Gabrielle couldn't help but find this statement ironic as he fired another bolt, pinning the Alp to the ground by her tail.

"Is there any way to cure her?" Oliver asked. "Maybe, but not until she's making an effort to fight off the demonic energy, and she won't be able to do that until she can think clearly again." Gabrielle said. "Got it, she needs a fucking, then magic." Oliver said bluntly, "You want the front or the back?" He questioned, Gabrielle's face heating up at the question.

Oliver scoffed at this, "Oh come on, Carver and Cassandra aren't even here, and the girl needs help." He said, removing his pants and walking over to the struggling demon girl. Gabrielle, much as she wanted to, couldn't really argue. She removed her robe and went over to the Alp with her, casting a series of spells to prevent the Alp from attacking them and keep her calm while they 'fed' her.

The Alp still struggled gently, her instincts telling her she had to be in control, that she couldn't let them help her, but Gabrielle's magic kept her pacified enough for her and Oliver to undress her, pick her up, and thrust into her on either side. All three moaned as they penetrated her, Gabrielle entering her pussy, Oliver into her ass. They moved sloppily at first, the Alp bucking her hips wildly and making it even more difficult to find a rhythm.

Eventually though, they found the right pace and pumped into her together, stuffing her tight holes fast and hard. Gabrielle leaned forward to kiss and suck on her small breasts, Oliver moving his hands down to gently play with her clit as they both hilted themselves inside of her harder with each strong thrust. The Alp's moans grew louder, her tail wrapping around Oliver, her arms and legs around Gabrielle as she came.

The climax caused her to clench tightly around Gabrielle and Oliver. The tightness pushed them over the edge one after the over, Oliver unloading hot seed into her ass, then Gabrielle letting out an even larger, thicker load into the Alp's pussy, filling it up to the brim. The Alp shrieked in pleasure, her tongue lulling out in delight at the pleasure from of the double fucking.

They pulled out, all panting. Gabrielle was the first to recover, reaching for her staff and instructing the Alp to close her eyes and concentrate to focus on who they were, to fight against the dark magic inside of them. For reasons that Oliver didn't understand, Gabrielle insisted that they re-dress the Alp before she cast the spell. He got her clothes back on, the Alp closing her eyes, seeming to be following Gabrielle's instructions.

Gabrielle held her staff wand aloft, chanting in the language of magic as she let out a burst of white magic, driving the dark energy from the Alp's body. The tail, horns, claws, and wings vanished, their eyes returning to normal. Aside from that, there didn't seem to be much physical change, but internally they were human again. "Thank.. you.." The former Alp said weakly.

Oliver jokingly said, "Don't worry, we owed you for the great fuck." as he gave their still round ass a smack, which made them blush remarkably deep for someone who'd been begging for two cocks to fuck her harder less than ten minutes ago. Gabrielle also seemed flustered by this, and told Oliver to go search for Cassandra and Carver while she stayed with the former Alp.

Oliver nodded, "Don't go sneaking a second round without me while I'm gone~" He teased as he headed off. When he was out of sight and earshot, Gabrielle sighed in relief. She'd told him the truth when she said that Alp's were made from corrupted humans, but had neglected to mention that they were exclusively created from male humans, their bodies gender bent into monster girls. He'd been returned to his natural form from the spell, hence Gabrielle wanting to dress him while he was still a she, not wanting Oliver to go into a fucking panic attack upon realizing he'd been fucking/flirting with a guy.

With a little help of healing and relaxing conversation from Gabrielle, the guy seemed to be okay, and mentioned that, as an Alp, he'd been drawn to their campsite when he sensed a large amount of magical energy in the area. Gabrielle facepalmed, realizing that her magical display had been what drew the Alp in, as none of it had been holy magic to ward demons or spirits off, and the amount of spells would have been more than enough to draw one in despite the holy fire.

This did also make it easy for Gabrielle to realize what had happened to Carver and Cassandra. The Alp, she realized, hadn't been the only thing in the area attracted to the magic, just the only one acting with malice. Not thirty feet off from the campsite, Oliver found the heavy knight and the martial artist in a clearing in the woods. Both were naked, their clothes scattered carelessly around the area, both with Fairies.

The small magical beings had been lured in by Gabrielle's magic, and had snuck away with the two humans who'd most caught their fancy. Even using their magic to increase in size for sex, they were still small, no one in the area seemed to mind. Two of the mystical lolies were with Carver, one riding his member, the other his face. Cassandra had formed a daisy chain with three of the, and had an extra two sucking on her breasts as they fingered themselves.

There seemed to be ten more waiting in the wings for their turn, some of whom flew down to Oliver when he approached. "Can I taste your cock?" She asked eagerly, floating to be eye level with him, "Please, please, please, pleeaaase?" She added childishly. Oliver grinned, "Well, I don't know~" He said, making the Fairy girl pout, "It'll feel really good though!" She promised.

"I'll make you a deal, send three of your friends to have fun with my friend back at our camp, and you can suck me for as long as you want." Oliver said. The Fairy's face lit up with excitement, and she called three others over, telling them where to go. "She's shy, but don't take no for an answer. Trust me, she really wants it." Oliver told the Fairies, who nodded and flew off to pleasure Gabrielle by any means necessary, while their friend lowered to the ground to engulf his rod, seeming to take more pleasure from than he was.

It was going to be a long night.


	10. Cutie Trap

Sometime between passing out in the middle of the Fairy orgy, Oliver was woken by a soft feeling against his member. The clearing was almost completely silent. Carver and Cassandra were unconscious in sticky heaps of sleeping, well satisfied fairy girls who'd all returned to their normal ridiculously small size after falling asleep. Gabrielle wasn't in the clearing, and Oliver figured she, the former Alp, and the Fairies he'd sent to have fun with them must not have made it back to the clearing before they started having fun together, which honestly wasn't much of a shock to him.

He looked up to see what had woke him, and saw that it was another fairy, the only other thing awake in the clearing. She looked different from the other fairies. Instead of wearing the same earthly green all the others had on, she was wearing some sort of deep blue leotard that hugged her body tightly. Her hair was light blue with what looked like small horns poking from the top of her forehead. Her wings moved silently to avoid waking anyone.

Also unlike the others, she didn't change her size before touching Oliver, rubbing her small feet against his cock to try and stir it to life. He doubted she'd be able to, both because of how tired he was, and because it was hard to be aroused by her smaller form. But when he looked at her face, the lustful smile she gave him was too enticing for his body to ignore, and his member started to stiffen.

The Fairy smiled, and to Oliver's dismay, flew away from him. She only flew to the edge of the clearing though, waiting there for him. She beckoned him over with a mischievous smile. In most circumstances, Oliver would not have fallen for this. Even as tired as he was, his groggy mind seemed to notice something wrong with how she looked and how she acted, but he was tired enough that another of those enchanting looks of hers drove such thoughts from his mind entirely.

Oliver got up and followed the fairy girl through the trees. It was hard for him to know how far he walked before she stopped him, motioning for him to sit back against a tree. Her looks seemed to have some sort of control on him. Actual magical control, and even being semi-aware of this didn't change weaken the control she had. He sat down against the tree, solid cock sticking straight up for her.

She flew down, bringing her body close to his rod. Her arms and legs wrapped around the length so she could hug herself close to his stiff meet, rubbing it with her entire body. Watching her do this was a bizarre mix of cute and sexy that his magic drugged mind couldn't fully process. She pulled herself up more towards the top, licking and sucking his tip, even pushing her small tongue into the slit of his cock.

He shuddered, cock twitching from the feeling of her tongue inside. Feeling this twitch, the fairy grinned, pushing her tongue deeper as she rubbed her entire body against his cock, stroking it with her arms and legs at the same time. She moaned against his cock as she her hips bucked against its shaft, her tongue swirling inside of it as she sucked the tip as though making out with his member.

She barely lifted her head in time to avoid being blasted off of him by his cum. Her face was completely covered, and in the brief moment he couldn't see her eyes or her smile, the word came to mind and he understood what was happening. 'Pixie.' He thought. They looked like Fairies, they acted like them to trick humans. But they weren't Fairies. Fairies ran on entirely pure magic, technically making them separate from Mamono, same as human mages or Elves. But Pixie's ran on demonic, sexual energy, same as any other monster girl, and they harnessed it through incredible seduction powers.

Oliver had read about them, even seen one who'd been trapped in a jar to avoid her corrupting the local fairies, but had never been ensnared by one before. Knowing what she was and what she was doing didn't make him immune to her charms thought, and the moment she smiled up at him, he was back under her spell once more, holding perfectly still for her.

Her outfit vanished magically off of her body, leaving her naked. She flew down and held onto his cock again, this time grinding her pussy against it, moaning as she more literally rode his cock. She bucked her hips hard against it, the sound of her moans even more intoxicating than her smile. Oliver could feel the wetness of her small slit against his cock, and felt that he might just be with her forever.

Thankfully, Gabrielle arrived. A single, wordless spell broke the Pixie's hold on him. The Pixie flew off of Oliver before he could do something to get revenge on her. Gabrielle was naked, her chest and cock covered in kiss marks from the Elves. Seeing her cock, which was still stiff as a board, the Pixie smiled at her to try and tempt her as she flew close to the white mage.

Unfortunately for the Pixie, Gabrielle was entirely the fuck done with fairies for the night, and was having none of the pixie's shit. She grabbed the Fairy around the stomach, and pulled her down hard onto her cock. Fairies and Pixie's both had a uniquely... stretchy quality, that make fucking them in their small forms entirely possible. But it was still shocking to see, especially with how large Gabrielle's cock was.

The Pixie let out screams of painful pleasure as her body was stretched and contorted in ways no non-magical body could be moved without several things breaking in the process. Gabrielle groaned, evidently using the Pixie to let out more than a few frustrations. She dropped he Pixie after she came, having filled her entire fucking body with seed, as well as painted her from head to tow. She lay twitching in a puddle of cum she could probably have swam in were she still conscious.

Back at the clearing, Carver was now being woken as well. Similar to Oliver's being woken by the pixie, the cobwebs in his tired mind let him overlook the glaring flaw in what he was seeing. He could see Cassandra out of the corner of his eye, sleeping underneath six or so sleeping fairies, so seeing Cassandra standing directly above him would have been cause for him to attack if he were fully awake and had any weapons within reach.

Instead, he simply wondered why Cassandra's clothing and skin looked so moist. She smiled at him, and lowered into his lap, grinding down against his member. The oddly smooth feeling of her skin against his brought him to full stiffness quickly, and he moaned as her soft, wet, sticky hole enveloped his cock for her to begin riding him as he held onto her hips.

'Wait..' he thought as she rode him, 'sticky..?' It was now he realized that Cassandra was off to the side in the clearing, and whatever was riding him was most certainly not her. The shock of this did well to wake him up. He tried to take his hands off of the imposter, only to find the skin was semi-liquid, and wouldn't let him go. He now remembered what the party had been told about the slime mamono in the area getting more aggressive.

Seeing that she'd been found out, the slime monster girl allowed her form to return to normal, revealing her ghostly white/light blue skin, dark inky hair, and thick blue slime drops that dripped from her body like massive globs of sweat. She moaned as she continued riding him, as though thinking he wouldn't care that he had been tricked and would simply enjoy the fun.

Granted, the more instinctual side of him considered it, but he couldn't allow himself to be used by a mamono, and tried to stand up to force her off of him. Unfortunately, the slime her body was made of had more or less glued them together, and all his standing had done was change their position. The slime girl didn't seem to mind, moaning happily as her hips continued moving.

Carver tried to wake Cassandra for help, but the tired martial artist didn't really wake up, simply opened her eyes and grumbled. Near as Carver could tell, she'd said, "..just a Nureonago.. let her finish.." before closing her eyes to continue sleeping. Carver had never even heard of this species of monster girl, but supposed that if it were dangerous, Cassandra would have had more urgent a reaction.

Unknown to him, Nureonago were even more docile than normal slime girls, normally quite polite. Even when fully savage, the worse they got was stalking a human they liked and begging for sex. This one had been driven to the point of actually forcing sex onto the nearest human by whatever force was working up the other slime mamono in the area, but it wasn't nearly enough to make her violent. Carver grunted as her semi-liquid pussy squeezed him harder, and began willingly thrusting into her, knowing his body would probably be even more sore the next morning.


	11. Muddy Issue

After a few days of brute forcing their way through the forest, the four adventurers had managed to make their way out of it. Along the way they'd managed to avoid getting seduced by pixies or other seductress mamono, but had been lured into other clearings by Fairies at night twice more. This prompted Oliver to label the forest on the map as the Wood of Fairies and Fucking. No one attempted to stop him from doing so, nor did anyone seem to disagree with this title.

They were a bit more on edge now. The Fairies may have slowed them down, but that was all they'd done, and the forest had been a good way to keep the riled up slime monster girls away from them, and they'd only even seen a few of them since entering. Now though, they were out in the open, and though no one said so, all were expecting at least one encounter with a slime monster girl before they reached the town.

Perhaps their refusal to mention this in some way jinxed them, or perhaps them battling gooey mamono was meant to be, but either way, it was less than a day out of the forest when they were jumped by three of them. Slimes working together in groups was no unheard of, as they were rather weak by themselves and happy to share any humans they captured together. But the three slimes attacking them were not of the same kind, which was more than a little odd as slimes of different types rarely stayed in each other's presence for more than a moment, let alone worked together.

The first was a Red Slime. They looked quite similar to regular slime girls, humanoid forms made out of a semi-liquid goo. Red Slime secreted more of their slime however, were much more physically capable, and as the name implies, had a reddish orange color to their slime as oppose to their basic cousin's blue coloration. They were stubborn and aggressive creatures.

The second was a Bubble Slime. They were typically a dull, sludgy green color from residing in sewers or caves, but as this one had likely been living in grasslands, it was a healthier spring green color. It's body was even more runny than the red slime, to the point that its arms and legs couldn't be seen in the puddle of bubbling goo it sat in until it moved them. Cassandra had learned that the bubbling was caused by their slime constantly undergoing chemical reactions that kept it fed without sex as long as possible, produced energy for hunting humans, and kept it clean.

Lastly, and most upsettingly, was the Dark Slime. It's slime was a deep purple, and while most of its body seemed more solid than a normal slime, with all the curves of her naked body clearly visible, she seemed not to have feet at all, the pool of slime at her feet actually carrying her instead of being a coincidental occurrence like the others. Although none of the four adventurers had ever seen a dark slime before, they all knew of it by reputation; the slime that could use magic, making it the most dangerous breed save for a queen.

It wasn't too difficult for the four of them to decide who went where before the slimes got close enough to pounce on them. Carver had the most physical strength and defense, so he raises his shield and rushed at the red slime, forcing her back away from the others and using his sword, as his morning star would get stuck in her slime and do very little damage. Oliver and Gabrielle, having the best distance attacks and the only holy magic, took positions on either side of the dark slime, the rogue lifting his crossbow and the white magic lifting her want. And Cassandra, being the only one with knowledge of the bubble slime, and the best mental resistance to mind affecting toxins produced by it, armed herself with earth chi and charged the bubbling slime.

None of them had an overly easy time of it. While Carver's sword could cut into the red slim and his shield could keep him off of her in spite pf her strength, he ultimately wasn't doing much more than delaying her. Oliver and Gabrielle were probably doing the best, Oliver distracting the dark slime with crossbow bolts while Gabrielle cast various spells to keep her magic nullified. Cassandra was doing everything in her power to avoid touching the bubble slime, as a single drop not on her skin could infect her with lust if not immediately washed off.

Carver strained against the red slime as she beat against his shield, trying to either punch through it or knock it away to no avail. Whenever she paused for a breath, bashed her gut with the shield and lowered it to bring his blade down on her body. Even limbs entirely severed were simply absorbed back into her body and regrown. But she was getting tired, so if he kept going, he could wear her down.

The dark slime on the other hand was smarter, and was getting sick of Oliver and Gabrielle's combos. She sprouted four tendrils, two from the ends of her slimy hair, to rising from the pool of purple goo below her. She turned to Gabrielle, moving towards her as her tendrils blocked the crossbow bolts Oliver fired. Gabrielle's magic was keeping her from using any spells, but she had nothing to stop her doing this, as it was just a physical function of her body. She stopped casting to fire holy at her to slow her down, only for the dark slime to have covered her eyes and cast a spell in the moment Gabrielle wasn't negating it. Oil black slime now bound Gabrielle in place, keeping her from moving as the black slime barred down on her.

Cassandra had gotten several drops of the bubble slime on her now. She kept herself shrouded in water chi and kept her mind focused, but she knew she could only hold out for so long. She needed to subdue this mamono before she lost control over her own body, which was something Cassandra was very specifically not a fan of. She managed to land a water chi blow with her bo to the bubble slime's neck, knocking her to the ground and showering Cassandra with aphrodisiac slime. It was now or never.

Cassandra's battle technically was the first to end. The bubble slime's lust toxins were practically in full effect, Cassandra needing to draw all of her physical and mental strength not to just start begging for sex like a virgin mamono, but the bubble slime was subdued by the time she got to this point, knocked into submission by a critical strike. Cassandra used what little fire chi she could muster, causing several chemical reactions to fire off at once, essentially detonating the monster girl. She coughed up smoke and dropped to her knees.

And immediately after, Cassandra grabbed her head and forced it between her legs, in desperate need of relief. Part of her knew that she should probably go over and help her teammates, but her body was screaming at her, the lust almost painful. She wondered if this was how men felt when hard up to the point of pain. She rationalized that she wouldn't be much use to anyone in her current state, and simply moaned as she felt the bubble slime's tongue probing her dripping slit.

Carver's finished next. He'd driven the red slime a good twenty feet from the others by now, and managed to knock her off her balance twice before with shield bashed and sword barrages. She was getting tired, panting and staggering as Carver barred down on her. Even in whatever savage state she'd been reduced to, she was smart enough to recognize she had not properly picked her fight.

She turned to run, which she should not have done. In almost any fight, for almost any being in the world, turning your back in the middle of a fight is an error in judgement. Carver brought his sword down hard, cutting her from one shoulder to the opposite calve. She collapsed on the ground, body resembling, but no longer having the strength to fight or run off.

Knowing she'd just cause trouble for another traveler later on, one who might not be as well prepared for it as himself, Carver undid his lower armor, freeing his length and plunging it into the red slime's pussy from behind. He groaned, shuddering at how tightly it squeezed him, gripping harder when his member moved out as though trying to milk him for his seed; which she very likely was.

Oliver and Gabrielle were the last one to bring down their slime girl. The dark slime had used her tendrils to undress Gabrielle, and was now using them to stuff her mouth, ass, and grip her cock, constricting around it to force seed out. Unfortunately for her, this left her with nothing to guard from Oliver's crossbow bolts. One of them punched directly into her core, which was a bit of a weak point for a magically inclined being. She pulled her tendrils back so she could pry the bolt out of her body, only to have one of them severed by Oliver's hand axe.

The dark slime turned angrily to Oliver, getting blasted from behind by a mana bolt that sent her to the ground away from Gabrielle, who launched into one of her more potent purging spells as Oliver pinned her. Pinning the dark slime would have certainly ended poorly for the rogue had Gabrielle's spell not taken hold, driving all of her corrupted magic, which is to say all of her possible magic, out of her body.

Now helpless, the dark slime could do nothing as Oliver thrust into her pussy, rolling over so she was on top of him, her ass exposed for Gabrielle to help him with. Gabrielle looked around, not seeing Cassandra or Carver in the immediate area. She held onto the dark slime's hips, thrusting roughly into her ass, making the slime girl cry out as her tighter hole was stretched hard.

The three adventurers met back up after their respective slime mamono had been dealt with, silently agreeing to not mention their more recreational acts with them, regardless of the necessity of them.


	12. Royal Goo

It was Oliver who found the Slime Queen. The party was quite close to the next town, to the point that from a hill they could actually see it in the distance. Oliver had headed off ahead of them to scout out any possible threats along the way, and had returned now only with news of a threat, but with news about why so many slime girl mamono had been so riled up in the area as of late. A Slime Queen was in a cave just a bit off from the town. Something had caused her to go long enough without any human attention to go savage, likely a cave in that had kept her trapped underground for some time, and now that she was out again, her influence was driving all the slimes in the area to savage behavior.

There was a bit of procedure involved with battling a slime queen, which was a strong enough mamono to be classified as a rain boss monster girl. When defeated, any treasures she had would be divided into five equal shares, one for everyone in the party, and one extra to whoever had landed the final strike. Unlike with normal mamono encounters, where the one to defeat them was also the one to sate them afterwards, the role would go to whoever was still the most capable of doing so at the end of the battle.

Slime Queen's were similar to ant queens, able to enforce their will over the other slimes in the area. Oliver had seen no other slimes in the cave, but had seen divisions of the slime queen herself. Slime Queen's could divide their bodies, creating servants. They behaved like normal slime girls unless created for a specific purpose by the slime queen, but were still directly controlled by the slime queen with a hive mind link. If the slime queen herself took enough damage, the servants would be reabsorbed to heal her, making them the first targets.

According to Oliver, she'd had no specialized slime servants, simply ones who moved about the cave keeping things clean and others putting on a lesbian show for the slime queen to touch herself to, five in all. None of the adventurers doubted that more, possibly specialized ones, would be created the moment the slime queen knew she was under attack.

The party all readied their weapons and followed Oliver to the cave he'd found the slime queen in. They were able to quietly work their way up onto a ledge so they could watch the slime queen without detection for some time. She looked to be seven or eight feet tall, her body composed of a blue slime similar in look to that of a normal slime girl mamono, but much more durable.

A crown of slime sat on her head. Her breasts massive were being sucked by two of the servant slimes, a third sat on her knees in front of the slime queen to eat her out, and the two others laid together on the floor in front of her, scissoring aggressively and letting their moans echo throughout the cave. They may have been mindless drones, but they still put on a rather hot show.

The party had worked out their exact opening gambit. The drone servants, having not been made for battle, wouldn't be able to take any damage at all before being reduced to slime. Oliver switched from bolts to light arrows to he could fire faster, Gabrielle prepared a mana bolt, Carver prepared his sword, and Cassandra her bo staff. They waited until they were all ready, then moved.

Cassandra leapt from the ledge, striking the slime queen with her bo and sending her back from her servants. Oliver's quick fire with his crossbow arrows took out the two slime servants who'd been on the queen's tits, Gabrielle's mana bolt hitting the two who'd been grinding their pussies together as Carver's sword descended on the body of the last. The servants all fell instantly, returning to the lifeless puddles of purely liquid slime they'd been made out of.

The slime queen let out a wrathful roar, trying to find the human words to speak, but too agitated and currently too savage to think straight. From her body stepped out three new slime drones. These were not mere servants however. Two were warriors, their bodies covered in hardened slime for armor and armed with maces of similar hard slime, the third seemingly dressed as a mage and capable of spellcasting.

Carver sheathed his sword and switched to his morning star as the slime guards descended on him, Oliver switching back to bolts and firing at the queen. Cassandra helped Carver, drawing one of the guards' attention so Carver only had to worry about one of them. The slime mage send a powerful bolt of magic at Gabrielle and Carver, Gabrielle casting a shield spell to guard them from it before casting holy light as a distraction.

Carver's shield blocked the slime guard's mace, but it hit hard enough for it to still hurt his arm with the force of the impact. He dashed the slime guard back with his sword and swung his morning star. The spiked ball crashed into the side of the slime guard's helmet, denting it, but not doing much more. Carver needed a direct headshot to take it out, and his sword wouldn't do any better against the hard slime armor.

Cassandra was able to avoid the swings of the slime guard's mace thanks to her speed and agility. She couldn't stay still long enough to build up any chi for a particularly powerful strike, and simply had to keep moving, getting minor strikes across the slime guard's body so she could keep avoiding the bone breaking strikes of the mace that her bo would not be great at blocking again.

Gabrielle continued using shielding and distraction to keep the slime mage from hurting her or Oliver as Oliver fired bolts at the queen. He knew it would be faster to shoot the mage, but if he did that, she'd just summon another. He needed to damage the queen herself. This attitude did get him thrown back against the cave wall when Gabrielle's shield spell hadn't gone up fast enough though. His crossbow was damaged by this, and wouldn't be able to fire.

He took out a dagger, throwing it at the slime mage to keep her distracted for a few moments while Gabrielle healed his currently numb leg. When he could feel and properly move his leg again, he took out his hand axe and jumped down, moving fast to dart between the slime guards, cutting the slime mage at the stomach before jumping at the slime queen herself, striking her shoulder with the hand axe and cleaving into it, causing her to let out another shriek.

She called the slime mage back to her so she could use the slime of her body to heal herself, only for Gabrielle's mana bolt to hit the slime mage, knocking her to the ground, where a hard stomp from Carver reduced it to a puddle. Oliver was grabbed by the slime queen and thrown across the cave, his hand axe still lodged in her shoulder as he crashed into a pointed rock, breaking it and probably a few of is bones.

Gabrielle rushed down from the ledge as quickly as she was able ad began healing the now unconscious rogue. He'd managed to do more damage to the slime queen than Cassandra's initial attack had done, and now they just needed a good critical strike to take her out. Gabrielle's mana bolt couldn't cut it, and she focused on healing as Carver and Cassandra handled the guards.

Carver managed to knock the helmet off of the slime guard, and was currently backed against the wall behind his now damaged shield. He just needed one good opening, preferably one before his shield gave out and he took a mace to the skull. Thankfully Cassandra provided it. She'd backed far enough away from the slime guard she was fighting to gather a small amount of earth chi. Knowing that attacking directly with such a small amount would be a waste, she instead struck the ground with her bo, letting out the gathered earth chi and sending a small tremor through the cave.

Both slime guards were knocked off balance. Carver rammed the edge of his shield into the slime guard's gut before lifting his morning star, swinging it for momentum before bringing it down hard on the head of the drone soldier. The slime guard's head came off, splattering as pure liquid on the stone floor below as its body melted down to join it as a puddle.

Cassandra advanced on her slime guard as it stumbled from the tremor, using one strike to knock the mace from its hand and the other to trip it up, dropping it to the floor. She struck it several times in the few unarmed parts she could find, reducing it to a puddle of slime on the floor. The slime queen backed away to the back of the cave, knowing she couldn't divide herself further without worsening the damage she'd taken from Oliver.

Cassandra gathered earth chi as Carver rushed forward. He raised his shield, broke off of his arm after guarding one strike from the slime queen's arm. Thankfully before she could strike again, Cassandra's bo struck the wall, this time sending cracks into the roof of the cave and dropping a boulder on the slime queen. She lifted it off, but the strike from Carver's morning star knocked her completely unconscious. The battle was won.

Gabrielle finished healing the concussion and broken bones the slime queen had given Oliver, and he woke while she was feeling Cassandra and Carver. With everyone back in good health, they gathered what treasures they found in the cave. It was a curious habit of raid boss mamono to compulsively gather treasures and trinkets, one no oe had ever quite been able to understand.

All told, the four party members each got enough in coin and metal to be worth a hundred in gold coins, which wasn't bad for a any battle. This done, all that was left was the matter of who would sate the slime queen. "I know it's not meant to go to the one who placed the final strike in raid boss situations, but I don't think anyone will argue if I nominate Carver." Cassandra said.

The others both nodded. Gabrielle felt she hadn't done much in the battle, and Oliver had been knocked unconscious during it. Granted, he may well have done the most damage to it, but he personally felt that being taken out of commission entirely negated this fact. Carver was surprised by this, as his shield had been destroyed while Cassandra was still in perfect condition at the end of the fight, but he hardly wanted to argue. It didn't occur to them that Cassandra didn't feel quite up to bedding a slime girl after the bubble slime's toxin had gotten to her.

The other three left the cave, leaving Carver with the defeated slime queen. When she woke, she looked up and saw Carver, naked and rather eager to sate her. Having been defeated in battle, natural instinct prevented her from attacking him. Even still, she didn't seem upset. Seeming to accept her fate, perhaps even welcome it happily considering the circumstances. She laid back, opening her legs for the heavy knight to take her.

Carver moved between them, kissing the slime queen's large breasts as he thrust into her. The slickness of her very being made it possible not only to thrust in without lubrication without discomfort, but also allowing Carver to pump as roughly into her as he wished out harming her. She moaned as he fucked her, giving attention to her tits as he did so. He saw no reason to show disrespect to her now that she wasn't trying to kill them, and wanted to please her as he sated her.

He grew rougher with her as her slit enveloped his entire length, his hips slapping hard against her semi-liquid body and sending small ripples throughout it. He tugged on her nipples with his teeth gently, making her moan even louder as he went. She moved her arms, holding his body against hers, his face against her chest as though she feared he would stop. Carver took this as a tacit invitation to pick up the pace, slamming his cock into her faster as he lifted her legs to hit deeper inside of her,

Her moans echoed throughout the cave much the way the servant slimes had as he moved her legs to be over his shoulders as he thrust into her, bringing her closer with each movement. When her body began to tense up around him, he picked up the pace once more, railing the queen mamono against the cave floor until she let out a cry of bliss with her climax, a shudder going through her as her tightness brought Carver over the edge into his own orgasm, feeding her his seed.

She panted as he pulled out. "Th.. tha.." She struggled at first, but now that she had some actual energy to run on, managed to speak, "Thank you.." "My pleasure," Carver said with a smile. "M.. more?" She asked hopefully, "Need.. more.." "I'm afraid I need to return to my party before too much longer." He said. The slime queen frowned at this, then grinned as she seemed to come up with a solution. She divided just as she'd done to form the slime soldiers, creating servants. "Go.. please them.." She ordered the servants, who nodded and went out to the party.

Moments later the sounds of moaning could be heard from outside the cave. Carver groaned as the slime queen pulled him with her legs, forcing his cock back into her, "Now.. more~?" She asked hopefully. Carver moaned as he began pumping into her again, "You're very persuasive~"


	13. Break Time

With the slime queen taken care of, and by proxy, all the slime mamono in the area taken care off, the party was able to make it to the town with little to no issues whatsoever. They found the inn and got rooms for the next few nights, after which they independently dispersed for food, drink, bathing, and rest. They met up again later in the evening, Carver wanting to check the missions board and see if there were any minor one or two person missions.

As it happened, there was, a minor spirit mamono in the graveyard. It was hardly something in need of the full party. Under most circumstances, Gabrielle could likely handle it herself, but figured there was no use tempting fate, and asked if anyone wanted to come with. She'd been expecting Oliver, who knew the secret of her gender, and thus would be easier to do a mission with, to volunteer, but he didn't; possibly as an intentional measure to get her to open up to the others.

And so Carver and Gabrielle found themselves walking together through the graveyard. They'd decided that they would work best for this mission, as should the ghost manifest physically, his heavy armor would be a good offense, and should it appear spiritually, Gabrielle's white magic would basically unravel her. They were the best combination for this, so Carver didn't understand why Gabrielle seemed so nervous about it.

"So remind me what we're dealing with again." The heavy knight said, hoping she'd calm down a bit if she went over what they were up against. "A ghost, standard spirit monster girl. A human girl who had too much demonic energy in her body before she died comes back as a ghost with their minds warped by sexual desires. No amount of white magic can fully defeat them, but I can incapacitate her and use my magic to get her to reveal what her deepest sexual fantasy is." Gabrielle explained.

"And we need to know that because..?" Carver asked. "Fulfilling the fantasy is the only way to put them at ease enough for them to leave this world and pass on," Gabrielle said. "If she's gained enough energy from the lesser spirits in this graveyard to become physical, she'll put up a fight. If not, I'll restrain her and keep her calm while you.. you know." She said, her nerves not settling, as the fear that she would need to help with the sating process was what kept her on edge. She wasn't sure she wanted the others to know just yet.

"Why would she fight if she wants what we're doing to her?" Carver questioned, "A lot of mamono do that now that I think about it actually.." Gabrielle shrugged, "That's one of the great mysteries of monster girls. I guess that they're so mixed up in the head that they don't know what they want, which explains why ghosts, and so many other mamono, spend most of their time raping humans instead of trying to actually enjoy their own fantasies."

"Oh I know what I want~" The voice didn't seem to come from any one direction, though the speaker became clear moments later as she appeared in front of the two party members. She was short, a little less than Gabrielle's height, with long blue hair. Her body was pale to the point of being see through, and she was naked, letting her small body be on full display. An aura of spectral energy radiated around her, forming a ghostly tail around her legs, "I want the two of you~"

The ghost flew forward, two boulders rising from the ground and flinging themselves at Gabrielle and Carver to incapacitate them. Carver stepped forward, raising his shield and bracing himself. The boulders hit the shield with enough force to crack bone, and Carver held still through a pelting from both of them before swinging his shield to hit the ghost girl and send her to the ground, where she was pinned by a spell from Gabrielle, causing chains of holy light to wrap around her body and bind her in place.

With the ghost restrained, Gabrielle turned her attention to Carver. Sure enough, blocking such an impact had cracked the bones in his hand and his arm, and moving them to strike the ghost with the shield afterward hadn't helped. She made short work of the damage with her magic though, and began healing him. "That was way too reckless you know." She said.

"Yeah," Carver admitted, "But I knew you'd be able to help me if I hurt myself, I trust you." He said. Gabrielle nearly stopped her healing spell as she heard this, but kept her expression focused, "You do?" She asked simply. "Of course, don't you trust me?" He asked her curiously. Gabrielle's face began to heat up, though with a small dose of shame rather than embarrassment. "Yeah," She said, "Yeah I do."

When his arm was healed, she suggested he remove his armor to sate her, and went to the spirit girl. Figuring out what she wanted didn't even require a spell in this instance, becoming rather obvious from the look of enjoyment the spirit girl wore as she struggled against the bindings. She looked up at Gabrielle, saying, "Oh please, don't tighten the chains, they hurt me so much, and I'm already at your mercy~ please be gentle, I know you intend to devastate my virgin holes~"

Gabrielle wasn't too surprised. Once bound, ghosts tended to just give in and practically beg for what they actually wanted. A single magic word tightened the chains, then repositioned them so the ghost was tied with her arms holding her legs apart. As Carver came over to her, member growing hard at the sight of the bound mamono and her eager body, Gabrielle said, "She wants it.. in the back. No holding back, she wants to be utterly broken."

Carver smiled at this, lifting the ghost, who gave a squeak of excitement. Standing up with no lubrication, Carver pulled the ghost girl down hard onto his cock, impaling her ass on his rod. Because Gabrielle could see through her, she couldn't tell how tight the hole was, but judging from Carver's reaction, she hadn't been lying about her virginity. The ghost girl cried out in joy, her other hole sopping wet after less than a minute of Carver ruining her from behind.

"N-no more~" She pleaded, meaning precisely the opposite as she looked at Gabrielle, "Please, if you filled my other hole to, I might just break~" Gabrielle took a breath to calm herself before lowering onto her knees in front of the ghost girl and leaning in, licking gently at her pussy for a moment before burying her tongue inside of her, pinching her clit to help her get closer, and trying to ignore how close she Carver's cock was to her face, entirely visible. Gabrielle could feel the heat coming off of it, even spell it; though the smell was mixed in with that of the ghost's arousal, both of which contributed towards the tent in the white mage's robes.

One that, unfortunately for Gabrielle, the ghost saw. Her eyes lit up in excitement, and the climax that she'd been getting close to died before it began. Now that she knew what else Gabrielle had, she wouldn't be satisfied until she had it. Gabrielle knew this might happen, as it had happen to her before with other ghosts; though never before until circumstances like these.

She couldn't exactly refuse though, as it would put Carver in danger of ghostly wrath, and keep the poor spirit trapped. She forced herself to get to her feet and removed her mage robes. Carver actually ceased thrusting into the ghost when he saw the D-girl's cock, large and throbbing, rivalling his in length and thickness. The ghost girl nearly came just from the sight of it, and screamed in abject bliss when Gabrielle thrust into her slick pussy.

Gabrielle groaned as she did, having forgotten how wonderful the odd mix of warmth and coolness of a ghost's pussy felt around her cock, especially when it was as tight as this. She really had bee a virgin before passing. Carver was only still a few moments longer before his hips began moving. Gabrielle had been willing to focus purely on the sating and explain herself after, but Carver didn't seem to need explanation, and like her focused on the task at hand.

Soon the two of them had worked out a good rhythm together, burying their cocks to the hilt inside her in unison, bringing her closer and closer until she let out a shriek of pleasure, cumming for her first and only time in this world. Her body tensed up, becoming twice as tight around Gabrielle and Carver, neither of whom could hold it much longer. Her body was completely and utterly filled with thick, hot seed before vanishing from this world entirely to hopefully enjoy even more pleasure in the next life.


	14. Bounties

The party had gone to the mission board together this time, and learned of two immediate help requests for mamono loose in the area. Wanting to take care of both, the group split up to deal with it.

Oliver and Carver had paired up to take on the Inari. This was a bit troubling, as neither of them had either seen an Inari, and Carver had never heard of them before. Oliver had heard a few rumors, and had the vague idea that they had nine tails, and were rather powerful. Cassandra explained more accurately that they could have anywhere from zero to nine tails, the number depending on how much energy they built up.

If the Inari had any more then six, which Cassandra seriously doubted considering the village was still standing, they were to bail and wait for the other two. If not, Oliver was to use speed to try cutting off tails, while Carver kept its focus with a frontal assault. Anything they did to sate her would work once she was down to no tails. With this in mind, they set off after the Inari.

They found her towards the edge of town, standing with just slightly taller than Oliver with pink robes on. Her kitsune ears pricked up as they approached, and she turned with a lustful expression on her face. The area had been evacuated when she'd been spotted, so they were the first people she'd seen all day. She only had two tails, which from what Cassandra had told them, would make this a cake walk.

"How would you boys like to have a little fun~?" She asked them, which caught them both a little off guard. They'd been told she'd been horny, but also that she wouldn't be able to speak, not until she was tailless at least. Carver had assumed the tails were similar to how the ghost hadn't been able to remain still even to get what she wanted. "Don't be shy, I don't mind~"

"This some kind of trick?" Oliver wondered allowed, hand hovering over one of his daggers. "A trick? What do you mean?" The inari asked, confused. "We were expecting a battle." Carver said, "Those tails, they're all stored up energy right?" The inari giggled, "Well yes, but I don't plan on using it to fight. I plan on using it to live on. But I need energy to grow more, and since there aren't any girls around to play with," She let her robes fall of, her curvy form hard not to stare at, "Why don't I treat the two of you instead~?"

Carver and Oliver could hardly refuse such a polite offer. Oliver, being the one not wearing heavy armor, was undressed and over with the Inari quicker. She smiled as she lowered to her knees, gripping his member and bringing it to full hardness with her soft hands before taking it into her mouth. Oliver moaned softly as Carver walked over, her mouth switching to his rod while her hands kept Oliver's busy until she switched back.

The kitsune girl kept this up for quite some time, alternating between who she was using her mouth to suck and her hands to stroke. When she was sure they were both close to their respective limits, she gripped them both, striking them together and keeping them aimed towards her smiling face. By itself this could have made either of them cum, but she pushed them over by moving her head forward, taking both members into her mouth at once.

She moaned in satisfaction with them as she felt their seed filling her mouth, which she gulped down as quickly as it came, pun intended, not wasting a single drop. She dragged her tongue along their lengths as she moved back to make sure they were clean before lifting her head with a 'pop', and licking her lips. Her body glowed slightly from the energy she'd just gained, but no new tail had appeared. She frowned slightly at this, then smiled as she looked back to the two adventurers, "Guess we just need to keep going awhile longer~"

Cassandra and Gabrielle meanwhile, had been tasked with handling the Jiangshi. These were mamono that Cassandra had never heard of before, let alone seen. "I'm not surprised," Gabrielle said, "They're an undead monster girl, but their bodies are completely in tact thanks to the magic they run on. They're really smart, and super strong. They're even good at martial arts, which is why you're getter here than against the Inari. Because of how stiff their bodies can get without sexual energy to keep them moving though, they can only really travel with graceless hops. They can hardly make it up hills, so I'd be surprised if you'd ever seen one in the mountains."

Cassandra nodded, understanding. "So what's the plan for dealing with them?" "Well, we let her do what she wants really." Gabrielle said, "Jiangshi are a bit more direct with want they want. First they fight, and if you're still standing afterwards, they request sex. If you disagree, they force it, and can get violent, but we don't need to disagree." She explained.

In truth, Gabrielle had said everything honestly, but she did have a secondary motive for bringing Cassandra with her to the undead monster girl. The martial artist was now the only member of the party who didn't know about Gabrielle's, well, member. She hoped that during this encounter, she'd be able to tell her without making it seem like she'd been keeping it a secret.

They found the Jiangshi near the middle of town. She was bluish-purple in skin color, with her dark purple hair tied up neatly. She had lavish silk covering her chest, making it stand out more that she was bare from the waist down, leaving her eye-catching hips on display as she staggered, looking around for anything she could fight, fuck, or preferably both.

There'd been no official evacuation of the area, but when people had seen the purple skinned monster girl rip the wall off of a house with her bare hands, they'd pretty effectively bailed. Her eyes moved up, focusing on Gabrielle and Cassandra. As Cassandra readied her bo staff, Gabrielle cast two spells, one to buff Cassandra's speed, one to weaken the Jiangshi's everything with a holy aura.

The Jiangshi pounced at them, Cassandra intercepting her and knocking her to the ground with her staff. Cassandra was sent flying into a nearby house with a double heel kick to her gut, and Gabrielle cast holy chains to keep her down while she rushed over to Cassandra. To her surprise, the martial artist didn't need immediately healing, and was already up, waiting for Gabrielle to undo the chains before she struck again, as it wouldn't be fair otherwise.

Cassandra gathered wind chi, giving the Jiangshi a taste of her own medicine with a wind infused bo strike to the side that blew her across the ground. Cassandra jumped up, bringing her bo down hard on the undead monster girl, causing her to see stars. When her mind returned, she got to her feet, only to drop to her knees, "Good fight." She stated, beckoning both of them closer.

Cassandra slid her lower clothes off and allowed the Jiangshi to hold onto her hips, burying her tongue into the martial artist's pussy. Cassandra groaned, holding her head and wishing she'd known to brace herself for the length of the mamono's tongue. Gabrielle walked over to the other side of her, robe already removed as she lined herself up to the Jiangshi's pussy from behind.

Cassandra's eyes widened a bit at the sight of Gabrielle's cock, but she felt no need to make a fuss over it. The Jiangshi felt otherwise, her entire tongue vibrating inside of Cassandra when she felt Gabrielle's cock penetrate her from behind, making all three of them let out long, drawn own moans of pleasure. They were going to be there for awhile, they all realized.

* * *

"That Inari was weak!" "She wasn't weak! She had enough power to do some real damage, she just didn't have much battle lust in her." "And why the fuck didn't she!?" "Because she only had two tails. That's the best we could do, we only had a few humans in the area, and we drained them dry getting her to that point. We knew sending her out was risky, but it was our only option."

"At least we got a fight from the Jiangshi." "Who lost, and was fucked." "Maybe so, but that's not important. We got to see where her power was." "We got to see her get defeated by a party." "Would you forget about the party? They aren't important, they're random little footnotes with no idea what's really going on." "I know.. I think that's why its so aggravating." "Well relax sister, just think of what it'll be like when every single one of them is at our feet, begging to be our slaves of pleasure~" "Naughty girl, trying to get me riled up before bed~"

"Oh I certainly am sister, and you know it's working, get over here~" "O-oh yes~ d-damn you~"


	15. Undead Approaching

"What the hell's going on?!" Oliver questioned as he was woken by sounds of commotion outside. He reached for his weapons more on reflex than expectation, getting his belt of daggers and crossbow before heading outside and finding his teammates in a similar situation. "The town's being attacked," Cassandra said, having been the first to see what was happening, "Three mamono, two undead, one possessing a guy."

This woke them up, or at least it did when Gabrielle cast a fell to keep them focused even if they were tired. They headed outside, seeing the townsfolk flee from the mamono. The first two were pretty easily identified. The first was a shambling, raggedy, filth covered, pale green skinned woman with a blank look in her eyes and a trail of men and women with bite marks behind her, all having grouped together in an impromptu orgy. She was a zombie.

The second was less upsetting to the eye, a tall woman with pale white skin and platinum hair, a lavish purple dress cut to show off her sexy legs and black heels. She wore a tiara, and the top of her dress appeared to be having a fairly difficult time not popping as it held back the massive mammaries of the monster girl who looked on with a smile. She was a wight, a much higher ranking undead mamono.

The guy being possessed was harder to peg. He was flailing madly around, roaring and screaming, foaming at the mouth wildly. Gabrielle realized what was happening when she saw that the possessed man wasn't just under someone's control, he was asleep. He'd been possessed in his sleep, during his dreams, which narrowed it down to one monster girl that the white mage knew of, a Nightmare.

"Any ideas on how to handle this?" Cassandra asked. Gabrielle nodded, "The Wight and zombie are both fully physical monsters. Oliver can handle the zombie with his speed, and Carver, your shield and armor will protect you from the wight. But Nightmares are normally fully spirit creatures. I've got a spell that'll pull her out, but once she's physical, she'll be super pissed and looking for a fight." "Guess that's me." Cassandra said, lifting her bo.

"Everyone, subdue and dominate. Oliver, do not get bitten, you won't stop fucking until one of us sates the zombie girl. Carver, be careful, Wights are vicious, and they play dirty." Gabrielle turned to the man flailing madly in his nightmare trance, and held her staff towards him. She gathered her magic and spoke a sentence in the magical language. There was a flash of magic, and the Nightmare appeared in front of the now unconscious man.

She was similar in form to a centaur, but shorter, standing at about eye level with Gabrielle. Her fur was a deep purple, matching the color of the hooded robe her human half wore, and complementing the gold color of her massive scythe. She glared at Gabrielle, charging towards her as Cassandra ran forward with her bo staff to keep her away from the white mage.

Said white mage had multitasking to do. She had to continuously cast the spell every few moments in order to keep the Nightmare from returning to her full spirit form and possessing the nearest unconscious person. She also had to cure those bitten by the zombie without getting bitten by one of them, while also healing those the wight had beaten into the ground. It would have been overwhelming even if she were fully rested.

Oliver had switched to his dagger. The zombie didn't seem capable of feeling pain, and after five crossbow bolts didn't slow her down, Oliver realized trying to get precise shots was a bit of a lost cause. He'd have to get in close and avoid getting bitten or beaten. Thankfully, he excelled at stabbing people who would rather he didn't, and after changing tactics to this, began making short work of the zombie, whose reaction time seemed to be about a second behind the rest of the universe.

When Carver had approached the wight, she'd offered to help him out of him armor. Because of the fun he'd had with the inari the day before, he had very, very nearly been willing to hear her out, but the bodies Gabrielle was healing spoke for themselves. He swung his sword, her blocking with claws. They were large hooked things attached to a massive, infernal paw, the whole thing appearing over her normal hand, a see-through glove weapon. A second appeared on her other hand and she brought both down on Carver, who blocked with his shield and stabbed her through the gut; which seemed to annoy more than damage her.

Cassandra was glad she didn't have to face the Nightmare in her native dream realm environment. She was barely avoiding the rapid reaper scythe strikes the centaur girl was charging her with, a mix of speed and wing chi blocking keeping her safe. She had the feeling that if she could get the scythe away from her though, that she wouldn't have anything approximating a plan B, and would be at her mercy. She began backpedalling and collecting earth chi.

Oliver had very nearly been bitten by a single misted, the only thing saving him being a burst of holy light from Gabrielle to harm all three of the monsters at once, timed to that all three could finish the job. Oliver didn't waist the opportunity, rushing forward and thrashing the zombie's body with his blade, the fact that none of it would permanently affect her being somewhat liberating, as he didn't need to hold back. He ended the fight by jamming the blade into her back, dropping her to the ground.

Carver had been doin a good job blocking the wight's claws, but doing so left him very little opportunity to strike back. The holy light burning the wight and making her claws vanish was just what he needed. He slammed his shield into her knees, making her drop with a crack as he brought the blunt end of his sword down onto her skull to knock her unconscious.

Cassandra had been ready to end the battle even before the holy light of the white mage intervened. The Nightmare raised her hands to cover her eyes, giving the martial artists an opportunity to slam her bo into her hands, making her drop the scythe. Unarmed and unable to otherwise attack, she couldn't block the earth chi infused strike that followed and knocked her to the ground.

Gabrielle nearly collapsed from expending so much magic. She'd managed to cure all the zombies, undo the damage to the man who'd been possessed, and heal most of the people the wight had harmed. All that was left were people with less urgent wounds, broken arms, minor lacerations, etc. Gabrielle used the last of her magic to cast holy chains, binding the monster girls so they wouldn't be able to escape, making them easier to sate.

The party took some time to rest before they bothered though, all tired. Carver's arms had been damaged from blocking so much force, which Gabrielle supposed would be a running theme whenever she healed him. Before too much longer, a man from the town came over, seeing that the fighting was taken care of. "Oh thank you, thank all of you!" He said, "You'll all get an extra bounty payment for this."

"It's appreciated," Carver said. "This is a lot of attacks recently, any clue why?" Oliver asked. "I fear I might have an idea," The man said with a sigh, "Not too long ago, a monster girl dungeon was unearthed. The mamono instead must be powerful undead or demonic, and they're leaking excess energy into the mamono around the village."

The three other members of the party turned to Gabrielle to see if the story checked out. The white mage nodded, "It was the Gnome we saw. It's earth moving was probably what unlocked the dungeon, might have been what freed the slime queen as well, or even what trapped her in the first place. If the monster girl inside the dungeon is strong enough, her power could definitely bleed out."

"We'll have to check it out." Cassandra said. Carver nodded, "But we're in no shape now. We're barely gonna have the energy to sate these mamono before we go back to sleep. Speaking of which.. who gets what? It's fairly obvious who was fighting, but I doubt I'm alone in saying Gabrielle should get something as well." Oliver and Cassandra nodded in agreement, making the white mage blush.

"Oh no, it's fine really, I-" Gabrielle was cut off by a girl coming up to her, one of those who'd been bitten by the zombie. She was still naked, body glistening in the sweat she'd worked up during the forced orgy, long red hair over a chest that rivalled the wight's. She practically threw herself at Gabrielle, "Oh thank you, I don't know what would have happened without you!"

The white mage might have tried to back out of accepting her earned reward, but her party members weren't having it. As they got up to sate the monster girls, she was made to stay sitting, robe opened and cock freed as the girl took it between her breasts, stroking her with them. "How does this feel hero~?" She asked seductively, Gabrielle only able to respond with a moan, one that grew louder as the girl picked up speed. She was beginning to wonder why she'd ever bothered hiding herself in the first place.


	16. Enter Dungeon

The party had gotten a night's rest, and thankfully a meal the next morning so they wouldn't be running on empty when they left, and headed out towards the dungeon nearby the town. The town had offered to pay them additional bounty money for this tsk, but they respectfully declined. Between the money they'd already made in town, and the fact that the dungeon was likely to have some amount of treasure in it already, they already had more than they knew what to do with.

That and more specifically they didn't want to completely and utterly drain this small village of all it resources, which was what it was starting to feel like. The party got the information on where to find the dungeon and set off towards it. They found the entrance not too far off, a large crack in the stone on the ground acting as the entrance to the dungeon, though it was the smell of sex and the stairs leading down that made its nature as a dungeon clear upon walking inside.

Oliver couldn't help but notice Cassandra as they walked inside the dungeon. Her grip on her bo staff tightened. Her eyes darted back and forth, and her teeth began digging into her lip. It was like she was nervous about something, which was odd for someone whose expression up to now was always generally one of blank focus by default, and Oliver found it highly suspicious.

It didn't take them too long in the dungeon to find their first encounter. They heard it before they saw it, the low buzzing sound echoing up the stairs and growing in volume as their source grew closer, eventually coming into view. Her actual body looked normal enough, small breasts, pale skin, round ass, and short brown hair, but she was given away by her insect wings, antennae, and chitin covered arms and legs.

She was a Devil Bug, and despite the somewhat menacing sound of that name, they were actually quite weak monster girls, as they didn't fly very fast, couldn't hit very hard, and couldn't take many hits before they dropped. Their only real advantage over anyone was their lust venom. One solid bite was powerful enough to keep a human horny for the Devil Bug until the three week after the honeymoon; which isn't a joke, hence the lovers of Devil Bugs being required to be checked in regions where marriage to them was legal.

It wasn't actually much of an encounter. Carver raised his shield, which the Devil Bug flew smack into and stumbled back. She was dazed, but conscious. This changed when Cassandra, who was clearly less than pleased with something at the moment, brought her bo staff down hard on the Devil Bug's head, dropping her to the floor and knocking her unconscious. This meant that the right to sate her fell solely to Cassandra, which Oliver figured was for the best, as Cassandra herself was likely in need of some sating at the moment.

Cassandra removed her lower clothes and laid down on her back, pulling the unconscious Devil Bug on top of her in a sixty nine position. She tilted her head up and pushed her tongue into the mamono's evidently sweet tasting pussy before she had even gained consciousness. When Gabrielle's healing did wake the Devil Bug, she moaned happily at the feeling of Cassandras skilled tongue working inside of her needy pussy, and assumed that the martial artist had already been bitten. As such, there was no need to try and bite her again, so she instead focused on returning the favor, pushing her own tongue into Cassandra's slowly moistening slit and finding her flavor.

The Devil Bug seemed to find Cassandra delicious, and pushed her tongue even deeper, lapping at her pussy aggressively as Cassandra moved her hands up, groping the Devil Bug's lovely ass, either for the fun of it, or to give her party more of a show as they watched; which was hardly necessary considering how stiff the three of them had grown from watching them already.

So enthralled were they by this, that they nearly missed the other sounds coming from down in the cave. When they did notice it, Gabrielle elected to stay by Cassandra and the Devil Bug in order to make sure they didn't get jumped by something or someone while they couldn't defend themselves. That was what she claimed anyway, though Oliver suspected she'd be having herself a taste or two before they got back.

Carver and Oliver headed down the stairs, the sounds of sex behind them faded, as the sounds of a single source groaning grew. They eventually found a flaw in the rock wall serving as the entrance to an entirely separate cave off of the one the dungeon was made of. The moaning was coming from inside. Oliver and Carver worked their way inside, and found themselves in a workshop.

The room appeared to have been carved out of the rock itself. There were mining tools and outfits scattered all over the place, a few blocks of sculpted ore piled in one corner, and a trail towards another tunnel that Oliver could guess led to a mine, one led by Dwarves if Oliver or Carver had to make a spur of the moment guess based on the size of the equipment, or perhaps by the masturbating dwarf.

The Dwarf girl was, naturally, very short, though her long orange hair could likely have stood taller than Carver if stuck straight up. She was naked save for her miner's hat. Her clothing seemed to have been torn off in a hurry. She was bent over her work bench, both arms reaching between her legs, pumping her pussy with as many fingers as she could fit into it. "It's not enough.. why isn't it enough.." She sounded almost on the verge of tears as she continued fucking herself desperately, needing to sate herself.

"Miss?" Carver said, the Dwarf not stopping her fingers as she turned to the door and saw the two party members. "D-don't look at me like that." She groaned, hips bucking hard against her fingers, "This isn't my fault, the damned buzzy bitch bit me, now nothing's enough..." She really was about to sob for a moment, until her brain finally clicked on the fact that there were two humans in her home, "Y-you two, help me! Please, I-I'll make it worth your while, I swear it!"

"We'll help, we'll help." Oliver said, walking in with Carver. Both got their members out quickly, both already stiff from the Dwarf's show and from Cassandra and the Devil Bug's. "Yes, thank you!" She cheered, "give 'em to me! Both at once!" She withdrew her fingers spreading her slit for them to know she meant she wanted them both there at once instead of in different holes.

"Are you sure?" Carver asked, as the Dwarf's size could make normal sex painful were either of them two rough, but going in together.. "Of course I'm sure! It's my cunt and I say fuck me!" The tone of her voice made it clear that she was about two seconds from splitting their heads with a pickaxe and attempting to fuck it instead of them. Figuring how unstable she was, they stopped asking questions and did as she asked, lining themselves up to her pussy together, and thrusting into her together.

The Dwarf let out a scream of pleasure how loud it was actually painful to the two party members as they attempted to root themselves deeper into her as their combined size slowly forced her open wider for them as they pumped deeper into her for more. Carver pulled the Dwarf's hips, his strength helping them get deeper into the ever tighter Dwarf, who reached her climax before the boys even reached the halfway point of either of their cocks.

"Yes, fuck yes! More!" Oliver and Carver both made a mental note to never ever let himself get bitten by a Devil Bug, as the Dwarf seemed to be out of it rather drastically. Even after they were both hilted inside of her, and her climaxes had reached the double digits do to the difference in size, she still insisted she wasn't done yet. They were thankful when the rest of the party arrived, hoping they could help them sate the insatiable miner girl.


	17. Descent

The Dwarf had kept her promise and offered to re-forge all of their weapons to make them stronger when they were on their way out. Forging weaponry came as naturally to Dwarves it seemed as digging up the ore to do so. They said they would drop their weapons off with her on their way back up and out of the dungeon, to which she simply said, "Good luck with that."

The party had worked their way down the stairs after that. The bulk of what they'd found had been traps placed to stop intruders, usually found and dismantled by Oliver, with the exception of the heavier traps, like the logs or bricks that had occasionally come flying down at them, in which case Carver or Cassandra would have to step in. Gabrielle had needed to undo three curses already before they could finish triggering.

The staircase they were heading down eventually opened up into a small room with another set of stairs on the other side of it, but the moment the party stepped into it, two monster girls made themselves known. The first was an animalistic. She looked mostly like a very, very pale human girl with her eyes covered by the same black cloth that hugged her body. Her ears were bat-like though, as were the claws on her feet. The biggest give away was her arms, which weren't really arms at all, just large bat wings stretching out from her torso.

The werebat flew down from the ceiling, getting blocked by Carver's shield and forced across the room to the other end of it by the heavy knight. It was clear that he would be able to more than handle the mamono himself, so none of the other three interjected until a second monster girl appeared; this one rising from the ground like she had been buried beneath the floor and only now woken.

Her skin and hair were white as bone. The party knew this because her arms and legs actually were just bone, so they had a decent comparison of the two next to each other. Her body and head were normal save for the color, and the bone fragments that wrapped around like armor and the glowing red eyes, but her arms and legs were entirely bone from the shoulders and hips down.

Skeletons were very, very weak monster girls, their only strength coming from their tendency to curse their targets unexpectedly, so one purity spell from Gabrielle negated her power and made her relatively harmless, easy for the white mage to walk over to and take care of by herself, which we felt rather inclined to do considering Carver being busy with the werebat.

Oliver and Cassandra, seeing that their teammates had the situation handled, sat down by the stairs to let them take care of it and interject if their assistance was needed; which wasn't very likely from how things were looking. Oliver waited a few moments, wondering if he should bring the issue up at all. it may well not be his business. Then again, if it was something stupid like what Gabrielle had been dealing with, maybe he could help. So, with this logic in mind, he turned to her and spoke.

"So, what's your issue with this dungeon?" Oliver asked as he and Cassandra sat on the sidelines of the two battles underway. Cassandra crossed her arms, "I don't know what you mean." She said quickly. Oliver snorted, "Ever since you got in here you've been acting kinda like I do in church or around law enforcement, that is to say nervous and paranoid. I wouldn't think much of it if it were Gabrielle, but I doubt you're just scared about what mamono might be down here, so spill."

Cassandra hesitated, looking around for a moment as though searching for something that might get the attention off of her or otherwise explain her behavior. When she found nothing, she sighed, and said, "I just.. don't like it here. Dungeons I mean, or caves, places like these. I don't feel right when I'm in them. The walls just start to close in on me in my mind, and it gets hard for me to breathe. It just puts me on edge."

"You're claustrophobic?" Oliver realized, "Why?" "We've all got our little fears and phobias," Casandra said, "Mine might have to do with being so used to wide open spaces in the mountains. I think I was required to enter a cave once in my life to train my earthen chi. Any time passed that was an accident or a wrong turn, and it never quite felt right. Always had this feeling that if I stayed too long, the whole place would just fall in on me."

"You seemed fine when we were up against the Slime Queen in her cave." Oliver said. "Yes, I was focused on an objective that wasn't as vague as 'search for possible danger,' and more to the point, I could hold both my hands out in that cave without my arms meeting resistance almost immediately. I just feel trapped in places like these, confined. It just.. isn't a good feeling." Cassandra said.

"Explains why you went all power dom on the devil bug." Oliver said, "I guess I can't blame you too much. I'm terrified of spirit mamono." "Specifically spirits?" Cassandra asked, Oliver nodding, "Had a few bad encounters with them in the past. I don't like how easily they're able to hide themselves. I don't like not knowing what my surroundings are and aren't."

"Because you don't feel as in control of the situation when you can't." Cassandra guessed, "That's how I feel when I'm in a place like this." Oliver chuckled, laying back against the stone steps they'd come down on with his hands behind his head, "Guess that's what all fears boil down to when you think about it. No one likes being helpless or weak. Just a difference in what makes you feel that way. For what it's worth, I don't think you are, and there's an ahego devil bug upstairs that'll agree with me."

Cassandra giggled slightly at this, which was the first time Oliver had heard her do so genuinely. "Thank you. I suppose you're right." She said, glancing around again before taking a long, deep breath to try and put herself more at ease. She laid back against the stone stairs like Oliver was. It wasn't especially comfortable, but it was better than nothing.

Meanwhile, Carver had fought the werebat into submission. Her tight black cloth had been cut from her body, leaving her soft form naked as he picked her up, leaning against the wall as he held her upside down, letting her instinctively wrap her lips around his member as he buried his tongue inside of her slit. She was already wet with anticipation from the battle, and her legs locked around his head to tell him to keep going as her head bobbed along his length.

Nearby Gabrielle had successfully subdued the skeleton, her magic purging the malicious energy from her and leaving only her lust. Despite this, Gabrielle still ended up on bottom, the skeleton riding her hard with her moan echoing through the room as she bounced on the white mage's cock. Gabrielle was still blushing red from doing this in front of her entire party, but Oliver was glad that she had gotten to the point of being able to.


	18. Un-Royal Guard

They all kinda knew it was a trap. A lone treasure chest, sitting alone in the middle of a suspiciously large room right outside the door of the final dungeon chamber? Gabrielle could sense the spiritual energy off of it, and under most circumstances, Oliver would not have been stupid enough to go near it, let alone open it. But the magic surrounding it was too powerful for any of them to actually act on their knowledge that it was a trap. Gabrielle worked hard, mentally speaking spells to try and force the illusion magic away, but it was too late; Oliver had already opened the box.

And the moment he did, a woman popped out and grabbed him around the waist, pulling him into the box with her. Oliver had enough time to shout, "Fucking hell not again!" Before the box slammed shut, trapping him inside with the Mimic. The magic preventing Gabrielle from casting or the others from warning wore off, as the Mimic didn't need to focus on that now. She knew the party members would be busy with the others.

The others consisted of an eight foot woman, dark skinned with sandy hair, arms and legs stone brick from the hips and shoulders down, a Golem, a mass of black slime with more malicious magic coming off of it than a dark slime, her body looking entirely humanoid from the waist up, save for the dark purple skin and matching hair, but descending into slimy tendrils with more eldritch looks to them from the waist down, a Shoggoth, and a woman who quite clearly not a mamono, though her body was bound to a large mass of bright pink slime, her eyes glazed over and her tongue lulling out, a Parasite Slime.

The three remaining party members chose their battle quite easily. While the Mimic was most definitely attempting to rape Oliver to death, the odds of her actually draining him dry in the time it took the rest of them to handle the attacking monster girls were extremely slim. Carver switched from sword to morning star and stepped towards the Golem, Cassandra focused her chi and went towards the Parasite Slime, and with a deep breath to remain calm, Gabrielle stepped towards the Shoggoth.

The Golem swung her stone arms at Carver, who blocked with his shield before striking her with the morning star. Even the full force impact to her stone parts would do little. He needed a head or body shot, but getting them would be hard. Golems were built to last, with the emphasis being on built. Unlike other mamono, Golems didn't reproduce, they had to be created by a magic user. Whoever had made this Golem had left her hear to guard the entrance, meaning on the other side of the door was either something valuable to the maker, or the maker themselves.

And she was determined not to let the party get in, aggressively punching and flailing at the heavy knight. He grunted with each strike, making a mental note to add padding beneath his armor, as blunt melee strikes tended to do quite a number on armor like his. To make matters worse, he'd have to sate her while she was in this battle rage, as Golems didn't really run out of stamina. That was going to be tricky.

Cassandra kept her distance from the Parasite Slime. Unlike the other slime mamono, Parasite Slime couldn't take on humanoid forms. The most they could do was lure in humans or other monster girls and essentially possess them, binding to their bodies and leeching off whatever sexual energy they were supposed to be getting. The woman stuck to this slime appeared to be human, with long red hair, freckled skin, and an expression on her face that was long, long passed ahego.

In truth, Cassandra wished she'd taken the Golem. Her bo staff might not have done much but it would have done something at least. Here, she couldn't strike the slime without hitting the woman, and had to reply on using bursts of wind to get quick, low power strikes on the slime. If she could knock it unconscious and sate the woman while the slime wasn't able to leech from her, she'd be able to end this. But knocking out the slime wouldn't be easy.

Gabrielle kept her eyes on the Shoggoth. The eldritch slime being tried several times to vanish into the shadows so she could sneak up on Gabrielle from behind, but each time she did, Gabrielle's holy light would reveal her. Holy chains wouldn't do much to a Shoggoth, she'd slip right through them. No, for this she was going to need a more direct, more aggressive spell.

But the Shoggoth wasn't giving her much chance to use it. Seeing that sneaking wouldn't work, the Shoggoth was now taking the direct approach of rushing the white mage directly. Gabrielle put up a shied bubble, the Shoggoth pressing her body against it, tits rubbing against the surface of it seductively as the slime girl licked the shadow. The lower part of her body ceased its swirling and pulsing, taking on a much more... attractive appearance. Gabrielle took deep breaths, glad that her shield negated seduction magic.

Oliver, meanwhile, was being ridden like a race horse. The inside of a Mimic's box was always the size of its own room, a sub space created by the mamono's magic. Oliver grunted as the spirit girl, who looked completely human inside her sub space, bounced herself hard on his member. She had his arms and legs bound, and her magic kept him stiff well past the point he would have softened from too many releases.

She moaned happily with each of Oliver's climaxes, her body absorbing his cum for energy, and not stopping her motions in the slightest. Mimics were a bitch to sate. This was Oliver's fifth encounter with a Mimic, though only three of the encounters total had been his own fault, this and the previous one being deliberate traps by outside forces. Oh well, he thought, he was good at picking the locks on shackles, and was nearly free.

Carver had been pushed back to the stairs by the Golem, who'd begun putting enough power into her strikes that if one of them hit his body, it would probably crack his ribs instantly. He kept his morning star swinging for moment as he walked backwards up the stairs waiting for the right moment. The Golem swung wildly at his. Carver lifted his shield, re-directing the punch into the stone wall.

A shower of rock chips went everywhere as Carver swung his morning star at the Golem's now exposed back. She yelped, stumbling slightly. A powerful shield bash to the head sent her rolling painfully down the stairs. She was dazed when she landed back in the room, race down with her hips up. Carver hurried over to her, removing his lower armor and freeing his member.

He grabbed onto the Golem's arms, pulling them back as he sunk his member into her pussy. The Golem groaned as she felt it, struggling against him and trying to pull away in spite of the pleasure. Carver held his ground, pulling her arms back harder as he picked up the pace, thrusting in harder and pumping faster into her slit, causing her to moan louder as he went.

Cassandra had realized that trying to knock out the Parasite Slime was even harder than she thought, as if she made contact with the slime, the slime would begin moving over her body and try to pull her in like a tar pit. Rather than seeing Cassandra as someone to try and lure in with its already captured sex toy, the slime seemed to want to capture Cassandra as well.

She burned the slime off of her with her fire chi, which gave her an idea. The woman wouldn't like it, but Cassandra figured she had to like being puppeted by a slime parasite even less. She built up her fire chi, and grabbed onto the Parasite Slime. The slime began covering her arms, only to be blasted off by the rush of fire chi out of her. It was weaker than Cassandra would have liked, she still wasn't very good with fire, but it was enough to render the slime unconscious; for the time being.

She'd have Gabrielle heal the burns on the woman's back later. For now, she moved down between the woman's legs as her consciousness returned. She felt the pleasure of Cassandra's tongue against her pussy before she felt the pain of the burn, and decided it would be better to focus on the former for the time being, which Cassandra whole heartedly appreciated.

Gabrielle stepped back as she dropped the shield bubble. The Shoggoth's tendrils grabbed her and pulled her in, sending her robe flying. She began groping Gabrielle's chest with her hands, kneading and massaging her tits while her tendrils worked their way down below, gripping and squeezing Gabrielle's more sensitive areas. Gabrielle grit her teeth, striking the ground with her staff.

The holy light that blasted from Cassandra's skin forced the Shoggoth off, and kept her vulnerable long enough for Gabrielle to attempt a more advanced spell: Holy Bondage. Rather than white and gold, the bindings that appeared glowed an almost ominous dull blue. They locked around the Shoggoth's limbs, holding her in place despite her body's semi-liquid nature. The spell was meant to hold high level ghosts in place, but it could also work for this. As a final touch, the findings formed a blindfold over the Shoggoth's eyes and a gag in her mouth.

She was completely helpless and at Gabrielle's will. The white mage walked over, trailing her hands over the shifting lower regions of the mamono's body until she found an area hot and moist that quivered at her touch. Grinning, Gabrielle lined up to the monster girl's pussy and thrust in roughly. The Shoggoth groaned against the gag and squirmed, but the bindings only tightened with each movement. She was Gabrielle's now.

The Mimic hadn't stopped for a moment. If anything, she was bouncing harder and faster now than she had been before, her moans echoing throughout her little pocket space. It was starting to get actually painful for Oliver. Thankfully, he'd finished picking the locks on his shackles. He just needed to wait for the right moment to spring up and turn the tables.

The moment came when the Mimic did. Her eyes shut, her mouth opened in a cry of pleasure, her guard was utterly down. Oliver pounced, pinning the Mimic down. He lifted her legs up over his shoulder, pounding harder and faster into her cunt. She yelped in surprise, but didn't try to stop him, as this felt just as good, if not better, than it had been before.

She screamed in surprise and excitement when Oliver switched holes. He gave her no warning, simply pulling out and burying his shaft inside of her tight, warm ass. It was the only way to sate a Mimic, as they could go for days with their pussy. She was panting and tired after just one climax from her ass, and Oliver didn't slow down, turning her own stiffness spell against her.

Soon it was far too much, and she expelled him from her Mimic box, which promptly sank into the floor, vanishing. Looking around, Oliver saw an unconscious Golem with Carver getting dressed, Cassandra locked in a sixty nine with a human girl he hadn't seen, and Gabrielle brutally pounding the pussy of a bound shoggoth that was clearly already sated several times over.

'Yeah,' he thought, 'seems about right.'


	19. Dark Life

With the guardians of the final room dealt with, all that was left was whatever mamono were beyond that door. "Is everyone ready?" Cassandra asked, the other three party members nodding. Oliver has his crossbow at the ready, Carver had his sword raised, and Gabrielle had her staff at the ready. Cassandra held her bo staff aloft and pushed the final door open, rushing inside with the party.

Inside were two things. The first thing was treasure; and lots of it. Five treasure chests, and a leather sack of gold coins were all stacked together, just ripe for the claiming by the party. The only thing in their way was, well, the other thin in the room. She was tall, her pale skin glistening in the dim torchlight. Her body was an almost perfect hourglass shape. Her hair was dark purple, matching her pointed had, stockings, staff, high heels, and her robe; which was cut to show off her cleavage.

"A dark mage." Gabrielle said. The monster girl smiled, "And here I was starting to think no one was going to make it down here. I was this close to coming up there." She said with a smile. "That explains the corrupting magic leaking out of the place." Gabrielle said, casting holy light to try and purge the area. It rid the room of all negative energy, but did nothing to purge the dark mage, who responded quite poorly.

With a wave of her staff wand, two more monster girls appeared in the room. The first was short, dark haired, skimpily dressed loli with a magic wand and an excited look on her face. The other may have been the exact opposite; a tall, muscled, busty, armored woman duel wielding massive swords with a dead, emotionless look in here eyes. "Anyone got any idea what either of those things are?" Oliver questioned as he aimed his crossbow.

"The small one is a familiar," Gabrielle said, "Lots of energy, lots of magic, not very smart. The big one is an Ochimusha, non-living, very powerful." "Any ideas what to do here?" Cassandra asked. "You and Carver take the Ochimusha, Oliver, keep your distance with the Familiar. I'll handle the dark mage." Gabrielle said, firing a het of white magic at the witch, who countered with a bolt of dark magic. The two streams met in the middle, bursting in an area of light at the adventurers rushed forward.

The Ochimusha's swords blocked Carver's sword and Cassandra's bo, forcing them both back away from her. Carver lifted his shield and went for a charge, the mamono's swords slamming down on his shield hard, but not hard enough to stop Carver's sword from slashing her, knocking her back and letting Cassandra strike her from behind with an earth chi infused strike.

The attack wasn't quite enough to knock her off her feet. She gave a groan of annoyance, rushing at them at slashing at Cassandra, who avoided the blades and struck the undead mamono in the neck, leaving her open for Carver to strike with his sword. She still was only knocked back. "I need to gather chi, hold her off." Cassandra said, ducking back as Carver rushed forward to keep her busy.

Oliver meanwhile hadn't stopped moving since the fighting had started. None of his bolts had actually hit the familiar, all deflected by some magical shield aura around her body. She kept firing magic bolts back at him, making it impossible to stop to re-access his situation. He couldn't see for the life of him why Gabrielle had thought he would be able to handle this magical beast creature; and the fact that he had to say this about the adorable loli in the room just plain upset him.

She aimed her wand at him, a blast of raw magic firing at him. It was then that he got an idea; one he nearly didn't get to try out considering the blast of light that nearly vaporized him. He dropped into an aiming position and fired another bolt. This time his target wasn't the actual familiar, but the gem of her magic wand. It hit, scattering the wand and rendering her helpless.

The familiar whimpered as Oliver bared down on her, taking an educated guess that she would need to be sated the way most mamono were. He grabbed the short monster girl, pulling off what little clothes she had on and pinning her to the floor, thrusting into her roughly. She yelped as she felt his cock penetrate her, her small size making him feel massive inside of her.

The rogue groaned in pleasure from her tightness, pumping hard into the familiar, who's struggling gradually dissolved into moaning and acceptance of the pleasure. It didn't take much to physically overwhelm such small mamono, and the familiar was already close to cumming. Oliver wondered if he would be able to hilt himself inside of her before she did.

Gabrielle and the dark mage were locked in a magical duel, the air around them seeming to vibrate with the energy they were letting off. They countered each other rune for rune, spell for spell. The dark mage was on the offensive, but Gabrielle's defense was just as powerful, especially when it countered the mamono's magic back at her. Eventually, the dark mage slipped up, her spells a second to slow to counter Gabrielle's purifying spell.

The bolt of white magic hit her in the gut, driving all the ark mage's dark magic out of her body, preventing her from casting any spells. "I surrender?" She said meekly, Gabrielle binding the dark mage in holy chains to keep her in place. "You still need to be purified." Gabrielle said, walking towards her with a grin on her face as she removed her robes.

Carver was glad they'd made a deal with the dwarf, because the Ochimusha had cut his shield to scrap metal and begun wearing down his sword as well by the time Cassandra was ready. He took a hit, letting one of the swords cut into his shoulder in order to disable the other with his own blade, leaving her open to an attack. Cassandra ran forward, hitting her in the gut with enough earth chi to send her flying across the room. She hit the wall hard enough to leave cracks on the stone before dropping to the ground.

Cassandra and Carver rushed over, undressing the mamono and getting her into position to sate her. She was far too dazed to struggle as they position her in a sixty-nine with Cassandra, Carver getting behind to line up to her tight, seemingly virgin rear hole. Dazed as she was, she still cried out when she felt him penetrating her there as Cassandra bit down on her clit.

They roughly brought the Ochimusha over the edge as Gabrielle brutally fucked the bound dark mage into the ground, face buried in her large tits as her cock rammed deeper and deeper into her pussy. She was extremely tempted to ask the party if they could keep the dark mage, but none of them were tamers or even scholars, so trying to keep a mamono with them would be too difficult. Still, they could enjoy the fun while it lasted.

* * *

"Unbelievable, the dark mage taken out so easily!?" "To be fair, they had a white mage with them. Combating dark magic is their specialty." "I suppose you're right. We should have put more down there to slow them down or weaken them, but there's just so little time. The Mistress is not going to be happy." "Oh she'll be plenty happy so long as the humans are kept busy. And in the mean time, could you please untie me before she gets back?" "I don't know sister, you look ravishing in ropes~"

* * *

 **For those curious, either for lore or for RPs, here are the classes in monster girls/boys as I use them:**

 **Warriors-**

 **Berserker (All attack no defense. Common weapons: axe, hammer/club/mace, halberd.)**

 **Soldier (Split between defense and attack. Tends to use chainmail armor. Common weapons: spears, light sword, shield.)**

 **Heavy Knight (Focus on defense with slow but powerful weapons. Tend towards thick plated armor and tower shields. Common weapons: morning star, heavy swords, poleaxes.)**

 **Spell Casters-**

 **Battle Mage (Combat focused magic.)**

 **White Mage (Magic focused on healing, shielding, and purging/guarding against spirits.)**

 **Sage (Magic focused on rituals, summoning, and enchanting.)**

 **Outlaws-**

 **Rogue (Stealth over other stats. Common weapons: crossbow, handaxe, daggers.)**

 **Sailor (Tend towards offense with light defense. Common weapons: cutlass, daggers, harpoon, bombs.)**

 **Ranger (Focus on speed. Common weapons: Bows, poison, dagger [saxe].)**

 **Fighters-**

 **Brawler (Focus on power. Uses mostly bare fists and chi to influence physical power. Rarely uses weapons other than gauntlets and claws.)**

 **Martial Artist (Focus on balance and chi. Common weapons: bo staff, long hooks, chain whip.)**

 **Striker (Focus of accuracy on hitting pressure points. Tends to use chi to empower small, precise attacks. Common weapons: Piercers, throwing needles, claws.)**

 **Specialists-**

 **Tamer (Train mamono to fight for them. Has a sub-classification of Beast Masters [who tame animalistic monster girls], Channellers [who tame spiritual and undead monster girls], and Alltrades [who train unnatural monster girls such as slimes or non-spiritual/undead demons]. Tent to use weapons based around controlling their specialized monster girls, such as whips for Beast Masters and magic relics for channellers.)**

 **Scholar (Tend towards swords and other all-rounder weapons. Focus on intelligence and strategizing.)**

 **Battle Medic (Use non-magical healing, either focusing on surgical, herbal, or aura based healing. Tent to specilizie in weapons that let them get close to an party member on the battlefield so they can help them.)**

 **I hope this was either interesting or useful ^-^**


	20. Voice of the Angels

The party brought their weapons up to the dwarf on their way out of the now purified dungeon. She repaired and strengthened Carver's armor, shield, and sword. If he hadn't been a walking mountain before, he certainly was now. She made a series of extremely strong bolts for Oliver's bow, which she'd given a second setting for when more punch was needed. She also tempered his short sword and dagger. There was only so much she could do for a wooden bo staff, settling on infusing it further with natural magic so chi would flow more naturally through it. She did something similar to Gabrielle's staff, though added small veins of purified metal to the wood as well to increase her spell casting potential.

She did good work. Evidently she'd been the one to make the Golem as a helper, guard, and part time sexual partner, but she'd done a bit berserk when the dark mage moved it and started letting her magic flow through the place. "I suppose I should thank you more for gettin' rid of her." The dwarf said. "No need," Carver said, "There's enough treasure down there to keep us happy for quite some time. The Golem is still incapacitated, you can go down and get her active again, we cleared out all the mamono."

The dwarf smiled at this, seemingly resisting the urge to hug someone as she gave a respectful half bow and headed down the stairs, "Thank you." She said once more before heading off. They did end up getting one more thing from her though: a wheelbarrow to help carry all the treasure back to town with them. It was a massive sum, as tended to be found in occupied dungeons.

That night, the party celebrated. Gabrielle wasn't much of a drinker, but the ale was strong for Oliver and Cassandra. Carver stayed sober if only because he didn't want to end up retching up the good meat he'd been able to buy. That's what he claimed anyway, Gabrielle had a strong suspicion that he didn't want her to feel completely left out of something, and had opted to make the drunk/sober divide in the party a straight fifty-fifty.

In any event, the night was long and full of small delights that they could afford without blowing all of their money. They tried out the more expensive, much more comfortable beds at the inn when finally none of them could go on and they all required rest. The beds were so soft, all four of them were asleep within moments of laying down. It was a pleasant night.

When they woke up though, it took them a moment to realize that they hadn't actually woken up at all. They might not have noticed at all had a heavenly light not erupted in the center of the room and gotten all their attention. As it faded, two mamono were standing in the center of the room. The first was a tall, long haired woman with blue armor and a regal looking sword.

The second was quite possibly the most Lolita being any of them had ever seen. She was floating in the air rather than standing, with a thin white dress covering her body, feathered wings sprouting from her back, and a glowing halo over her short blonde hair. While the first maintained a stone face, the second couldn't help but giggle at the looks of the four adventurer's faces.

"A Valkyrie," Gabrielle said in awe, "And an Angel.." "Indeed." The Valkyrie said, the Angel nodding in confirmation as well. Gabrielle was the first to bow to the angelic mamono, Cassandra and Carver following. "I didn't think the heavenly types would look this good," Oliver said as he looked the monster girls over, "No offense, but you've kinda got an image from what I've seen in churches."

"Oliver!" Gabrielle scolded, "Oh it's fine," The Angel said, flying over, "There's no need to be so formal with it. There's hardly any fun in that. Still," She turned to Oliver, booping his nose gently, "Be a little polite at least, or we'll have to go find better mannered warriors to help us." "Help you?" Cassandra asked curiously, the Valkyrie nodding, "Yes, upset as we are to burden humans with our work, we need help."

"I've heard stories of angelics coming down and bestowing holy quests on skilled adventurers, but I never thought it would actually happen." Gabrielle said, so beside herself with excitement from the situation she was practically shaking. "Yes, but this isn't any old task we need your help with," the Angel said, "We've got a real, major problem that can't be handled in our realm. I'm sure you've noticed the corruption by now."

"The corruption from the dark mage?" Carver asked, "We've taken care of that already." The Angel shook her head, "That dark mage was a pawn at best, put there on purpose to test out the new demonic energy that a certain someone's been cooking up lately. The corrupted energy has been spilling in from the other world, powering up mamono, even humans. Nothing's been going well lately, not since the battle.."

"What battle?" Gabrielle questioned. "Oh it was decades ago," The Valkyrie said, "The Chief Goddess and the Demon Lord battled on earth. The Goddess won, but was so badly damaged by the battle that she was forced to return to her realm to heal. She's no better now than she was then, but the demonic energy can still flow just as powerfully on earth as it every has; but now it does so without anyone regulating it. We can only leave our realm for a short time, not nearly enough to fight off the corruption and set things right."

"So you need us to find and put a lid on this corruption stuff?" Oliver guessed. "Correct, at least in terms of stopping it. You need not search for it, we already know where it is and can mark your maps so you can head straight there." The Valkyrie said. "If you choose that is," The Angel said, "All of this is optional, you'll be no worse off in this world or the next if you decline; though the generation following yours may be in trouble if we're unable to find people to fight for us."

The four adventurers all looked to each other. "This would be a fair large mission," Cassandra said, "It'd likely be the defining mission of our lives as warriors." "It certainly would." Gabrielle said. "It would cement our names in history if we succeed." "And cement our names as fuck ups if we don't." Oliver said. "If I'm honest, I do kind of enjoy the idea of having a real purpose," Carver said, "And keeping the world a good place to live in doing so just makes the idea sound better to me. If you'd like to continue just traveling around haphazardly looking for things to do wherever they randomly pop up, I'll gladly go along, but I've always gone out of my way to target feral mamono or evil beings, and this seems like the greatest version of that possible."

"The same goes for me," Gabrielle said sternly, "I can think of few honors for a white mage greater than purging the corruption of the Demon Lord herself. This would practically be a dream come true in and of itself." "I've been training my whole life," Cassandra said, "A literal mission from the gods seems like a better use of that time than anything else I could find."

The three of them turned to Oliver. "Oh now don't look at me like I'm the odd man out here," He said, "I'm a rogue not a jackass. More to the point, I'm a rogue who quite enjoy correcting people, usually by stealing their things I'll admit, but when else am I gonna get the chance to con a demon lord? I'm as in on this as the rest of you." He said with a smile, "Especially if it means making the sexy Valkyrie happy." He added with a wink in the angelic mamono's direction.

The four of them turned to the Valkyrie and Angel, who were both smiling, "We'll do what little we can to guide you in moments of need," The Angel said, "For now, we'll mark your map so that you know where to go. It'll be ready when you wake. Thank you, you've no idea how grateful we are." The Angel's adorable smile seemed to brighten the entire room, and Gabrielle looked away red faced, which only caused her to chuckle and fly over, "No need to be shy about liking what you see~" She said a smile.

If anything this made Gabrielle even more embarrassed, and a little shameful about the stirring arousal she was feeling for such a sweet, holy creature. In any event, the four of them all woke in near perfect unison moments later, hearing the phrase, 'Good luck,' as they did. For a moment, they all assumed it was a dream. Then they all scrambled towards the map, and upon seeing that it had been marked with locations of intense corruption, they knew that it wasn't a dream. They had their mission.

* * *

 **Sorry for the lack of lemon this chapter, there'll be more next chapter, promise.**


	21. Side Tracked

The party had set off the moment they realized that their shared dream of their new heavenly mission had been true. They only lingered in the town long enough to buy enough to supplies, rations, and water to get them to the next town, which would be beyond another forest. With enough to last them three full weeks, which was a worst case scenario of them getting lost in the forest, they all set out into the grasslands heading towards the forest.

The town had a port that could take them to sea, which they would need if they were going to find the source of corruption. The angelic mamono didn't seem to know how inefficient the map they had laid out actually was, likely set up with their remarkably limited information on the earthly world, as it seemed dependent on landmarks that hadn't been present for hundreds of years. They knew that their destination was somewhere called 'Wonderland,' but they had no way of knowing where that was. They would simply have to hope someone at the town knew the way, unless they could think of a better idea.

Unfortunately the time for clever ideas and planning was cut short when two mamono ran across the party's field of vision. The first was naked, but covered in so much soft, brown, beastman monster girl fur it didn't look lewd; unlike the collar around her neck. She was on two legs, but her face and the few uncovered parts of her front were the only parts of her that looked human. She seemed frightened, and it wasn't hard to figure out why.

Not far behind her was the second monster girl, pale, naked, with long blue hair crackling with static and weasel like ears and tail. She was quite evidently more far gone into a state of savage lust than the first, her eyes saying all that needed to be said as she chased after the first monster girl to have her way with her. Carver and Oliver reacted first, bolting after the monster girls to save and sate.

Cassandra and Gabrielle lagged behind, as Gabrielle wasn't sure there was much she could do to help the particular situation, and Cassandra recognized the monster girl types. "The one being chased is a Kobold, they're extremely docile, even when they're savage they aren't any more dangerous than a horny pup. The one chasing her is a Raiju. They let off static electricity as a defense mechanism, and even at their best are slaves to their own lust. The boys will be fine taking care of them, the energy a Raiju lets off isn't very powerful."

"I see, so they don't really need us there?" Gabrielle asked, looking at something off in the distance. "Not really," Cassandra admitted, "Why?" "Well, because I think those two over there are trying to get our attention." Gabrielle said, pointing to the two approaching mamono. Both were part human, part animal monster girls, the first being all human aside from her ears and everything below the waist; which all gave the appearance of a large white rabbit. The second had a similar bodily lay out, though instead of ears it was curled goat horns and similar hooved feet.

The Wererabbit and Satyros approached together, both naked as the day they were born and neither seeming to care. From the looks in their eyes, it seemed clear that they were both right on the brink of going savage. "Please," The wererabbit said once they were in earshot, "Please help us, we don't want to end up like the others all do." "We tried pleasing each other, but it doesn't generate enough energy."

It was true, if monster girls could prevent each other from going savage, there'd likely not be any savages at all; not that this fact prevented the more far gone mamono from trying anyway, much like the Raiju the boys were chasing down. "We'll help you," Cassandra said, looking to Gabrielle to make sure she was okay with this. The white mage nodded, and they both began undressing.

The mamono let out a sigh of relief at this, giving each other a good luck kiss before turning to the humans to decide who would go where. The debate died before it started when the wererabbit saw that Gabrielle was a D-girl and nearly tackled her to the ground as she pounced. Cassandra snickered at this as she walked over to the Satyros, knowing full well the reason for this choice.

Cassandra got down onto her knees in front of the Satyros, moving her head between the monster girl's goat legs and licking gently at her already warm slit. The Satyros moaned softly, a small shudder going through her as Cassandra's tongue pushed into her pussy, licking diligently and skillfully through her folds in search of an especially sensitive sweet spot.

The Satyros couldn't help but gently buck her hips against the martial artist's face as she felt her tongue push deeper into her, wanting more pleasure. Cassandra was happy to oblige, moving one hand up so her fingers could find and toy with the monster girl's clit. She breathed deeper, growing wetter as Cassandra teased the sensitive numb, her moans only getting louder as Cassandra's tongue found a special spot inside of her as well.

The attention to the two sensitive areas made it a matter of moments before the Satyros reached her peak. She grit her teeth, groaning as she came, her whole body shaking with the release. She panted slightly as it passed, Cassandra smiling up at her as she licked her lips. "That was wonderful~" The Satyros purred, "How about I return the favor~?" She suggested.

Nearby, the Satyros's girlfriend had her legs locked around Gabrielle's head, her lips wrapped around the white mage's stiff member. Gabrielle moaned as she licked rapidly at the wererabbit's pussy as her head bobbed up and down along her shaft. Nothing she did seemed to push the rabbit mamono over the edge; making it all the more surprising that she came instantly the moment she felt Gabrielle's warm, thick seed pumping down her throat.

As Gabrielle recovered from her climax and began getting stiff again, the Wererabbit shifted position, lying down on her back with her legs spread wide open for Gabrielle. Gabrielle was starting to see one reason that the two of them hadn't been able to sate each other; the rabbit girl seemed insatiable. The wererabbit cried out with her climax the moment Gabrielle penetrated her, but this didn't seem to reduce her stamina in the slightest.

Gabrielle quickly had to recognize when to brace herself for the wererabbit's frequent climaxes, as if she didn't, the sudden tightness would bring her over the edge long before she managed to finish the job, which would be both unhelpful and embarrassing. Ten minutes and countless wererabbit orgasms later, Gabrielle couldn't take it anymore. She was too close now to care how much longer she lasted.

She slammed her hips hard against the wererabbit, whose legs locked around her waist as she buried her cock as deep as it could go. She shuddered, member swelling as she reached her peak and pumped rope after rope of warm cum into the sex hungry mamono. To her surprise, though notably not Cassandra's, the wererabbit was inexplicably satisfied the moment she felt the seed filling her up, a look of bliss on her face as she laid back, panting.

They stayed a few minutes more for the Satyros to finish replaying Cassandra, and then were ready to go. Cassandra suggested finding a place nearby the town they had just left so they would have access to humans when they needed sex to avoid going savage next time. They agreed and set off; after the wererabbit gave Gabrielle an overly affectionate hug.

Cassandra wondered if she should have told Gabrielle that wererabbits were the only mamono to be fertile and capable of getting pregnant no matter what time of year it was. She supposed it didn't matter, the monster girl couple both knew, and seemed thrilled by the prospect of the new life they were about to start, so it was all good for all involved. Telling Gabrielle now would likely just panic her.

They moved on to catch up with the boys, finding that whatever combat had happened had long ago ceased, and now the boys were claiming their reward. Oliver was occupied with the Kobold, who seemed determined to please him for the rescue and was riding him reverse style with as much force as her mamono hips would allow. Carver meanwhile was busy with the task of sating/punishing the Raiju. He had her pinned down, his member mercilessly stretching her ass as his hand smacked against it repeatedly, eliciting both pleasured moans and pained yelps from her. The sight of this seemed to make the Kobold ride faster whenever she got a glimpse of it.

It was good to see the boys had been enjoying themselves as well.


	22. Forest Edge

To precisely no one's surprise, but everyone's annoyance, all hell broke loose more or less the moment the party reached the edge of the forest. They'd been travelling steady for four days without incident or mamono in sight, the only hold ups being minor non-monster girls like wild boars, a wolf, and a non-sentient slime; all of which were easily dispatched by the party without a second thought, none taking them more than ten minutes tops to deal with.

But the moment they were finally at the edge of the forest, things started going haywire. It was one thing after the other, a chain reaction of happenstances. It started when Oliver caught the scent of something sweet, delicious even. He followed his nose to a flower near the edge of the forest, and reached down to pluck it from the ground. Gabrielle could have warned him, but her attention had been stolen by some minor demonic energy she was sensing nearby.

Cassandra only noticed what Oliver was doing when he pulled the flower, bringing the monster girl it was attached to up with it. She was small, perhaps a little more than half Oliver's height. Her body was light green and covered in roots that acted as clothing; her pussy being the only thing uncovered. Her legs ended not in feet, but more roots that had previously been growing into the ground. Her eyes widened, and the Mandragora began screaming.

The shriek was a rather intense and well direction lust magic. The plant mamono didn't go around raping humans, but instead used this magic to make them rape her, a much more efficient way of gathering sexual energy; at least they believed it to be. The moment he heard it, Oliver dropped the mandragora on the ground, dropping his pants and pinning the monster girl despite her not attempting to escape, placing a hand over her mouth as he thrust into her small, tight slit.

Cassandra was on her way over to help him. Her focused mind could withstand the mandragora lust scream-in fact it had been a specific test she had been given during her training-and Oliver covering her mouth only made it easier for her to get over to him. Unfortunately, with all her mental energy devoted to not succumbing to the lustful instincts the plant mamono was trying to induce, she neglected to notice the other plant mamono until she'd all but walked into it.

The leaves of the large plant parted, revealing an orange jelly like bubble with a sheep-like beastman monster girl floating in it. The dark skinned sheep girl reached out, capitalizing on Cassandra's shock at never having seen a Barometz before, and pulling her in. Once she was stuck in the jelly substance, she couldn't move, and was at the mamono's mercy.

Carver and Gabrielle could do nothing to help her, they'd both left before she'd even been grabbed. Gabrielle had realized what she was sensing and rushed off into the forest towards it, Carver following after her to make sure she didn't get hurt by any physical threats along the way. She stopped when she saw it; two centaur-like monster girls locked in battle.

One was of pure white fur, her hair matching it. She wore a shirt to cover her well endowed chest. The more notable feature was the horn on her head, marking her species as a Unicorn. It shimmered with white magic as she struggled against the other monster girl. She was of dark black fur and dull gray hair, with nothing to cover her large breasts. Instead of one horn, she had of them on her head, both radiating with magic to counter that of the unicorn.

"She's a bicorn," Gabrielle said, "If a unicorn's magic is corrupted, by their own lusts or the demonic magic of others, they become hedonistic, lustful creatures. They don't normally attack others though.. perhaps this one has made an exception. I'll separate them, you occupy the bicorn, I'll handle the unicorn." Gabrielle said, Carver nodding and drawing his sword as he lifted his shield.

Oliver meanwhile was still trapped in the lustful trance of the mandragora. He practically growled as he hammered away at her pussy, stretching and abusing it roughly as he reached down, pulling the root clothing away from her chest to pinch, pull, and otherwise punish her small nipples. She moaned and squirmed in his grip, her moans having the same effect as her wailing and driving him to get rougher.

He picked her up and pushed her painfully against a tree, fucking her harder now so her back scraped against the bark. There was some small part of Oliver's brain that was still conscious of his actions, but it was just getting taken along for the ride. He was torn between a strong enjoyment of this, as he could be as forceful and rough as he wanted without anyone telling him to stop or anyone to blame him for doing so, and a feeling of guilt.

The guilt was less for his actions, as it was the manragora's own fault for literally casting a rape spell, but rather for his enjoyment of it, which Oliver felt was all him. He supposed he could tell the others about it when this was over, and they'd probably tell him it was fine and that he was a good person and not to worry, but that almost made it worse. Oliver put these thoughts out of his mind, letting the lust magic drive his hips harder into the mandragora, who'd begun struggling against him to make him get even more aggressive with her.

Cassandra on the other hand was entirely conscious of what was happening. Everything below her head was encased in a thick gelatin, preventing her from moving as the Barometz buried her tongue deeper and deeper inside of her pussy. It didn't exactly feel bad, the plant/sheep girl knew what she was doing and had a very long tongue, but it was more than a little humiliating for a number of reasons.

When the Barometz had gotten Cassandra to cum once, she moved her own body to grind against Cassandra's, moaning as she felt their bodies slide together. The motion caused the gelatin to shake, pushing Cassandra's body back against the Barometz's as though the martial artist was willingly participating. This, combined with the self satisfied moans of the mamono, negated any and all pleasure Cassandra was feeling, and she made it her mission to go as long as physically possible without cumming as a passive aggressive protest.

Gabrielle's burst of holy magic had been more of a distraction than a force to push them apart, but the spell had gotten their attention and ceased their magical combat. With the threat of magical damage removed, Carver pushed forward, striking the bicorn back with his sword before pushing her back further with his shield. Gabrielle approached the unicorn, and both of them began to understand what had happened.

The unicorn and bicorn had been friends for quite awhile, so when the bicorn had noticed that the unicorn was starting to lose her lucid mind, she'd decided to take matters into her own hands. A unicorn could only obtain sexual energy from a virgin or someone holy, but a bicorn could get it from anyone, and the bicorn had only been trying to help; though she'd been remarkably misguided and out of line.

Thankfully, a white mage counted as someone holy, and if she was sated now, they'd be able to reach the next town, which was sure to have virgins in it, without her going savage. Gabrielle agreed, disrobing and getting behind the unicorn, who lowered her hind legs a bit so Gabrielle wouldn't have to try penetrating her while on her tip toes. Gabrielle groaned as she entered the unicorn, holding onto her sides as she began thrusting, wondering how the hell a creature of such size could still be so tight.

The bicorn watched for all of ten seconds before the show got her heated, and she politely reminded Carver that she two needed sating. Whether or not this was true was up for debate, but Carver saw no reason to look a gift horse in the mouth; especially if the mouth was already wrapped around his member. He moaned as her head bobbed along his length. When he held onto her horns to help her go faster, the worried for a moment that she would be offended; but as it happened, bicorns drew quite a bit of arousal from this, and she worked her way to the base of his length in moments.

When Carver and Gabrielle finally made it back some time later, they found Cassandra naked and Oliver unconscious. According to Cassandra, Oliver had kept going until he'd passed out, and which point the mandragora re-buried herself. Cassandra had gathered enough wind chi to blow herself out of the Barometz's gel, and frightened her off with fire chi. This story was mostly true, but Cassandra had not saved herself, which the others could have found out if they'd noticed the harpy tracks in the dirt, noticed the feather in Cassandra's hair, noticed that not all of the juices covering the martial artist belonged to herself or the plant mamono, or failing that, had seen the Harpy flying off.

Technically, Oliver did notice all of these things when he woke up later, but elected not to mention it; for the moment at least.


	23. Thieve's Gold

The party had managed to make good time trekking through the forest. It was dull walking, broken up only by minor side tracks, such as a wolf attempting to attack them as they went. After two days of walking, Cassandra estimated that they had reached roughly the center of the forest, and would be able to reach the next town by nightfall a day and a half later if they hurried. This eased the mind of Oliver, who was starting to go a tad bit mental with nothing to do and nothing of interest to even look at.

At the end of the day, the party stopped in a relatively open clearing to set up camp for the night. As always, they took shifts for who would keep watch throughout the night. Through most of the night, things were normal and calm, but on Cassandra's shift, the usefulness of keeping watch was proven before Oliver would have had a chance to question it when it was his turn, as he had a tendency to do.

Cassandra called the other three out of their tents and had them up and armed when the bandits she'd heard approaching finally moved in. Instead of meeting the travelers asleep and off guard like they'd wanted, the bandits would now have to fight four awake, armed, and relatively annoyed adventurers. They believed it possible, as they had ten people to the party's four, and rushed them.

Three armed with swords ran at Carver. In his rushed state, he was not in his armor, but did still carry his shield and sword. He raised the tower shield, and the skill of the dwarf girl proved itself as it didn't so much as shake from the three swords all bearing down on it at once. Carver then moved his own strength as he pushed the shield forward hard, forcing the three bandits back so he could fight them properly.

Two ran at Cassandra, one armed with a spear, the other with a dagger. This proved to be a terrible miscalculation on the part of the bandits. Being the one who'd already been awake and keeping watch, she was the most alert and focused. Her bo disarmed both of the bandits it two quick strikes, a punch to the chin and bo strike to the side of the head knocking them both out, causing two of the four that had intended to all rush Oliver to turn their focus to her instead.

Oliver kept one of the bandits who got in close at bay with his dagger, the two entering a knife fight. Oliver was surprised to find the bandit skilled with his blade, and the collision was ended by the second bandit sent at Oliver attempting to strike him with a club. Oliver guarded, but was still knocked back. Thankfully, he landed by his supplies. His dagger was sent flying through the air and sank to the handle in the club wielder's shoulder as Oliver took out his crossbow and fired at the bandit with the dagger. Things were less even now.

Only one bandit had come to face Gabrielle, but that one bandit turned out to be a mage. She was not one of dark magic, which was both good, as it meant her spells were less immediately lethal, but also bad, as it meant far fewer of Gabrielle's spells could be used to help. Her shield bubble protected her from lightning and fire, but when the bandit mage stopped casted to breathe, all Gabrielle could fire back with was a mana bolt, and upon seeing Gabrielle's limited skill, the enemy mage changed tactics, firing an ailment spell and hitting directly.

Cassandra had just knocked the second two bandits who'd come at her to the ground when she saw Gabrielle get struck by the spell. She ran to help her, knocking the bandit mage off of her feet and getting blasted in the stomach with a fireball for it. Cassandra rolled across the ground and landed in front of Gabrielle with her clothing seared off, and body weakened. Cassandra was able to stay calm and mentally suppress the pain, but didn't think she'd be continuing to fight.

Thankfully Oliver's hand axe whirled through the air and cleaved through the wand of the mage, making combat spells impossible for her. It was an amazing shot, but Oliver would later explain that it had technically been a terrible one, as he'd been aiming for the mage's head and simply missed. With now combat spells left, one of her bandits dead, and the three sent at Carver all now unconscious or worse at his feet with their sword broken, the bandit mage made the operative decision to flee, using a teleportation spell to get her and her fellow bandits away.

Before the party could celebrate, they realized what ailment Gabrielle had been hit with: lust. It was a distraction spell, used either to ensnare a battle hungry mamono into sex or to take out several members of a group at once as the target pulled them in for a fuck. Gabrielle threw her robe off, pinning Cassandra down when the martial artist tried to rise and burying her throbbing rod inside of her.

Cassandra yelped, gritting her teeth in pain. She'd never taken anything near as big as Gabrielle's cock, and while she was certain she could have handled it, it was worse because of the pain she was already getting from the fireball she'd been hit with. Gabrielle didn't seem to notice this. Either that or, in her lustful state, simply didn't care as she slammed her cock deeper and harder into Cassandra's tight pussy, desiring more pleasure to quell the sexual hungry the spell had filled her with.

Carver and Oliver were shocked to see this, sweet, kind Gabrielle struck with the lust of a savage, far gone mamono, essentially raping Cassandra. She formed a shield bubble around herself and Cassandra to prevent them from stopping her and kept going, forcing herself to the hilt before she came as deep inside of her as possible. Cassandra got a sinking feeling, and gave a small prayer that she wouldn't become pregnant from this, as she had no desire to be with child while on a quest, nor to do so at all without first discussing it with the harpy.

Thankfully, Gabrielle wouldn't unknowingly risk this again, as she switched to Cassandra's other, tighter hole, ramming into it jut as rough. She was thankfully that this reduced the risk, but less thankfully for it hurting even greater. Gabrielle had stopped just fucking her into the ground now, picking the martial artist up and forcing her against the wall of her shield bubble as she pumped into her tight, wonderful ass.

Cassandra's grunts and groans and Gabrielle's moans only grew louder as she continued. A lust spell, naturally, would only stop if the lust of the target was sated. Technically a white mage could cast a counter spell to simply undo it, but since the white mage had been the target, that idea was dead before it even began. All they could do was wait. Cassandra knew this, and was willing to keep going for Gabrielle's sake, even as she felt the rather intense pain of Gabrielle refusing to pull out of her ass as she came.

Until Gabrielle tried to go for a third round, this one in her pussy again. Cassandra mustered some strength and threw Gabrielle back off of her. This broke the barely maintained focus Gabrielle had on the shield bubble, causing it to fade. As Cassandra slumped back to the ground, Carver and Oliver rushed forward to sate Gabrielle for her, Carver getting behind her and burying his rod into her from behind while Oliver took the front, groping and sucking her breasts to help bring her to the edge quicker.

It was three more climaxes before she was finally done, at which point she promptly blacked out. She would be asleep for quite awhile, perhaps hours into the next day. With their plans for travel more or less rooted, but thankfully their lives and possessions not stolen by bandits, the party rested off the encounter, and awaited for the sun to rise the next morning.


	24. Rough Ride

Gabrielle had come to a few hours after the bandit attack. She'd been groggy, and only conscious long enough to heal Cassandra's body and confirm that she'd not been impregnated before blacking out again. Her body really couldn't handle the lust magic she'd been given, or perhaps it was the multiple climaxes it had driven her to seek out that had overtaxed her. Either way, the first lights of dawn were showing now, and she still hadn't re-awoken.

Oliver was growing a bit anxious by the stillness at this point and decided to scout ahead just in case the bandits were still in the vicinity. Cassandra made him promise not to pursue them if they were and he agreed that if he saw them, his first course of action would be to come back and get the rest of the part for a surprise attack on the forest thieves. Granted, he may not have liked the idea, but he'd agree to it.

He didn't actually expect to find any bandits, but needed to go for a walk. He looked around through the forest, then found himself climbing up into the trees and traveling through the dense branches. He was fairly skilled at this, able to move through them without making any more noise than a squirrel might. With so many trees so close together, and with naught but the faintest of light, it was unlikely for him to be seen.

But Oliver was able to see whatever was below him. For the most part this meant he saw a great bit load of fuck all, until he heard something a little ways off and started heading towards it. It was moaning, meaning monster girls were likely involved, and if someone was being attacked, he'd find some use for his crossbow whether Cassandra personally approved or not.

Peaking through the branches, he saw that no humans were apart of this conflict, but it was a mamono on mamono struggle. An Elf stood with her arms tied above her head. Her skin was pale and seemed to glisten in the faint light, her hair a spring green and her eyes a deep blue. She wore nothing, the plant woven clothes she likely had been wearing all in tatters at her feet, along with the bow and arrows that she'd likely been out hunting with.

Her smooth, enticing skin and moderate sized breasts had a series of red marks over them, caused by the whip of the other monster girl standing in front of her with a malicious grin and lust in her eyes. The dark elf stood taller than the standard elf by a few inches, her skin a mocha brown that did also glisten in the light, if only from the sweat covering her, likely brought on by whatever struggle she'd gone through to get an armed elf in this position. Her hair was long and pure white, her eyes a bright purple. She wore nothing but knee high boots that matched her eyes and put the tightest of tops that did nothing to cover her chest; which outmatched her more pure counterpart by a size or two.

She had a paddle in one hand, a whip in the other, and wetness between her legs as she continued to punish the elf, causing her to whimper with each strike. Oliver was no expert, but he knew of Elves and Dark elves, as the former was one of the few mamono that never went savage and had its own society, and the latter was known to torture and punish those they captured, more concerned on their sadism than their actual physical pleasure, and because the physical pleasure was the only thing that could sate them, their punishments could last for days.

Even when fully sated and sane a dark elf would typically find a husband or wife by up and kidnapping them, even if the target was someone who would have otherwise happily gone with them. They were born into a sadistic mindset, taught to fuck by their mothers showing them how to rape their father or brothers were they born with any. Oliver had dated one once, but things had gone a bit sour when she'd tried to kidnap him and he'd shot her. They agreed that they should see other people.

The elf spit in the dark elf's face. The dark elf simply smirked, licking it off of her cheek, seeming to savor it in pleasure before striking the elf's breasts with her whip, causing them to bounce with the lash. Oliver was ashamed of the part of his mind that couldn't help but be tempted to not intervene, to just watch and enjoy the show. But obviously he stepped in to stop this.

And of course he attempted to do so with style, disarming the dark elf with arrows from his crossbow before leaping at her from the trees and knocking her out. He cut the elf free and she hugged him gratefully. "She's had me for hours," The elf said, "I fear she wished to keep me forever." Oliver hugged her back comfortingly, "It's alright, you'll be fine now. Can you get back to your home by yourself?"

She nodded, "Yes, I can, but.." She hesitated, looking down at the dark elf, "Would you mind terribly if we were to.. I mean, she's put me through so much, I feel it would only be appropriate to administer some kind of punishment, and you deserve something for rescuing me of course, so maybe we could.." Oliver smiled, "I like the way you think~" He said, grabbing the rope.

* * *

About ten minutes after Oliver had gone off to scout ahead, or at least claimed he was off to do so, it seemed that something had come to the camp. Cassandra could tell from how clumsily it seemed to be coming out of the forest that it wasn't Oliver before she saw it. Carver reached for his gear when he saw that it was a mamono, though he didn't recognize the breed.

She stood taller, a few inches higher than Carver. Her arms and legs were human from torso and waist to elbow and knee, and her face was human as well. From the knees and elbows down, she had bear-like limbs, complete with large, powerful looking claws. From just above the waist to just below the neck, her body was covered with thick brown fur. She had a somewhat dim look on her face, and had what looked like honey on her lips.

"She's a Grizzly," Cassandra said, "They're usually docile, but they're deadly strong and just as fast, and they like to prove it whenever they go looking for a mate." This was a surprise to Carver. Usually monster girls who were remarkably strong weren't near as fast or vice versa. He'd never had to deal with one who was both. He lifted his shield and moved forward, finding that Cassandra had been right when the grizzly charged forward, forcing Carver back with momentum as much as with strength.

His shield was still undamaged, but he could tell that if her claws got around his shield, he wouldn't be walking off the damage they did. Glancing over, he could see that Cassandra was preparing chi, and focused on stalling out against the grizzly's attacks, blocking and countering with his sword whenever his shield couldn't get it. He managed to strike her solidly in the stomach, but her thick fur prevented his blade from doing much. He wished he'd had his morning star out.

The grizzly didn't seem aware that she was in the middle of a fight. The expression on her face and the sounds she was making made it seem more like she believed they were playing a game of hard to get, with her smiling cheekily whenever she managed to push him back. She only seemed to become angry whenever she found how little damage her claws were doing to the shield.

Thankfully Cassandra's built up earth chi managed to put an end to their game before it became lethal, dazing the grizzly and trapping her limbs in stone. "I may have ended this one, but it was you who did all the legwork," Cassandra said, "Plus I'm still sore from Gabrielle, and not exactly in the mood. She's all yours." She added before Carver could protest, like she knew he was going to.

He figured this made sense, and set down his shield as he undressed enough to take the grizzly, keeping his sword very nearby just in case. The grizzly stopped struggling the moment she felt Carver's cock push into her comfortably warm pussy, simply moaning and letting him have her. He supposed this meant she wasn't nearly as far into going savage as most monster girls he encountered, which terrified him a bit, as he wondered what a fully savage grizzly might have been capable of.

Putting that thought out of his mind for now, her held onto her hips, running his fingers through her surprisingly soft fur as he thrust into her harder. It was always nice to encounter one of these larger, stronger mamono, as he didn't have to hold back near as much, and could really fuck them, which the Grizzly seemed to appreciate as well, groaning in pleasure as he picked up the pace, hilting himself inside of her.

Despite Cassandra's claiming she hadn't been in the mood, it wasn't too much longer before she walked over to the grizzly, pushing the monster girl's face between her legs. The mamono didn't hesitate, burying her tongue inside of Cassandra's pussy, and evidently finding it to be of similar sweetness to the honey she consumed, as she ate the martial artist with a passion that had her crying out in pleasure, and the Harpy, watching from the nearby treetops, stewing with frustration as she resisted the urge to fly down and show her real pleasure.

* * *

The dark elf was confused when she woke up, as she realized she was on her feet. She'd been tied up with her hands above her head, in more or less the exact same position she'd had the elf in. She yelped when she felt her own paddle strike her large breasts, catching her attention. She bit her lip, relishing the feeling the sting, but instinctively revolted by being the one feeling it instead of dealing it out.

She found Oliver standing in front of her, the elf on her knees, head bobbing along his member. Not in the attempts to make him cum, but simply to lubricate his member so he could more easily penetrate the dark elf. She moved back, grinning eagerly as she took the paddle from him, striking the dark elf's ass hard with it. She cried out in pain, a shudder going through her body.

"Huh," Oliver said quizzically as she noticed the dark elf getting wet again as the elf smacked her ass harder and harder with the paddle, reddening it, "I didn't think dark elves liked being on both ends of it." "I-I don't!" She hissed angrily, whimpering as the elf struck again and she held back a moan. "You sure~?" The elf questioned, reaching around and pinching the dark elf's nipples painfully, tugging and twisting them.

"Y-you bitch." The dark elf groaned. The elf snickered as she let go, moving to the dark elf's front as Oliver moved behind her, lining up and thrusting hard into her ass before she could prepare herself for it. No sooner had Oliver slammed into the hilt inside of her ass was the dark elf met with more pain as the elf struck at her front with the whip. She wasn't nearly as skilled at with as the dark elf herself was, but it didn't take too much skill to simply cause pain with a whip.

"Well, you're gonna learn to like it," Oliver whispered into her ear, "Because we're gonna be here until she's done with her," Oliver grunted as he pumped into her, indicating to the elf, "And you really pissed her off~"


	25. Dark Dungeon

It ended up being almost fortuitous that the party had ended up so far behind schedule from the monster girl and bandit encounters, as if they'd been more on route, they may well have decided against investigating the dungeon entrance they'd found in favor of pressing on to the town, or even overlooked it altogether as they focused on the destination ahead of them. As it happened, they were already running behind, but not so far behind that investigating what was almost certainly a source of corrupted magic would throw them even more off course.

The almost was dropped from the description when Gabrielle focused herself and sensed all the dark magic flowing through the area, with the dungeons as its source. She couldn't sense anywhere above ground where the energy had driven a mamono dark or savage, but the dungeon itself was likely filled with them, and that was not something they wanted to have coming up so close to a village that, according to the map, had no guards.

They opened the entrance and started down the steps. To Cassandra's relief, the path wasn't near as narrow as the previous dungeon, seeming more like steps in a building than in a cave. When they reached the first room of the dungeon, they knew that this was going to be a bit of a difficult time. Instead of having several floors, this dungeon just seemed to have two, with several-for want of a better word-cells in the walls, all closed up when they entered, but opening once they were in the room fully.

It was only three at first, though the first to actually exit the cell caught them off guard, opening behind them. They didn't notice it until the long, warm, wet, pink tendrils of the mamono ensnared Gabrielle and pulled her in. She was a Ropa, a parasitic monster girl. Her host was what looked like a farm worker girl, likely having been out to gather material when she was bound to the monster girl. Now her eyes were glazed over, unthinking, as the dozens of tentacles that now sprouted from her body did the work.

They wrapped around Gabrielle, undressing the white mage and burying four of the tendrils inside of her ass, forcing her walls apart and stretching her painfully as two tentacles held her legs as far apart as possible. Gabrielle tried to cry out, but when she did, three more of the thick tendrils forced themselves into her throat, throbbing as they pumped into it, evidently able to feel pleasure from all parts of the tentacles. One tendril wrapped itself painfully around her balls, which would prevent her from cumming as she was fucked, and another, smaller tendril pushed into the slit of her member, causing her entire body to twitch and spasm.

The others wanted to help her, but they had more immediately lethal issues to deal with. The second mamono out and about was eight feet tall, with lovely dark skin and bull legs. She had a matching bull's tail, ears, and horns. She had nothing but tight leather straps covering her large chest, broken shackles on her wrists, a massive battle axe in her hands, and a look of excitement and fury in her eyes as she charged towards Carver, likely targeting the physically largest of the ground.

Carver lifted his shield, but the force of the charge still pushed him back to the wall. He only managed to get the Minotaur off of him with Cassandra's help. At the same moment he pushed with his shield, she struck the monster girl's legs, throwing her off balance enough for Carver's push to send her back a little ways. The Minotaur gripped the handle of her axe, glaring at Carver and Cassandra, nostrils flaring as she prepared to charge again.

That just left Oliver to handle the third mamono out in the open, which was rather unfortunate, as he was far better at picking opponents off when they couldn't spot him, and wasn't sure how exactly he would do against a brick wall of a fighting monster girl like the one crawling out of the wall to face him now. Her body seemed like that of a normal human, long dark hair, pale skin, small breasts, but unlike most, would never be mistaken for one.

From the knees down, her legs vanished into the body of a massive black shelled spider. It was like a centaur's top half had attempted to step out of its horse body, but with the horse replaced with a giant, venom dropping spider body. Though Oliver did not know the name, he would later be told she was called an Atlach-Nacha. She smiled cruelly at Oliver, who immediately fired his crossbow. His standard arrows glanced off her spider body, and her human bit would be protected by the spider legs whenever he attacked. He wished he'd loaded the bolts instead.

Gabrielle squirmed in the grip of the Ropa's tentacles. Her arms were bound behind her back, and without her staff she couldn't cast her shield bubble spell, at least not without an amount of focus she would never be able to manifest with tentacles forcing themselves deeper into her body every second. They were so deep inside of her ass she feared they would meet with the ones raping her throat, but the ones assaulting her cock were the worst, if only because she couldn't cum from it and she was steadily losing her mind from this.

The Ropa just moaned from this, tendrils throbbing and pulsing in delight, making Gabrielle scream and choke around her tentacles as they pumped thick, hot goo-like cum into her body from every side. Gabrielle feared she would explode if this kept going, and if her stomach didn't, her balls certainly would. Gabrielle did all she could think to, put what little focus she had into generating an aura of holy magic. This was, the ropa would be forced to absorb it as she fucked Gabrielle. Her next climax would cure of her the infernal energy, making the monster girl inert and the host girl free. Gabrielle just hoped the ropa's next orgasm didn't knock her out with it.

Cassandra impressed Carver by being able to actually stop the minotaur's charge. Her feet planted and her hands gripping the monster girl's horns, her gathered chi let her turn the minotaur's strength against her before she was rammed into the wall. She forced her back, where she was met with a slash from Carver's sword. When she turned to strike him, she was struck in the shoulder by Cassandra's bo and knocked to the ground.

Granted she got right back up but once knocked to a ground a mamono was easy to knock down again. Each time it took a little more effort until finally she was weak enough for Carver to hold, ramming his cock into her from behind. The minotaur yelped as her ass was stretched by the heavy knight's member plowing into it mercilessly, a combination of adrenaline and anticipation driving him to abandon any slowness and utterly pound her, Cassandra doing the same, forcing four fingers into the bull girl's pussy and moving on to fisting her moments later, a combination of chi and natural strength making it a combination of pleasure and pain that the tough mamono was sure to succumb to.

Oliver was having a significantly rougher time with his monster girl. The Atlach-Nacha's spider legs carried her quickly, leaving Oliver no time to strategize. He'd nearly managed to put a dagger in her shoulder, but the spider limbs had blocked it, and then cut his clothing from his body. A single cut would infect him with a cocktail of toxins that would drive him to lust certainly, along with paralysis so the spider girl would rape him and perhaps death if she felt like a snack when she was done.

Oliver's handaxe saved him. He managed to cut the end off of a spider leg that had nearly stabbed him. The pain made the spider girl recoil long enough for Oliver to load bolts into his crossbow and fire, pinning one of the spider legs to the ground. This done, he was able to pin to the other three that were in front,, leaving only the ones that couldn't reach him.

He walked right up to the now immobile spider mamono. She hissed and spit, but could do nothing as Oliver climbed onto the spider body, hilting himself inside of her pussy. He reached around, groping her small breasts and toying with her clit, hoping to more quickly sate and be done with the damned spider girl. Unfortunately, he doubted he'd be done even when he was, as the next cells were already opening up.


	26. Snakes, Spiders, and Sex

The party would have agreed before entering the dungeon that the battle with the Dark Mage and her minions was the most intense battle they'd had thus far, despite their battles with arguably more powerful mamono. But this battle was rapidly replaced by the second wave of mamono that entered the dungeon from their cells to fight. It wasn't for strength, nor for numbers, but rather for the combination of both at once that made the battle look rather grim as it began, Gabrielle casting healing and endurance spells on all four of them preemptively.

There were five mamono in the room with the party now. The first was another spider girl, much to Oliver's dismay, though this was an Arachne, much smaller and with her human and spider halves properly put together. Said spider half was purple, matching the elbow length gloves the human half wore and the tie she had to keep her hair tied back in a pigtail. He wondered if she'd done this before going savage, and if so, how it had stayed so long. Had this dungeon really gone unnoticed for so long?

The second mamono to crawl, or in her case, slither out of her cell was a Basilisk. She had a light skinned human torso and head with short purple hair, the purple matching the scales of the snake tail her body became from the waist down, as well as the feathers at the end of it and the feathers along her arms which ended in sharp red claws. Her eyes were closed at the moment, likely so she could wait to use the mystical venom that would paralyze or even kill any who saw her eyes.

This power was one remarkably similar to the third mamono to enter the dungeon. Shorter than the basilisk, but no less powerful, the medusa had blue scales. The end of her tail was like that of a jagged rock, and the ends of her hair were snake mouths, hissing quietly as they all looked over to the party of humans who'd entered what they believed to be their territory. They would make them regret doing so.

The fourth mamono, and last snake girl in the cave, was much larger, with green snake scales and light green skin, even lighter green hair. She only had two snakes trailing out from her hair and both seemed docile. The Echidna looked quite peaceful, with a kind look on her face, but she was probably the most deadly and lustful monster girl in the room. Her breed was known as 'mother of monsters' for a reason. If she got any male cum inside of her and wasn't immediately sated, she would immediately breed new mamono.

The fifth and final monster girl to enter the dungeon was not a snake or spider, but was still of the category of monster girl with a human and inhuman half. In this case, the human half had purple hair, and wore a kimono. She had a far away look in her eyes, like she was only half focused, and two antennae sprouting from her head. The inhuman half that formed from the waist down was that of a giant centipede. She was a Oomukade.

The five monster girls looked at the four humans, all lustful, all eager to fuck and breed and fight. "Cassandra," Carver whispered, "Dangerous as the Echidna is, she's more dangerous if any of us fight her. Can you handle her?" The martial artist nodded, "Yes, but who's gonna handle the basilisk and medusa?" "I can handle one of them," Oliver said, "I only need one shot to make their eyes not an issue, but I can't focus on both of them at once." "I'll handle the basilisk," Gabrielle said, "Her venom is more immediately mystical, I can counteract it."

Carver nodded, "Alright, on my cue." Carver said, looking back to the mamono. Any one of them would be willing to make the first move if none of the humans did, and the party was at a disadvantage if they let them. He lifted his sword, fingers gripping his morning star while his free hand held his sword. He charged, throwing his full weight into the Arachne to send her skidding back and get her focus on him. He used his momentum to turn, his sword cutting into the Oomukade and getting her on him as well.

The centipede girl lounged at Carver, blocked by his sword. The Echidna tired to move in on the heavy knight as well, but was blasted to the wall with Cassandra's wind chi. She pressed on the snake girl as Oliver got the medusa's with a dagger to the tail, leaving Gabrielle to focus on the basilisk, blasting her with mana bolt and then casting holy light, preventing her from using her evil eye power.

Carver's morning star struck the body of the Arachne, keeping her wounded and limiting her movement. His shield kept back the Oomukade until his sword could be driven into its insect half again. As she retreated, he whirled around to bash the now advancing Arachne with his tower shield, then raised his sword to clash with the Oomukade again. Unfortunately, he'd misjudged wait part of her was luring at him. His sword cut into her lower section while her fangs dug into him.

The thickness and durability of his armor prevented the oomukade from getting any real damage done and preventing him from fighting, the mamono learned this when his morning star slammed into her head, knocking her unconscious to the ground. But as he turned to the Arachne, the lust venom in her bite that had gotten into his system began taking effect. He could feel it, and knew he needed to end this quickly.

In contrast to this, Cassandra was playing things quite slow and methodical with the Echidna. The two circled each other slowly, both knowing that if one movement was too slow or too quick, it would give the other the chance to finish things instantly. The Echidna jumped the jumped the gun slightly. Cassandra had misstep, but had recovered by the time the snake mamono had moved in.

She lifted her bo staff, the two snake heads of her hair biting it instead of her shoulders. Cassandra pulled the Echidna in by the snake hairs, ramming her head into the monster girl's before jumping over her, turning her bo staff once behind her and tying the hair snakes to the Echidna's arms, binding her. Cassandra was still thrown off of the Echidna and into the nearby wall by the force of her tail, but she managed to weaken the snake girl, and things would be easier for her now.

Oliver meanwhile had already put an arrow in the medusa's eyes. They'd likely heal themselves within a few hours, but with any luck she wouldn't be the rogue's problem by then. Unfortunately, though she could no longer freeze him with a look, her claws, and the fangs of all the snakes in her hair, contained a poison that would keep him just as still. Not for near as long, but with enough bites he wouldn't be going anywhere.

He tried to keep her back with his crossbow, shooting out a few of the snakes in her hair, and putting a bolt in what he could only approximate was her ass, but she was getting desperate. She pushed forward, slashing and biting with her snakes. One snake sank its fangs into his shoulder, but the cost for doing this was the consciousness of the medusa, as with her being this close, he was able to slam his crossbow into her face, knocking her to the ground. He'd be able to sate her, but his arm was already too numb to move. He'd be rooted if Gabrielle couldn't heal him before the next wave came.

Gabrielle, for her part, was doing better than any of the others. With the evil eye power negated, she'd been able to focus enough to cast holy chains. The chains weren't nearly as strong on the basilisk as they would have been on a more infernal or spiritual monster girl, but they held her long enough for Gabrielle to locate and hilt herself inside the snake girl's pussy. By the time the chains broke, the basilisk was too focused on the pleasure to care about attacking. Her tail coiled around Gabrielle's body not as an attack or trap, but to help her get her cock deeper inside of her.

A burst of holy magic with her climax and the basilisk was sated and knocked out. As she carried her to the corner where the other sated monster girls were, she looked over at the others. Oliver was nearly finished sating the medusa, being particularly rough as he fucked her, evidently taking out a little frustration. Cassandra finished the fight with the Echidna by binding her tail and neck in earth chi, leaving her helpless as the martial artist buried her fist in the large monster girls warm cunt.

Seeing Carver was rather upsetting. He'd managed to knockout both monster girls, and was now fucking them, but judging from the looks on their faces, they were already sated, hell the oomukade looked fucked silly, her stomach extended with cum, and the Arachne wasn't far behind as Carver brutally took her from behind. Gabrielle hadn't been expecting him to be gentle with them, but this seemed excessive.

She realized quickly that he'd been infected. She sighed, hurrying over to help Oliver take the medusa to the pile, then casting a healing spell as he passed out. She could do nothing to prevent the toxin from blacking him out, and could only speed up when he'd wake with healing. When he was out, she went to Cassandra. Gabrielle was a bit shocked to find that a rather large bite had been taken out of the martial artist during the fight, and she'd simply been enduring the pain as she pleasured the Echidna. With the last of the snake girls added to the pile, Cassandra would need to rest as she healed as well.

That just left Carver. His mind taken by the venom, he practically growled at her when she moved the oomukade away, furious she was removing one of his holes. He only didn't stop her because that would have meant pulling out of the Arachne. He didn't do so until he as blasted out of her by mana bolt, then bound in holy chains. They would holy him for even less time than the basilisk, but they held him long enough for Gabrielle to move the Arache, force Carver into a sitting position, impale herself on his cock, and begin letting out white magic.

It was the same principle as how she'd used it on the ropa, the magic would flow into him with him next climax. It would be a rough ride there though, as the moment the chains broke she went from riding on top to being fucked brutally against the stone floor. Gabrielle grit her teeth as she took it, feeling on some level that she deserved this for what had happened when she'd been infected with lust magic.


	27. Distraction

Carver, Cassandra, and Oliver were all still sleeping. Some time had passed since Carver had been purified of the lust magic that had driven him to keep fucking until he couldn't go anymore. Gabrielle was exhausted, but exhausted and conscious was still a few steps better than the status of the rest of her party. She'd cast a spell to keep a healing aura around them while they rested, similar to the shield aura she'd placed around the unconscious monster girls to prevent them from being an issue if they woke up, and hoped they would be up and ready to keep going before the next wave entered the room.

No such luck as it turned out. After only a few minutes of peace and stillness for Gabrielle to rest and collect herself, two more stone cells opened up. They were the last two in the room mind, and presumably if they were defeated the door to the boss monster girl would open up. The last remaining mamono entered the room to fight and or fuck whoever was left.

The first was a short, chibi/loli like mamono, but any cuteness factor she may have had was somewhat undermined by the massive blood soaked blade she was carrying. It wasn't a sword, more of a butcher's knife that had been sized up to be nearly as large as its wielder; which was still a good two feet shorter than the white mage, but still big enough to be upsetting. She smiled eagerly, but her eyes showed malice. She was dressed only in tattered furs, and her white hair was topped with a splotch of deep blood red. She was a red cap.

The second was just as upsetting in appearance. Her body was more womanly, with pleasing curves to it, but her body was paper white with splotches of pitch black across her body. Her hands and feet were entirely black as was her hair. She didn't crawl into the room so much as she floated, with ten or so thick black tentacles protruding from her back; each of which had an eye at the end. On her face she only had the one massive eye, currently shut and not likely to open unless she grew bored of trying to mount and wanted to kill. She was a gazer.

All eyes, roughly twelve despite there being only two mamono, were on Gabrielle. Her hands were shaking as she looked at the approaching monster girls. She could fight off mamono on her own, especially not two at once. She began to regret having come down this tunnel. Why hadn't they just gone straight to the town? They'd have been more rested, more prepared for a fight lasting this long.

It was a few of the gazer's eyes turning to Gabrielle's unconscious party that strengthened her resolve. Like it or not, they were down here, and her team, her friends, couldn't fend for themselves at the moment. She struck her staff on the ground, forming a shield bubble around them like she'd formed around the monster girls, then raised her staff to fight the mamono.

The red cap got the first attack, leaping across the room and bringing her massive knife down hard. She was deflected by a shield bubble and sent flying across the room by a mana bolt. It wasn't strong enough to do much more than annoy and keep away, but if Gabrielle could just keep them distracted long enough, that would be all she needed to do. Bolts of dark energy fired from the gazer's eyes, dissipated by holy light, which Gabrielle strengthened to blind three of the eyes.

The red cap shut her eyes and rushed forward, again getting stopped by a shield bubble and then locked in holy chains. They would probably hold her for all of two minutes at best, but it would let Gabrielle focus on the gazer, which she could at least skillfully counter with white magic spells. The gazer's shadow magic was just infernal enough to be weak against her.

Gabrielle focused beams of angelic light on the gazer and spoke full passages in magical language to call forth more power. She wished her party was awake and could see her doing this. As weak as she often felt against non-infernal enemies, this was where her power truly shined. She was practically glowing with white magic as her every step closer weakened the gazer more.

Gabrielle had just lifted her wand to cast holy chains on the gazer and begin sating her when the red cap's knife cut into it, interrupting the slow of her magic. It wasn't that Gabrielle couldn't wield such powerful magic without her wand, she'd learned magic entirely without one and only gotten one later, but for it to pause so abruptly for any reason essentially derailed everything, and would require her to start again; which was much less easy to do now with the red cap free.

Gabrielle supposed she could hide herself in a shield bubble, but if she did, the one protecting her friends would vanish, and the mamono would just go over to them. Red caps were known to do vicious things during sex, and one could only speculate on how violent the gazer would become. She knew what she had to do. She threw aside her mage cloak, dropping her staff, and pressed herself helplessly against the wall.

The red cap, either not believing she'd really given up, or not wanting to stop without having hurt her, drive her knife through Gabrielle's shoulder and into the wall behind her, nailing her in place. Gabrielle's pre-battle spells nullified more than half the pain she would have felt, and even still she screamed in pain, only to be silenced as the red cap forced Gabrielle's face between her legs.

Gabrielle put what little focus she could into pleasuring the red cap with her tongue. Whenever she wasn't going fast or deep enough, the red cap would move the knife ever so slightly and sent an intense jolt of pain through her. The gazer floated over, lowering herself slowly onto Gabrielle's member. Gabrielle moaned against the red cap's pussy, which she seemed to enjoy, only to once again whimper in pain as the gazer's tentacles, eyes now retracted and replaced with thick, cork shaped hard ends, probed forcefully between her cheeks and into her ass.

Each tendril was about four inches thick if Gabrielle had to guess, and could likely be as long as the gazer wanted them to. They were hot, painfully so, and only hurt more the deeper they went, picking up speed as the gazer rode faster along Gabrielle's member. Attempting to focus on pleasuring the red cap properly only became harder from this, but it was too late to stop now. All Gabrielle could do was let out holy magic and hope the monster girls came before she blacked out from blood loss.


	28. Keep Boss

When the rest of the party woke, they found Gabrielle underneath the red cap and the gazer. They'd cum shortly after she'd blacked out, and the holy magic she'd filled them with purified and knocked them out. They carried the mamono over to the pile of unconscious monster girls and then focused on their unconscious white mage. They quickly realized she'd essentially taken the bullet for them while they'd been resting and healing. Cassandra managed to wake Gabrielle with a small pulse of raw chi. It didn't heal her, just woke her body up. Once awake, Gabrielle was able to begin healing herself and explain the battle she'd had.

"So while we were taking a power nap, you one v two-ed a tagteam of vicious monster girls?" Oliver summed up, "I.. I don't even know what to say to that." "I was just doing what any of you would have done in my place," Gabrielle said. "True," Cassandra said, "But none of us can summon shields, heal ourselves and others, and without meaning to be crass, I think your 'staff' draws more mamono attention that mine; if any of us had been the last one conscious, we'd all be dead or mind broken right now."

"Oh that isn't true," Gabrielle said, "You'd have done fine." "Against the red cap maybe," Carver said, "I can see myself being able to knock her out and maybe even sate her. The gazer would have annihilated me." "I could have probably taken the gazer's eyes out, but one hit from that red cap knife and I'm a mamono meal." Oliver said. "I could have probably avoided both, but I couldn't have done anything to heal the rest of the party." Cassandra said.

Gabrielle was tomato from the praise, not having expected them all to be this impressed with her for essentially doing nothing but running out of ideas and offering herself up on a platter to aggressive monster girls. She supposed context did count for something. "Well, if you're done trying to keep my self esteem from slipping, the boss monster girl door is open." Gabrielle pointed out, indicated the large stone door at the end of the room, which was now ajar for them to pass through.

"Should we go for it?" Carver asked. "The rest of us all got healed, but I'm not sure Gabrielle should keep going after all that." Cassandra said, Oliver interjecting before Gabrielle could, "And if one of us get cut up, corrupted with lust magic, possessed, or raped into submission, we'd have no one to heal us. Plus if it's an infernal or a ghost through there, we'd be up a creek without a white mage."

"It was corrupted magic Gabrielle sensed," Carver said, Gabrielle nodding, "And the last boss monster girl we faced was a dark mage.. it'd make sense if they were a magical opponent. It really should come down to what Gabrielle thinks." "I think there's not a chance you're going through the door without me." Gabrielle said as she took out a glass bottle from her pack and drank the liquid it contained.

Her face scrunched in distaste of the liquid's flavor, but a relieved shutter followed shortly after. Mana potion didn't taste great, but with her magic replenished, she could finish healing herself and be back in top shape. She was still a bit tired, but not tired enough to justify not completing the dungeon with her party, she swallowed the rest of the potion just in case, making a mental note to stock up when they reached the town.

"You heard her," Cassandra said, lifting her bo staff and turning to the door, "Let's do this." The others nodded, and the party stepped into the boss monster girl chamber. Like the dark mage's chamber, a small pile of lovely loot was stacked in the corner of the large, poorly lit stone room. In the center of the room was a large stone chair with the mamono in it.

She was tall, with a moderate sized chest and smooth looking purple tinted skin. She had short silver hair and wore nothing but a long purple cape that covered nothing, and metallic, likely enchanted, anklets. She wasn't the only one in the chair, a human man sat below her, his member hilted inside of her pussy, pumping in and out of her as she read from the book levitating in front of her face. He didn't look like he was going to stop; he didn't seem capable of it, his eyes glowing with the magic the monster girl had infused him with.

"A lich," Gabrielle recognized, "Ageless and powerful dark magic users. They specialize in necromancy and eromancy." Upon hearing this, Oliver turned to Cassandra, "And you wanted to come in here without her." She rolled her eyes as Gabrielle cast a fell to make them temporarily immune to lust inducing spells. If the magic was strong enough it could still override her magic, but Gabrielle was hoping they could handle this before it got that far.

The lich looked up from her book, frowning at the intruders of her chamber. She snapped her fingers and a pulse of dark magic was sent out. Instantly skeletons began crawling from the walls and ceiling. Not the monster girl skeleton, actual non-sentient walking dead automaton skeletons, no doubt from the lich's former lovers who she'd kept down her until they'd perished.

In response to this, Gabrielle cast holy light, weakening the undead minions and causing the lich to cry out in pain as it hit her. Carver and Oliver drew their weapons and began dispatching the skeletons, Carver with his morning star since pure force was what he really needed for this, and Oliver with his handaxe and crossbow bolts. Cassandra and Gabrielle kept their focus on the lich, the white mage maintaining an aura of holy magic to prevent dark spells as the martial artist ran forward, striking the lich with a dose of wind chi.

The lich was blasted out of her chair, her man slave now longer fucking her. Gabrielle ran forward, pushing the man back into the chair when he tried to get up and follow the lich. She forced a surge of holy magic into him, casting four spells in quick secession, then turned to Cassandra, "Lich draw more raw magic from sex than any other dark magic user, all he needs to be free of her curse is a climax, you handle that, I'll distract the lich. The sooner he's out of here, the sooner she's weakened."

Cassandra nodded, quickly removing her shorts and straddling the man. He was already slick with the lich's juices, so Cassandra was able to drop herself onto his member quickly. She grit her teeth from his size. He wasn't as big as Gabrielle, so she knew she could handle it, but it was still big. She didn't wand to let go of her bo in case a skeleton made it towards them, and so put it behind the back of the chair, pulling it for leverage as she rode his harder.

The man didn't seem to know or care who he was fucking, the lust magic just driving him to fuck anything now that Gabrielle had removed his binding to the lich. He thrust up hard, pulling Cassandra's hips down to meet his own and force his cock deeper into her. He groped her smooth ass as he pumped into her, striking it several times. Cassandra groaned, bouncing herself harder on his rod.

Oliver was sure there was a reason for it, but turning mid-skeleton chop and seeing their martial artist now riding a guy caught him a bit off guard. A skeleton warrior managed to shove him to the ground, where three skeletons dog piled him. Thankfully there's not actually a ton of weight in just pure human bone, and he was able to force them off before they could do much more than scratch him up.

They never even made it that far with Carver. The heavy knight was essentially stampeding through the skeletons, his shield charge knocking the minions to pieces while he was moving, his morning star doing the same when he wasn't. A dozen of them swarmed him at once, but much like with the slime queen's minions, he was able to go all out with the mindless creatures, breaking skulls and smashing bones as he fought without worry.

Gabrielle's shield bubble threw sparks as it pressed against the lich's. They were locked in a spell battle, both chanting magical words to counter what was said by the other, but in truth it was a waiting game for Gabrielle. The longer the lich went without sex, the more her magic would weaken. Normally it would take hours for it to take effect, but the lich had put herself at a disadvantage by not finishing before trying to fight. Her need to cum would override her need to win, and her power would wane as her lust grew.

Already she was dripping wet, just barely resisting the urge to finger herself as she cast, which was likely a fairly intense fetish for the lich come to think of it. Unfortunately the lich's magic book was doing a good job of keeping her magic stable, and Gabrielle didn't really have any way to reach through the lich's shield and remove the book. All she could do was gradually throw stronger and stronger white magic at the shield and hope it cracked before hers did.

The man had leaned in, kissing and sucking Cassandra's breasts as he got closer, bringing the martial artist closer with her. Her progressive tightness as she tensed up only brought him closer, and he came just seconds before Cassandra over the edge as well, both of them crying out loudly. Cassandra panted as she dismounted the man. His mind would still be cloudy, but he was free of his connection to the lich.

When Cassandra had caught her breath, she looked over and saw the lich and Gabrielle's struggle, rushing over to help. Both shields were starting to show cracks, but the cracks in the lich's began spreading faster as Cassandra's bo staff struck against it along with Gabrielle's magic, and then faster still as Oliver's hand axe and Carver's shield and morning star crashed against the shield; with the skeletons defeated, the entire party was free to attack the lich together.

The lich attempted to throw them off, letting off waves of lust and fear magic, but Gabrielle's protective spell along with sheer will and focus managed to keep any of them from breaking as they fought against her shield. Finally, the lich's shield broke, vanishing entirely. The next movements happened almost too quickly to follow. Cassandra's staff flicked through the air, hitting the lich's spellbook and sending it across the room so the lich couldn't grab it and use it to cast anything last minute. In that same moment, Carver's shield, Oliver's hand axe, and the flood of holy magic Gabrielle was letting out all collided with the lich at once, dropping her to the ground; defeated.

* * *

The treasure was an easy thing to divide. One chest was full of coins, one of gems, and the last with furs and leathers from different beasts and mamono. There was an equal amount in all of them, so it was easy to divide the wealth four ways. Less easy to pin down was who would get to sate the lich. The only thing that was certain was that it wouldn't be Cassandra, as her last attack had been on the spellbook as a support movement. But the other three, Gabrielle, Carver, and Oliver had basically all struck the lich at once.

While they tried to sort this out, Cassandra went into the other room of the dungeon, where the man they'd rescued from the lich was now waiting. They learned his name was Terok, and he was the watcher for the nearby town. Without an actual town guard for defense against dangers, the best they could do was have a watcher look around the area and send warning if they found anything dangerous in the area.

Unfortunately, because he wasn't technically a soldier, he wasn't aloud to carry any weapons. So when the lich had seen him, he hadn't been able to protect himself and had been trapped down here. "I might have died down here if it weren't for you." He told her with a grateful smile. "It was Gabrielle who's magic freed you," Cassandra said, "I just carried out the physical action."

"And the white mage herself said the physical action itself was the most necessary part," Terok said, "I'm sorry, I've just never had my life saved before. I feel obligated to, I don't know, repay you somehow? But with the treasure you've just gained, I'm not sure how exactly I can do that." Cassandra thought about this for a moment, then smiled, "You're body is feeling back to normal now?" She asked.

He nodded, "Better than ever actually, your healer is great." "She certainly is," Cassandra said, "Follow me outside, I know how you can repay me." Terok nodded, following her out of the dungeon. Once they were above ground, Cassandra brought her fingers to her lips and whistled. Moments later, the harpy dropped down from the sky, landing in front of them. Terok recoiled, but was surprised when the harpy didn't attack them.

"Who's this?" The harpy asked. "We just saved him from that dungeon, and he wanted to thank us. I figured since I haven't had much time to play with you lately, maybe I could make it up to you with him~" Cassandra turned to Terok, "To repay me, you'll help me please her. Sound good?" "Sounds incredible actually." Terok said, half believing he was still in the dungeon and the lich had just put his mind into some great fantasy so he wouldn't struggle against her anymore.

Cassandra undressed herself again, Terok removing the spare clothes the party had given him. He quickly grew hard as he watched Cassandra kiss the harpy, their hands trailing over and groping each other passionately. At their request, he laid down on the ground. Cassandra straddled his face, leaning down and licking along his solid eight inches; which by itself was getting the harpy wet as she watched.

Cassandra moaned against his member as he licked her slit to please her. She lifted her head the harpy walked over, lowering herself onto the man's shaft. She groaned as she took it, clearly just as unused to taking members as Cassandra was. She quickly got used to the feeling though, her uncomfortable groans replaced with pleasured moans in less than a minute as she moved her hips, bucking against the man to take him deeper as he forced his tongue deeper into the martial artists, moaning against her pussy as he felt the harpy riding him.

Back in the dungeon, the three remaining party members had finally come to a decision. Since they'd all landed the final strike together, and since the lich was a powerful mamono who would take a lot of effort to sate, they decided to sate her together. Gabrielle cast holy bondage, the heavenly chains all but burning the lich's skin. She hissed and recoiled, but knew that if she struggled too much, the chains might kill her. She would have to obey.

And considering how horny she still was even after waking from the fight, she was only half upset about this fact. The three of them were undressed, all stiff as boards from the sight of her body as the chains forced her up and pushed her head onto Gabrielle's cock, the white mage moaning as the lich's mouth enveloped her cock. As she did, the chains forced her hands to Carver and Oliver's cocks, making her grip and stroke them.

Gabrielle could easily have maintained this chain puppetry the entire time, but didn't have to. After only the first few minutes, the lich was sucking and stroking willingly, her lust final overriding her malicious nature. She knew that if she let these humans dominate and fuck her she would be purged of her dark magic, reduced to a normal magic user with a non-sinister mind, but she didn't care, not if it meant she could cum. The curse of the lich.

Once all three of them had been lubricated by her mouth, and Gabrielle had cum once, painting her face, they put her in position between them. Gabrielle lined up to the lich's pussy, Carver and Oliver both lining up to her ass at the same time. "No need to hold back at all, she can take it." Gabrielle reminded them. They both nodded eagerly, "Let's stretch her out~" Oliver purred, thrusting in hard with Carver as Gabrielle thrust into her pussy, stuffing both holes at once.

The lich cried out in pleasure, squirming between them. Oliver and Carver grunted from how tight she was and the feeling of their members sliding against each other. Gabrielle moaned happily as she hilted her large rod inside of the dark magic user, her teeth painfully toying with the lich's nipples, only making her clench tighter around all three of them.

With all three of them fucking her together, the lich came fairly quickly, screaming in ecstasy as her climax erupted from her. The three adventurers didn't stop thrusting into her yet, as none of them had cum and it didn't make sense to just not finish. Oliver and Carver reached their limit first, unloading hard into the lich's tight anus a full minute before Gabrielle pumped thick ropes of cum into her pussy.

They panted as they pulled out of her, letting the ahego former lich rest on the floor. When she woke, she'd hardly remember being a lich at all. If she ever went too long without sex she would likely turn back, but she would be aware of this, and take measures against it. And with a body like hers, it was a safe bet that she would be able to find more sexual partners in the future.


	29. Fun in the City

The party eventually reached the town once the dungeon was taken care of, returning the former lich woman and Terok to the town. They'd already gathered treasure from the dungeon, but the two of them explaining what had happen just lumped even more treasure onto the party. Even dividing it between the four of them, they'd officially reached the point that they couldn't carry the amount of wealth that they'd obtained. They went looking through the town for a solution to this, and Gabrielle stumbled across a slightly paradoxical way of solving the issue, both now and in the future.

They found the local sage and paid him to enchant their travel packs. With the new magic, the bags were now essentially their own little pocket spaces, each able to carry an entire room's worth of treasure and other things like their food and camping supplies without increasing the weight of the sack. Purchasing such an extravagant enchantment ate up money to the point that by the time all four of them had gotten it, they no longer needed to carry the amount of treasure remaining; hence the paradox.

But it was worth it, as travel would be much quicker without the weight of their supplies slowing them down, and when they got more treasure, they could hold it all with them. The only apparent downside was a sudden drastic lack of money after buying the enchantments, one solved by Terok, who convinced the innkeeper to let them stay and eat for free if Carver could train up some of the locals into a functioning town guard.

Carver was more than happy for the job, and the party was able to rest in the inn. While he did, Gabrielle remained inside the inn so she could look into some of the non-treasure items the lich had had. She'd had more than one book, and Gabrielle figured there was probably something worth while in them. Cassandra said she was going out to train, which Oliver didn't believe for a second, following her stealthily as she left the border of the town and went back into the surrounding trees.

He was a bit surprised when he saw the harpy fly down to meet her, and even more surprised when he heard what they were saying. "Yes, it was fun," the harpy admitted, "But I want a little time with just the two of us. We haven't gotten that since you left the mountain." "I know, I know," Cassandra said, letting her robe fall from her body, "What do you think I'm here for~?"

The Harpy smiled, leaning in and kissing the martial artist. Her kiss quickly moved down though, Cassandra moaning as she felt the Harpy suck on her nipples, which had already stiffened with excitement of the occasion. Oliver felt his pants grow tight as he watched this. He knew it was none of his business and he should probably just head back into town so they could have their privacy. He absolutely wasn't, he was going to watch, enjoy the show, then when it was over tactfully remind Cassandra about the honesty policy just like he had with Gabrielle. This was going to be a fun day.

Gabrielle meanwhile wasn't making much headway with the books. They were written in very, very old magical text, and it was a wonder where the lich had gotten them. Gabrielle could actually read this language, but it took focus and concentration, and unfortunately hers broke into pieces whenever she saw the inn's kikimora walk by her. Kikimora were humanoid monster girls with wolf ears and tails, and supposedly very animalistic lust in bed.

They were extremely docile, rarely going savage because they were typically found in the employment of a master or mistress they slept with regularly. They were extremely loyal and easy going, normally the first mamono a tamer class would learn to control, and even their most savage state was as gentle with their raping of humans as physically possible.

This kikimora was likely employed by the inn, not having any one specific master or mistress and getting sex whenever she felt the urge from a guest at the inn or a fellow worker. She appeared to be acting as the maid for the front room, and had the uniform to match the job, dusting the area as the frills of her dress definitely denied Gabrielle any opportunity to see beneath it... not that she was hoping to. She was trying to stay focused on the book of course, nothing else.

"So how long until you make a move?" Carver asked, making Gabrielle, who'd thought he was still helping out the new town guard, jump from her seat in a panic. "W-what are you doing here?" She questioned. Carver raised an eyebrow, "I walked in about ten minutes ago remember? Probably not, the maid was bending over to dust off the table at the time, and your eyes were probably occupied."

"I-I don't have any idea what-" Gabrielle started, Carver interrupting her, "Oh don't even try it. Look, we've already been over the fact that it's fine the way you are, and we already know that mamono tend not to care remotely about gender so long as you're good in bed, which you definitely are from what I saw. If you stand up and walk over to that maid and offer her a quick round in one of the 'temporary rooms', the absolute worst case scenario is that she says she's full up for the moment, and honestly I doubt that much will even happen."

Gabrielle opened her mouth to argue, but couldn't actually formulate any argument against what the heavy knight had said. She blushed at the thought of just walking right up and suggesting they get a room together, the 'temporary rooms' being inn shorthand for a room to go fuck in. "You really think she might want to?" Gabrielle asked. "I think she's got the same kinda of desires that you and the rest of us do, so why not?" Carver replied.

Gabrielle looked back over at the kikimora. She'd put down her duster, evidently now on her break. If Gabrielle was going to do this, now was the best time. She gulped, standing up and nervously walking over. She was aware that this was technically a part of the adventurer lifestyle, lots of fun with different people and mamono, but it was still her first time actively seeking it out for herself.

"H-hello," Gabrielle said as she approached the semi-wolf like maid, "I've been over there reading, a-and I saw you, and was wonder if.. perhaps.. you might be close to needing a.. sating?" Gabrielle asked as formally as possible, hoping she'd return the favor and reject her as formally as possible instead of laughing the invitation off. To her surprise, if no one else's, the kikimora smiled at this, "Why thank you, I was actually going to go out looking later actually, but it'd be much easier to do it now, especially with such a cute mage~" She giggled flirtatiously.

Gabrielle supposed being known as one of the four adventurers who'd saved the town from a dungeon and a lich probably hadn't hurt her reputation, but whatever the reason was, she found herself heading upstairs with the monster girl, feeling Carver's smirk as he watched them go. The kikimora closed the door behind them as Gabrielle looked around. The room was a bit small, but considering that it had one specific purpose, perhaps it didn't matter.

The bed looked soft if nothing else, and clean at the moment, but that didn't change the fact that it had probably been used dozens upon dozens of times, either for fun between humans or to sate mamono. Gabrielle wondered if the kikimora had been in this room before, her uniform pulled forcefully from her body, her face pressed into the unclean sheets to smell and taste the cum from other men and women while she was taken...

"Oh wow," The kikimora said in surprise at the tent growing in Gabrielle's robe. She'd heard that the white mage was a D-girl, but she hadn't expected her to be so big, or to get so hard so quickly. She was actually a little nervous to be doing this with a real, actual hero, but the excitement cancelled it out as she undressed herself, eyes always drifting down to the growing rod.

Gabrielle had to make a conscious effort not to start openly drooling. The kikimora's words had pulled her back to reality, and her rod grew almost painfully hard as she watched the monster girl remove everything except her stockings, her canine tail wagging slowly in excitement as she approached the bed. Gabrielle let the kikimora undress her, removing her robe and slowly pulling off her undergarments; the thick had-on nearly smacking her in the face as she freed it.

The kikimora tried not to stare as she gripped it and began working her soft hands along the length of it. Gabrielle moaned, "That feels good~" She praised, the kikimora smiling up at her, "Thank you, I've been trying to get better at pleasuring humans, I think it'll encourage them to return the favor just as good~" She said, stroking faster, only pausing to lick or otherwise let saliva drip onto Gabrielle's cock, the lubrication making the stroking easier.

Gabrielle groaned, hips reflexively moving as though thrusting. They were small movements at first, but as Gabrielle's willpower was chipped away by the pleasure, one of the thrusts was strong enough to push the tip of her member into the kikimora's warm, wet mouth. She didn't seem bothered, letting her tongue move around the tip of it and beginning to suck gently as one hand continue to work along the shaft of her rod, the other moving to her balls, groping them gently.

This was more than Gabrielle could take. She gave warning when she felt her climax approaching suddenly, but it wasn't quick enough to avoid the kikimora getting a face full of hot seed, the sight of which Gabrielle found surprisingly even more attractive, causing a few extra spurts of seed to shoot onto her already covered face. She still didn't actually seem upset though, standing up with a smile, "Mind helping me clean this off?" She asked Gabrielle, "Or.. perhaps you'd prefer I wear it until we're done~?"

Hearing this caused something to snap, or perhaps something had snapped into place. Gabrielle grabbed the kikimora, pulling her close and kissing her deeply, not caring for a moment how much of her own cum got onto her face and in her mouth. She then pushed her onto the bed on her stomach, face pressed against the bed as she got behind her, thrusting into her roughly with no warning. She would have normally asked if the kikimora even liked having it rough, but at the moment, she could just tell.

The kikimora groaned in pleasure as Gabrielle gave it to her, her rod pumping into her hard as the movement rubbed the seed into the bed and into her face. Gabrielle groaned, any intention of doing anything other than filling the kikimora's pussy to the brim lost to her. She had a vague memory of needing to research something, but that could wait until she was done.

She hoped this breed couldn't be knocked up easily, because it would be awhile before she was done. Of course, the kikimora could in fact become pregnant quite easily, especially since it was currently the time of the year when the breed was more fertile than ever. The kikimora chose not to mention this to Gabrielle as the D-girl pumped load after load of seed into her, both because all that she could muster were intense pleasured moans, and because she was hoping to finally have pups.


	30. By the Shore

A week had passed, mostly uneventfully. Oliver had convinced Cassandra to tell the others about the harpy. Carver and Gabrielle were surprised and a little uncomfortable to find that they'd been being followed by a mamono the entire time without even knowing. Still, now that they knew, they were all happy to deal the Harpy in to the party officially.

She would have to keep in the air most of the time though, at least while they were in towns, since they didn't have a tamer or even a scholar class with them, meaning that keeping even a perfectly sated and calm mamono in their party illegal. Plus she seemed to get a sort of thrill from stalking the party from just behind them, describing it as a mix of hunting lust and sexual lust, which rather unnerved Gabrielle, Carver, and Oliver, but seemed to arouse Cassandra, making them wonder about the martial artist.

Carver had continued the training of the town guard, which he was now confident would be able to function after he was gone. The town hadn't been weak, they hadn't even been untrained, just disorganized and lacking in weapons and armor. With the news that there had been a dungeon directly outside their town, the blacksmiths had started getting quite a bit of business.

Gabrielle had been alternating between poring over the books from the lich, studying the angel map, and fucking the kikimora in every possible room and position possible. The wolf mamono seemed to have claimed Gabrielle, or rather forced Gabrielle to claim her, referring to the white mage as 'Mistress' from day three onwards, and finding that the title seemed to arouse her quickly. It almost broke Gabrielle's heart that she wouldn't be able to keep her when they left, but the kikimora said she didn't mind, so long as Gabrielle promised to come back and visit when she could. Gabrielle promised happily.

At the end of the week, Gabrielle finally found what she was looking for: a map. Specifically a map detailing different areas of high magical concentration in raw forms. It showed the Wonderland, but unlike the vague Angel map, it was actually readable. In fact, overlaying the two maps made both of them easier to understand, the gaps in one being filled by the other and making a single, extremely useful guide. Gabrielle knew exactly where they would need to go; and knew that they were going to need a ship to get there.

There was already a ship at port that went out regularly, several in fact. It was just a matter of waiting until one of them was headed in the right direction and asking if they could come aboard. The sailors weren't altogether sure about it, but the townspeople assured them that they had earned the trip, and were likely on their way to do great things. The sailors allowed it, on the condition that they didn't cause any trouble aboard and help with any troubles the ship has while at sea.

They agreed, Gabrielle said her goodbyes to the kikimora, and the party boarded the ship. As they boarded, Carver put his armor into his enchanted bag, knowing that the sea water would do no favors for the metal, and that he would not enjoy going overboard while covered in the metal. Gabrielle found a spot to sit down and meditate, having rarely in a place with so much water and by extend water chi.

While looking for something to do, Carver and Oliver noticed something just a tad bit odd on the ship: two monster girls. Neither of them recognized the breeds, but learned from the sailors that the short slime girl with a fairly non-gooey, see-through body with slime forming what looked like a cross between a diving floater and a skirt was called a sea slime, and the tall, thin, ink black girl with long green/brown kelp hair was called a flow kelp.

"Found 'em at sea," One of the sailors explained, "Flow kelp's hair got tangled up in the ship, sea slime got caught in the fishing nets. Standard procedure when you find a sea mamono is to just sate 'em and throw 'em back, and that's usually what they want, but both of 'em wanted to stay aboard. Never did say why, might 'av just been lonely I think. Usually they help out around the ship, but they're in need of satin' at the moment, and we're a bit busy with the keeping the ship moving."

"Well, would it help if we handled them?" Oliver said with a grin, his eyes going back to the monster girls. The sailor chuckled, "Go right ahead, but be careful with 'em." Oliver and Carver nodded, and set to deciding who would go to which monster girl. Oliver decided that after his last incident with a slime girl, he could stand to go for something different, and opted for the flow kelp. They both walked over, introduced themselves to the horny mamono, and were both led to different rooms for sating moments later.

The sea slime turned out to be rather easy-going about everything, simply thanking Carver for his help and retracting her slime skirt, leaving her body completely naked. Carver looked her over curiously, undressing and beginning to feel along her body. She moaned softly as his hands worked along her smaller form, finding her slime harder, more like skin than other slime mamono. He wondered if that would make her more fragile. He hoped not, as if it did, the size difference between them was going to make it hurt like a bitch.

The sea slime didn't seem worried though, and most of the sailors who were probably her usual partners had all looked rather bulky as well, so he supposed it would be safe. She laid back against the bed, spreading her legs shockingly wide for him. If ordinary slimes could take a member without lubrication, a slime built for living in the water probably could as well. He lined himself up to her slit, holding onto her hips as he thrust into her.

He grunted from her tightness, and from how slick she was inside. If there'd been any doubt about her being a slime mamono, it was gone now that he was inside and could feel her gripping his cock, taking him as deeply as she could and seeming to resist whenever his hips moved back. She moaned happily as he pumped into her, picking up the pace more and more as he confirmed that physical force wouldn't faze her.

Soon the bed was shaking with the force of the heavy knight's thrusts into the sea slime, the bed banging against the wall as he wondered if it was her slime form or her small body that resulted in the incredible tight grip that seemed to be milking his cock for seed. He supposed it was likely a combination of the two, but he was loving it either way; and from the high pitched, consisted moaning from the sea slime, the feeling was mutual.

Oliver was not having nearly as pleasant a time with the flow kelp. Oh she was just as in need of sex as the sea slime, but the rogue was now learning the hard way that when the sailor had said to be careful, he hadn't meant for the monster girl's sake. The moment the door had been closed, Oliver's clothes had been pulled off and thrown aside by the flow kelp's hair, which she seemed able to move like extra limbs.

Her kelp grabbed onto his body and threw him onto the body. She crawled on top of him, already soaking wet between the legs somehow as her kelp moved across his body, tying down his arms and legs to keep him in place. The kelp seemed to secrete a thick, sticky fluid that kept him unable to move his limbs at all. She wrapped an extra kelp tendril around his mouth to keep him quiet as she dropped her hips down hard onto his cock, moaning loudly as she began to take him hard, riding him rough.

It seemed her pussy produced the same sticky fluid, essentially gluing their crotches together and making it impossible for Oliver to stop fucking her even if his limbs weren't tied. She groaned in delight as she felt him attempt helplessly to squirm, the control doing more to get her off than the actual sex; though the movement of her hips was growing increasingly hard until their hips were almost bouncing off of the bed with the force of it.

The flow kelp didn't even slow down when she came, just moaning louder as the vice grip she had on his cock increased. Even when he came it didn't slow her, just sending shivers through her body as it continued bouncing on his cock. She didn't seem keen on stopping until she was entirely satisfied, which Oliver could respect; but he hoped she'd be done before he died of dehydration.


	31. Ladies of the Sea

The party had been sailing for a few days before the next encounter of any interest. Even when it came, it wasn't the result of a fight. Three mamono had ended up caught in the crewmen's fishing net, and were discovered upon being hauled up onto the ship. The first two had long, fish like tails, with humanoid forms from the waist up. The first, blue scaled, blue haired, with green eyes and a tight see through top was easily identified as a Mermaid. The second had red scales and small puff of pink feather that matched her hair. She wore a red cap and a bikini top that was seemingly fashioned from sea plants; a Merrow.

The third had smooth, light blue skin over her entire body. She was stark naked, not caring that her bald pussy or round D cup breasts were on display, perhaps relishing it in fact. While her legs were in fact separate instead of a fused fish tail, they did both end in fins, and she had a long tail with similar fin along the end. She had long, dark hair and a mass of what looked like smooth horns on her head poking out of it. She was a Nereid.

"What exactly are the rules for dealing with encounters like this?" Cassandra asked. The party had already been brought up to speed for what to do if they were attacked. They'd all fight, and sating would be carried out by whoever dealt the final blow, same as land conflicts. But they'd been given no instructions for what to do if monster girls just showed up on board by accident.

"I just think it'd be nice to clear it up before anyone attempts to gangbang the Mermaid." She said, causing the ten or so soldiers who'd been eyeing the innocent looking sea girl with lustful eyes and tightness in their pants to look away, slightly ashamed.

"Well, if they need sating at all, it'd be up to them to pick. If not they can be returned to the water whenever they like. They ain't savages, they can choose themselves." The captain said, half to inform the party, half to remind his crew before he had to punish any of them for disobeying.

The Merrow declined despite hoping to stay on board a few days, though found that no one was paying much attention to her in the first place, the majority of the focus on the Mermaid, who was blushing deeply from all the attention on her. She ended up only choosing one person to sate her, choosing at random the person in her field of view who looked least threatening, Oliver. He smiled at this picking the adorable sea girl up bridal style as she shifted to her land form, fish tail becoming slender human legs; though the fish scaled remained. Oliver carrying her off as Carver escorted the Merrow onto the ship proper.

This left only the Nereid, who unlike the Mermaid didn't see anything wrong with a gangbang at all. Of the three Mamono who'd been brought up by accident, she was the only one of them actually savage at the moment. What's more, Nereids were of the most lustful sea dweller species known, created from women who would have drowned in the sea if not saved by the magic of the water, their bodies and minds set free of restriction as they were transformed. Even the most civil and tame Nereid in existence would be perfectly at home having an orgy once per day.

While taking the proper, delicate Mermaid was more in light with the rough sexy pirate fantasy, the crew had to admit that a mamono willfully being the center of sexual attention was just as arousing, and they were more than happy to oblige, pulling her on board. With the wind still carrying them forward, the on board Flow Kelp and Seaslime still working, and the navigator none the wiser of the fun being had, the many crew members could safely fool around for a bit without the ship veering off course.

The Nereid smiled, spreading her legs as she was lifted up, moaning as a thick, hard member penetrated her pussy. She was already more than wet enough from the water, and didn't need or want any gentleness from the men. Another moved beneath her, pulling her hips down hard to force his own rod, smaller in length but larger in girth, into her tight asshole. She moved her hands out to the men around her, finding, gripping, and stroking whatever cocks were put near enough her hands.

She shut her eyes as she moaned in pleasure, enjoying the rough pounding the two sailors gave. She opened her mouth, expecting another member to be pushed into her, only to be surprised when a female took a seat on her face. Opening her eyes, she found it to be a harpy, and while she was more than curious about where the bird girl had come from, she was too focused on pleasure at the moment to care, and focused instead of probing the harpy's pussy, tongue pushing into her deep and stirring through her folds. As she moaned, Cassandra groped her body teasingly, whispering sensually to her.

Meanwhile, Oliver was in the room that had earlier been used to sate the Flow Kelp. He hoped that things would go more gently here with the Mermaid, and she seemed to hope for this as well. Not wanting to upset her, the rogue decided to take things at a slower pace and let her decide where to stop it. He pulled her gently into a kiss as he laid her back on the bed, his hands moving slowly along her body in search of sensitive areas.

She moaned softly into the kiss as his hands graced by her breasts, not actually touching them without permission. She wanted to ask him to keep going, to touch her there, but she blushed darkly at the lewdness of the thought. Oliver's hand roamed lower, grazing over her slit, but again refusing to actually touch it without her saying so. She groaned, squirming beneath Oliver as her already wet slit grew wetter from arousal.

"P-please.." She murmured, "Need.. more.." Oliver smiled at this, moving his head down and kissing along her neck instead as his fingers moved to rub her wet slit directly. She moaned louder at this, squirming even more as her hips moved against his hand for more. He sucked on her neck as his other hand moved back up to her chest, slowly removing her top and freeing her breasts.

The Mermaid moaned louder as he cupped and began gently massaging her breast, squirming more as the anticipation of even more pleasure grew. Oliver moved his hand away from her pussy and up to her other breast to massage both as he moved himself between her legs, his tip rubbing against her pussy now instead, letting her know how close she was to feeling it inside.

The slow process of his teasing had chipped away at her shyness and endurance and when he finally pushed into her, she practically came from the first thrust, her pussy clenching tight around his rod as he began pumping in and out of her at a steady pace, his groping becoming slightly rougher as he went. He moved his kiss back to her lips, both of them moaning into it as they mutually enjoyed the sating.


	32. Rough Waters

The sea had seemed clear and calm. Everyone was attending to their tasks, even the party of adventurers were simply going about the mundane tasks they'd been given to do by the captain of the ship. It was by all accounts a normal day. Which is why the sudden scream of pain and terror from below deck was so jarring when it happened, cutting through the ordinary in the air like a hot knife and forcing the adventurers back into action as they quickly grabbed their gear and went below deck to assist the sailors in whatever issue had suddenly arisen.

As it happened, two mamono had snuck onto the ship. the first was a Mershark, a dangerous, eternally savage breed of mermaid mamono. Her fish tail resembled a shark's, her coloration pure white and dark blue, with powerful claws and fangs in full view, and hungry eyes. It was no doubt her that had chewed into the ship, which explained the layer of water over the floor. Neither of the mamono tried to stop the crewmen from sealing the hole; both were pre-occupied.

The Mershark had already bitten into the arm of one of the sailors. Their fangs were laced with demonic energy, and a bite, while not poisonous, did fill the mind with lust and essentially rob a target of their ability to resist. She'd shifted now into her more human form, and was riding him with as much force as she could, moaning in delight as her pussy consumed his cock.

The second mamono to sneak on board wasn't even one native to the water despite its appearance. The tentacles often led people to assume the Mindflayer was an aquatic monster girl in nature, but in truth they typically lived in underground caves, and as such none of the sailors had known what she was until Gabrielle had explained it to them, having researched them before.

She had no legs really, just a collection of webbed standing tendrils that gave the appearance of a floor length purple dress. From her waist and back sprouted twelve different slick, writhing tentacles, four of which were currently holding the unlucky sailor she'd grabbed while the remaining eight penetrated his ass and mouth mercilessly, forcing his cock into her tight hole to milk him for cum.

"Mindflayers use mind control," Gabrielle warned, "A single touch and they can implant lustful thoughts in your mind so powerful you'll either submit to them and let yourself be raped, or you'll become a lust slave who goes out and either rapes as many men and women as possible, or invites as much sex as possible so the Mindflayer can feed on the lustful memories. They're never truly sated, so they just keep going and going until they break whoever they're fucking."

Cassandra stepped forward at this, bo staff in hand, "Cast a purity spell. Between it and my mediation, I should be able to hold off the effects long enough to knock her out and get her off of the ship."

"Should be?" The Harpy questioned.

"I'll be fine," Cassandra assured her, "Don't try to help with this one. You don't have my mental resistance to things like this." With that, the martial artist turned and started walking towards he tentacle mamono, who hadn't stopped fucking the crewman she'd napped.

Gabrielle cast a purity spell to weaken any lust magic in the area, which broke the spell on the crewman and gave him enough clarity to pull himself free. He would have been grabbed and fucked again within seconds had Cassanda's staff not collided with the Mindflayer's tentacle, forcing it back. The mind altering mamono hissed in anger, but grinned at the sight of Cassandra, likely wanting to have her tendrils inside her instead.

The spell also purged the Mershark of her demonic energy, which would prevent her from forcing lust into her Targets. Sensing the source of this, the shark monster girl turned to Gabrielle, starting towards her angrily, only to be shield bashed out of the way. Carver brought his sword down against her shark tail as she sunk her fangs into his bracers. The force of the bite was painful, but Carver could deal with pain. It was the demon bite that had kept him from stepping forward, but Gabrielle's spell removed that as a factor.

The crewmen all seemed to realize this to and surged forward, throwing and swinging things at the Mershark to weaken her. Oliver's crossbow and Carver's sword were the most effective, but the help didn't hurt, and in fact made it easier for the heavy knight to pin and begin fucking the mershark. She'd be just as savage sated as she should be now, but if she was unconscious, they could throw her back out to sea and hope they weren't in the area when she came to. Carver put one of her legs over his shoulder as he slammed his cock as hard into her as he could, knowing they needed her completely out of it when he was done, and the lustful shark girl could certainly take a lot.

The Mindflayer was no pushover either it seemed, as Cassandra's bo strikes did little to damage her tentacles. A direct shot to the head would likely drop her, but actually landing it without the tentacles blocking was easier said than done. She'd started to feel the mind altering aura of the mamono a few minutes after Gabrielle cast the spell, and from that point it was up to her own force of will to keep her mind in check.

But as strong as her mind was, it could only handle so much. The mamono was called Mindflayer for a reason. One hundred percent of its magical energy was going towards chipping away at her, and the longer she was close to the monster girl, the more frenzied and panicked her attacks got until she finally slipped up, missing a strike and getting ensnared by the tendrils of the monster girl.

Cassandra was reeled in, her clothing torn from her body and her limbs held apart by the tentacles as others began burying themselves inside of her, stretching her pussy and ass as her mind was flooded with sexual desires and energy, breaking down the last of her resolve. She lasted far, far longer than any normal human would have, but it hadn't been enough to defeat the Mindflayer.

The Harpy let out a shriek at seeing Cassandra being fucked like this, and flew at the Mindflayer. She clashed and bit and squawked, completely tearing off a tentacle before she too was consumed by the lustful mind meld of the Mindflayer, her holes stuffed as well as the Mindflayer attempted to see how deep she could force her tentacles before she and Cassandra became ahego.

In the moment, neither of them minded. Both pumped full of lust and desire, they called out encouraging the Mindflayer to keep going, to rape them harder and never let them go. With the other next to them, their minds couldn't find any reason to resist, as they need only reach over a few inches to be groping each other, and the Mindflayer was perfectly fine with them fooling around so long as they both had a minimum of four tendrils inside of them at all times.

"More~" Cassandra moaned as she smacked the harpy's ass red, biting down on her neck, "Fucking hell I love you~" She moaned into the Harpy's ear. It was the first time she'd said it, and the moment she did was one of the few things about the experience they both still remembered when Gabrielle's magic freed them both and Oliver's handaxe removed the Mindflayer's own mind from the equation. They... would need to talk about that.

But thankfully, after the unconscious Mershark and the Mindflayer body had been tossed overboard and the boat had gotten a good enough distance away from them, everything seemed back to normal. Oliver did notice that when the Merrow finally left the boat, she had to first walk out of the room Gabrielle was staying in, her stomach visibly extended from how much she'd been filled with. Oliver couldn't help but laugh, wondering how many children Gabrielle wouldn't know she had by the end of this journey.


	33. Sea Seige

The party was hardly awake the next morning before things turned chaotic. It started with just one mamono having boarded the ship, a large monster girl with a humanoid head and body, but crab-like arms and body below the waist, a Cancer. She'd dug her pincers into the side of the ship and climbed her way up on board, her mouth foaming with bubbles, which Cassandra said would be full of demonic energy and to avoid getting touched by. The party quickly got geared up and prepared to fight off the monster girl, figuring she'd be easy.

Then a second monster girl got on board. She was more of an anthro than the Cancer, her body being a humanoid toad-like girl, light green skin, webbed hands and feet, powerful legs, a long pink tongue, deep green hair with small bubbles of slime on to resemble a toad's face, and a thin layer of slick slime covering her entire body. She was a Mucus Toad, and had used her strong legs to hop her way on board.

This was a bit more of a problem, and it only grew as a third mamono boarded the ship as well. She was short, pale, and humanoid, long blue hair. Her arms and legs ended in dark blue, scaly fin like hands and feet with black claws sprouting from them. She was armed, holding a thick wooden stick with sharp metal producing out as blades from various ends. She was a Sahuagin.

Now things really were difficult. A few of the crew members armed with cutlass or harpoon were able to help, but the rest ran below deck for safety while the party stood to fight them. The Cancer spat bubbles at them, Gabrielle's magic nullifying the effects of the energy let off by them. The mucus toad left into the air, Carver lifting his shield to guard against her. Her feet let her stick to the shield when she landed on it, and her tongue stretched out and around his body to take off the top part of his armor until he threw his shield down, forcing her to jump off.

Cassandra raised her bo staff, the Cancer's pincers snapping around either end of it as they both began pushing against each other. The cutlass users rushed over, slashing at her crab legs, but unable to reach her vulnerable human parts without getting into crushing range. Harpoons flew through the air to try and hit the Mucus toad as she leapt back and forth across the ship, pinning one of the sailors and ripping his clothing off of him, dropping herself hard in a to ride him cowgirl style.

The Sahuagin was advancing on Oliver, who'd put two crossbow bolts into her already. She'd not reacted to them in the slightest, and Oliver hoped this was from the species just being very in-emotive and not from the direct bolt attacks not doing anything. A cutlass sailor rushed over to slash at her, his sword getting snapped in two by a single slash of her weapon, the force of which sent the sailor flying across the desk and crashing into the mast.

Carver and Cassandra switched opponents, the martial artist striking the preoccupied mucus toad in the shoulder to get her off of the sailor while Gabrielle healed him. The toad jumped into the air, getting knocked to the ground by the Harpy, where Cassandra struck her into a post with her bo staff. She shook her head to clear it before spitting out her tongue, ensnaring the Harpy in it.

Carver's shield was better able to guard against the Cancer's claws, and his sword better able to strike against her armored body. He had to rely on Gabrielle's spells to protect him from the effects of the bubbles, as being as close as he was didn't give him much in the way of avoiding them other than lifting his shield and hoping for the best as she spewed them at him.

The Sahuagin had backed Oliver to the edge of the ship. She'd taken five bolts now, and by all rights shouldn't have still been upright. He took out his dagger and hand axe, throwing the first. I sank into her hip, but again didn't slow her. He lifted his hand axe, gulping and hoping Gabrielle could still heal him if he were cut into fifths. She hissed and lifted her bladed weapon, but the attack never hit.

Because at roughly that moment, a wave, unseen by any on board do to the focus on the battle, washed over the ship. Curiously, the party and the sailors were not moved by it, only the aquatic monster girls being washed away by the force of the wave washing over the ship. When it passed, there were two new mamono on the ship, but neither of them looked savage.

Both were mermaid like monster girls, one an elegant blue with a pure white coat and regal hat, and a dark blue fabric covering her chest to keep her visibly large breasts from being in full view. She also carried what looked like a stone tablet with runes carved into it. The second appeared to have more or a red seahorse like tail. She wore a regal purple kimono with her dark hair done in braids with silk bows.

"A Sea Bishop," Gabrielle pointed to the one with the tablet, "And an Otohime." She said, pointing to the kimono wearing one. "Otohime are undersea royalty, in direct service of the sea gods." The Otohime smiled, "Very good land dweller. You are correct. And she," She indicated the Sea Bishop, "Came to assist me. You see, we were searching for men to sate me so I need not become one of those dreadful savages. We saw you were being attacked, and used our magic to take care of it. I trust you'll repay us properly~?"

"We'd love to princess~" Oliver purred, but the Otohime hardly glanced at him before turning her look to Carver, "This one will do." She said, shifting her tail into legs to make the following fun more possible. "You may take your pick of them as well," She told the Sea Bishop, "But do try to be finished by the time I have." "Of course my lady," The Sea Bishop said, looking over the sailors until the Otohime had left the field of view and shifting her tail into legs as well, beckoning Oliver over; evidently less judgmental than the Otohime.

The Otohime sat down on the bed, not removing her kimono as she ordered Carver to please her first with his mouth. The heavy knight wasn't exactly fond of being ordered around, but considering she and her friend had just tidal waved their ship with seemingly minimal effort, he supposed now was not the time to get uppity. He lowered onto his knees in front of the bed, moving his head forward between her legs and licking gently at her slick pussy.

She moaned softly as she felt his tongue lick along the outside of her pussy, her slit quickly growing even wetter with her juices as he went. He pushed his tongue inside of her, causing her to moan more as she held onto his head, groaning softly as his tongue moved inside of her, stirring her folds to bring her even more pleasure as he went. She had him keep going until she felt she was close, then told him quickly to stop, gritting her teeth as she resisted the climax that was trying to trigger.

Carver wasn't really sure what the point of this was, as he figured the entire point of what they were doing was for her to cum, but she was directly attempting to prevent it from occurring. He didn't question it, just following the orders he was given, which meant moving back in to eat her out once her climax had died down, then stopping again when she got close again.

The process repeated itself twice more, by which point the Otohime was practically twitching with the need to cum, but still not allowing herself to do so. She pushed herself further back onto the bed, spreading her legs for the heavy knight, "Now you will fuck me." She stated as Carver removed the rest of his armor and joined her on the bed, moving between her legs and lining his member up to her slit.

She shuddered at the feeling of it, biting her lip. In her current state, she could likely have cum just from him rubbing against her. She was blushing deeply, her entire body tense from the denied climaxes. "I-it is curious that even us royals need rely on you land dwellers or sating," She said, "We are perfectly capable of pleasuring each other without you. And yet.." Her face went even deeper red, and Carver could feel the heat coming off her face. "E-enough of that. You will continue now." She ordered.

Carver thrust into her roughly, his member stretching her tight hole forcefully as he went. She whimpered as she tried to hold in the moans trying to escape, her arms holding onto the heavy knight's muscled form as he pumped into her harder, forcing himself deeper into her as he did, sending more and more pleasure through her, chipping away at the already frayed dam holding her climax back.

Eventually it became too much and the Otohime was unable to prevent herself from going over the edge. All the built up pleasure came crashing in at once, and the aquatic princess screamed in utter bliss as she went over the edge, body shaking with the pleasure of it as she locked up tightly around Carver's rod. She panted hard as she slowly began coming down from her pleasure high, finding that Oliver had not cum. She frowned at this, finding it very nearly insulting. They would simply have to continue until he did.


	34. Swan Song

The ship was nearing the island that the party needed to reach to continue their mission. Just a few more hours and they'd be on their way to the entrance of the mysterious realm known as Wonderland. Little was known about it, other than it was a highly mystical realm and ruled over by the Queen of Hearts, a direct descended from the demon lord herself. She'd never been an issue in the years prior to this, so it was unlikely she was the actual cause of the corruption in the realm. Despite her heritage, she wasn't directly corruptive towards the world, having reigned in her powers and instincts long ago. It did leave the question of who or what was producing the corrupt energy in the realm though.

As they sailed closer, something naturally got in the way of things. Cassandra noticed it happening, but by the time she realized what was going on, there was nothing she could do to pull the others out of it. It was a sense of sudden longing, of wanting something desperately without explanation. Around the time the longing turned into outright desperation, Cassandra noticed the sound echoing through the air.

It was beautiful, and full of magic. It had been quiet for quite awhile, allowing the singing to slowly raise the volume of it without being immediately noticed until the spell of her voice was in full effect. A Siren was approaching, using her voice to bewitch the ship. By the time she was in view, the sailors and even the members of the party were on the borderline of fighting each other over who would get to fuck her when she came aboard.

Only Cassandra, who'd been able to use her mediation to block out the effects of the song, was still of clear mind. Well, her and the Harpy of course, being close enough to the Siren's breed to be immune to her song. A plan began to take form without the two of them ever speaking, and Cassandra began to feign being just as effected by the song as the rest of the crew.

Slowly the Siren came into view, a thin, pale harpy girl with blue feathers and purple hair, stark naked and thrilled to be. She grinned eagerly down at the ship full of men and women all eager to fuck her. She was already wet in anticipation of harvesting the sexual energy from them in a massive orgy. The crew would likely fuck themselves to death in the process, or just become lost at sea as they put all their focus on her instead of their direction, but this was of no importance to her.

Just before she could fly down, the Harpy caught her with a sneak attack, flying towards her from above and slamming into her. The attack sent her spirally into the ground, where Cassandra nailed her with a water chi infused palm strike that sent her hard into the mast of the ship. With her song abruptly cut off, everyone was filled with a sense of vertigo as their minds tried to re-adjust to what was happening.

While they focused on un-dazing themselves, Cassandra sauntered over to the Siren, who's head was practically spinning from the strike. When she came to, she found Cassandra's fingers burying themselves knuckle deep into her pussy, forcing her to moan loudly as she took the aggressive pleasure, not noticing the fact that she wasn't the one in control of it.

Cassandra grinned as she bit down on the Siren's neck, her fingers forcing deeper and quickly finding her sweet spots. The martial artist had a bit of experience pleasuring bird girls. Speaking of which, the Harpy watched Cassandra sating the Siren from the crow's nest, a mix of slightly envy and arousal taking over her senses as she did so. The Siren moaned loudly, giving in entirely to Cassandra.

Cassandra glanced up at her airborne lover, giving her a misceviously grin before burying her fist inside of the Siren, pushing in almost to her arm as though warning the Harpy what she would soon be taking. The Harpy blushed deeply, legs grinding together heatedly as she continued to watch the show, the heat between her legs demanding the attention of her fingers.

Once sated, the Siren left the ship willingly, though admittedly in a rather blissfully dazed state. Afterwards Cassandra vanished from the deck with the Harpy, not appearing again until they'd reached land, and needing another ten minutes before they could actually leave the ship. Once they were ready to go, Cassandra having to carry the Harpy, as her legs were slightly numb at the moment, the party thanked the sailors before getting off the ship.

Before them stretched a badlands of an island, not far into which was a portal to their destination. Thanks to Gabrielle's research, they knew exactly where to go to get their quickly with no chance of getting lost along the way thanks to the sparse scenery in the relatively dead grassland like area. So naturally, they'd taken about ten steps before something got in the way of their progress.

The monster girl pounced at them from behind a boulder, roaring as it's claws shot out to rake across its prey's skin. Carver moved forward with surprising speed, his tower shield blocking the claws and forcing the creature back, letting the party actually see what she was. Her body was mostly humanoid, her muscles and large breasts easy to see do to her lacking clothing. Her arms and legs ended in furry, beast clawed hands and feet. She had sharp teeth, and long black bat-like wings.

Her hair was spiky and pink, her eyes a feral yellow. Lastly she had a long, red tail, plated like a scorpion's, but the end didn't have a stinger, rather it had a opening with slick, warm insides; her tail an organic sex toy. There were spikes on her tail pointing away from the hole, letting her use it as a weapon when she wasn't using it to milk cock. She was a manticore.

She looked over the party carefully, licking her lips as she tried to decide who to go after. Her keen senses probably let her know Gabrielle was a D-girl, and as manticores really only cared for humans with cocks, she paid Cassandra little attention, pouncing on Gabrielle next. Cassandra repelled her attack with a bo strike, sending her to the ground.

Carver slashed at her with his sword to keep her down before adjusting his armor and thrusting a different sword into her instead. The Manticore groaned, not caring much for being submissive. She tried to break free, and Carver held onto her tight as he lifted her, Gabrielle moving forward and sinking her own rod into the mamono's tight asshole, making her cry out loudly.

Her spiked tail flailed wildly as she was double fucked, the spikes nearly stabbing into all of them until Cassandra managed to grab the tail and hold it still, beckoning for Oliver to fuck the last hole that was easily reachable. Odd though it was, curiosity and a desire to have this beast sated rather than left hungry drove Oliver to comply, undoing his pants and sinking his member into the warm sex toy of her tail.

He shuddered from the surprisingly pleasurable feeling of it around his rod, feeling somewhere between a pussy and an eagerly sucking mouth as he thrust into it, the three person pounding chipping away at the mamono's endurance. All three of them kept going roughly, thankfully bringing the Manticore over the edge before they unloaded into her one by one, filling her in three different holes as her face contorted in pleasure.

Once the manticore was sated from the fucking, she curled up peacefully on the ground to rest. Once she'd done this, the party took the opportunity to bail before she woke up and decided she wanted food next.


	35. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Abandon hope and turn back all thy who do not like chibi/loli. And for those of you who super dislike it, please remember that I didn't create these mamono. For those who enjoy, welcome to Wonderland~**

* * *

The party reached the center of the island quickly. There had thankfully not been any major obstacles in their way. They wondered at first why there didn't seem to be anything guarding the portal to Wonderland, the answer being rather obvious when Gabrielle pointed it out: the occupants of Wonderland wanted humans to get lost within it, and no humans had been able to successfully wall the place off.

The portal itself took the form of a large hole in the ground. "Are we sure this is actually a portal?" Oliver asked, "I don't wanna jump in and find out too late that it's just a pit." Gabrielle nodded, holding out her staff and letting out a glow of white magic. The light washed over the darkness in the hole, revealing a swirling mass of colors and shapes normally hidden from view of the mortal eye.

"It's the portal alright." Gabrielle said, turning to her party, "Alright, we have to establish a few rules before we enter Wonderland. I've been reading up on the place in preparation for this. First of all, the place won't look immediately sinister. Quite the opposite in fact, it'll look extremely friendly. I've read it described as looking like the inside of a painted toy box."

"Everything will seem pleasant, and most of it will be out to rape you. Be careful where you go, what you look at, and what you do. The natural enchantments on the realm can cause you to randomly teleport to anywhere else in the realm based on what actions you take. Said actions include kissing, attacking before you're attacked, and saying phrases like, 'Everything's fine', 'where are we', or 'what time is it?' Got it?"

"Those are rather strange rules." Carver said. "It's a strange realm." Gabrielle said, "Created by one of the Demon Lord's own daughters. She goes by the name Queen of Hearts now. She's actually supposed to be quite pleasant, which unfortunately probably means we won't be meeting her. The source of corruption will have set up shop as far away from her as possible to avoid being killed. Even if it came from her mother, the Queen of Hearts would still probably kill it."

"Fair point." Cassandra said, "Shall we?" Gabrielle nodded, "Who wants to go first?" "Well, normally I'd say ladies first," Oliver said, "But in this case it's probably more rude to say that than to go for it myself." The rogue jumped, reflexively holding his breath as he fell through the portal, finding the sensation of falling replaced suddenly with one of being pulled as though by ropes, and suddenly he was landing on his feet.

It happened so suddenly he nearly lost his footing, then did when Gabrielle crashed into him, followed by Carver, Cassandra, and the Harpy. Once the party had gotten back up, they could look around, seeing that Gabrielle's reading hadn't been wrong. They appeared to be in a massive maze-like fair, with a lack of actual people and noise, but all the colors wildly exaggerated, like a painting in a children's book.

"Alright," Gabrielle said, closing her eyes to focus, "Let me try and find the strongest sense of dark energy in the area." The others nodded and stayed quiet to let her focus. As she did, Oliver decided to scout the perimeter to make sure nothing would get the drop on them while the white mage was working. This plan unfortunately backfired when he made the critical mistake of passing by a tree.

A large egg, almost the size of Oliver, fell from the branches of the tree, tracking on the ground in front of Oliver. Before he had time to question what was happening, a yolk yellow mamono with a slime girl like body jumped from the broken egg and pinned him, pulling his clothes from his body rapidly and mounting him. The rogue wondered to himself why it was always him as he looked the monster girl over.

She was small. Not small as in just short, her entire body was tiny, putting her well within the Lolita kind of mamono. She really did appear to have been sculpted from the yolk of the massive egg, and despite her small form, her body must have been remarkably strong for her to take Oliver to the hilt immediately with no pain whatsoever, moaning happily as her legs locked beneath him, her hands on his shoulder as a passive warning against him trying to struggle.

Unknown to him, the monster girl was known as a Humpty Egg, a mamono only capable of being born within Wonderland, as they tended to spring fully form from the eggs of another mamono breed whenever a human they fancied passed by the nest. Carver and Cassandra ran forward tp help him, Carver drawing his sword. He hadn't forgot about the rules Gabrielle mentioned, the motion was just second nature to him, and he hadn't even thought about it until it was too late, and he vanished.

Cassandra swore and turned to Gabrielle to see if she could look for him while she helped Oliver, only to find that the white mage had vanished to, evidently having done something to trigger a teleport that she herself wasn't aware of. Before she could think further on the matter, the Harpy landed onto the ground in front of her, her talons locked with those of a mamono who'd evidently been right about to pounce the martial artist.

She was similar in form to a Harpy, but with her features more exaggerated, giving her a larger chest and ass, and all of her feathers and hair a bright pink. She was a Jubjub, and it had been her nest the Humpty Egg had jumped from. Cassandra figured that Oliver could handle himself while she worried about this. Unknown to her, Oliver's attacker leaned down as she rode him, pressing her lips to his and causing them to teleport away randomly as well.

Already the four of them had been divided.

* * *

"They've made it into Wonderland sister." "Yes, this should certainly be where they fail." "What makes you so sure when they made it passed even the lich we put in place?" "First of all, the lich was a weakling in comparison to the beings of Wonderland. Second, are you questioning my judgement?" "Maybe I am, what are you going to do about it~?" "I'll tan your hide is what~ get over here." "You'll have to catch me first sister~"


	36. Inner Demons

**Disclaimer: The characters of this chapter are under an intense mind altering magical influence, their actions being done outside of a fantasy world are in no way every condoned.**

* * *

Oliver had just barely managed to escape the Humpy Egg's grasp after she'd stopped for a breather; which hadn't come until after their fourth round. Oliver could handle it mind you, but the iron grip she'd been keeping on him had started to hurt, and he needed to find his party. He headed back for the buildings, though they were all silent and empty, hoping he would find his friends around them; though he wasn't eve sure these buildings were the same ones his party had been next to during the teleportation fiasco.

Shortly after reaching them, he'd found himself a guide in the form of a mamono; evidently fully sated already, as she didn't attack Oliver, and was actively trying to help him. She was short, hardly taller than the Humpty Egg had been, definitely still of the loli monster girl class. She had soft, pale skin, long brown hair, and tired eyes that kept drifting shut as she walked.

She was wearing thin, purple pajamas that weren't quite closed, allowing Oliver to see her flat chest and white panties if he glanced; not that he was looking. She also had many mouse-like features, such as brown mouse ears matching her hair, a tail, and fur around her wrists and ankles. When asked for her name, she told him that she was a Dormouse, and continued to lead Oliver through the streets, telling him she knew the way.

Oliver had never heard of this breed before, and as such didn't notice anything wrong. Gabrielle would have likely used holy chains to lock the mouse loli in place and booked it in the opposite direction, as the white mage had read about Dormouse, and knew that they didn't hunt their victims: they tricked their victims into hunting them. A passive aura of lust and desire to fuck that chipped away at the target, filling them with the desire to rape the innocent looking Dormouse.

Carver, as it happened, was running into a similar issue on the other side of Wonderland. He was currently lost in the forest, and he too had found a guide. She looked mostly like a human girl with blonde hair and a blue and white patterned dress. Her eyes were pure blue as well, and she wore white stockings that went up to just above her knee, with tiny black shoes.

Her long tail, which ended in a heart shape, semi-curved horns, pointed ears, and bat-like wings gave her away as a mamono, but a combination of her lacking to attack him, and her civilized appearance threw him off. She even had little bows tied around the ends of her wings. Her chibi form seemed to enforce a desire to protect her into the heavy knight, despite her technically being the guide.

She didn't seem to mind this of him though, giving him loving, affectionate hugs and insisting on calling him 'Big brother' as they walked. She held his hand as they went, and Carver found it oddly calming. When he asked her name, she simply giggled and introduced herself as Alice. Like the Dormouse, Alice was actually the monster girl breed's name; and any mage would recognize them as a powerful breed of succubus.

Unlike the Dormouse though, the Alice was genuinely trying to help Carver. She, like all members of her species, was legitimately ignorant of all things sexual, completely unaware that they let off a lustful aura like the Dormouse. Theirs, however, went through stages. The first had already gotten Carver, making him admire and wish to protect her as though he were his own little sister, helped along by the Alice's instinctual desire to view all human males as their big brother. And it wouldn't take long for the second stage to kick in.

Oliver started to notice that the Dormouse had been leading him in circles, but his growing lust made it hard to focus on that. He hadn't noticed that she'd actually fallen asleep minutes ago, as her breed could still walk and even hold conversations for awhile after they slept. He asked her if they could stop for a bit, his plan being to quickly duck behind one of the buildings and rub one out so he could think, but this time the Dormouse didn't reply.

Looking closer, Oliver realized now that she was asleep. A bit of anger at the mamono began to form, mostly as a result of the aura driving him onward. He wanted to make her pay for wasting his time, but still he tried to resist it. In his lust-infected state, he saw nothing wrong now with relieving himself right now, in front of her, seeing as she was asleep and wouldn't notice it.

He took out his member, beginning to stroke it slowly, but picking up the pace as his mind filled with thoughts of the Dormouse, of fucking her while she was asleep and couldn't stop him. He grit into his lip, unable to cum from his self pleasure alone. Then, as his eyes looked over the Dormouse, another idea came to mind. He moved closer to her, stopping her walking with his hand. She didn't wake, and held still as Oliver took her hand, moving it to his member.

He groaned as he squeezed her soft fingers around his cock. He shuddered at the thrill of having her do this without her knowledge, beginning to stroke himself with her hand. Her hand didn't resist him in the slightest, and she showed no signs of waking up, urging him to keep going, stroking himself faster with her hand, and beginning to moan aloud, becoming less afraid that she would wake.

Before his plan had just been to get himself off then wake her up so she could continue showing him the way, but now that he'd found she was such a deep sleeper, and likely wouldn't wake no matter what he did to her.. the thoughts were insidious, but he was too far gone into the monster girl's influence to stop himself now. He moved her hand back, and gently moved the Dormouse onto her knees. He pinched her nose, causing her mouth to open.

He didn't hesitate, thrusting his member into her mouth, letting go of her nose so the lack of air wouldn't wake her. She breathed through her nose again, still peacefully asleep while Oliver moved her head along his cock, beginning to thrust into her throat, fucking it, making it his own. The Dormouse was technically already drawing energy from him, but wanted more. The energy she gained from him raping her went directly into increasing the effects of her lustful trance on him.

He groaned in pleasure as he fucked her throat, cumming down it hard. He pulled out, not yet satisfied. Completely gone to the lust now, he pushed her down to the ground, carefully sliding her remaining clothes of off her, his mind rationalizing his actions a dozen different ways, though it couldn't rationalize the slight desire he had for her to wake up while he was fucking her, for her to struggle.

The Dormouse remained asleep and quiet as Olive thrust into her pussy, grunting from the tightness of her small form. He held onto her as he jerked his hips hard, wanting to be as deep inside of her as he could for as long as he could, his mind empty of anything other than raping the Dormouse for as long as he possibly could. The rogue knew full well he would feel terrible when he was done, at least until Gabrielle explained what had happened to him, but he didn't care.

It was at roughly this exact same time as the last of Carver's resistance broke away as well. He'd spent the last hour or so protecting the Alice from attacking Jubjub, talking kindly with her, and following her through the forest of Wonderland. The magic she let off had done its job, easing him into an almost primal connection to the Alice, but do to his personal mindset, this actually caused a bit of disconnect when the aura tried to push his attraction to her into the violently sexual, his body instantly against it.

But he could only resist for so long, and soon the idea of pinning the innocent virgin mamono to the ground and utterly breaking her left the realm of the sick in his mind and entered that of the enticing. The straw that broke the camel's back was actually a natural process of the Alice. When young, Alices were taught by their mothers that should they ever see their big brother, whoever their big brother was at the time, with something hard poking in their pants, that they should stand in front of him and lift their dresses.

This was the breed's way of making sure fucking would occur despite the Alice never actively seeking it out. They were told that they would get lots of hugs from big brother if they did this, and as such, Alice was excited when she saw the tent poking in Carver's pants. She moved up in front of him, turning to face him as she lifted her skirt, a deep blush on her face as she let him see her cute white panties.

And in that single motion, the last of Carver's resistance broke. He dropped his sword, as well as his pants and pinned the Alice down forcefully. Alice, as one would expect of a species with powers like theirs, were remarkably durable, and most weren't even aware of what pain was that way no matter how violent their victims raped them, they'd never learn to run away from it, and could keep unknowingly gathering energy.

As such, the Alice wasn't even sure what Carver was doing when he pulled her underwear down, lifting her legs up so they were over his shoulders. He grunted as he thrust into her powerfully, a shudder of enjoyment going through him as his cock broke her hymen, though no pained cry came from the Alice; whose body jumped immediately to feeling pleasure, ignoring pain.

Carver didn't notice this, too focused on hammering his cock deeper into the Alice, convinced for the moment that she was nothing more than his personal cocksleeve, while the Alice was feeling proud of herself for remembering the advice she'd been given, and earning such a fun hug from big brother.


	37. Confusion and Clarity

Cassandra had no idea how long she'd been chasing the rabbit-like mamono. She couldn't see the Harpy, but hoped that she was still flying above nearby also flying after the rabbit mamono and hadn't gotten lost or randomly teleported away through bizarre cosmic means. They'd been after the rabbit girl since their conversation with her. She seemed dumb as a stump, or at the very least, exceptionally disconnected from reality, but she did seem to know her away around Wonderland, which made her value on a mechanical level to the two of them.

The monster girl in question was the only one in this mad house of a realm that Cassandra recognized, a March Hare. Like most rabbit based mamono, her body was mostly human with the exception of rabbit ears and thick, fluffy rabbit legs from the waist down. Her fur was a bright pink, her hair a matching color and her long floppy ears an only slightly darker shade. Her breed wasn't just lustful, their brains literally could not comprehend a lack of sexuality; it was physically impossible for them not to twist any sentence they heard into an invitation for sex.

At least so it was said. In truth, it turned out it was in fact possible to get through a sentence without the March Hare being able to make it sexual so long as you were aware of the fact that her brain would be trying to and were very, very specific and careful with your word choice. In practice however, the act of hearing a sentence with no sexual content seemed to rattle a screw loose in her brain, and she'd immediately bolted away from Cassandra and the Harpy like they'd just threatened to kill her.

All they wanted were directions to their friends, but the March Hare was now genuinely terrified of them, as though their existence shouldn't have been possible, and from her perspective, that was indeed the case. Cassandra already knew how to fix the issue they were having, but they needed to March Hare still and listening to them for at least a few seconds, and her powerful legs gave her remarkable speed.

Eventually they were able to stop her though, a combination of Cassandra's fire chi lobbing a ball of flame at her feet to get her off balance and the Harpy taking a diving tackle at her. The March Hare and the Harpy tumbled across the road together into a building, Cassandra pinning her there and, before she could run off again, rephrased her previous statement in a language the March Hare would be able to comprehend, "We will fuck you for directions through Wonderland!"

The March Hare blinked a few times, as though her vision were coming back into focus. An excited grin spread across her face as she pulled the two of them into a hug that Cassandra suspected was actually just an excuse to press their faces against her bare breasts, "Well why didn't you say so!" She giggled, pulling Cassandra's robe off with such force she nearly sent the martial artist hurtling into a wall.

* * *

Gabrielle was sweating nervously. Shortly after her teleportation, she'd appeared sitting in a chair at a table. Said table was in the middle of a field, and was set for tea with only one other person there. She was a tall woman, not muscled, but masculine in form despite her decent sized chest. She looked near completely human aside from the redness of her eyes. She was dressed in a green and white suit, complete with a top hat. There were mushrooms sprouting from her suit at random spots.

Gabrielle recognized her breed. She was a Mad Hatter. Much as the Jubjub was a breed of Harpy created by the Queen of Heart's power altering a Harpy, the Mad Hatter was the result of a plant mamono, specifically a mushroom-like one known as a Matango, being influenced and altered by her power. She lost all of the Matango's mushroom like qualities aside from them occasionally sprouting on or around her clothes.

Where a Matango's thoughts were completely influenced by the fungus, driving her mind to and only to lustful decisions, the Mad Hatter could use the mushroom as a sort of internal processor, allowing her brain to think in terms of logic and lust at the same time. In many ways, she was the most sane breed of mamono in all of Wonderland, perhaps in the entire world; but her tendency to speak in what seemed to be completely random ways, and her being just as vulnerable to going savage as any other mamono despite her fully human appearance had earned her breed the title of mad.

One who was sitting across from Gabrielle, likely poised to jump over the table and kill and/or rape her if she did anything other than politely sip her tea, was most certainly feral. She had to expend a little magic for every sip she took to purify it, as everything at the table was infected with lust magic. Hatters were, for the most part, too polite to just pin and rape their victims outright, finding it necessary to entice them with lust inducing toxins first.

Gabrielle knew that, if sated, the Hatter could be invaluable for finding both her friends and the source of the corruption in Wonderland. But she knew she had to time it right. There was only one moment, one single action that would lower her guard enough for Gabrielle to act, and Gabrielle was straining herself with the focus of waiting and being ready for it.

She tensed when the Mad Hatter's fingers tightened around the handle of her teacup. She began to lift it to her lips, tilting the cup back. Her eyes closed as she took a drink from the cup, and for just a moment, her guard was completely down. Gabrielle stood bolt upright, knocking her hair back with the force of it as she held out her hands, casting celestial bondage.

The bright chains of holy light wrapped around the Hatter, burning off her clothes and binding her limbs, pinning her to the table with her arms behind her back, her mouth gagged, and her legs apart for Gabrielle to use as she pleased. Gabrielle exhaled the breath she'd been holding in, walking over to the other side of the table and taking out her member, "You must be purified." She declared, thrusting into the Hatter, who groaned against her gag. Gabrielle felt a little bad about using this ability on a non-infernal or necrotic, but it had to be done.


	38. Lights in Darkness

It was Gabrielle who gathered the party together. The Mad Hatter's directions allowed her to find Oliver and Carver. She found Cassandra and the Harpy shortly after, finding them on their way towards a distant castle. The March Hare's directions had pointed her there. It wasn't the Queen's castle, but rather the Cheshire's. The Cheshire Cat was almost certainly the source of corruption, and Cassandra had figured heading for her would lead her to catch up with the rest of the party; which is quite demonstrably had.

"It'll have guards," Cassandra said, "Ava could see at least two mamono circling the castle, both powerful looking." "Ava?" Oliver asked, confused. "Me." The Harpy, who'd evidently taken the name Ava, said. "Cassandra's idea." "It just doesn't seem right for you to not have a name." The martial artist said, the Harpy shaking her head, "I'll never quite understand why humans put so much stock into things like names."

"We can argue about cultural differences later," Carver said, "As you were saying about the guards?" Cassandra nodded, "Right, I'm sorry. The first should be easier. She's a Dark Valkyrie, so Gabrielle's magic will be powerful against her. We aren't sure what the second one is, but it didn't look infernal or necrotic, so it'll be a bit harder to handle." She explained.

Gabrielle nodded, "The corruption must be more powerful than I thought to have formed a Dark Valkyrie. They aren't normal mamono, they're one of the few that can only form from an existing mamono being corrupted by dark energy, in this case a Valkyrie. They're turned lustful, and violent. They ignore the orders from the other celestials, and focus on the orders of whatever corrupted them, usually a human black mage powerful demon."

"So she'll have Valkyrie strength and corrupted magic?" Oliver supposed, the fight suddenly sounding much less doable in spite of Gabrielle's white magic. "Yes, but she can't harness the magic, really only channeling it into brief attacks. Can't cast spells." Gabrielle said, "We just need to be careful, but it should be doable if we're all in sync when she arrives."

"And how can we know when she'll alive?" Carver asked. "A burst of white magic should be enough to attract her," Gabrielle said, "So we'll be fine on that front." With this information, the party all got into place, Gabrielle standing with Carver behind her in the middle of the street, Oliver on a nearby roof with his crossbow out for sniping, Cassandra meditating on the ground behind a tree to gather chi, and Ava hiding above.

When Gabrielle let out a burst of magic, she could feel the Dark Valkyrie coming towards it. She flew fast down towards the white mage, slashing with a long purple blade. Carver stepped in front of her, raising his tower shield and bracing himself. The impact let out a loud metallic clank that echoed down the street. There were a second, just a second, of stillness and quiet where the party members could take in the Dark Valkyrie's image.

She was tall, taller than Carver, and just as muscled. Her skin was a deep blue, matching her hair. Her armor was pitch black, covering her legs, arms, and body, and yet still somehow letting her curvy figure be known. Her wings were large and black with color. Her shield was a pink heart shape, and her long, double edged a deep purple against Carver's shield.

Carver pushed forward with his shield, pushing the Dark Valkyrie back. He slashed with his own sword, the mamono blocking with her shield as Gabrielle released another burst of holy magic, the Dark Valkyrie hissing in pain and flying back, recoiling from the magic. She yelped again as a crossbow bolt landed in one of the sections between her armor. She turned, seeing Oliver.

She flew towards the rogue, shield up to block the bolts as she moved towards him. She was intercepted by Ava tackling him from above, knocking her towards the ground. She didn't hit the ground, Cassandra's bo staff connecting with her side and sending her spiraling into the ground. She rolled across the street, Oliver letting out several bolts to pin the Dark Valkyrie's shield to the ground, preventing her from retrieving it as she got up.

She swung at Carver, who blocked with his shield once again and slashed at her legs, knocking her down. She turned from the force of the slash, and he drove his shield into her wings, preventing her from flying off. Gabrielle released a more focused holy magic burst, burning out the Dark Valkyrie's energy, and leaving her open for Gabrielle to cast holy bondage, locking her in place. The battle was over fast in terms of time, and now all that was left was to sate her.

Because the final blow had been a combination attack of Carver and Gabrielle, the two of them would be the ones to sate the Dark Valkyrie. She still struggled against the chains, however weakly, and couldn't break free of them. With a little manipulation of their placement, Gabrielle forced the corrupted mamono's mouth open, with the magic, preventing her from closing it or biting down. She moved forward, opening her robe and thrusting her member into the monster girl's throat.

She moaned at the feeling as she fucked her sexy mouth. Carver began to undress, planning on waiting, but moving forward when Gabrielle pulled out early, evidently wanting them to take turns with her. The Dark Valkyrie gagged as the white mage and heavy knight took turns in her throat, one pumping into her for a few minutes then letting the other. Them to her surprise, both of them ended up inside her throat at once, their cocks choking her as they fucked her together.

Carver moaned, enjoying the extra tightness as her throat constricted around his cock, as well as the feeling of Gabrielle's member sliding in and out against his own. Soon they were both close, both just waiting for the other to blow before they let loose. A few minutes later, both were unloading their first round down the monster girl's throat. It was too much for her to swallow all at once, and began running over her chin. As they pulled out, the last few spurts got onto her face as well.

Gabrielle shifted the chains back over her mouth to close it, preventing her from screaming insults or spitting out the seed still in her mouth as she and Carver lifted her up, both of them still hard, and Gabrielle charged with holy magic to attempt to cure the Dark Valkyrie. Carver was behind her, lined up to her tight asshole, Gabrielle's tip pressing against her pussy lips. On Gabrielle's cue, they both thrust into her at the same moment.

The Dark Valkyrie couldn't scream, but her attempt to was clear even through the chains as she felt both large cocks sink into her body, the force of Carver's penetrating her ass pushing Gabrielle's deeper into her cunt, and both of them stretching her out on either end. The pace was a rapid one, taking no time to get her used to it, wanting only to fuck and finish off the rogue mamono, who could only squirm and groan in silent submissive as she was used like a toy by the party members.

Oliver watched them go, a tent forming in his pants that he told himself out act as motivation to fight that much harder in the battles to come. Cassandra did not face the same problem, sneaking away for a little break time with her Harpy. Oliver muttered under his breath about her luck as he continued to watch his friends plow the corrupted mamono, their fucking having finally synced up to the same rhythm, letting them both hilt themselves inside of her holes hard.

And with how hard they were both going, Oliver wouldn't have been surprised if their rods had been touching in the center of the Dark Valkyrie, who's body was being utterly contorted by the roughness of their fucking. Gabrielle had begun to glow with the holy magic she was pouring into it, only getting stronger each time the mamono came, losing a little more resolve.

Gabrielle had timed her climax to strike right when the Dark Valkyrie's third, and by coincidence Carver's second, hit as well. All three of them exclaimed in pleasure as the Dark Valkyrie was filled up to very near the brim in both holes with seed, Gabrielle's being accompanied by a large dose of holy and healing magic, purging the infernal corruption from her body.

The Dark Valkyrie's response seemed to be another orgasm hitting immediately after the first (technically third) had subsided, her body beginning to glow as it did. It lost the blue color, returning to normal as the black feathers became a radiant white once again. The holy chains melted away as they could no longer sense any dark or demonic magic in their captive. The Dark Valkyrie had been healed.

It took her a few moments to adjust to being back to normal, which was just as well, because after that, Carver and Gabrielle both needed a few minutes to catch their breath. When they were all back to normal, the Valkyrie explained that she'd been sent in to deal with the growing corruption, tasked directly by the Queen of Hearts to find and remove it, only to be filled with corrupted energy before she could even find the source.

"I don't know what the actual source is, but I know you'll find it that way." She said, pointing to a distant castle, "There's a Jabberwok sleeping up there though, so you'll need to be careful as you go." The party members nodded, thanking her for her help. She shook her head, "I should be thanking you all for saving my life," She said with a smile, which turned slightly more playful as she added, "And for the fucking~"


	39. Before Breakfast (points if you get it)

The Jabberwok was another of the mamono breeds created by a mamono being mutated. Unlike Dark Valkyries, Jabberwok's were not immediately destructive, dark creatures. They were originally the result of the Queen of Hearts mutating a dragon to replace their desire for power and control with a more natural desire for pleasure and romance. They were rare even in Wonderland, and still quite powerful.

"I do not suggest we fight the Jabberwok directly," Carver said, having actually known about the dragon-esque monster girl beforehand, "Their strength alone is more than we can truly handle, but the force of their magical blast breath could kill any of us in one shot, all of us at once if we were standing close enough together." He explained to the party.

"Got it, so we'll need to be clever." Cassandra said. Carver nodded, "Gabrielle's magic won't be able to do much against her, and she'd kill me before I got anywhere near close enough to fight her." "I can hit her from far off," Oliver said, "If you can tell me for sure where she'll be, I can probably nail her down with a bolt storm." He added with a smirk.

"And if I've got enough chi built up, one strike by itself following the bolt storm should be enough." Cassandra added. Carver nodded, looking to Ava, "Think you can fly fast enough to get her here without getting hurt?" Ava nodded, "Definitely. Avians always fly faster than reptiles." "Fair enough," Carver said, "Alright, let's take down a Jabberwok."

Everyone got into position, Carver hiding with Gabrielle, Cassandra gathering chi. Oliver set his crossbow up aimed at the position he'd been told to fire at, all twenty bolts out and ready to go. After nearly thirty minutes, Ava came flying towards them, a blast resembling several bolts of purple lightning hit the ground, missing the Harpy, just barely.

She landed on the street, sweating nervously. The Jabberwok landed in front of her. She was nearly nine feet tall, her skin dark. Her body was mostly humanoid, with an enticing hourglass form. Her arms and legs ended in thick, black replaces and purple claws, with matching draconic wings, tail, and horns. Her hair was short and purple, and her eyes looked hateful.

Before she could attack again, Oliver's bolt storm came out, all twenty bolts being fired in less than a minute, all but pinning the Jabberwok to the wall as Cassandra, chi so focused she was practically glowing, walked up to her. She drove her palm into the Jabberwok's chin, forcing her head up to send her blast into the air as she drove her fist into her stomach, the force of the chi she was letting out collapsing the wall behind her.

The Jabberwok dropped to her knees, wheezing and weak. She could technically still fly off and avoid being fucked, but her natural sense of lust and more to the point honor, prevented her from doing so. The humans had won, and now they would fuck her.

It would be Oliver, Cassandra, and Ava sating the Jabberwok. Technically Cassandra and Oliver had done all the damage by themselves, but as her lover, Ava had the right to join her in the sexy fun. Oliver saw no reason to argue about it, though he supposed it did create a few logistical/special problems. Or at least he believed that it did. Cassandra and Ava seemed to disagree fully. Curious to see how they'd puzzled this one out, Oliver followed the instructions that the martial artist and harpy duo gave him.

He got behind the dragon mamono, his stiff member rubbing against her round ass as he laid on his back with her on top of him. "No need for lubrication," Cassandra told him, "She's tough enough to handle it." Oliver smirked at this, taking her word for it as he thrust up into her, pulling her hips down against his. He grunted as her tight walls squeezed his cock, the Jabberwok groaning from the penetration as he began to fuck her from below.

While he did this, Ava moved over, feet on either side of the savage mamono's head as she lowered herself onto her face. She ground against it, drawing pleasure from it even if the Jabberwok refused to actively pleasure her. The draconic monster girl grumbled in frustration at having to be submissive not just to the humans, but to what she considered to be a lesser mamono to herself. Ava could sense her dislike of it, and it only made the pleasure better as she ground her moistening slit against the Jabberwok's face.

Cassandra removed her robe and walked over to add the final touch. She laid down in front of the Jabberwok, moving her legs around the monster girl's and interlocking with them so she ground grind her pussy against hers. She moaned, beginning to scissor the defeated Jabberwok, making her groan even more against Ava's pussy as she felt the pleasure coming from there as well.

The Jabberwok was helpless as she was used from every angle, Oliver grunting and groping her luscious ass roughly as he hammered into it roughly, taking no care to ease her into it. After the battle she'd put them through, he figured the savage deserved it. Hell, she was probably enjoying it from the moans she was letting out, still audible despite them being muffled by Ava's wet pussy as it rubbed forcefully against her face, soaking her more and more.

Eventually the Jabberwok gave in, opening her mouth and pushing her tongue into Ava's pussy, beginning to eat her out properly. Ava moaned happily, holding her head against her crotch dominantly. It was a sign of submission, and though Ava knew it was more a result of Oliver and Cassandra's efforts, it was still gratifying to be the one on the receiving end of it.

Do to the tightness and warmth of her ass, as well as how rough he was allowed to be, it was Oliver who reached his peak first, giving the mamono no warning as he came, pumping thick spurts of hot seed into her tight anus. She groaned hard against Ava's pussy, her tongue vibrating inside of her and bringing her closer to the edge; though it was Cassandra who came next, hips grinding hard against the Jabberwok as she went over the edge.

The Jabberwok came next, the climaxes of the two humans getting her closer. Her orgasm hit right before Ava's, which was set off by the feeling of the draconic savage moaning against her sensitive slit. Ava shuddered as she soaked the Jabberwok's face further with her climax, which somehow only made it more satisfying as she got up off of her.

But Cassandra felt that they should go for one more just to make sure the Jabberwok was sated. She moved the Jabberwok into more of a sitting position, getting behind her with Ava. Using a bit of earth chi, and a lot of focus, Cassandra took to pieces of stone from the damaged tower and formed them into roughly phallic shapes, essentially creating two-sided toys for her and Ava.

They both lined the toys up to the Jabberwok's ass, groaning in pleasure as they pushed both into their pussies and into her ass with the movement of their hips. The Jabberwok practically whimpered at this, her asshole forced apart hard by the double penetration. As she took this, Oliver moved forward, pushing his still hard member between her large tits, moaning as he squeezed them around his rod and began thrusting against her chest.

The Jabberwok got closer much faster this time, the double fucking of her already sore ass making it harder for her to hold out, and the slight humiliation of being helpless as the rogue fucked her breasts only added to the sensation, Cassandra and Ava holding onto her arms to add to the feeling of helplessness. She groaned, squirming slightly, which only increased the pleasure for the girls do to the movement of the stone toys.

Oliver once again came first, his seed splattering between her breasts and even reaching her face as well. This time though, the others weren't far behind him, the Jabberwok letting out a loud yelp of pleasure as she came hard shortly after, and Ava and Cassandra following suite. The Jabberwok laid back, panting hard as, to finish the process, Gabrielle cast a purity spell to drive any remaining infernal energy from her body. With her cured, there was only one thing left for the party to do in Wonderland.


	40. Cheshire

The Cheshire Cat was much easier to handle than the party had been anticipating. The fact of the matter was, as powerful as she was, she wasn't a very combat oriented mamono. Mischievous certainly, and she was all for spreading a little chaos, hence the corrupted energy that had been put into her being so wide spread throughout Wonderland. But, like many monster girls, she was a lover, not a fighter.

This rather explained why she had hidden herself behind two much stronger mamono, and likely wasn't counting on anyone making it passed the Dark Valkyrie or the Jabberwok. This was made clear when, upon reaching her chamber, they didn't find her torturing the innocent or gathering dark magic for some kind of ritual, but rather attempting to jill herself off.

She was rather short, matching Oliver in height. Her skin was smooth and light, with dark purple hair, feline ears and tail, and arms ending in purple furry paws. Presumably her legs ended in a similar way, but it was made difficult to tell by the only articles of clothing she was wear: purple stockings and black heels. Frankly, she looked downright cute.

Even still, Gabrielle didn't want to risk setting her off, as even if she didn't fight, she could still scatter the party to the far ends of Wonderland, and that was the last thing they needed right now. Carver's idea, naturally, was a sneak attack to try and knock her out before she could do so. Gabrielle had an alternate plan. "Let's work smarter, not harder." She said, closing her eyes and casting a spell on the Cheshire Cat.

The spell was perhaps the most devious the white mage was capable of learning. It turned all her mischievous, lustful magic

It was technically Gabrielle who'd earned the right to sate the Cheshire Cat. It had been her spell that now had the corrupted mamono on her knees practically begging to be fucked by them. Plus it would be her magic that would ultimately be what cured the Cheshire no matter who it was that sated her. And yet the white mage still insisted that all four of them get to participate in the fun rather than her taking full control of it.

"The level of corrupted magic she's filled with isn't going to be undone by one person fucking her," Gabrielle explained, "Not even with holy magic flowing through them while it happens. If all of us work together on her though, her being satisfied and sated by the end is practically guaranteed." In truth she didn't really need to explain that much; her party members weren't exactly unhappy to be joining in.

The Cheshire certainly seemed happy, not hesitating to follow the instructions given to her when the party members surrounded her. She reached out, gripping Carver and Oliver's members in her hands and beginning to stroke them as she opened her mouth for Gabrielle to thrust into her throat, gagging slightly from her throat being stuffed, but enjoying the roughness of it.

Her tail stretched out, splitting into two and rubbing against Cassandra and Ava's pussies while they put their tongues to work on the Cheshire's holes, licking respectively at her pussy and asshole. The positioning was only possible thanks to the Cheshire Cat's ability to float, and the slightly chaotic form of it was only delighting her more as she grew wetter against Cassandra's face.

Gabrielle had begun to let out her holy magic as her member pumped into the Cheshire's throat, hilting balls deep inside of it while she stroked the males harder and faster, lubricating their members with their leaking precum as she went, her tails pushing inside of Cassandra and Ava and stirring their pussies as she did, making them moan as they ate her out rougher.

Everyone's intention was to hold back until the Cheshire had cum first, but as it happened, that rule really only applied to Ava and Cassandra. Carver, Oliver, and Gabrielle would only intensify the Cheshire's enjoyment when they came, painting her face and fur, and filling her throat with hot, thick white cum. The Cheshire shuddered, moaning as she swallowed it down, cumming against Cassandra's face.

They pulled back from her, and decided next to all take turns with her while Gabrielle's magic permeated through the area. By virtue of them being the ones physically closest to her, Cassandra and Ava went first. At their instruction, the Cheshire Cat laid down on her back, letting Ava get between her legs with Cassandra's stone toy to fuck her eager pussy. As she did, Cassandra mounted the magical cat girl's face, locking her legs beneath her head to keep her face pressed against her crotch.

The Cheshire didn't seem to mind, happily burying her tongue inside Cassandra's pussy, licking fast and moaning against her from the feeling of Ava fucking her with the stone member. As she did this, Cassandra reached down, groping the Cheshire's breasts while she rode her face to enhance the pleasure. But even when submissively being a sex toy, the Cheshire couldn't help but be at least a little mischievous.

Ava didn't notice her tail stretching up behind her until it was forced roughly into her asshole from behind. She yelped out loudly from the feeling of it pushing deep inside her tight while, wriggling against her walls. The feeling pushed her to slam her hips harder against the Cheshire, hilting the two ends of it inside both of their pussies, both of which clenched tightly around them as they got closer to their peak.

Cassandra followed shortly after, the Cheshire lapping up her sweet juices eagerly. Once the two of them had moved back away from her, she was picked up by Oliver. The rogue stood, her levitation letting him position her upside down. He thrust into her soft mouth as his face moved between her legs, tongue entering her warm slit as her head began bobbing along his cock, sucking it eagerly.

He groaned against her pussy, tongue pushing as deep into her as it could. She had a rather odd taste, his brain struggling to identify it as sweet, bitter, or even salty. Oliver supposed literally every aspect of the Cheshire Cat was meant to be confusing in some way or another. At least they had her on the ropes now, her throat taking his member down to the hilt.

Her tongue wrapped around his cock, stroking it as she sucked on him. The feeling made her oral action on him much more intense than he'd been expecting. He managed to hold off awhile longer, his focus on her pussy and clit getting her close to her breaking point before he unloaded down her throat. He managed to push her over the edge with a sudden bite to her sensitive clit, causing her to cry out with her climax.

Oliver moved back, letting Carver grab the Cheshire and pull her to his body. He held her against his body, facing away from him as he lifted her up, member lining up to her asshole and slamming in roughly with little to no warning. The Cheshire yelped in surprise, but felt no actual pain from the motion, and was moaning the moment he began sawing in and out of her, fucking her aggressively from behind.

The heavy knight moved his hands around her body, one hand going up to give her breasts attention while he pounded into her back door, the other moving down to toy with her still sensitive clit. The combination of pleasures, mixed with the Cheshire having gotten off so many times already, made Carver the first person of the day to not cum until after the Cheshire had.

The purple cat mamono panted as she felt her anus pumped full of hot seed, feeling tired for the first time in a long while. Carver pulled out, moving the Cheshire to Gabrielle to finish her off. Gabrielle grabbed the Cheshire Cat, holding her against the rough ground as she thrust into her pussy. The Cheshire purred affectionately, legs and arms locking around her body to keep her inside.

Gabrielle let her magic pour into the Cheshire so she'd be able to purge her of the infernal energy corrupting her when she came. She slammed herself balls deep into the Cheshire, pulling all the way back out so she could thrust in harder. She heard the Cheshire cry out as the tip of her cock hit the magic cat girl's womb, causing her folds to clench around Gabrielle's shaft.

Gabrielle didn't stop or slow, refusing to cum until she felt the Cheshire's juices washing over her cock, pumping her full of thick seed as the holy magic worked its charm inside of her as well. Gabrielle remained inside of the Cheshire as the spell purified her, unintentionally keeping her cum trapped inside of the Cheshire as well. She panted hard when she finally pulled out, letting the tired, purified Cheshire cat lay down.

"Th.. thank.. you.." The now sated mamono managed to say before losing consciousness. Gabrielle smiled at this as she dressed herself, looking up at the sky of Wonderland, which was already starting to look more clear now that the source of the corruption had been dealt with.


	41. Sidewinder

The party had existed Wonderland, and enjoyed a night of rest. All were happy to no longer be within the odd, hazy realm, though Carver felt ashamed to admit some part of him missed the Alice. The next morning they set off passed the portal area, passing the grassland and entering a sandy area. The heat wasn't as bad as they'd been expecting, but still rather hellish in comparison.

As they walked across the sand, they were all prepared for mamono to reveal themselves, as there were a few different kinds that could lurk in the desert, and none of them felt very lucky. Sure enough, just two hours into their traveling, a savage, pleasure seeking monster girl revealed herself, hissing at the party as she sprung from the sand at them, getting knocked back by Cassandra's palm strike.

The mamono was a Lamia, a kind of snake-tailed mamono. From the waist down, she had a long orange serpentine tail. From the waist up, she was more human in appearance, with smooth, tanned skin, long flowing brunette hair, and lust filled eyes. Her tongue was still forked liked a snake's though, as the party could see when she hissed at them a second time.

Before any of the others could do anything, Cassandra stepped forward to handle the Lamia by herself, assuring Ava she could handle it. The harpy pouted at this, but didn't argue, near certain that she could as well. The Lamia watched Cassandra carefully as the martial artist approached, trying to decide if she should view her as a mate, meal, or threat. Cassandra made a point of putting down her weapon and sensually stripping her clothes off before she stepped forward, so the snake girl figured it a decent assumption that Cassandra was looking for a mate.

Cassandra didn't see any reason to battle a mamono who wasn't looking for a fight. The Lamia clearly didn't want to fight if she didn't have to, but would if the humans didn't let her fuck one of them. She had perhaps just gone savage recently, not quite a complete beast just yet. Cassandra gave her a smile, beckoning her over to herself, and giving her a small turn to show herself off for the monster girl.

The snake girl licked her lips, slithering in close to Cassandra before springing at her suddenly. The motion was so fast that Ava very nearly flew forward, thinking it was an attack. She was only stopped by Cassandra raising her hand to show it was fine as the Lamia coiled around her. It wasn't a sign of aggression, it was how they fucked. The coils of the snake girl wrapped tight around Cassandra, but not tight enough to hurt her. The snake girl's slit, already growing warm in anticipation, was pressed against Cassandra's as her tongue moved along the martial artist's neck.

Cassandra moaned, letting the Lamia do as she pleased. She dealt with this kind of mamono before. There weren't many on the mountains, but enough for her to have learned early on how they operate. The Lamia began moving her coils slowly, grinding herself against Cassandra's body as she went from licking to gently biting on Cassandra's neck; thankfully one of the few breeds without any form of lust venom. Their voices were laced with a bit of seduction magic, but knowing that it was there made it almost useless, plus the mamono had no reason to use it on a willing lover.

Another thing that Cassandra had learned was that the only motion she could make that would be tolerated was on the Lamia's tail. The snake tail was the breed's most sensitive area, and most sexual erogenous zone. Cassandra couldn't move her hands much, but she could move them enough to grip and begin rubbing along the smooth scales of the Lamia's snake tail.

The Lamia moaned against Cassandra's neck, her pussy grinding harder against the human's as both grew wetter from the efforts. The Lamia's hands moved to Cassandra's chest, groping her gently as she continued to grind around her body. Ava, clearly slightly annoyed at not being able to join in with them, turned her attention to the other party members. As it happened, they were busy with the second mamono who'd appeared.

Sandworms were an odd breed of mamono. At a glance, you'd assumed they weren't even mamono, but actual monsters, a long, hard shelled brown worm with six deep red eyes and a series of sharp fangs lining its mouth. Even those who saw the female portion of it assumed that it wasn't actually the body, just the tongue of the monster disguised as a mamono to lure in human prey.

But in truth, the pure pink skinned woman sitting within the mouth of the creature was in fact the actual creature, and she wasn't within a mouth at all. Despite appearing to be the majority of the body, the actual worm-like portion was little more than a protective shell, providing transportation, camouflage, protection, and even a place to take the Sandworm's lovers, as the insides of the shell were all soft and welcoming. They were truly pleasant girls when someone caught their fancy and they were in a good mood.

The one attacking was in nothing resembling a good mood. It Carver hadn't already had his sword out, he'd have been snapped up and raped by the Sandworm, likely several feet under the sand as well. His sword slash cracked the shell, and the force of the strike sent her back. She was much, much deeper into her savage state than the Lamia, and assistance would be needed to sate her.

When she rose for a second time, Oliver and Ava both fired, the former firing bolts from his crossbow, the latter firing feathers that would hurt like razors when they hit. The combination attack did enough damage to the shell to get the mamono's attention, and when she was moving towards them, Carver stabbed his sword through the 'tail' of the creature, nailing the Sandworm by her shell to the ground.

She flailed angrily for a few moments before conceding, opening the front of the shell. Carver walked into it, Gabrielle and Oliver finding it to be an unsettling image when the shell closed behind him, looking too much like he was being eaten; when in actuality he was getting laid. Still, unsettling as it looked, Oliver and Gabrielle would both have taken it over the nothing they were currently.


	42. Fangs in the Sand

The party was continuing on their way through the sandy area, which had rapidly gone from just a section with sand to a full blown desert the farther they'd talked along. From the map, Gabrielle realized there was actually another source of corruption here. It was less powerful than the Cheshire, but it was definitely present out in the desert somewhere, and the further the walked, the more Gabrielle began to actually sense the energy, until they could visibly see where their next target would be hiding: the old ruins.

From what Gabrielle had read, a civilization had once lived in this desert, but because they'd made a policy of never mating with mamono and killing off anyone who did, they were eventually brought down by the savage mamono that only grew more plentiful with time. Oliver couldn't help but think they were dumbasses, and while Cassandra was willing to give the ancient people some leeway with the fact that it was generations ago and they hadn't known any better at the time, she was less willing to overlook the 'killing anyone who did' part.

Now their ruins were all that remained, filled with still savage mamono. The party immediately set off in that direction, and were just as quickly halted by the appearance of two monster girls. No one could have been prepared for either of them because of how they appeared. Oliver could have spotted the girl that came from below if the dissonant buzzing from the sky not distracting him. Cassandra could have seen through the buzzing and warned Oliver had her foot not been hooked. In an instant, two of the three party members were down.

Oliver was pinned on his stomach by a Vamp Mosquito, a small, almost chibi looking monster girl with mostly human characteristics, with the affection of her insect like legs, arms, and wings. Oliver let out an annoyed cry of, "Every fucking time." As she bit into his neck, beginning both to drink blood, and inject lust venom. The rogue was beginning to wonder if his constant being the one to be pounced on was some kind of karmic punishment for all the times he stealth killed enemies with his cross bow and dagger instead of facing them honorable.

Then, as the lust venom kicked in, he wondered why the fuck he wasn't already balls seed inside of the Vamp, and proceeded to correct this ridiculous misstep by practically ripping his pants off and thrusting up into the mamono as she continued to feed. He didn't seem to notice that he was being drank from, nor did he care as the Vamp pounced on his throbbing member.

Cassandra on the other hand had had a much better time recovering from her attacker. Just like the monster girl from mere days before, it was a snake girl; though this one was much less human. Her body was still a snake tail from the waist down, and humanoid from the waist up, but the entire thing was a deep purple, her neck having the hood of a cobra; though one suspected the eyes would be drawn more to the bouncing D cups than the snake hood. She was an Apophis, a kind of snake mamono Cassandra had not actually heard of.

When Cassandra was done, the Apophis lounged at her, only to be repelled by razor feathers from Ava. She hissed, releasing Cassandra's leg and repairing to spit toxin, only for Carver's morning star to come down on her from behind. She was more than touch enough to handle it, but when she turned to deal with Carver instead, Cassandra grabbed her from behind, lifting her up off the ground.

Carver pushed forward, dropping his morning star and the armor around his crotch as he picked up her snake tail, positioning it over his shoulder as he lined his member up to her pussy. She hissed, not wanting to be the submissive in this, but the party gave her no alternative, and her hissing quickly became moaning as Carver's cock was plunged into her quivering slit.

Gabrielle sighed as she looked over the poor rogue, wondering what it was about him that just attracted domination. She had to admit, he had a very submissive face despite his skill at being on top, and a remarkably fuckable one to. She moved behind the Vamp Mosquito, figuring she should help him sate her at least, and doubting he'd be able to shake off the lust venom and actually sate her if he didn't.

The Vamp was too deep into her euphoria from sucking and fucking at the same time to notice Gabrielle's presence until she felt the white mage's cock ram suddenly into her from behind. Her fangs left Oliver's neck as she threw her head back, crying out in a mix of surprise, slight pain, and intensified pleasure from Gabrielle's stretching the walls of her ass with her cock.

Gabrielle grunted, thrusting hard into her tight ass, pushing Oliver deeper into the mamono with her thrusts while he, if unknowingly considering his currently lust afflicted state, did the same in return, the two of them working together to utterly rail the blood sucking insect mamono. Her wings began to buzz again, the purposefully disorienting noise silenced by Gabrielle grabbing them gently to stop their moving.

Carver was just as aggressive with the Apophis, pumping hard into her to prevent her wriggling free and causing trouble; Cassandra and Ava both giving her massive breasts the attention their rock hard nipples clearly showed they needed.

It seemed the ruins would have to wait awhile longer.

* * *

"I can't believe they made it through Wonderland so easily. I'd have gotten stuck arm deep in those lolis for eons." "Would, did, and probably will again sister." "Oh shut up or I won't punish you again tonight." "Ha, like you've got that kind of will power. You can't even resist me on a normal day, let alone when I'm covered in something tasty~" "I don't know if I should curse you or my addiction to fresh honey~"


	43. Ancient Ruins

The party had reached the ruins, and began looking around the sandy remains. Many buildings were either empty, burned down, or just rotten into broken husks. The place seemed more or less empty, which made the knowledge that there was a corruption source somewhere inside all the more unnerving. The party moved gradually towards the center of the former kingdom, figuring that the source might be in the large castle pyramid, or rather in the broken remains of it; going by how the Cheshire had felt the need to lay in wait within a castle in Wonderland.

They felt that they were on the right path when they found that guards had been placed to stop them getting too close. Once they were within twenty feet of the pyramid, three mamono burst out too suddenly and too perfectly at once for it to have been a coincidence. The first was a tall, floating monster girl with metallic white skin, her armor seeming to be welded to her body, her eyes blank. She had a smooth, black panel on her forehead. She was an Automaton, a type of advanced Golem.

The second mamono to spring forth was naked from the waist down, though somehow not burning from the intense sun despite her pale skin. She hair reached down to her knees, dark black, matching the strange armor on her chest, right arm, and right leg. It didn't seem like she'd put on the armor, more like it had sprouted across her body, like a growing infection. Her leg was only half covered, and in the hand of her fully covered arm was a long, glowing red sword. She was a Cursed Sword, a human woman possessed by a corrupted enchantment within a blade.

The first two were the give away that this was a set trap for intruders, as neither of those mamono happened by accident. The third monster girl was the odd one out, though no less dangerous in her appearing next to the other two. Her body was dark in skin color, face covered with an assassin's mask. From the waist up, she was a naked humanoid, from the waist down, her body vanished into a large brown chiton scorpion, venom dripping from the stinger tail, and from the blades she wore along her belt.

She was a Girtablilu, though the people living in societies around them more commonly referred to her breed as 'assassin of the desert'. Her eyes were a dead giveaway that, despite her breed being of high intelligence even when completely savage, these three monster girls were all running on corrupted energy, more so than normal in the Cursed Sword's case.

"Who's got who?" Oliver asked while he and the party slowly backed up. He already had his crossbow out and loaded, and needed only to know who he was fighting. "I'll need to be with someone else fighting the Cursed Sword," Gabrielle said, "My magic is can weaken the spell." "I'll join you," Carver said, "Sword fighting is my specialty." "Me and Ava can handle the Girtablilu," Cassandra said, "She can't poison what she can't hit."

"That leaves the floating Golem girl for me than." Oliver said, aiming and firing at the Automaton. The shot, despite being a heavy bolt instead of an arrow, bounced off the artificial mamono's metal without so much as leaving a dent. Her arm folded out into a long blade, and she flew towards Oliver, who backed up faster as he fired more, reaching for his handaxe as he did.

Carver charged the Cursed Sword with his tower shield, Gabrielle following behind him. The Cursed Sword brought her blade down onto Carver's shield that, for the first time, the dwarven forging actually bent slightly, and his arm felt the impact of it. He swung back with his shield, driving his sword forward and slashing at the mamono's armor, sending a chunk of it away as Gabrielle cast holy light to prevent it growing back.

Ava and Cassandra moved fast in circles around the scorpion monster girl, baiting her into throwing all of her poison knives before they pushed in closer, Ava firing razor feathers from the air to damage her body and distract while Cassandra used chi enhanced palm strikes to knock her pincers and tail away. They already knew that all three of these monster girls were going to need fucking to clear their heads, but actually getting them there would be a hassle.

Oliver had made a beeline for one of the abandoned houses, shutting the door as he backed up to the stairs. The Automaton's bladed arm cut the door into fourths, crumbling it in front of her as she walked forward. Oliver headed up the stairs, switching out his bolts for normal arrows. He was going to need precision, not power. He could see where the joints connecting the Automaton's limbs would be, and in his experience taking out guard golems to steal from enchanters, golem girls became pretty fucking helpless from a direct shot to them.

The issue came from the fact that said connected areas were covered by her metallic flesh. He had only one idea based purely on what he knew about golems, and as soon as the Automaton was in view, he threw his handaxe. The Automaton lashed out at it with her bladed arm, the movement causing a small separation in the metal plated skin. He fired, hitting the joint and nullifying the arm.

The Automaton glared, her other arm extending to change into a weapon, but the motion allowed Oliver to hit the joint there as well, knocking out the other arm as well. In a fit of anger, the Automaton charged forward. Oliver rolled out of the way, grabbing his hand axe and throwing it at her again. It didn't do any damage, but the impact of it combined with the moment of her running sent her out of the rotten side of the house. She landed hard on the ground outside, two more arrows taking out the joints in her legs when she tried to move to get up.

Carver grunted with every strike the Cursed Sword landed on his armor. Every hit was just a bit more powerful than he expected it to be. His armor was strong, but the magic in the sword was chipping away at it. Gabrielle's purging spells weakened the magic of the blade, but didn't reduce its speed, and so even while she couldn't access magical attacks she was still difficult to hit.

"We need to separate the sword from her body," Gabrielle said, "So long as they've got physical contact, it'll be impossible to purge her entirely of the magic fueling her." "Got it," Carver said as his blade clashed with the Cursed, "Just be ready to cast." He grunted as he threw his strength, forcing her back. He raised his shield, this time not just blocking, but bashing.

The Cursed Sword staggered back a moment, letting Carver drop his sword down and take out his morning star. He began swinging it to build up momentum, charging forward at the Cursed Sword. He allowed his shoulder to he cut into in order to land a morning star strike on the mamono's wrist, causing her to let go. He swung his shield, knocking it away. When the Cursed Sword tried to go after the blade, Carver's morning star drove her into the dirt, and Gabrielle's magic nullified the magic that made her want to go after the sword in the first place.

The Girtablilu drove its stringer down at Cassandra, her bo staff knocking it away. The martial artist gracefully leapt behind the monster girl, landing on the back half of her body. Her legs locked around her body, her own body pressing the tail of the scorpion girl against her back, making it impossible to use so long as Cassandra kept her grip. When the Girtablilu tried to snap with her claws, Ava distracted her with a fast moving talon slash, letting Cassandra use her bo, moving it around the mamono's body to hold her claws back, leaving her body open.

Ava smirked at the struggling Girtablilu, Cassandra's powerful muscles keeping the mamono in place while the harpy moved in close, beginning to grope her. The scorpion girl groaned, squirming more as Ava began massaging and kissing her bare breasts, one hand moving lower to rub against her crotch, which quickly grew wet from the attention she was getting.

As they began toying with the scorpion girl, Oliver did the same with the Automaton. Without being able to attack, she couldn't stop the rogue from groping and playing with her. He'd had to pry her armor off, and currently his head was between her legs. She grit her teeth, trying not to moan, but realizing that she couldn't stop herself from enjoying it either. What's more, the idea of being utterly helpless to the human, completely at his mercy while he fucked and molested her, was an arousing one. By the time her systems had healed the damage and made it possible for her to move again, she no longer wanting to, groaning for Oliver to take her.

Her moans, even once Oliver penetrated her, were drowned out by the Cursed Sword though. Carver and Gabrielle worked together to fuck her; though Carver had insisted that the white mage take the back. He told her it was so he could make sure she didn't try and go for the sword, but in truth, he was just pretty sure the white mage might accidentally get yet another mamono knocked up.


	44. Awaken the Undead

**Okay, I wanted to give a slight heads up, because the fact is this story has been a bit.. Off from how I intended it.**

 **See, when it was first a drabble, it wasn't even going to be about a specific party of adventurers at all, it was just going to be an A to Z list of every monster girl, each getting their own micro one shot with a different set of random people in it each time.**

 **In the drabble though, people didn't seem to understand this, and so in its follow up drabble, I actually forgot this, going by the reviews, and so it ended up merging with the Monster Boy idea, which had been about a single party of travelers.**

 **Because of this, I've been doing two things wrong. The first is attempting to force every single fucking mamono in existence into the story, which has been impractical and even just dumb. The other is trying to make every chapter end in sex rather than fighting.**

 **This one is harder to see as a problem. It is a lemon story after all, but it's not supposed to just be lemon.**

 **There are a lot of mamono that you're just outright never supposed to fuck at all, some of which I already had these characters fuck because I was afraid having combat that ended with combat wouldn't fit the tone.**

 **I sometimes forget that, as the writer, I'm the one who sets the tone, lol. I plan to fix both of these problems in going forward. So don't expect to see every single mamono in this story, and don't be shocked if some of the mamono that do show up get fought to the death instead of fucked.**

 **Speaking of which..**

* * *

The party had managed to brute force their way into the pyramid. All were at the ready, weapons out in case more mamono were inside to act as guards. Unsurprisingly, there of course were.

Unfortunately, they discovered this through Carver getting ambushed by one of them. A series of this, white bandages fired at him like tentacles from the darkness, wrapping around his arms, legs, and body before he could stop them and reeling him in.

The party rushed forward to save him, finding that he'd been captured by two of the mamono left inside the pyramid to stop intruders. The first, and the one Gabrielle had been expecting, was a Mummy. Her body looked humanoid, dark skinned and green haired, in the places they could actually see it.

Her body was covered up in many places, entirely on her arms and legs, by white bandages. The mamono had complete control of the damaged, able to use them to manipulate the environment.

She'd bound Carver in them, essentially tying him to her body so her was forced to fuck her until she was done with him; which would likely be never. Even if she did finish with him, he'd be immediately besieged by the other mamono in the room he'd been dragged into.

She had her entire body in full view, naked and as dark in skin color as the other mamono they'd encountered so far. Her fair was longer, and her arms and legs were blood red from the elbows and knees down, ending in sharp claws.

Her hair was long, white, and dirty, her face one that would have been cute if not for the fangs and, more upsettingly, the blood lust in her eyes. "Ghoul," Oliver identified her, "Man eaters, in both senses of the word. They fuck, then they feed."

"Perhaps you should try and save Carver." cassandra suggested, as him fighting the Ghoul was too much of a liability. Oliver nodded, running to get to carver while Gabrielle ran interference, using holy light.

Both mamono technically classified as undead, and so the light functioned on them both, freeing Carver from the bandages as it stunned the Ghoul. Carver got to his feet quickly, putting his hastily removed armer and grabbing his shield and sword.

Oliver took aim with his crossbow, Cassandra and Ava baring their bo staff and claws at the Ghoul. Both began fighting, though in very different ways. Cassandra and Ava knew that there'd be no stopping the Ghoul.

She'd fight and fuck and kill until she physically couldn't anymore, and so they showed no mercy, striking as hard and quickly as they could. The mummy on the other hand, she could be saved. If Gabrielle's magic could lift the curse on her, she could have her lust sated and be able to move on.

Because of this, Carver and Oliver were told by the white mage that they needed to fight more defensively, to wear her down rather than take her down.

Thankfully, Carver excellent at this strategy, and between Gabrielle's holy light stopping her from using her bandages half the time, and Oliver's crossbow nailing the bandages in place the other half of the time, they managed to hold their own against the Mummy without doing too much damage to her.

The Ghoul fought with a wicked smile on her face. Her breed had no interest in other women, and so her only intention for Ava and Cassandra was food, made very clear by the several scratches she left on Ava when given the chance, causing the harpy to bleed before the Ghol was knocked into the wall by a chi infused bo strike. The Ghoul just laughed, jumped from the wall at Cassandra, being pincushioned by harpy feathers to block her.

The Ghoul hissed, more angered by this. She attempted to pull the needle like feathers out of herself, but when she did, Gabrielle was given enough time to summon holy chains to bind her in place.

From there, it was just a matter of Cassandra wailing on her until the undead cannibal stopped biting at her. Gabrielle focused her holy magic now on the Mummy, knowing she'd need a strong burst of it to purge the curse keeping her bound in her current state.

Thankfully, the actual fighting had gotten less and less urgently. The more bandages Oliver had nailed to the wall with his crossbow, the more the Mummy was stuck in place by it until the only thing she could move was her regular four limbs.

Granted, these were still deceptively strong, but behind carver's shield, both of the male adventurers were safe until Gabrielle finally built up enough white magic.

The rush of magic illuminated the entire room, the Mummy going silent as the curse was separated from her, expelled from her body like a toxin. The Mummy was still just as desperate for sex, perhaps moreso now that she knew for a fact it would sate her. Carver moved over to her, holding her still as he lifting her from the ground, dropping her hard onto his length.

The Mummy moaned, her hostility melting away as her arms and legs locked around the heavy knight, hips bucking against his him to take his cock deeper into her body.

Gabrielle smiled at this, turning to Cassandra and Ava, still attempting to finish off the annoyingly durable Ghoul. A burst of holy light in her direction weakened her, letting Cassandra and Ava finish the undead off for good. With this done, all that was left was the Mummy, who wasn't much of a threat while bouncing on Carver's cock in search of orgasm.

She moaned out louder as she got closer to her limit, Carver grunting as he thrust up into her. Oliver and Gabrielle would have both been more than happy to help out, but the bandages made it difficult, as the only uncovered part was her pussy for obvious reasons.

After a few more minutes of putting his strength to good use, Carver managed to bring the Mummy over the edge, her scream unfortunately being a signal to anything else in the pyramid that they'd made it passed her.

She panted hard as she came down from her climax, remaining conscious just long enough to feel Carver's seed pumping into her as he went over to. Her eyes shut, and with her lust sated, she passed on, leaving nothing behind but her bandages, which fell to the floor around Carver.

Carver stared for a moment as he caught his breathe, as even in comparison to the times he'd spent with other mamono, this had been a slightly odd way for it to end. Gabrielle said it was a good sign though, so he went to put the lower parts of his armor on and continue forward.


	45. Tomb Guards

Continuing down the hallways of the stone brick pyramid, the party could tell they were getting closer to the center, and by extension, the source of the corrupting magic. Inside the next larger room were the last guards of the tomb, one feline mamono, one canine.

Carver found this odd, aas beast mamono of those types rarely worked together for ultimately obvious reasons, but Gabrielle and Cassandra recognized then mamono individually. The feline was on her fours, the fur on her hands feet, and tail a bright gold. She had a golden scared on her head, hed in place by a band of silver.

She was dressed in only a single silk covering over her breasts, the rest of her body in full view. She looked almost amused when the party entered the room.

"She's a Sphinx," cassandra said, having known and trained with the Sphinx that lived on her mountain, "They guard the dead or the spiritual. They aren't too much of a threat physically, but if you can't answer their riddles, you become caught in their mind controlling spells. And their riddles are never easy." Cassandra said.

The other mamono stood on her two legs despite her canine qualities, the fur on her hands, feet and tail a dark black. Like the Sphinx, the color of her fur matched her long, more well kept hair and animal ears.

She was properly dressed, her body covered, though admittedly her long purple pants and regal jew covered top that covered only her breasts did seem to be an odd combination of regal wear and harem girl wea. In her hand she carried a long, golden staff with a snake sign at the top.

"She's an Anubis," Gabrielle said, "They're fiercely loyal to the Pharaoh of an kingdom, and rule over the undead mamono in an area. They've got incredible skills with dark magic."

"I suppose we can tell what monster girl is going to be the source of corruption behind these two," Cassandra said, "let's just hope being so close hasn't made these two more aggressive."

If nothing else, they didn't immediately attack when the party entered the room. The Anubis stepped forward, holding out her staff, "You may not be allowed further. Attempting to see the mistress Pharaoh is punishable by death or mind break. Both in some cases."

"We don't mean to do any harm," Carver said, "We just want to help the Pharaoh. She's not well."

"The knight seeks to rape our queen, how dare he accuse her wellness, just mean." The Sphinx shook her head. "You will be given this one warning and this one warning only to leave this place." The Anubis said, narrowing her eyes at Carver.

There was a split second of silence, then Oliver took the initiative, firing a crossbow bolt at the Anubis. She just barely managed to put up a shielding spell in time to block it. With combat started, Carver, Gabrielle, and Ava all rushed the Anubis.

The entire party had perhaps intended to rush the Anubis together to overwhelm her, but the Sphinx leapt in the way of Oliver and Cassandra, rattling off the first of her three riddles, "I touch the Earth and I touch the sky, but if I touch you, you're certain to die. What am I?"

Oliver internally grumbled in annoyance, but resisted the urge to curse at or attack the Sphinx, fearing that would count as him incorrectly answering the riddle and result in his brain washing. Cassandra bit her tongue as she thought quickly, trying to think back to the riddling mind set she'd needed to adopt to train with the Sphinx back on her mountain.

After a few moments of silence from them, made nerve racking by the sounds of their friends in combat, Cassandra answered, "Lighting."

The Sphinx smiled, tail swishing as she nodded. "My feet are warm, my head is cold, and none can move me; I'm simply too old. What am I?" "Mountain." Cassandra said almost immediately, having heard that particular one before. The Sphinx seemed significantly less pleased by this. "I flee from the day, I thrive at night, I bring flowers sadness, and bring thieves delight."

While Cassandra and Oliver dealt with the Sphinx's riddles, Carver, Gabrielle, and Ava had begun battling the Anubis. Carver's sword and Ava claws were blocked by the sword, needing to strike together at the same moment as a magical attack from Gabrielle to break the mamono's shield bubble.

The Anubis glared and tried to fire a bolt of dark magic at Cassandra, who countered with her own shield bubble. It shattered almost instantly, but but her time to begin reciting, letting a white magic mist fill the area, progressively weakening the dark magic in the area.

The Anubis growled at this, gripping her staff with both hands to try and focus the dark magic for a more powerful spell, but with Gabrielle running magical interference, she couldn't focus it enough to attack.

Carver and Ava attacked together, Carver raising his shield to draw her attention and block her strike while Ava flew at her from behind, her talons locking around the golden staff and pulling it out of her hands. The Anubis tried to snatch it back, Carver bashed her back with his shield, letting Ava toss the staff to Gabrielle.

Once catching it, Gabrielle flooded the staff with white magic, driving the remaining dark magic out so violently that it was split down the middle. The Anubis went into a frenzy, jumping at Gabrielle and receiving a stab through the leg from Carver, dropping her to the ground.

The canine mamono yelped in pain as she dropped and curled up on the ground, unable to attack with the damage to her leg. Carver apologized to her, knowing it wasn't her fault. Gabrielle moved over to heal the Anubis leg while Carver held her down, as the healing would be followed by another strong surge of white magic to hopefully keep her in her right mind long enough for the party to clear the corruption in the Pharaoh.

Ava meanwhile looked over to see what was happening with the Sphinx. She was a little thrown off to find Cassandra perfectly safe with the Sphinx on her back, Oliver between her legs sating her the non-magical way.

"I take it you solved all the riddles?" Ava asked. Cassandra nodded, "The first two at least. Didn't actually know the last one. Thankfully Oliver did. Even corrupted Sphinxes don't get hostile unless you fail their riddles, so the only thing left was lust."

* * *

 **1\. No I will not revealing the answer to the last riddle XP. 2. I've edited chapter 19. Specifically the AN at the end of it, as the list of Monster Girl classes wasn't complete. It's fixed now.**


	46. Ancient Queen

The party left the the Sphinx to watch over the anubis. Between the fucking from oliver and the white magic Gabrielle had put through her, they were hoping she'd stay docile long enough to watch over the canine mamono if she was.. Less than cooperative when she woke up.

The Sphinx accepted on the promise that they not harm the Pharaoh. "We only wish to cure her of the corruption filling her." Cassandra promised. With this done, they headed through the last door into the Pharaoh's chamber.

It was a very, very large room, literal piles of gold and silver coins stacked against the walls, along with maps, weapons, and the bones of previous adventurers and thieves who'd tried to take them. In the center of the room was the Pharaoh.

She was tall, her mocha skin glistening from whatever lotions she'd had the two slavegirls on either side of her cover her in. her dark hair was done up traditionally, cut short and formal in the front, but long in the back, nearly reaching her legs.

She wore a golden crown, a serpent and a scarab both present on it. Her only coverings were tight black clothes, two over her large breasts, one to cover her crotch.

Aside from that, she wore only grey wrappings around her forearms and legs, similar to mummy bandage, and a series of jewel encrusted necklaces. In her hands she had a golden crook and a flail.

She has in her thrown, two human girls, both pale, naked except for the colors with chains connecting them to the throne, and from the look in their eyes, extremely hypnotized standing on either side of her, one fanning her, the other feeding her fruits.

The Pharaoh glared when she saw the party entering the chamber. "Who dares intrude on the mistress of the desert without announcement?" She questioned. "We are but travelers your grace," Gabrielle said, trying to play things easy.

She might not have as much corruption in her as any of the others they'd had to purge so far, but she had an unsettling amount of natural magic in her, so even the little amount of corruption there made her dangerous. They needed to make this quick as they could, but they also couldn't afford to risk her attacking them in any way.

"Travelers you say?" The Pharaoh asked, "And yet you must have made it passed three waves of my guards, none of whom would have let you passed willingly." She said, "You are thieves and pillagers aren't you? Here for my wealth?"

"Not at all," Carver said, "We wish only to serve the Pharaoh. Word of your power has already made it across the desert and into the neighboring kingdoms. We all came at once, hoping to be of use to you." This seemed to intrigue the Pharaoh. "And your combat with my guards?"

"we were desperate your grace," Oliver said quickly, "We couldn't bare to be stopped before seeing you. We meant no insult to you, but wished only to see your beauty."

"This I can understand I suppose," The Pharaoh said with a smile, "It would be a tragedy for any to go their life without seeing my wonderful form. You wish to serve me yes?"

"yes your greatness," Gabrielle said, "We know that Pharaoh's wake with a powerful lust inside them, and the thought of such a wondrous being suffering in any way is simply ghastly. We offer ourselves to pleasure you."

"And you do not seek pleasure for yourself?" She questioned suspiciously. "Not at all," gabrielle said, "Our pleasure comes only from being near you and your power."

The Pharaoh contemplated this. "If you speak truthfully, then forfeit your weapons at once." She ordered, snapping her fingers for the slaves to gather them. The girls walked forward, their chains magically extending from the throne so they could move without being freed from them.

The party was more than a little uneasy to be completely unarmed, especially if the Pharaoh snapped at them, but they couldn't think of any way to keep her docile. They let the slaves take away their weapons and armor.

Cassandra tried to stop them though when one of the slaves grabbed Ava, "What are you doing?" She questioned. "Your pet also qualifies as a weapon," The Pharaoh said nonchalantly. Cassandra's eyes narrowed at this, "She is not my pet."

The Pharaoh raised an eyebrow at this, "Your servant then? Perhaps your treasure from a previous plunder." "She is my lover." Cassandra said, her usual calmness broken through for once.

"A human loving a mamono?" The Pharaoh questioned, "You'll forgive my skepticism. If she were one more human, such as myself or a spirit, then I could understand."

"I am her love pet," Ava said, attempting to save the situation, "She uses me for pleasure you see, this is what she meant." Ava saying it made it easier to play along, but Cassandra still didn't look happy.

The Pharaoh rolled her eyes, "I assumed that much. Does she always speak out of turn like this?" The Pharaoh swatted the air with her flail, her magic binding Ava and forcing her to the ground, "I'll allow you to punish her yourself, but do be diligent about it. Unbroken slaves are worthless."

"Yes. Your grace." Cassandra said through her teeth as the two slave girls led the other three members to the party closer to the throne. The Pharaoh looked the three of them over, requesting they remove their clothes.

As they undressed, Cassandra began to 'punish' Ava, striking her ass and Breasts, attempting to make it look convincingly painful while causing as little actual harm as possible.

The Pharaoh's eyes widened at the sight of Gabrielle's naked form, "One such as yourself is a rare breed," She said, "You will come forward." She ordered, Gabrielle walking forward.

The Pharaoh stood from her thrown, allowing Gabrielle to sit on it before sitting down on her lap. The Pharaoh used her magic, causing the thrown to form shackles around Gabrielle's neck, stomach, forehead, arms, and legs, binding her to the seat.

"As a part of my throne you will bring me pleasure as I request it." The Pharaoh purred as she moved her hips, gently riding Gabrielle's member.

Uncomfortable as it was, the white mage had actually been put in the best position possible, and began letting out magic as subtle as she could so the Pharaoh wouldn't notice it until it was too late. "Knight,"

The Pharaoh said, "My slaves require their lusts to be sated every so often, otherwise their spell will be broken. Tend to them." She ordered, Carver nodding and leading the girls behind the throne.

The Pharaoh grinned at oliver, who gulped nervously. "Kneel before our queen." She ordered, Oliver dropping to his knees in front of her. She lifted her feet to Oliver's face, requesting his worship. Oliver, knowing that she could be doing much, much worse things to him by now, didn't argue, beginning to kiss and lick along her soft feet as she rode Gabrielle.

It was the sound of Ava cumming that gave the party away. The Pharaoh's eyes widened as she realized no human would let their pet cum during a punishment unless it was meant to break them, but Ava's cry was only pleasure, no pain or suffering.

Cassandra regretted it, knowing as soon as she saw it that she'd gotten too caught up in it, as she often did with her harpy lover. Oliver, Carver, and Gabrielle all acted fast. Gabrielle let holy light form around the Pharaoh, distracting her while Oliver and Carver moved forward.

Carver grabbed his sword from the pile and brought it down hard on the throne, cutting half the bindings to free Gabrielle's arm.

Oliver acted a bit slower, but more skillfully, wedging a piece of silver into the throne and prying the central binding loose so Gabrielle could pull her arm out of the rest, a trick he'd picked up from a failed attempt to rob a baroness a year prior.

Gabrielle wrapped her arms around the Pharaoh, thrusting up as hard as she could into her, grunting as she came, bringing the Pharaoh over the edge with her.

The gap in energy and focus let Gabrielle drive the small amount of corruption out of the Pharaoh with her magic, solving the problem before it could form. The white mage and Pharaoh panted, Oliver raising his sword in case id didn't work.

Thankfully, when the Pharaoh caught her breath, she seemed barely aware of what was happening, let alone hostile. She stood from her thrown, allowing the party and the slaves to free and dress themselves as they explained what had been going on.

The Pharaoh seemed outright horrified by the thought that she'd been controlled by corrupt magic, "I've been awake for weeks.. And not brought the kingdom back.."

She said, regret filling her voice. "It was hardly your fault," Gabrielle said, "you can fix things now." She said.

The Pharaoh nodded, "yes.. I believe I can." She said.

Closing her eyes and calling on her magic. Pharaoh's had so much magic in them because when they woke from their often times centuries long naps, they were supposed to revitalize the deserts they lived in. as the Pharaoh's crook struck the ground, her magic spread through the area.

It was her magic rather than Gabrielle's that urged the remaining corruption from the desert, and more than that, her magic brought back life to it. When they went outside the pyramid, the party found that an oasis had formed, water and plant life forming in the center of town, and many of the formerly perished residence returning to life.

All as undead mamono mind you, but all alive and fully aware and conscious. Gabrielle sighed in relief at this, and Oliver grinned ear to ear when the Pharaoh offered her hidden treasure as a thanks as well.


	47. Talks Across the Sand

With the Pharaoh having destroyed their kingdom, the party had ended up spending a few extra days in it to rest. They'd needed to upgrade the enchantments on their carrying bags, as even the pocket space the Dwarf girl had given them for treasure had not been enough for the amount of treasure the Pharaoh had given them, even after dividing it equally among them.

Carver and Cassandra had spent a bit of time training, Ava mostly just watching the training and Gabrielle spending as much time as possible checking the maps and looking into new spells, though she was interrupted at least twice a day by one of the Pharaoh's servant girls-who'd chosen to stay with her after having their minds healed, as they'd been with her before she'd been corrupted-coming to tell Gabrielle she'd been rested by the Pharaoh.

She was always quite exhausted when she returned. After a few days of this, the party was able to leave the town, supplies fully stocked, and head off towards their next location. The lack of corrupted energy meant they didn't have to worry about too many savages on their way, the only real issue being the heat during the day and the cold at night, both of which had been lessened by the Pharaoh's magic.

Soon enough, the lie they'd told about neighboring kingdoms noticing her return would likely prove true. In any event, they kept going. Carver asked Gabrielle just how many mamono she'd been with since this journey began, and when she tried thinking back, and realized just how many, her face turned beat red.

Cassandra chuckled at this, "Nothing to be ashamed of dear. You're just lovable." She said, "Though, you may end up with a little trouble if even half of those monster girls turn up with child."

That thought, which shockingly hadn;t even occurred to Gabrielle in all this time, was enough to nearly make the white mage faint. With the healer needing rest, they set up camp for the night. Gabrielle rested in the tent and tried to wrap her mind around all the monster girls she'd mated while the others kept watch.

"So, when are you two going to find yourselves a mate?" Cassandra asked, as hers was currently circling the camp to keep watch from above. Oliver said nothing to this, Carver simply shrugging, "Perhaps I won't." He said.

"Really?" Cassandra questioned, "Doesn't seem right." "I've not met many that I've Wanted to stay with," Carver said, "Hence my traveling. Even in terms of mamono, forming actual bonds takes more than I usually have.

"Gabrielle may do it effortlessly, but I don't. You had years to connect with Ava, but I've never been in one place long enough for it. Plus, and I don't mean to sound self insulting, but there aren't many others who'd even want to stick around me for much more than a shield and a chat now and then."

Cassandra had been about to open her mouth to try and tell him that this wasn't true, and that if he kept his eyes open he'd probably find someone eventually, but before she could something else that more concretely proved Carver wrong happened.

She landed so hard in front of Carver that it was no wonder Ava hadn't had time to warn them; she'd probably been going mach one at least. The Alice stood up, coughed from the dust cloud she'd created, dusted herself off, then looked up at Carver, a massive smile on her face.

"Big brother!" She cheered in excitement at having found him, jumping up and hugging him, her tail swishing in delight. "W-what? What are you doing here?" Carver asked, jaw dropped from her being there.

The loli succubus smiled cutely up at him, "After you left, i got scared and sad. I was afraid I'd upset you, so I went and found Miss Cheshire. She said it was alright if I came out of Wonderland to find you so long as I let her do something. I don't actually remember what it was though," The Alice said, almost certainly confirming it was something sexual, as her breed rarely remembered sexual encounters.

She didn't seem to care though, and hugged the heavy knight affectionately, "I'm sorry if I did something wrong big brother, I didn't mean to be bad." She said, "Can I come with you?" She asked, a note of pleading in her voice.

"I.. don't know about that.." he said. Even if they weren't already pushing their luck having Ava around without a tamer, the journey they were on was bound to be dangerous, and considering the aura that Alice's let off to convince others to rape them, he wasn't sure it was safe.

Saying this instantly filled him with regret though, as the look of disappointment on the Alice's face was all but heartbreaking. "-but I promise I'll be good.." She said, "Please?" She asked, taking a step back from him, "We can hug more." She offered, hiking up her dress as she had when they'd met in Wonderland.

Cassandra and Oliver, as well as Ava now that she'd flown down, were all confused by a number of things that were happening in front of them.

Carver turned as red as Gabrielle had moments before, and with the silent sound of his willpower snapping in two, Carver took the Alice's hand and lead her into his tent. "Well… that.. Certainly just happened." Ava said, unsure what to make of what they'd just seen, or of the moans they were now hearing. "Fucking brilliant." Oliver said with a sigh, taking a seat in the sand.

Cassandra looked down at him curiously, "Something wrong?" She asked, "I may not understand what just happened, but it hardly seems like something to be upset about."

The rogue shook his head, "I'm fine. I'm not upset that he's got himself a little loli lover now. I'm not upset that you started this whole thing with a loving partner. I'm not upset that Gabrielle quite literally stumbles dick first into success with every other mamono we see." He was more talking to himself by this point, trailing off into a series of muttering. Cassandra managed to pick up a few names, presumably of women they'd not met during their journey. Ava and Cassandra sat down with Oliver, "So.. I take it you've not had much luck in the terms of partners?" Cassandra asked, trying to be as nice as possible about it.

Oliver almost laughed at that, "That's an understatement. If you remove half drunk hook ups outside of taverns and sating sessions with random mamono from the list, I've had four relationships in my life. One was with a girl shortly after I finished rogue training. That one ended after about two months when she tried to stab me to death and take a treasure we'd both found.

"The second was about a year and a half later. I used to work with a fellow rogue partner, and that one ended when she pinned a failed treasure theft on me and I had to sneak out of prison alone.

"Third was with a damn dark elf woman who lived outside my home town, you can probably effectively guess how that one ended. The fourth.. Hell.. I came this close to giving up on thieving for this one woman. She was beautiful, smart, kind, not to mention wealthy. Turns out she was also a great liar. By the time I found out she was married, she'd already decided she was done with me.

"Got ran out of the town, she convinced the local authorities I was a stalker. Add to that the fact that every third mamono we encounter seems to always, always fucking choose to dominate me, even when they aren't savage, and no, no I've not had much luck."

Cassandra and Ava looked to each other, unsure what to say. "You'll.. Have to forgive me for trying to take it lightly," Cassandra says, "you're usually so upbeat, I wouldn't have guessed.."

Oliver sighed, "yeah.. I keep thinking if I act like everything's fine,. Maybe one day it will be. Kinda worked I guess, traveling with you guys has been the highlight of my travels since I became a rogue, band I don't regret any part of it. I just wish.."

He shook his head, "I'm sorry for bringing all this up, wasn't trying to earn any sympathy or pity. Just kinda boiled over you know?" Cassandra nodded, "It's fine, I'm happy to be the one to hear it." She said, remembering how he'd helped her get passed her issues in the dungeon before.

"I can't do much here," Cassandra admitted, "I've only ever been with Ava, at least romantically, but I do know that you can and will find someone who isn't trying to use or dominate you. You've had less than favorable luck, but.. Well, part of that was circumstances, you were running with thieves and so you found your way into bad situations. The other.."

"Was probably just your incredibly fuckable face." Ava said, "Sorry, but I definitely get why you keep getting topped."

"Gee thanks." Oliver grumbled. "It's a compliment." Ava said, "You just need to know how to use it." The Harpy explained.

Cassandra turned around as she heard something, "Well, I don't know about human girls, but I know that someone else followed us out of Wonderland." Cassandra said, tapping on Oliver's shoulder and pointing to the figure approaching them.

The rogue's eyes widened as the Dormouse approached, "You're kidding.." He said to himself as the sleep walking, pajama clad mouse girl stumbled sleepily towards him.

Dormice didn't follow their targets. They were usually one and done kind of mamono. But either this one was different, or she thought that Oliver was.

* * *

"Oh goodness sister, aren't they simply adorable!" "yes sister, I'm aware, but we mustn't lose sight. Fun as it is to watch those cute little chibi mamono get drilled, we must remember that they are the enemy, and mother would not be happy at all to find us drooling over them." "I know sister, but she said nothing about jilling each other while we watched them~" "...I suppose you're right~"

* * *

 **Alright, so, the Alice and Dormouse were not originally planned to leave Wonderland or appear at all in the story after the chapter they were in, but the response in the reviews for more of them, as well as my personal liking of them, got them written back in.**


	48. Edge of the Forest

The party had continued across the sand, and were reaching the end of the desert. The lush forest of the next section of continent was in view now, and according to the party's maps, they'd be able to make it to the next controlled territory by nightfall.

Or at least would have been able to if Carver and Oliver were even able to remotely control themselves, but the mamono they'd let tag along were just too much for them to handle, and the party had to set up camp at the edge of the forest before they just started fucking their lovers right there in the blazing hot sun; which both of them looked right about to do by the time their tents were set up and they disappeared into them.

Carver hugged Alysha (he was well aware that her breed came with the name Alice, but that was the species name, and it seemed mean not to give her one of her own) close to his body. Still entirely unable to recognize sexual desire despite her magic forcibly bringing it out, Alysha happily hugged Carver back, oblivious to the stiff bulge poking at her waist. Carver had her move back for a opment so he could remove his armor and the clothing beneath it. Alysha looked at this curiously, "Should I do that to brother?" She asked. Carver nodded, "Yes sister." He said. The Alice didn't think for a moment to question her beloved big brother, and stripped out of her dress, sliding her white panties and bra off as well.

Seeing her naked utterly broke whatever resistance the heavy knight might have been using, and he pulled her in close, pinning her to the floor of the tent under him. Alysha seemed to vaguely remember this as being a part of the hugs Carver had given her, and simply held onto his muscled body as he lined up to her tiny slit.

Oliver was in a similar state in the next tent over, his mind having this time willingly allowed the Dormouse, who he'd taken to calling Dorrie, to flood his senses with its lust calling aura. Dorrie was only awake an hour out of the day, but like all members of her breed was perfectly conscious and aware for more than ten, her being asleep just being a way to make her seem that much more helpless and vulnerable.

Oliver hadn't even know that this was a kink he'd had until she'd started exploiting it in Wonderland. Once stripped down, Oliver guided the sleeping mouse girl's hand to his member, stroking himself with it and moaning at the feeling. He knew she had to be at least slightly in control despite how her breed normally operated, as it wouldn't be feeling as good already if she weren't. After stroking himself to the point of leaking precum, he stopped and positioned the Dormouse on her back.

He crawled over her, pulling her cute pink pajama pants down to reveal her already wet slit. Oliver Thrust into Dorrie's sleeping mouth, raping it as he returned the favor with his tongue, burying it in her pussy to bring her as much pleasure as he was taking. The moans of the two of them weren't held back at all, making it more than a little awkward for Gabrielle, Ava, and Cassandra, were'd all stayed out of their tents for the time being to keep watch of things outside.

Gabrielle felt that she couldn't personally judge the boys for their newfound love of the loli mamono, as she'd been made stiff by similar mamono herself, not to mention the veritable harem she had spread across two continents now. Cassandra and Ava on the other hand could and indeed did judge the boys harshly, though only in joking really.

Cassandra would probably be in her tent seeing how deep Ava could take her fingers, fist, and perhaps forearm if she didn't think it would be rude to leave Gabrielle alone out on watch while they were all busily fucking.

Ava was just about to suggest they have some fun and not leave Gabrielle out of it when a distraction from the moaning made itself known. From the nearby trees, a savage mamono jumped dwn, lured out by the smell and sounds of Carver and Oliver's sex.

She was mostly humanoid, but with lots of spiky brown fur across her body, a few sharp teeth that stood out against the normal ones, and a long monkey-like tail. She was naked except for a small combat-ready yellow cloth covering around her waist, not seeming to care at all who saw her breasts as she moved.

She'd leapt from the trees in a flying kick to Cassandra, whose reaction and combat skills allowed her to catch and redirect the attack, sending the mamono crashing into the tree she'd just leapt from.

"Kakuen," Cassandra identified, "They're monkey-like monster girls that live in forests. They're considered one of the most human mamono breeds, but they still give in to their desires for sex, spending entire days with humans they capture before being satisfied. On top of that, when they aren't fucking, their training to get stronger in combat."

"Oh perfect." Gabrielle sighed, picking up her staff and taking a few steps back, "I'm just gonna stick back here on support okay?" The white mage said, as her physical combat status was somewhere between nothing and nothing times zero.

"Fair enough." Cassandra said as she took out her bo staff, the Kakuen already back up on her feet to fight, grinning excitedly at the prospect of a battle with a fellow martial artist. Aav flew up to attack from above with her feathers.

The Kakuen didn't even notice the harpy really until she felt the needle like projectiles embedding into her arms, leaving her open for direct attacks from Cassandra's staff.

The Kakuen was no pushover though, and in spite of the double teaming, was able to land a lot of damage on Cassandra when she did manage to get in close, her hand to hand skills being much greater.

It might have even been an even matchup even with Ava helping… were Gabrielle not there to heal all the damage done by the Kakuen, which somewhat broke the match.


	49. Forest Amazons

It had perhaps not been the party's greatest of days for coordination, as by morning, all four human members as well as all three mamono were sound asleep, worn out from sexual exploits the night prior.

Cassandra had eventually defeated the Kakuen, and as per the breed's nature, had offered herself to relieve Cassandra's sexual needs as a reward. Not wanting to turn the offer down, but also not wanting to leave Gabrielle out, she'd asked Ava to take care of the white mage while she had her fun with the monkey girl.

The Kakuen had left shortly after, and the entire party had been asleep. As a result, no one noticed the eight foot tall warrior woman enter their camp until she'd already thrown Gabrielle over her shoulder and started off through the forest with her.

"Who the hell was that?" Oliver questioned, trying to quickly dress and grab his gear to follow.

"I think it was an Amazon," Carver said, armoring up, "Huge powerful women who live in the forest in miniature kingdoms, kinda like how Elves run their own little areas." "Fucking beautiful." Oliver grumbled, "What do they want with Gabrielle?"

"Fucked if I know." Carver said. "Let's focus on catching up to them first." Cassandra said, heading into the forest, the boys, and mamono following behind her. They could hear Gabrielle struggling against the Amazon, so they had to be close, but knew that the white mage wasn't going to be able to escape her by herself. Worse still, actually getting up to them proved more and more difficult the deeper into the forest they got.

Alysha and Ava were unable to fly do to the thick foliage, and even Cassandra's normal grace when it came to quick movement was limited by the terrain.

And just to make matters worse, just when they got close enough to see the Amazon with Gabrielle flailing in her grip, another savage sprung up to try and grab them. She was a plant mamono, one of the breeds rooted to the ground in a massive flower, unable to leave it despite having a human body within the flower.

Her skin was as green as her flower's stem, her hair a slightly lighter green with a red flower in it like a bow. Her large breasts were on full display, glistening with the nectar of the flower she stood knee high in.

"An Alraune!" Oliver identified, immediately jumping back, pulling Dorrie with him to keep her safe and firing with his crossbow at the plant like monster girl. It seemed the rogue had had run ins with her kind before. The bolts hit the flower, beginning to leak the nectar out of it. This didn't slow the vines that extended from the flower though, and they surged towards Carver, blocked by Alysha's magic.

She didn't have much, but she could just about form a small barrier around Carver, and even that only lasted a few seconds, pulsing blue and purple before dissipating. Alysha all but fainted from the effort of forcing all of her magic into a defensive force, but the few seconds she bought left an opening for Carver to slash the vines away from himself with his broadsword.

The vines surged next at Cassandra, who batted them back with her bo staff, emitting fire chi from the tip to set the vines elight on contact. She hissed in pain, driving her vines into the dirt to put them out, leaving an opening for Ava to fly though, flashing at the stem of the Alraune with her talons. The harpy was ensnared by her vines behind her, but that just left her front open for Carver, who rushed forward and cut through the stem full with his sword.

The Alraune hissed pain, her flower shriveling as she was forced to put all her vines into the ground to act as roots while she healed, essentially making her harmless until her flower was stemmed again. The party rushed forward, following the trail of broken branches and crushed plants the Amazon had left behind him her mad death sprint with Gabrielle.

They were able to see where Gabrielle was being taken at least, finding a large encampment, high wooden walls likely guarding a town of Amazons. Why they wanted her, they didn't know, but if they'd needed to forcibly bring her in, it couldn't be good. Unfortunately, just charging hell for leather into the camp wouldn't work, and not just because they'd likely be dog piled by Amazons the moment they entered the camp. Outside of it were two different mamono acting as guards for it.

The first was a woman with the lower half of a horse, her entire body looking strong, and armed with a halberd; a centaur. Next to her was an even taller woman, her body human fully other than her arms and legs, which were covered in tiger striped fur and tipped with tiger claws, complete with a tail behind her and matching hai. She watched the party approach with predatory eyes.

Getting Gabrielle back was going to require getting passed these guards without being injured too much, as their healer was the one taken captive. And even if they managed to defeat these two flawlessly, that still let an entire town of powerful Amazons and who knew what else in their way. The party didn't have the time to make a real plan though, and so had no choice.

Alysha and Dorrie were set down at the back, told not to move from that spot until they were told. Ava flew up to the branches of a nearby tree, as she was the least durable of the ground.

Oliver backed up, crossbow aimed and handaxe at the ready if needed. Carver switched from his sword to his morning star, lifting his tower shield. Cassandra held her bo in a more offensive stance, focusing her chi to deal raw damage.

Reckless or not, they were going to get Gabrielle back, Amazon camp or no.


	50. Camp Guards

The party, minus their healer, stood off against the two guards of the Amazon camp. The centaur lehd her halberd threateningly, the Jinko staring with hungry eyes, claws sharp and prepared to strike down any who crossed her. Dorrie and Alysha were instructed to stay at the back, hiding behind a tree. At the base of the tree was Oliver, crossbow out and loaded, handaxe at the ready.

Within the tree was Ava, wings prepared to fire needle feathers. Carver held his tower shield up, beginning to swing his morning star as Cassandra gathered her chi.

While Carver's shield would probably have been better for locking the Jinko's claws, Cassandra could reasonably block and dodging it, or even take a hit and survive it. The same could not be said if she was hit by the centaur's halberd.

So the heavy knight would take on the half horse while Cassandra battled the tigress. There was silence as they stared each other down, and then finally, Oliver made the first move, firing a bolt at the Centaur. She blocked it with the handle of her halberd, but was unable to block the swing of Carver's morning star, which crashed against her side and knocked her back. She reeled her halberd back, bringing it down hard.

The axe-like blade crashed against the tower shield, and Carver had never been more glad the dwarf girl had upgraded his gear, as his previous shield would have definitely given way to the strength of the blade. He forced it up, swinging again and hitting the centaur in her human like midsection.

She gasped as the air was forced out of her before she was bashed back with the shield. She reared up, kicking Carver back with her hooves and driving the sharp spear point of her halberd into Carver's chest. His armor blocked it, but it did pin him to the ground until the weapon was knocked back by another crossbow bolt from Oliver.

The Jinko and Cassandra meanwhile were locked in a duel of strength, the tiger girl's claws forcing against the martial artist's bo staff, held together only with chi.

Cassandra gained the upper hand when Ava's needle feathers hit the Jinko in the arms, breaking her focus and letting Cassandra force her back and off of her balance.

Cassandra swung her staff low, knocking her off of her feet. The Jinko kicked out, the claws on her feet gashing Cassandra's legs and forcing her back. She got her feet in pain, swinging her bo staff with wind chi to blow the Jinko back, giving her a little time to think.

She backed up, switching to earth chi and striking the ground, shaking it slightly to keep the Jinko off balance. T

he mamono was clearly stronger than her physically, so she needed to use the terrain if she was going to have any chance of getting through this. She struck the side of the Jinko with raw chi, knocking her almost all the way back to the wooden wall of the encampment.

The Jinko growled at this, getting back to her feet and rushing forward. The centaur swung her halberd hard, bringing the spike of it down on Carver's swinging arm. The spike cracked through the armor like a nail through wood, but only barely broke the skin.

Another bolt from Oliver kept her from doing too much more damage, letting Carver push forward, bringing his morning star down on her arm to knock the halberd out of her hands.

She back off quickly, turning around to kick him back with her hind legs. He blocked with his tower shield, but the force of the kick knocked the heavy knight off of his feet. Giving her time to retrieve her weapon.

When she reached for it though, Oliver's handaxe came whirling through the air, cutting her hand and preventing her from grabbing it before Carver could get back up.

Be knocked her back once more with his shield, then brought his morning star down on her head, knocking her unconscious. Cassandra meanwhile was being driven back towards the trees, the Jinko's claws too dangerous for her to risk going on the offensive. T

he Jinko had forgotten to take Ava into the equation however, and when they were right underneath the tree, the Harpy launched herself down from the tree, using momentum to pull her down onto her back, letting Cassandra bring her bo staff down onto the Jinko's stomach with all her strength and as much chi as she could let out at once.

It wasn't much without mediation, but it was more than enough to cause the Jinko to curl up in pain, wheezing for breath. Oliver, grabbed Dorrie and Alysha, telling them not to enter the gate until they were told.

The loli mamono nodded in understanding as Oliver ran off, following Carver and Cassandra through the gate of the camp as Carver and Cassandra used a combination attack to break the large wooden lock, letting them in.

Once they'd entered the territory, they found that it was a full fledged town, and inside were Amazonian citizens, pale and dark skinned, all with tattoos over their exposed skin, which made their muscles all the more evident.

Some were armed with swords and spears, others with large bows, but all had their eyes on the intruders. "What have you broken in for?" One amazon questioned them.

"You've kidnapped our friend and party member," Oliver shouted back, "Give her back and we'll be on our way." "They mean the white mage that Skelmira brought back?" "The D-girl, yes I believe that's her."

"Her name is Gabrielle," Carver said, "Why did you take her?" "Our queen requested her," One of the Amazons said, "Not her specifically, but a magic user who could breed. She requires an predecessor, and so she sent out a scout to find a magic using mate for her and her lieutenants."

There was a moment of silence as the party processed this information, "You kidnapped Gabrielle.. So she could fuck your queen." Oliver said flatly, "Forgive me for faulting your logic, but I don't think you needed to kidnap her." "Perhaps not," the Amazon said, "But we wished not to risk it."

"And what did your queen think of the fact that Gabrielle was kidnapped."

There was another awkward silence, "She was.. Less than pleased. But the white mage is not being harmed." Oliver snorted, "oh I'm sure, if anything your queen's probably gonna walk out with a limp afterwards."

"Show us to them," Cassandra requested, "So that we can know you're not lying." "Very well." The Amazon lead the party through their town, the hostility having died down now that they understood what they were there for. They were brought to a large building in the center of town, the smell of sex hitting them before the door was even opened.

Inside they found Gabrielle her clothing tossed carelessly aside. The white mage wasn't even able to notice they were there, too focused on drilling balls deep into the nine foot tall queen she'd been brought in to breed. Sitting around the bed were her lieutenants, four other amazons, all stripped naked and staring longingly at the bed, moist between their legs as they awaited their turn.

"Fucking beautiful." Oliver said with a laugh. "At least this one isn't by accident."


	51. Among the Amazons

The party had struck a deal with Amazon queen. Gabrielle would breed her and the lieutenants, and the party would be allowed to stay inside the town to rest and gather supplies as long as they needed.

The party agreed, Gabrielle quite enthusiastically, and the party settled into the Amazon town's inn. All but Gabrielle of course, who would more or less be living in the Amazon Queen's room with her top soldiers. The white mage was seventy percent sure that heaven would have more than a passing resemblance to her current situation, a lavish, comfortable room filled with women who perfectly balanced muscle and feminine beauty, with her having the singular objective of making sure none of them left the room without child.

Of course it couldn't be heaven though, Gabrielle knew, there were not any human nor mamono lolis.

While Gabrielle spent her time rooted the Amazon queen and her favorite soldiers, the rest of the party looked around the town and outside of it.

Cassandra had been browsing the items the Amazons had for sail with Ava when the market place was, for lack of a better word, infiltrated. While the walls at the borders were great for keeping out grounded foes, there wasn't much they could do to stop savage mamono who could fly.

To make matters worse, they hadn't even been able to tell that the foe was going to attack until it was too late. Her skin, hair, everything was white as silk; which she was technically made of.

Her legs vanished into a trailing tail of fabric that flapped behind her as she floated in on the breeze. She was an Ittan-Momen,one of the sentient material mamono.

The living silk/cotton monster girls drifted from place to place on the breeze, their expressions never changing no matter what they were doing, making it hard to tell the difference between one who just wanted a friendly chat and one who wanted to soak herself in the blood of the innocent.

The one who floated into the market place seemed to have decided she needed some fun, and so by the time the Amazon's knew what was happening, three had been tied up in her silk tail and were being carried off into the air.

They could struggle all they wanted, but her body didn't have enough physicality for the attacks to do much. Cassandra and Ava however were able to do much more, the Harpy lifting her lover into the air and allowing her to fire a burst of air chi downwards, sending the Ittan-Momen directly into the ground, where the Amazons were able to tackle her down and keep here there.

The ones she'd tried to make off with were freed, and the silk mamono used in place to prevent her from escaping on even the strongest of breezes.

"You two are quite skilled," The amazons praised Ava and Cassandra, "you'd do well in our guard." "Perhaps," Cassandra said, "But we've got missions to take care of and places to go."

"Understood, but perhaps you've enough time for us to thank you?" The amazon asked, wanting to repay them for saving them. Ava and Cassandra grinned at this, "Certainly do~"

Carver meanwhile was looking around outside the camp. Alysha was sitting on his shoulders, as so long as her cute self wasn't in his line of sight he'd be able to resist her aura enough to focus on other things; even if his hands did keep unconsciously moving up to violate her every now and then.

As they searched outside, Alysha pointed to the Amazon guard at the west end of the camp, "What's she doing? Brother?" She asked curiously.

Carver move closer to see what was happening, and found that the guard, along with her two fellow guard amazons, were all struggling against a mamono who was trying to sneak into the camp. She was one who didn't look hostile at first, but behind her cute face was as much lust as any savage, and the magic to back it up.

Her breed was known as Weresheep. Like most beast mamono she looked human enough. But with goat-like traits, such as horns, and white wool growing across her body. The wool wasn't just for show though. It contained magic that sapped the energy of the whatever it touched away.

Normally it was used as a defensive mechanism, as any savages who tried to grab her would be almost instantly put to sleep, letting the Weresheep escape. But when the Weresheep herself turned savage, she could let her wool pop off in thick puffs to incapacitate her prey.

She didn't seem interested in the Amazon guards, and was making her way towards the gate, left open when the first guard had called for her now sleeping backup.

"Hold on sis." Carver said, lifting her shield and rushing forward while Alysha locked her legs around Carver's neck to hold on. The heavy knight [;aced himself in the Weresheep''s way, preventing her from entering the town. She grinned at him, taking a deep breath and letting her wool pop off towards him.

Thankfully the shield blocked it from touching him and he was able to knock her to the ground with the shield alone. She shruggled under the shield, but without much wool on her legs, she shouldn't escape. The heavy knight figured she wouldn't be safe to release until she;'d been sated, and asked Alysha to cover her eyes while he did. He wasn't sure why he did this, considering he'd done far, far more intense things to the Alice herself, but her aura mixed with his natural affection for her made it difficult not to act protective. tAlysha giggled, covering her eyes as big brother asked her; though he'd said nothing about her peeking through her fingers. Oliver on the other hand had left Dorrie in the room at the inn.

He'd Only just managed to actually leave the bedroom, her charms making it too difficult not to say 'just one more round' over and over again. She seemed perfectly content to sleep the day away, and Oliver took the opportunity to get some fresh air, and purchase some upgraded gear. As he was walking though, he couldn't help but notice movement in an alleyway he passed.

He glanced over, expecting at most to see an Amazon there doing some menial work, but instead he found something that required a double take. She was tall, and pale skinned with purple hair. She was completely naked aside from the geta shoes she wore. On her head was what looked like a hat, but stretched far in every direction, the brim on an umbrella.

And from somewhere between her head and the umbrella, a long, sliock tongue hung down. She didn't look to be in good spirits, and partly to figure out what she was, partly to see what was wrong, he approached her.

"Hello," Oliver said, "You don't seem very happy out here." he said. She nodded in agreement, "I was thrown out." She lamented, beginning to explain. She was a Karakasa-Obake, another living object mamono, though she came to life from an umbrella.

They were magically enchanted, able to protect their owners not just from rain but from harm, their umbrella rims able to block swords and magical attacks, their bodies and long tongues formed to help their master relieve stress however they wished. But none of that had stopped the Obake's previous owner from throwing her out.

She'd been so disheartened that shortly after landing in the amazon town, she'd opted not to look for a new owner, thinking that none could want her if she';d been thrown out. Oliver would never understand how stupid people could get.

He brought the Obake to her feet, "Your previous owner was a jerk, and idiot, and most likely blind if he could have ever believed you needed to be thrown out." Oliver said, "You're beautiful, and from what you've said, you're devoted. Not your fault you were devoted to someone who didn't deserve it."

The mamono blushed gently at this, "R-really?" Oliver nodded, "Really. If you want, I'll help you find a new owner right now. Or.." He moved her a bit closer, "If you'd rather not risk searching, I'd love to have you with me."

She blushed even deeper at this, staring down at the rogue as though expecting him to suddenly start laughing and reveal he'd been joking, but he did nothing of the sort.

The Obake nearly burst into tears, throwing herself at Oliver, accidentally knocking him off of his feet and onto the ground. He didn't mind it through, pulling his new lovely mamono into a deep kiss.

It seemed his luck with love had started to improve somewhat, if only as a result of helping out others with their own love problems.


	52. The Hive

While staying in the Amazon's town, the party had found out about another nearby source of corruption. It was extremely small, but any amount at all if left alone could grow and become as nightmarish as the rest. It was in a nearby den of insect mamono, almost certainly coming from the queen, and driving all the inhabitants of the hive wild. They'd been getting more and more aggressive, requiring the Amazons to make more and more precautions with them.

After they'd all had their gear improved, the party set off to handle the give. Carver left Alysha in the care of the local Hakutaku, a motherly and protective mamono woman. Oliver had to bring Dorrie along, as unlike Alysha, her aura of innocents affected both men and women, and in a town full of Amazons, leaving the Dormouse alone was a non-option. Thankfully he had Karrie, the Karakasa-Obake, who could guard her from harm while they were on the mission.

Finding the den wasn't hard, as it was the only source of infernal energy that Gabrielle could sense in the entire forest, and when they got close they could see the large clearing created by the mamono's foraging. As they got closer, the front guards made themselves evident. Both of them had very serious, grim expressions on their faces, not unlike the ones the party had seen on the faces of the Jinko and Centaur guarding the Amazons.

The first was a Mantis. Her legs and face looked normal and human, though the latter may have been slightly longer than normal. But her body was covered in green chiton, her arms ending in sharp green scythe like appendages, with mantis wings folded behind her for increasing her jumping height and distance. Her antenna twitched slowly as she watched and waited for anything she might need to fight.

The second was a Soldier Beetle. A slightly odd mamono, her body fully humanoid, but a deep brown across her naked form, save for her face which was the same pale fully human form as the Mantis. Unlike the insect monster girls they'd seen previously with a human and monster half, the Soldier Beetle's humanoid part didn't even seem to be physically connected to the large, bulky armored beetle body beneath it. Rather, she appeared to be sitting on it. In her hands was a large two pronged sword like weapon, mimicking the horns of a beetle.

They party had to think of a plan quickly, and it was Oliver who did most of the leg work in this area. "Gabrielle has to be at the center to purify the queen," He said, "And she needs to have somewhere there with her because, no offense, against non-infernals she's got the combat potential of a piece of damp wood." "None taken." Gabrielle said, frankly agreeing with his assessment.

"Me and Cassandra are in no way a good match for the big beetle bitch, so she's all you Carver," Oliver said, "I can probably keep my distance with the Mantis if I can clip her wings before she starts after me." "And how do you expect to do that without being caught?" Ava questioned, earning a smirk from Oliver, "Patience of course." He answered, taking out his supplies.

It was another ten whole minutes before the plan actually started, Oliver needing to get things set up so he could do another bolt storm like he'd done against the Jabberwok. Dozens of bolts flew through the air and into the clearing, the Soldier Beetle blocking the ones sent at her with her weapon, but the Mantis only having her natural claws to protect herself, and receiving more than a few injuries from the bolts that she couldn't block.

With his crossbow upgraded by the Amazons, it thankfully held together through the bolt storm and didn't immediately bust. Unfortunately, both mamono now knew which direction to go. Oliver stood, picking up his crossbow, and bolted off in the other direction. The Mantis followed, but when the Soldier Beetle tried to follow as well, Carver stepped in her way, guarding with his newly re-forged tower shield and sword.

Cassandra, Ava, and Gabrielle hurried through the clearing and into the den while the boys handled things outside. It wasn't long inside the den, a series of circular halls leading to clearing covered only by the thickest of trees to serve as rooms, that another obstacle made itself known in the forms of a cloud of white, sparkling dust. Gabrielle guarded with a shield bubble, protecting them from the cloud as they spotted its source.

The Moth Woman was mostly human looking, save for the large white and purple wings sprouting from her back. She had matching fur along her ankles and wrists, and flew through the open area giggling. "Hell, what now?" Cassandra questioned. "She's too mobile for either of you," Ava said, "I can fight better in the air. You two keep going, I'll handle things here."

"Are you sure?" Gabrielle asked, knowing Cassandra wouldn't be okay with this. Ava smiled, "My wings are strong enough to blow off a little dust, and besides, I'm a bird. My kind feeds on hers. You two worry about yourselves, alright?" She said, more to Cassandra than Gabrielle. The martial artist hesitated for a moment, but nodded, "Alright." She said, giving Ava a kiss before Gabrielle dropped the shield.

Ava flew upwards to face the Moth Woman while Cassandra and Gabrielle ran forward and into the next section of the den. It took a few more minutes, but they found their way to the center of the den, finding the queen. The only inhuman trait to her was her antenna, which allowed her to broadcast her orders, and unfortunately the corrupt magic, to her subjects. Beyond that, she was a light skinned human like woman, dressed only in flowery plant coverings that did little to cover her body, didn't even attempt to cover her pussy as one of her subjects diligently ate her out, and failed miserably to block her large shapely breasts.

The subject eating her was naked as well save for black and yellow striped stockings on her legs. She had thin bee-like wings, antennae, and bee's stinger above her ass. She was a Honey bee, a normally non-violent mamono that spend their days making honey and searching for mates for the queen. She licked diligently between her queen's legs, wanting only to please her.

The other subject in the room as less docile. She was similar to the Honey Bee in appearance, save for being slightly taller, having slightly larger breasts than the mostly flat Honey bee, and being dressed in a yellow silken top and tight black bottoms. She had the same black and yellow striped stockings. Also unlike the Honey Bee, she was armed. In addition to the stinger tail, she was carrying a long, possibly poisoned spear. She was a Hornet.

"How fast can you sprint?" Cassandra questioned. "Not sure, but I can only imagine I've gotten faster since I started this quest." The white mage said. "Then get to the Queen, now." Cassandra said, getting the Hornet's attention with a rush of fire chi fired up at her. Gabrielle ran across the clearing while the guard flew down towards Cassandra.

Trying to run and gather magic at the same time was remarkably difficult and gave Gabrielle a throbbing headache, but she managed to get enough to purge the minor amount of corrupt energy within the insect queen, driving out with a single holy word. All three mamono in the clearing froze, the Hornet's spear just inches from Cassandra's chest.

Then, as the insect queen's wits returned, she sent orders to her subjects, the Honey bee moving back and Hornet flying down to Gabrielle. She was no longer influenced by the infernal energy at least, but there was still no way either of them were getting out of the den without servicing the queen.


	53. New Loves

Gabrielle was having a difficult time focusing on her magic training. She'd decided to spend the down time she had in the Amazon town improving her magical skills, wanting to have more uses for the party while they were high stress situations and to improve her current skills. She'd gone to the town's local instructor, who turned out to be the Hakutaku that had been watching over Alysha while the party was out dealing with the insect mamono.

When they returned, the Alice perked up and ran over to Carver, hugging him happily. The heavy knight lifted her up and asked how she'd been. "It was fun. The goat lady is really nice." Alysha said, indicating the Hakutaku. She was closer to a satyr than goat really, horns pointing out to the side. From the waist down she had white furred, hooved legs and a fluffy tail. From the waist up she was entirely human like, an dressed rather formally, similar to a school teacher; though that did nothing to hide the size of her chest, nor the way it seemed to bounce with every step.

Gabrielle tried to focus on her spell work as the Hakutaku instructed her, but her mind couldn't keep focused on the ways her magic was supposed to flow through her and take form when it kept picturing the Hakutaku's clothes sliding off of her body, falling to the floor as she moved onto her knees, grinning up at Gabrielle as she pushed her robe aside...

"Gabrielle dear, you've started drooling." The Hakutaku pointed out, the white mage quickly snapping back to reality and wiping her face, blushing as she adjusted her robe to hide the stiffness that had started to form, hoping it wasn't as obvious as it felt like it had been. The Hakutaku let out a small chuckle at this, walking over to Gabrielle, "It seems your mind is just somewhere else."

"Yeah.. you could say that." She said. "I suppose we'll have to take care of that." The Hakutaku said with a smile, Gabrielle's blush deepening, "I-I'm sorry?" She asked. The mamono smirked, "Oh please, this town is full of Amazons, and I typically spend my days instructing a class of horny teenager Amazonians so they can become warriors. You aren't the first I've instructed who's required a little release before they can focus, and I'd be shocked if you were the last. Once you get it out of your system, you'll be able to think much more clearly."

Gabrielle could think of no arguments against this. Then again, she wasn't really trying very hard to think of any. She nodded in agreement immediately, removing her robe quickly. The Hakutaku's eyes widened slightly at the sight of Gabrielle's stiffened cock, "Well, that certainly explains what's been keeping you so distracted. Looks almost painful." She said, reaching down and gripping Gabrielle's shaft gently, beginning to stroke her.

Gabrielle moaned as she felt the beautiful Hakutaku's hand glide along her length. It was so soft, and clearly skilled, she was leaking precum within moments. She smiled, picking up the pace to bring Gabrielle over the edge as quickly as possible so they could continue their lesson. Gabrielle moaned as she was brought over the edge, covering the monster girl's hand.

Gabrielle panted, but her stiffness hadn't gone down like the Hakutaku had been expecting. It looked just as hard as when they'd started, if not harder now from watching the Hakutaku lick the cum from her hand. "Oh my, the Amazons I normally teach are usually satisfied after the first round," She said, thinking for a moment before beginning to remove her shirt, "I suppose drastic measures will be needed here." She said, removing it as well as her bra, freeing the large breasts that had trapped Gabrielle's mind and taking the white mage's cock between them, beginning to stroke her aggressively.

As Gabrielle moaned in delight at the feeling, she promised herself that this would be as far as she took it, that after the mamono got her off with her wonderful tits she'd say she was satisfied, or at the very least just use her mouth next. She promised herself she wouldn't end up fucking the Hakutaku, wouldn't end up forgetting/outright refusing to pull out and stuffing her full. Basically, Gabrielle was promising herself she wouldn't knock the nice monster girl up. But even before she finished making the promise, she knew she was lying. She was starting to wonder if she had an actual problem.

* * *

Carver was out for a walk. He'd already given Alysha her 'hug' for the day, and still had a little energy left, so went around outside the town walls for a walk while Alysha slept back at the town's inn. He wasn't actually expecting to find anything, but was proven thoroughly wrong when he found a monster girl attempting to claw her way through the wooden wall guarding the town, the Amazons tasked to guard the area either unconscious or dead on the ground.

She was human looking save for the dark fur on her hands and feet going from her elbows and knees down to the claws that grew from the end of her hands and feet. She had a canine tail and ears to match, not to mention her fangs the eyes of a hunter. She was a Werewolf. Unlike the folklore often told to children, Werewolves did not go back and forth between human and wolf forms. Rather, they had a single form caught between the two.

They were actually quite intelligent and tended to work in packs, even able to form agreements with the population of their territory so they could hunt, fuck, and feed without disturbing the local people or being hunted down themselves. This one however was clearly a loner, one of the Werewolves too savage and uncontrollable to be a part of a pack, having forfeited her intelligence for feral strength.

Carver drew his sword, and wished he'd brought his shield. The Werewolf spotted him and growled as she turned and ran at him. Whether she wanted him for food or sex, he wasn't likely to survive if she was allowed to have it. Unfortunately she was much faster than the heavy knight, and hitting her with his blade without getting bitten and cut wasn't as easy as he'd hoped.

Her claws found the sections of his body unguarded by armor, cutting into them and drawing blood to weaken him. He managed to wound her, cutting her arm badly with his sword before she took a bite out of his side. But she still had her legs, and so long as she did she'd have the advantage. That is, the advantage against Carver. Against the Jinko, she was practically already defeated.

She'd been so focused on Carver, she hadn't noticed the tiger mamono approaching from behind under she'd been grabbed, claws sinking into her body to damage her. The two wrestled back and forth, but the Werewolf was smaller and weaker, and could only hope to escape the Jinko's grip. By the time she had though, Carver had closed the distance, and sank his sword into her to finish her off.

The Werewolf dropped, Carver nearly joining her do to the damage to his side. The Jinko helped him back into town so he could be healed. "Thanks for the help." Carver said, "I wouldn't have expected it after what happened before." The Jinko simply shrugged, "I was doing my job, you were doing yours. I've got no grudge against you for that. If I'm being honest.."

The Jinko hesitated, drawing a curious look from Carver. Knowing she wouldn't be able to not finish what she'd started to say now, she said, "I somewhat admire you. My kind values strength and combat prowess." This was in fact true. The Jinko neglected to mention that defeated one of her kind in battle and not killing them was roughly equivalent to a human marriage proposal, or at least a declaration of ownership over them. She didn't mention if for fear of overwhelming him suddenly with the information, which she'd have brought sooner had she not been busy healing and he busy with fighting.

But he would find out before the day was out, this the Jinko swore.


	54. Off Once More

Gabrielle had mapped out where the next big source of corruption was located. It was on an island north of the shore, one known for its extremely hot, volcanic terrain, the mountain range being a series of active volcanos home to many fire using monster girls.

None were overly thrilled to be going there, but they knew there couldn't be much debate over it, and as soon as they got the go ahead from the Amazons to visit the docks, and Carver and Gabrielle were persuaded to leave the Jinko and Hakutaku behind at least until they were on their way back, headed out of the town and towards the docks to get a boat leading out. With the wealth they'd gathered so far, getting a ride there would be a simple matter.

Unfortunately though, their wealth also proved to make them a prime target for certain mamono who were drawn towards gold like moths to flame, able to sense the treasure even while it was in the pocket space created by their enchanted packs. As they walked, the party began developing a feeling of being watched that didn't fade until they saw a mamono standing on the side of the trail.

Seeing that not only was she not savage, but appeared to be a traveling seller of some kind, the sense of unease lifted from all but Oliver, who recognized her breed. She stood tall, her only inhuman features the fluffy brown fur over her legs and tail with ears to match, along with the slightly animalistic look of her eyes. It was clear that her breed was somehow connected to the raccoon, but only Oliver was able to identify her. She was dressed in a light green kimono and matching painted wooden shoes, carrying a massive pouch on her back full of the wares she intended to sell.

The party stopped to see what she had, but when she offered them fruits, Oliver immediately rejected them and refused to let anyone in the party purchase them. "She's a Gyoubu Danuki," Oliver said, "I trained with one during my time learning to be a rogue. They teach con artistry." The party looked to the merchant mamono, who'd begun to sweat slightly, "I'm sure I don't know what you mean sir.."

"Right, and I'm sure you didn't know at all that you were selling us Prisoner Fruits." Oliver said, taking one of the brightly colored fruit and handing it to Gabrielle. The white mage's eyes widened as she sensed it, realizing Oliver was right. Prisoner Fruit were cursed foods that turned any human who ate them into a random mamono, dropping their mental capacity to zero instantly so they were sent instantly into a savage state. The infernal energy in them had been masked by the Gyoubu's magical lies, but Gabrielle was able to sense it now that she was actually looking for it.

"My old instructor told me how this plays out," Oliver said, "We buy, we eat, we transform, and she makes off with all of our stuff." The raccoon monster girl sighed, "Alright, fair enough, I'm had." She said, holding up her hands, "Move on, I'll not try and get anything from you." The party did not move on, at least not until Gabrielle had purified the Prisoner Fruits, making them useless for the Gyoubu's cons.

"I'm impressed," She said as the party left, "Not many humans make it passed me without losing at least a little treasure. Maybe keep an eye out for me if you come back this way again? We could.. talk strategies." She said, Oliver smirking at this, "Maybe, maybe." He replied as the party walked off. Cassandra unable to help but chuckle at the grin the rogue wore the rest of the way to the docks.

It took them all of five minutes to find a large, sturdy boat willing to take them where they needed to go, their treasure practically driving the various sailors there to argue over which vessel the party should take. The party simply picked the boat that looked least likely to sink and drowned everyone, paying double the price for the crew to look the other way and not mention to any authorities the number of mamono traveling with them without any tamer or scholars in the party.

They party boarded and set out, happily not needing to help out with anything the crew was doing as wealthy paying passengers. Granted, the fact that they didn't need to do anything didn't stop some of them from doing so anyway. Carver had only had two days with the Jinko actively as his lover, during which they'd spent half their time training together and the other half rutting aggressively, usually immediately following said training.

So when the crew's on board combat mamono asked if he'd like to train with her below deck, he accepted immediately. She was an Undine, a water elemental monster girl. Her skin was a deep blue and semi-translucent as though literally composed of water. She was slim in appearance, not seeming at first glance to have much muscle to her, but Carver had learned by now not to underestimate any monster girl he came across.

The first hour of their training consisted mostly of Carver being thrown into the wall, floor, or ceiling. Unsurprisingly, being a water elemental meant she had actual, near perfect control over the water around her, and the section of ship they were on had more than enough water for her to fight with, as in addition to fighting off hostile mamono, the Undine was also tasked with gathering any water that leaked into the ship.

By the second hour however, Carver started to get a feel for how the Undine and her water moved, recognizing where to go and when what he could guard against, what he could counter, and what he just had to get out of the way of. She was powerful, to the point that Carver realized in the moment he finally did land a hit on her with his sword that she could probably kill him and everyone on the ship with little to no effort if she weren't so kind.

The Undine was of course going easy on the heavy knight, not wanting to discourage him, but the longer they went, the thinner the pretense of this being about training became. By the third hour, when Cassandra went to check on him for Alysha, the martial artist peaked her head in, saw what had become of their 'training' and rolled her eyes, reporting to the others that he'd evidently taken a note out of Gabrielle's book.


	55. Traps of the Sea

The party had been on board and in route to the volcanic island for three days now. It was a peaceful voyage so far, the party mostly keeping to themselves; Oliver finding it hard to even leave the room with both Dorrie and Karrie inside with him.

Carver found himself worn out, as his days started with Alysha, then went to training with the Undine, to railing the Undine, and back to Alysha.

Gabrielle was making a point of keeping to herself and training her magic, keeping her eyes off the female sailors and keeping her fingers crossed for no mamono attacks. Ava was given the crow's nest a more literal name while Cassandra mediated, focusing on her water chi.

Things were more or less calm. So naturally they were less than an hour from a savage attack. The party all found themselves on the deck when the sounds of commotion grew loud there. Two aquatic mamono had boarded the ship in search of prey, and both seemed to be using completely opposite tactics.

The first was more direct and aggressive. She was a tan skinned, hourglass figured woman with her body on full display, but rather than legs, she was squid-like tentacles from the waist down, roughly twenty of them, all either lashing out at the sailors trying to fight her off, reeling in males for sex, or doing rather unsavory things to the female sailors who got too close to her. The sight brought unpleasant memories of the Mindflayer back to Cassandra. She was a Scylla.

The other was a much more passive mamono, employing a tactic similar to the one used by Dorrie and unknowingly by Alice. She was a young, loli looking girl, with an odd, barnacle like crush on her wrists, and a massive shell of the stuff covering her from the waist down.

She had an innocent look on her face, even as the male sailors lured by her aura drilled the various holes that opened up in the shell.

They may have looked like just holes in rock, but all of them were softer than silk, all connected to the mamono's pussy through magical means, and seeing any of them filled any male with too much desire to resist fucking until the monster girl was completely broken, despite the fact that the exact opposite was happening, and the men were slowly being drained dry.

She was a Charybdis. Typically her kind stayed at the bottom of the sea, hardened to the seafloor and using their magic to create whirlpools that sank ships, the survivors lured down by her aura and spending the last of their moments alive fucking her until they all drowned. It seemed this one had been smart enough to know that if she came up first, there'd be more men alive for her, and they'd not run out of air.

The party divided to help the sailors, Carver, Cassandra, and Ava going to help the sailors and Undine fight off the Scylla.

Oliver quite adamantly abstained from that battle, and considering his past experiences, none of them could even remotely judge their rogue for not wanting to get within grabbing distance of a mamono with tentacles and a quite apparent love of control.

Oliver turned his sights to the Charybdis, finding her being fucked from every angle by no less then six different male sailors. Even Gabrielle had fallen prey to her innocent, fuckable aura and begun raping the ocean loli.

The Charybdis granted the D-girl the special honor of being the one to fuck her actual pussy instead of one of the dozens of holes merely linked to it through magic.

Oliver could feel the pull of the Charybdis' magical aura, the need to go over and begin drilling the sweet, innocent monster girl until she was fucked silly and full of cum strong.

But unlike all the others, Oliver had acclimated himself to such urges thanks to his time spent with Dorrie, was able to resist them now; he simply chose to give in to his beloved Dormouse these days.

Oliver felt that now was a perfect time to test one of the new weapons he'd purchased while he was in the Amazon town. He took several small, round items from his belt and threw all of them at the Charybdis and her many captured victims. The orbs all burst in an explosion of light and sound, stunning all of them long enough for Oliver to rush forward, pulling Gabrielle out of the Charybdis.

With the white mage free, clearing the heads of the others was as simple as speaking, as she needed only recite a few magic words while Oliver kept the Charybdis distracted with his flash bangs.

The Scylla was a different can of worms altogether, being an actual physical threat who'd knocked four armed sailors unconscious. In addition, two males had been pulled close enough for her to begin fucking them, using her tendrils to make them fuck her from both sides like they were nothing but dildos. The Undine had been ensnared while trying to save them, the Scylla burying four tentacles deep inside her from all angles, preventing her from focusing enough to use her powers.

Ava flew high, firing her needle feathers down to get the Scylla's attention while Carver moved to free the Undine.

Whenever a tentacle found its way towards the heavy knight anyway, Cassandra guarded with her bo staff, using raw chi rather than water, as somehow she doubted the Scylla would be harmed much by the element she'd literally been born into.

Using this strategy, and with the help of some of the other sailors who'd managed to avoid capture thus far, Carver was able to cut the Undine free with his sword and pull her out of range of the Scylla. The sailors, Cassandra, and Ava kept her from moving closer while Carver helped the water elemental get her wits back. When she did, the rest was fairly simple.

The Undine held her hands out, summoning the water around the ship. It rose as massive limbs of water that made the Scylla's tentacles look like nothing, plucking her and the dazed Charybdis from the ship and sending them flying through the air.

Oliver swore he saw the Scylla skip like a stone across the water before she finally stopped a lord only knew how far away. And for her final trick, the Undine used her water control to push the ship out of whatever feral territory they'd entered without noticing.


	56. Burning Island

When the party reached the volcanic island, Carver did try and convince the Undine to join them as they traveled.

"The place is bound to be guarded by fire using monster girls," He said, "Having someone with us that controls water would be invaluable." he wasn't wrong, but none of them believed this was his true motive for asking her to come along.

The Undine smiled at him, "I'd follow if I could, but my power weakens the further from an actual water source I am. I'm afraid I'd dry up completely and be little more than dead weight by the time you reach the summit. Besides, without me the crew will have only themselves to guard the ship, and we saw how well that went last time."

The water elemental leaned in to kiss Carver once more before the party departed the ship, "Take care brave knight, and hopefully I'll see you on your next voyage." She said, Carver nodding confidently as he left the ship with the others.

"Are you gonna miss her big brother?" Alysha asked, upset that her brother was upset. Carver nodded with a sigh, "Yeah.." He saw her expression and held her close, "But having you with me makes it a little easier," He said, kissing her cheek and making her giggle.

Carver had to focus though, and the party looked over what they were dealing with. The beach in front of them was pitch black, as the sand was formed from grains of volcanic rock.

The source was obvious, the row of six or so volcanic mountains in the center of the island, which was barren from former eruptions wiping out any vegetation. The only plants were, ironically, probably growing in caves within the mountain itself, where the lava and fire wouldn't reach during an eruption.

As such, most of the mamono would probably be on the mountain itself rather than the area around this in mind, the party set off. Carver had to adjust his armor, unable to wear it all in a hot terrain.

He had to settle for just his shield, and even that would get more difficult to carry the longer they went, the more the heat of the mountain heated the metal.

He made a mental note to have the next enchantment on his armor be one of temperature control.

The party reached the base of the mountain in the center, Gabrielle sensing that the island's primary source of corruption was coming from its summit as opposed to any of the others, and started upwards.

The party had a false start when they found two mamono battling each other, one was a green scaled monster girl known as a Lizard Woman, the other a red scaled/skinned mamono known as a Salander, both armed with large blades.

The party thought at first that one or both of them had been corrupted and a fight had broke out, but swiftly learned that no such thing had occurred,. Both mamono were completely in their right mind, and were in fact a couple.

Just a very aggressive, rivalrous one. Oliver and Gabrielle seemed confused by this, but Cassandra and Ava assured them that it was not as bad nor as odd as it sounded, and they left the couple to their combat based flirting.

It wasn't until the end of their first day hiking up the hot mountain that they found an actual corrupted monster girl, made more unsettling by the face that she hadn't been corrupted when they found her.

She was a Hinezumi, a rodent like monster girl with deep red hair, a red outfit that Cassandra recognized as a slightly skimpier version of a martial artist's training clothes, and literal fire surrounding her ankles, wrists, and at the tip of her long mouse tail.

She appeared to be hard at work, training her body in some kind of martial art, skin glistening with sweat from the movement rather than the heat.

Cassandra stopped to admire her, always fond of the martial arts practicing mamono, but when their eyes met, she saw it.

Cassandra watched the corruption from the source at the top of the mountain infect the Hinezumi as they looked each other, saw the look of knowing respect between two martial artists become overtaken by feral lust and anger, watched her large rodent ears seem to wilt as the flames of her body grew in intensity. She let out a feral cry and rushed the party, now corrupted and on the hunt.

Cassandra, having been the only one to actually see what had happened, moved forward first, she struck the Hinezumi with a chi palm strike to knock her back to the cliff she'd jumped from, and handed her bo staff to Ava.

Cassandra felt a more personal need to handle this one herself, and jumped over onto the cliff with the fiery rodent girl, engaging her in hand to hand combat.

Cassandra didn't recognize the martial art the Hinezumi was using, but it was more aggressive than the one she practiced herself. The mamono enhanced her strikes with her fire, making Cassandra's dodging all the more necessary.

Gathering water chi was a non-option considering the heat and lack of time to focus, but she did magane to infuse her strikes with more than a little earth and wind chi to keep the Hinezumi from gaining any ground, then her body with fire chi to weaken the amount of damage the mamono's attacks could do to her.

She blocked and redirected attacks before finding and opening and driving her knuckles, earth and wind chi infused into the strike, into the side of the Hizumi's head, knocking her to the ground with a powerful crack.

Cassandra could have, perhaps should have, put the Hizumi out of her misery right then and there, a quick snap of the neck and the corrupted fire mamono could rest.

But she'd seen how quickly the change had taken her, seen that there was no way this particular monster girl was better off dead, and so instead picked her up bridal style and returned to her party, requesting that Gabrielle heal her and purge the corrupted magic from her.

Cassandra wouldn't allow a fellow martial artist to go down without a fight.

* * *

 **Fun fact: The Hinezumi is also where the Vesta from Pokegirls and Buko comes from.**


	57. Burning Guards

Gabrielle had managed to purge the Hinezumi of the corrupted magic within her, but Cassandra had taken the right to deal with the urgent lust that had filled the rodent girl in the dark magic's absence.

A night of intense, heated in two senses of the word rutting later, and the Hizumi was back to the combat ready self she'd been before the magic had hit her like a brick to the side of the head. The party had been expecting her to return to her little territory and continue whatever her life had been beforehand, but quite the opposite.

She was pissed that she'd been so easily bent to the will of corrupted magic, and outright begged the party to let her tag along so she could fight whatever source was waiting for them at the top of the mountain.

The party discussed it, and since it was just for this source, and there wasn't likely to be any law keepers midway up the burning mountain with a corrupted mamono at the top, they agreed to it. The Hizumi, who requested she be referred to as Varav, was overjoyed at this, and offered her 'appreciation' to the party members.

Gabrielle couldn't except for fear of leaving another mamono bloated and knocked up, Oliver couldn't for fear of his existing rodent mamono lover getting envious (though how exactly she would convey if she were was unknown) and Carver abstained from it out of request for Cassandra, who'd been the one to save her in the first place.

Cassandra very nearly refused as well for Ava's sake, the harpy telling her it was fine and allowing the martial artists to have another quick session together before everyone had to continue up the mountain, not wanting to waste too much time.

They found their next obstacle the morning of the next day, when just a few miles from the summit, which had gotten hot to the point that Gabrielle was needing to use magic to keep everyone's body temperatures at reasonable levels, two mamono sprung up to block their path. Unlike the Hinezumi who'd been minding her own business than corrupted, these two had very clearly been placed in the path leading to thesource.

They were guards. The first was was filly humanoid and fully naked, not caring at all that her milky skin, soft breasts, and hairless pussy were on display.

Her only inhuman features were the fies covering her hands, feet, chest, and rising from her orange hair, the lack of burning being the only thing to give away that she wasn't just a human girl who'd been lit up sadistically.

She was an Ignis, the fire elemental equivalent to an Undine.

The other guard was much more immediately seen as a mamono,and a rather threatening one at that. Standing taller than Carver, her skin was dark. Not tanned or dark in tone, but dark as though she were covered in soot.

And that was just on her face and stomach; the only human looking parts of her. Her arms and legs were both clearly made of volcanic rock, with her hands, feet, and breasts all being literal liquid magma held in place in the shape of their respective body parts by magic.

She was a Lava Golem. Unlike regular Golems, her kind sprung spontaneously from sources of lava where a large amount of infernal energy was built up.

Considering how close they were to source of corruption on this island, it wasn't surprising to see one, just surprising that there was only one of her.

The party divied up quickly, Dorrie and Alice being hid behind Karrie for protection from the fight, Carver and Oliver taking position against the Lava Golem wilhelm Cassandra, Ava, Gabrielle, and Varav all went for the Ignis, who was admittedly the more dangerous of the two threats before them.

Carver lifted his morning star, not believing his sword would do much to the solid nor the liquid sections of the mamono, Oliver, taking aim for a bolt storm. Gabrielle began casting with magic words to limit the amount of magical fire the Ignis could release, suppressing her elemental control.

Even with Gabrielle running interference, the elemental was still generating fire at an unfortunate rate, surrounding herself in a ball of flames too hot for Cassandra's fire chi to protect her from.

The Hinezumi couldn't even cross it without taking at least a little damage; but that didn't stop her from charging through it, wrapping her arms around the elementals stomach and more or less suplexing her into the hard stone beneath her.

The flames cut out enough for Cassandra and Ava ro rush in, Ava sticking the Ignis' back with dozens of needle feathers, Cassandra palm striking her front with raw chi, then using wind chi punch her upwards into the air.

She floated there when she was hit, her focus returning and with it her fire. A blast of flames was sent at cassandra, just barely blocked by a shield spell from Cassandra that broke a second before the blast ended, burning the martial artist's arms.

As they handled the fire spirit, Oliver's bolt storm proved to do little more than distract the Lava Golem, which at least let Carver get a solid strike in with his morning star. It was then that they realized the Lava Golem's weakness, strategically speaking. Whenever attacked, she always changed her focus to whoever had attacked her last, regardless of what either of them were doing.

Knowing this, the two of them were able to essentially juggle her, Oliver getting her attention with a bolt or a bomb, and Carver getting good direct damage with his morning star, the two of them gradually wearing her town before she had much chance to use her lava up close and personal.

The same could not be said for the Ignis, who's flames spread out in all directions, at once, Gabrielle only able to guard and heal so quickly. If she put all of her focus into healing or healing, she'd have to stop reciting her magic words, which would free the Ignis to really show how much fire she could let out at once.

Cassandra channeled wind chi through her bo staff, blowing the flames away from her. It worked in the short term, but fanning the flames hardly seemed to help matters.

The Ignis turned her attention to Ava, which was suboptimal considering that her main attack, her needle feathers, burned up before they could reach her body. The Hinezumi rushed into the painfully hot flames once more, tackling the Ignis to the wall one stone.

She was nearly blasted off the cliff, but Ava managed to swoop down, her talons leaving a deep gash in the Ignis' side. It burned shut instantly, but it was damage done to the mamono.

Cassandra struck her bo staff against the ground with a surge of earth chi, causing boulders from the cliff above to shake loose, landing on the Ignis and burying her in rubble.

They didn't for a moment entertain the idea that this had finished her off, but by the time she freed herself, Oliver was in position to surround her with bombs. The bursts id a fine job disorienting her, letting the Hinezumi and Cassandra finish her off with a flurry of blows that snuffed her flames out for good.

With the two guard mamono handled, the party proceeded up the cliff to face the final mamono on the burning mountain.


	58. The Dragon

Carver had heard stories about knights battling dragons before. They were common tails, both now and even back before the evolution of mamono.

Never did he see the flaws in those stories more than when he and his party were faced with the dragon at the top of the mountain, the source of the corruption spreading over it.

She was tall, taller even than the Amazons they'd been around not long ago, which if anything made her humanoid features more frightening than her draconic ones. Like many monster girls who's form mimicked that of a previously existing creature, the Dragon would appear to a less knowledgeable person is looking more like a woman, an abnormally tall woman mind you, dressed in a dragon outfit.

The party could see the soft human like skin of her face on her arms and legs, and though she unlike most actually dressed her chest and waist with green cloth to cover herself, they figured it was a safe bet she was mostly human there as well, but her arms and legs both turned slowly, green scales ending it thick, powerful claws.

Horns sprouted from the long purple hair on her head, curving towards the sky, and large wings spread from her back, a thick green scaled tail behind her. Her eyes couldn't be counted among her humanoid features, being too reptilian, too feral, too hostile.

Unlike the other root sources of corruption that the party had been able to pacify with sex, they doubted they'd be able to here. Not that dragons would not be sated, just that they'd have needed to bring a few dozen more fighters if they planned to do so. Either the dragon would fall, or they would.

Carver switched back to his sword, but still couldn't wear his armor. The fire the dragon released could cause the metal armor to cook him alive. The mamono were left on the cliff below, even Ava ordered by Cassandra not to come up unless called for, all hiding beneath Karrie's magic defensive umbrella brim.

Oliver had his crosshow out, daggers wedged into the wood so he could switch from the handaxe in his other hand if need be, bombs on his belt. Cassandra was in an offensive stance, challenging as much chi as she could and focusing it in different locations, Varav's flames glowing more intensely.

Gabrielle said a prayer, not magical, just hopeful, and held her staff aloft, casting a booning spell to up the durability of everyone in the party. On the bright side, as the Dragon left from the volcanic floor they were fighting on,, it at least didn't seem like the mountain was going to erupt today.

The dragon let out a blast of flames from the sky, Gabrielle shielding the party from it before Oliver returned fire with his crossbow, firing three times but only manage to land one do to the Dragon's flight.

The bolt that stuck landed in her tail, which while not as damaging as he'd hoped, certainly couldn't feel good.

She flew back down to remove the bolt, giving the rest of the party a chance to attack. Carver carved forward, blocking a powerful claw strike with his sword and slashing across the Dragon's stomach; her human looking skin proving to be as tough as the dragon scales.

He raised his shield to block a fire breath she released, his hand burning from the heat, but thankfully his shield didn't melt, and the fire was cut off by Cassandra's bo staff, tipped with chi, crashing against the Dragon's neck and knocking her back, she hissed fire balls at the party, Varav blocking them with her hands and returning fire with her fists, leaping forward and launching into a fire infused combo of physical attacks.

The fire the dragon could handle, but the attacks seemed to be at least leaving visible damage on her. The dragon roared, a rush of flame pouring over the party with such force they were thrown across the rocks.

Gabrielle set to healing the party as Oliver rushed forward, moving fast in a circle around the dragon to avoid her fireballs ashe sahot bolts up at her.

The dragon flew down towards him, unfortunately just as he'd run out of bolts to fire at her. He allowed himself to take a gash in the stomach in exchange for embedding his handaxe in her shoulder.

She yelped, knocking him across the summit with her tail. He threw a dagger to distract her a bit longer, then l,lost consciousness. Thankfully Cassandra and Varav were up by this point, both rushing forward while Gabrielle focused her healing on Carver and Oliver.

Varav jumped up, her feet planting on the bo staff as Cassandra swung out with it, launching the Hinezumi like a projectile at the dragon, letting her put that much more force behind the flaming kick that impacted the dragon's jaw, nearly knocking her off her feet.

The dragon brought her claws down hard on the mouse girl, dropping her to the ground, already unconscious. Strong as she was, she couldn't take most of what she dealt out. Cassandra rushed forward, an earth chi bo strike hitting the dragon's right wing and knocking her away from the unconscious Hinezumi, who Cassandra picked up and carried back to the Gabrielle.

The dragon tried to release fire to stop her, but Carver put himself between them and the dragon, blocking it with his shield, and re-burning his healed hand. The dragon was too busy breathing flame over Carver to notice the rogue hurrying behind her until he was throwing daggers up at her.

Most glanced off her scales, but one managed to stuck in her back, drawing her attention. She turned, and flew down straight for Oliver, who jumped and rolled forward, nearly getting the dragon to fly smack into the ground.

When she turned, she was met with a heavy knight's sword sinking into her other shoulder, the blade cutting deeper than the handaxe on the other side. Carver couldn't easily guard from this position though, and the knowledge that he'd be healed didn't make the point blank blast of nearly white hot fire any less painful.

Oliver, having reloaded and setup, unleashed a bolt storm at the dragon, landing quite a few more bolts on the dragon, but not enough to bring her down. She growled and started towards him, only stopped when he removed his bomb belt and threw it at her.

Unwisely, she attempted to deflect the belt covered in odd circular objects with a blast of flame. The fire triggered the bombs and they blasted in her face, knocking her back while Oliver lugged Carver's charred body back to Gabrielle, who was starting to sweat from all the healing.

Thankfully Varav and Cassandra were up again, the two of them sharing chi to both boost their own durability and remain in sync with each other, allowing for a powerful flurry of blows attack to keep the dragon off balance even after getting her focus back from the explosion.

Cassandra used up her chi blocking another blast of fire though, and before the Hinezumi could do something stupid to get herself hurt, like she almost certainly was about to, Oliver, having reloaded, fired another three bolts, getting the dragon in the chest and twice in the stomach. The damage done by his bolts was finally starting to stick.

He picked up his handaxe, which had been dislodged from the dragon's shoulder by the explosion and sent it flying at the dragon, where it cut into her already pin cushioned wing.

Varav kept its attention with a fire infused punch, getting the dragon to turn its back on Oliver, who saw that the dagger he'd thrown earlier was not only still lodged in the dragon's back, but had been wedged deeper by the landing on her back after the explosion.

He rushed over, pushing the dagger to the hilt inside of her back before pulling it up with as much force as he could muster.

The dragon let out a loud roar of pain before collapsing on the ground. Smoke and sparks continued to leave her mouth even after she lost consciousness.

Gabrielle, after she'd finished healing everyone once more, purged the area with white magic to lift the corruption that had been within the dragon.

She'd hoped to be able to heal the dragon as well, perhaps fleeing with the party before she woke and went looking either for food or mates, but found that the damage had been done on that particular front, and the dragon was dead. Nothing left to do but bury her and divide up the treasure horde she'd left behind.

Oliver got the largest share of the treasure for having landed the killing blow of the dragon girl, though he insisted that Gabrielle should get it, as his attacks had only been possible thanks to her healing.

The bolt storm, dagger to the back, and explosion, wouldn't have been possible if he'd dropped dead after the first hit he'd taken. Gabrielle refused though, taking the second largest share after much prodding from literally the entire rest of the party.

Carver took the third, and Cassandra the smallest, as she and Varav had been at best running distractions.

The rest of the party disagreed, of course, but they decided to stop squabbling over who got what and get off the mountain before it really did explode with them on top.


	59. Sex After Battle

**I did genuinely plan to put the lemon here at the end of the previous chapter, and have another fight in this chapter, but frankly I've decided to keep things more spread out for the sake of keeping things interesting.**

* * *

The party had thankfully paid the crew to be waiting for them when they returned from their battle with what they now knew was a dragon.

They paid them a bit extra now as well since they could more than afford it after having claimed a dragon's hoard, which may have actually put them as one of the richest parties currently adventuring.

The ship had taken on some new crew members since dropping the party off, among them being a blacksmith and an enchanter. Oliver requested more bolts and bombs, having used up literally all of them so far.

Gabrielle had her staff re-enchanted to better handle her increasingly powerful magic. Carver was the big spender when it came to the gear though, having his armor, shield, and sword all reinforced, combining them with metal from weapons they'd found among the dragon's treasure.

He had them tempered to be even more durable, and enchanted against changes in temperature, which would prevent melting, and more to the point prevent them form becoming too difficult to hold in extreme cold or heat.

The entire party had all their packs re-enchanted to hold even more than they currently did, as they'd not even been able to fit all the dragon's treasure they'd brought into it, and after Gabrielle had finished marking where on the map they'd be headed to next, the party all adjured to rooms on the deck to spend some time relaxing while their forge and enhancement requests were taken care off.

The Undine was waiting for Carver in his room, a devilish grin on her face as she beckoned Carver to the bed.

Before they'd always at least held up the guise of combat training for an hour or so before descending into more heated acts, but now the Undine was in no mood for games, and Carver could tell.

Alysha shut the door behind him as he undressed, giggling as she watched him climb onto the bed with the Undine. Her nature as a water elemental made lubrication a non-issue, and the heavy knight was able to thrust into her tight slit immediately.

Despite the lack of training, there was a test of willpower though, the two of them struggling against each other for dominance, tongues battling aggressively as they both pushed against each other, trying to pin the other. Alysha innocently just assumed they were wrestling, and cheered Carver on.

Successfully in fact, as Carver pinned the Undine to the bed beneath him, thrusting harder into her and listening to her moan, enjoying the triumph.

He lifted a leg of hers over his shoulder and began thrusting harder drilling more and more into her pussy until he was thrusting in balls deep. Alysha saw this and it seemed to trigger a memory.

Much as her species had a tendency to forget all things sexual for the sake of an innocent nature, repetition made it at least slightly easy tier to remember this.

Vaguely, all she really remembered was that big brother had taken off her clothes, and so the Alice began to undress herself. When Carver saw this, be grinned,m beckoning his little sister over and offering her a seat on the Undine's face.

Alysha happily agreed, sitting down on the water spirit's face and giving a squeak of surprise at the feeling of her tongue entering her tiny pussy, wriggling deep into her and bringing out moans. Carver kissed Alysha deeply, telling her to buck her hips.

Alysha obeyed and rode the Undine's face more dominantly, though she wasn't aware that's what she was doing. The Undine could admittedly have called water too her through the walls and turned the tide of the moment, pun not intended, but she saw no reason to when she was having so much fun on bottom for once.

Cassandra was also having fun, though she'd been slightly embarrassed when she realized they'd actually forgotten they weren't supposed to bring Varav with them. Between them that was six mamono now, which would almost certainly get the attention of authorities.

The worry was defused when Oliver pointed out that, since they were now slightly richer than god, they could just pay off anyone who tried to rat them out.

Oliver was keenly aware of how much easier it was to keep a mamono if you paid the right amount, and knew that it was possible to get a card that gave you all the certification of a tamer, but none of the actual training.

They were dangerous and stupid, bought by rich assholes who wanted to keep a powerful, sexy monster girl with them but didn't have the time to learn how hard it would actually be.

But the party could instead use them to keep their lsexy mamono lovers with them. Varav seemed especially happy with this, and wanted to celebrate asap. Cassandra brought her and Ava into the room, and in an effort to prevent Ava getting jealous, whispered to Varav that she and Ava would be going first.

The fire mouse grinned at this, quickly undressing and tackling the harpy to the bed, who'd known nothing of this. Before she could argue, she felt the Hinezumi's warm tongue push into her pussy, stirring her inside skillfully as her warm hands rubbed at her sclit.

Groaning at the feeling of this, Ava moved Varav over to form a sixty nine, making Varav moan against her pussy. Cassandra grinned as she watched, unable to resist the urge to toy with herself as she watched, and letting one hand snake down between her legs while the other handled her breast. She couldn't wait to feel both of them pleasing her at once.

Gabrielle had just narrowing avoided being the only member of the party without anyone to help her release. Oliver invited her to his room, Dorrie evidently more than willing to let Gabrielle take her while Oliver occupied himself with Karrie.

Gabrielle was surprised by how rough Karrie seemed to like it, having her hair yanked back hard as Oliver fucked her from behind, Oliver even spitting on the Karakasa-Obake. She was surprised that is until she remembered why. As a mamono who'd formerly been a non-sentient object, a tool, Karakasa-Obake's had an intense fetish for being used like cheap toys.

The white mage would have called it an odd thing to enjoy sexually, but she was the only already hard as a rock from the sight of the adorable loli mouse girl she was seconds from rooting, the only rule being she was not allowed in her pussy so she wouldn't accidentally knock her up.

* * *

"The Slime Queen, the lich, the dark mage, the Cheshire, the Pharaoh, the insect queen, and now the dragon?! Is there no end to these humans' resolve?" "I'm not sure sister, but they can't be allowed to continue. Surely they'll not make it through the tundra. They'll be stopped long before they reach Mother's realm." "Let's hope. All the more time to ourselves~"


	60. The Tundra

The party purchased their semi-illegal cards to keep their mamono with them as soon as they reached the next town.

Unfortunately that wouldn't be including the Undine yet, as the frigid terrain they were going to now was just as bad for her as the heat of the volcanic island. Carver was prepared it this time, and simply promised to visit her again after.

The Undine said she'd hold him to it, and the party made their way to the town, thankfully purchasing the thickest coats they could from the market at the docks before attempting to travel across the ice and snow covered terrain.

They weren't on an island so much as they were on a glacier so massive it had essentially combined with an existing rocky area in this part of the ocean, creating a mini-continent out of the two.

The map showed several small sources of corruption, and the party would be able to hit all of them one by one as they continued through the are.

After they did thought, there'd be very few corrupted areas left on the map other than the big one, the massive source that, according to what Gabrielle was seeing, was more or less pouring raw infernal magic into the world.

It was almost certainly a portal directly into the demon world, one they'd have to pass through when they reached it. But they could worry about that later. It wouldn't be a problem at all if they all froze to death before they made it there.

Thankfully the part's purchased gear was doing a good job of keeping them from freezing over. Less thankfully, a local mamono, likely savage, seemed to take offense to this, which the party didn't realize until she'd already thrown a stone spear through Oliver's chest.

Gabrielle was close enough to him that healing it completely was easy enough, but that left all the fighting to Cassandra and Carver. Scratch that, just Cassandra. Carver had been drawing his sword when something the party hadn't even noticed, likely white furred if it had been that camouflaged, grabbed him from behind and dragged him off.

Gabrielle grumbled in annoyance of this as she healed Oliver, Karrie blocking them from another spear, the pointed weapon bouncing off of her brim like a raindrop. Varav and Cassandra hurried to the offender.

She was a Selkie, a monster girl with a body similar to that of a mermaid's, but with a seal's lower body rather than a fish's.

She glared at the party for no reason in particular, likely they'd wandered into what she had deemed to be her territory. She threw another spear, this one aimed at Cassandra. Varav grabbed it out of the air , sending it back at the Selkie wreathed in flames.

She yelped in surprise, back off and not realizing how much of a mess she'd made by attacking until a flurry of fists was raining down on her and her poorly made spears.

Oliver gasped for breath as Gabrielle finished healing him. Karrie was tasked with guarding Doorie while he and Gabrielle followed the tracks that had been left behind by Carver and whatever had grabbed him.

They rushed across the snow and into a cave they'd not been able to see before, hiding over an incense in the frost. Inside they heard moaning, which they'd expected. What they did not expected was to see Carver not being raped, but simply enjoying a mutual sating session with a mamono that didn't look savage or hostile in the least.

The fact of the matter was, he'd been grabbed by a Yeti, a semi-rare monster girl with dark skin contrasting against the white fur.

Their bodies were alluring, a combination of muscled and plump, and despite the lore surrounding them, they were in fact one of the most peaceful mamono in the entire icy terrain, only getting into combat when their life or the lives of other depended on it. Had Carver rejected her offering after she'd brought him in, she'd have apologized profusely and helped back to wherever she'd found him.

But Carver hadn't seemed to have held a grudge, and so currently was helping the lovely round monster girl bounce on his stiff member while Alysha made a snowman outside the cave, her succubus nature making her basically immune to the cold. Oliver and Gabrielle sighed in relief at this.

Then, realizing that Cassandra and Varav had either already handled the Selkie or were having no trouble at all doing so, proceeded to move in and help Carver sate the Yeti. She was more than happy for the company, especially when she saw they were both packing cocks.

She eagerly requested both of them in her other hole, reaching behind her and spreading her asscheeks for the two of them as she bounced harder on Carver, the heavy knight's strength thankfully preventing him from getting hurt from it.

Oliver and Gabrielle moved forward, lining their members up to her ass. The Yeti's durability made it not much of an issue to be lubed up going inm, though actually getting inside was a slight issue.

It took a lot of effort on all four of their parts, but soon all three cocks were hammering into the Yeti without any resistance, her body taking them all and moaning in glee as she felt herself getting closer, wanting more.

When the otherwise arrived, they found Gabrielle, Carver, and Oliver, all laying down, panting tiredly as a Yeti who looked several months pregnant from the amount of cum filling her licked all three of their half-soft members clean.

Cassandra simply face palmed at this, unsure why she was even slightly surprised. She couldn't be too upset though, as the Yet eagerly offered her a turn as well while the others rested.

Cassandra figured it couldn't hurt, and brought the other mamono in side so they'd not be in the cold. Beating the fuck out of the Selkie had left her and Varav a little riled up after all, and this would be a good way to relieve that.


	61. Castle of Ice

**Forewarning this is just gonna be more of a setup chapter.**

* * *

The party's time in the snowy region of the continent wasn't as hostile as one might expect. The terrain itself was the biggest obstacle in their way really. Aside from the cold, most mamono in the area were either docile, or already had a lover.

The farther away from the town they'd stopped at, the more mamono they started to find infected with infernal magic, but it was mostly just ice and snow golems, which Cassandra and Varav brought down with almost insulting ease. The map they were following didn't account for the party not being able to see through a blizzard though, so the party employed the help of a local mamono who knew the terrain, a Whitehorn.

Whitehorns were an exception among mamono, at always being helpful and not really having a savage state. the party suspected that even if she were entirely infected by infernal magic the worst she'd do is strongly suggest the party all fuck her at once.

They were a centaur like breed, though their lower halves took more from reindeer than horses, and though a Whitehorn's body could more than handle the cold completely naked, like all snowy region mamono, Whitehorns always seemed to opt for clothing, covering themselves up in thick winter gear to keep warm as they traveled the tundra.

They had a tendency to blush frequently, though not out of any kind of embarrassment, it was just something their body did to keep them warm; though the combination of the blushing and the winter clothing did make the breed rather adorable.

In any event, with the Whitehorn's help, the party headed towards the source of corruption in the area: the Ice Queen's castle. The Ice queen, much like the Red queen in Wonderland, had been a different mamono entirely at the start, a sort of ice elemental. The more power she gained the more control over the area she got.

Normally she was at least civil with the surrounding humans and mamono, but with the corruption having gotten to her, she'd gone in full tilt frigid bitch mode, and the party needed to put a stop to it.

And for once it wasn't because of the threat of an onslaught of savage mamono attacking, there weren't enough mamono in the frigid area to make that a legitimate threat. No, the issue with the Ice queen being corrupted is that she might freeze the continent over.

Fueled by infernal energy, there was no telling how far the ice queen's power could freeze. She might finally freeze over the solid rocky area of the continent, or even start spreading over the ocean.

Thankfully, with so little mamono to draw on the lust of, she'd be a weaker source of corruption than the insect queen, the only real issue being getting to her without dying of frostbite and hypothermia.

The closer they got to the Ice queen's castle, the colder things got, which wouldn't make sense under most circumstances considering her castle was at the far edge of the snowy area, the stone section of the continent actually visible from her castle.

But in her current state, a snowstorm had brewed around her land, and she intended to prevent anyone from crossing her.

By the time they were close enough to see the looming ice and stone tower of her castle, the party was barely moving.

They'd needed to optimize who was standing where to make any progress, Karrie standing with her brim blocking the most wind and stone from blasting them across the tundra, Varav keeping her flames as bright and warm as she could at the center of the party, and the Whitehorn in front guarding them with Carver next to her, tower shield up to prevent any surprise attacks from hitting her, as all the winterized golems had tried to do when they'd formed out of the ground in front of them.

Surprisingly, there weren't any guards out front. "Normally she's got spiked ice golems, Glacie, and even human soldiers she's made into her warriors out front to prevent invasion," The whitehorn said, confused by the lack of defenses in the area.

"Possible she didn't expect anyone to make it passed the storm or the golems," Gabrielle said, the others nodding in agreement of this. Corrupted mamono didn't tend to think clearly, which could be useful for them. The party went up to the gates of the castle.

The Whitehorn was no fighter nor did she claim to be, so she would be remaining outside with Dorrie and Alice, Ava staying outside to guard them or at the very least warn the others if they were in danger. The humans, as well as Karrie and Varav, heading inside the frozen building to see what awaited them.

Naturally even as out of it as she probably was the Ice queen hadn't just left the front door open for anyone who braved the storm to get through. Oliver had needed to employ some of his old breaking and entering skills to get in through a high ledge window of the castle.

Ava would have tried flying up herself, but she'd have absolutely been caught, as stealth wasn't exactly her strong suite. And Carver wasn't about to let Alice try flying up.

Thankfully Oliver managed to get inside the building unscathed, unsurprised by still upset to find the building more chilling inside than out, the packed blue ice it was constructed from providing no heat or protection from the cold.

He'd heard that igues kept things surprisingly warm, but evidently the same wasn't true of full on castles. Oliver managed to snake his way down the stairs, avoiding the Glacies that floated through the halls, blue skinned women with legs like ice shards.

They were normally under orders not to harm humans, only to capture them if they intruded so the Ice queen could judge them, but given the current state of things, he doubted they'd be following that order.

He headed the front door, and with no way of lifting the massive ice lock, no way of cutting through it, and no need for subtly once the door was gone since the whole party would be present, he elected to simply blast the lock off, placing four bombs on it and detonating them.

The lock only shattered enough to make hacking it apart with the handaxe possible though, making Oliver wonder what the fuck kind of ice they were using. With the lock gone, the party was able to push through the doors.

And a good thing to, considering the blast had absolutely alerted everything in the castle that they were under attack.


	62. Queen of Ice

The party by no means expected things to go as planned, but they'd been hoping things would be remotely organized once they got inside the ice queen's palace.

The objective was so simple: find the ice queen. Once Gabrielle had a visual on her, she could cure her without even needing physical contact, just a few white magic words and they were done.

But they didn't know where in the castle she actually was, and the blast that had brought the door open had attracted the guards. None of them were human thankfully, so the party need not worry about harming them. They weren't even the normally peaceful but dangerously serious Glacies that the ice queen typically created/employed.

These Glacies radiated a hostile aura. They'd all been created after the queen had been infected, and would likely just fade into nothing if the queen was cured.

They'd have to get passed them for that to even be a possibility though, and so Cassandra and Varav went to work, dodign launched ice cards and spears and striking with as much fire energy as they could muster.

Cassandra couldn't call forth much fire chi, but found that raw chi focused through ehr staff would work well. Varav was having a much easier time calling forth fire, melting Glacies attacks before they even hit her.

Carver lifted his shield and charged through the soldiers with Gabrielle behind him, and Oliver behind her, Karrie's brim shielding them from behind. They headed up the stairs while the martial artists handled the ice guards. Carver was unfortunately stalled on the next floor.

Yeti were peaceful, cute, admittedly strong, but nonetheless sexy and kind mamono. The thing the ice queen had left on the second floor was not a Yeti, though Carver suspected some poor Yeti who'd lived a bit too close to the ice queen's castle had been used in its creation.

It was even taller and bulkier than a yeti, the normally visible dark skin completely buried in the white fur, the paws ending in harsh claws, mouth full of fangs, eyes full of hatred.

This was something unnatural for a Yeti, utterly abominable. Carver lifted his shield and charged it, allowing Oliver to get Gabrielle through the room and up the stairs while he battled the monster of a mamono. On the third floor they found where all the same, non-infernal Glacies had been imprisoned when the Ice queen turned infernal.

Oliver picked the locks and freed them, and they rushed down to help the rest of the party, giving Oliver and Gabrielle instructions to find the queen. They followed them, making all the right turns, but were still stopped before they reached the ice queen, Gabrielle hearing an odd, mournful wailing.

She couldn't help the urge to see what it was, looking into the room and finding something that truly chilled her, a Yuki-Onna. They were fully human-looking spirits, their only inhuman feature being the deep blue of their skin, making them look like they'd been frozen to death. Because frankly, they had.

A woman or monster girl who died in the cold could become a Yuki-Onna. They wondered around aimlessly, mournfully, looking for peace and warmth. This one had been locked away in the ice queen's palace, unable to leave even through spiritual means.

Unlike the infernal Glacies, the Yuki-Onna wouldn't be cured by the Ice queen being sated, and Gabrielle felt she needed to take care of her now. "We'll take care of her afterwards." Oliver said, "The ice queen, then we comeback and save the ice ghost."

Gabrielle shook her head, "When we cure the Ice queen, whatever enchantment is keeping her here will fade. She'll flee, and I won't be able to save her." Gabrielle said, "You're good at stealth right? Go on ahead of me and find the ice queen. Don't fight her, just find her and be ready to lead me there when I'm done here. It should only take a few minutes."

Oliver wanted to argue with her, but the white mage had made up her mind, and was already in the room alone with the ice ghost. Oliver sighed, looking to Karrie, who simply held onto him. At least she could protect him if he got into a scrap. He hurried forward in search of the queen, finding her, along with all the human soldiers; who'd been re-purposed as slaves.

They were in chains, but currently none of them were being used, the ice queen, looking not unlike a Yuki-Onna herself, tall, human, blue, yet somehow elegantly beautiful; until the infernal magic in her eyes was seen at least, walking along and trying to decide who she'd be spending the next few hours violating. Much as he knew it was a bad idea, he wasn't so apathetic that he could just watch the ice queen do it. He had to do something.

The something he ended up doing was chucking a flash bomb into the corner of the room. When the ice queen turned to see what it was, there flash distracted/blinded her long enough for Oliver to cut the chains. The soldiers, quite reasonable, stampede out of the room.

The ice queen turned to Oliver, looking, to put it lightly, somewhat mift. Karrie blocked the storm of ice shards that left the queen's hand, as well as the freezing cold ice breath. Excellent a guardian as she was, she'd not last forever, and Oliver didn't want her taking any damage she didn't need to.

Oliver threw out too more bombs, these ones for making heat rather than light. The heat explosives make the ice queen recoil in shock and discomfort, allowing Oliver to run forward across the room towards her.

He very narrowly avoided the blast of ice breath she sent at him, tossing a third heat bomb to keep her off her balance so when he tackled her down, she was knocked off her feet. He acted fast, hoping that the ice queen's mind would be riled up enough by the infernal magic to prevent her just killing him.

His dagger cut through her elegant clothes quickly, leaving her half naked with her pussy unguarded. Before she could attack again., the rogue jhad thrust into her, grunting from the ffort it took, and the sheer, painful cold of her inside.

The ice queen grit her teeth, but evidently felt that she could handle the rogue simply fucking her, having been attempting to relieve her lusts before Oliver had interrupted anyway. She couldn't stand for him being the one in control hover, and forcefully changed their position so he was being ridden hard.

Painfully hard as a matter of fact, her control causing frost to spread across Oliver's body as she bounced on his cock. In an attempt to save him, Karrie allowed the passive tongue that hung down from her umbrella brim to bury itself suddenly in the ice queen's other hole.

It was a combination of not being prepared to take anything there, and the unreasonable size of the Karakasa-Obake tongue stretching her out from behind that put her so off guard, the frost melting away and the feeling returning to Oliver's body as the ice queen moaned out.

He was back in control olvg enough to change their position back, forcing her back down under him, thrusting harder into her now, drilling her cold cunt as Karrie's tongue pounded roughly at her ass, forcing deeper and harder into it.

Ultimately they were only stalling her, but Oliver couldn't help but take a little pride in the action as he fucked the ice queen inton the floor, staving off his need to cum until Gabrielle caught up to them.

When he heard the white mage enter the room, he allowed himself over the edge, pumping the ice queen full of thick, pleasingly warm seed as Gabrielle began casting to cure the white queen. He pulled out of her, panting as Karrie withdrew her tongue as well, using it to clean Oliver's length off.

On the first floor, the two or three infernal Glacies not yet broken to pieces faded into nothing. On the second, the infernal beast lost the supply of infernal magic keeping it going in spite of the hundred or so stab wounds from carver and the Glacies, allowing them to finish it off.

The ice queen's castle was complete.


	63. Birds of a Feather

The ice queen, though not showing the level of regret for her actions while infernal as the Pharaoh had, did seem extremely embarrassed about it all.

Her Glacies bore no grudge, but she'd likely have to find a new bunch of humans to fight for her. She offered the humans no reward for curing her, save for the action round she suggested she take with Oliver, just to be certain she was cured.

Oliver willfully forgot to mention to her that sx had not had any part in actually curing her, and two and a half hours later Gabrielle was casting a spell to restore Oliver's endurance so he could walk with them and cross over to the solid ground section of the continent.

The whitehorn was glad that the storm was clearing up, and thanked the party for everything they'd done.

They had to make her accept payment for showing them out to the castle, but eventually she accepted before heading back to the town.

The party started off towards the rocky section of the continent, and while it would leave their feet more sore than the snowy region, they could all mutually agree that they were glad to be out of the cold now.

Or at least they were three days later, as it took a full day and a half of walking just to reach the rocky section, and another just to get out of range of the snowy regions cold. Once they were though, things went smoother.

There was no main driving source of corruption here, not for a long stretch at least, just a series of small naturally occuring infernal outbreaks.

The party kept their eyes peeled as they crossed the stone, Alice piggy backing on Carver, Oliver carrying Dorrie bridal style (as watching her sleep walk would almost certainly trigger whatever instinct to root her had been exploited the first time she'd encountered him).

It wasn't too long before they found a couple mamono in search of some fun. Ava saw them coming before the others did, and requested that the boys back up. They weren't sure why, until they saw what the two mamono flying towards them from a nearby cliff were.

The first was just a Black Haroy. It was reasonable to assume why Ava would call dibs on fighting her, they were an offshoot of the Harpy race, sorta having a similar relationship with them as Elves had with Dark Elves, since unlike Harpies, Black Harpies had no problems with maiming and raping humans for no reason other than kicks.

But it was the other mamono approaching that required Oliver and Carver to stay back. Her looked similar to a harpy, but with white feathers and and a long green tail. She was a Cockatrice.

Their kind was one of the mamono that exclusively sought out males, and as a result, they released a pheromone that drove males into a automatic lustful state. The closer they were too her, the harder it' be to resist her. Gabrielle wouldn't be much use in straight fight, so Cassandra and Varav would have to fight the Cockatrice while Ava one vs oned the Black Harpy.

Not wanting to be completely useless though, Oliver took out his crossbow so he could at least provide a little Cockatrice wasn't very strong, as even for a harpy type monster girl she was small, but her legs were powerful and fast, making her hard to hit, and making her kicks something to be mindful of. A single well placed kick sent Varav flying and incapacitated her until Gabrielle could heal her.

Ava and the Black Harpy's battle was more frantic, the two of them flying at each other appropriately enough like they were playing chicken, talons locking as they engaged in midair grapples, trying to force the other one to the ground whenever they could.

Both could send needle feathers at the other, Ava's brown feathers clashing against the Black Harpy's namesake black feathers.

Hitting the black harpy with a bolt was risky, since they were moving so much there was a chance he'd miss, and even more of a chance Oliver would end up sticking ava, so he figured he focus on the Cockatrice.

Her legs were the only thing keeping her up with Cassandra and Varav, so he waited for the right moment to fire at them.

He could feel the influence of her phueramoan trying to convince him not to shoot, to rush over and mount her, but it was weak enough that he could resist; or perhaps it was just conflicting with the ever present instinct to mount Dorrie that he'd grown so used to that kept him where he was.

Either way, Oliver fired, landing a bolt in the Cockatrice's hip and sending her to the ground. Cassandra dove at her with an earth chi infused kick to the jaw that actually sent the mamono airborne, leaving her wipe open for a rapid fire infused combo from Varav to finish the savage mamono off.

Cassandra picked her up and carried her off so her pheromone wouldn't get to the boys later when they continued forward.

Ava and the Black Harpy's flight had devolved from a battle to a mutual tantrum. The two rolled over each other on the ground, clawing and biting at each other. Oliver didn't know if he should be cheering Ava on or just enjoying the show.

A decisive end was put to the battle when Cassandra came back. Her top had been damaged slightly by the Cockatrice talons, leaving her chest more visible.

Such a sight would obviously at least slightly distract Ava, but it caught the Black Harpy's attention to. It seemed that unlike the Cockatrice, the Black Harpy hadn't even been savage, just remarkably aggressive. Cassandra grinned knowing exactly what to do about that.

Ava started to throw a bit of a sulk overt this, until Cassandra brought rope out of her enchanted pack, the harpy realized she would get to punish her more hostile equivalent, and she grinned evilly at the Black Harpy, who's excitement never wavered.

Gabrielle sighed, "Guess we should set up camp here for awhile."


	64. Two Heads are Better than One

The black harpy yelped in pleasure as her ass was struck harder by Ava, loving the punishment just as much as her lighter equivalent.

Cassandra ground her hips harder against the black harpy's face, ordering her to lick deeper. When she refused, she received another strike to the ass, this one even harder.

It wasn't the punishment that finally got to her though, it was Varav's teasing.

The rodent like mamono seemed to be loving the sense of control she was having over an avian mamono, the black harpy's being bound in ropes making it impossible for her to retaliate against the warm tongue trailing around the outside of her unguarded slit, but never actually entering. Hoping that obeying would mean she got pleasure to, the black harpy finally relented her resistance and pushed her tongue into Cassandra, the martial artist moaning as she felt the black harpy's long, rough tongue moving inside of her folds.

At Cassandra's order, Varav pushed her tongue inside,letting the black harpy feel how her heated tongue was as it stirred her pussy. She moaned against Cassandra's slit, Ava brushing her feathers over the other bird girl's reddened ass, wanting her to disobey, hoping she would so she could keep beating her ass.

As her opposite, the intense aggression she felt for her was on an instinctual level. It was similar to her original feelings for Cassandra.

But while those feelings had long since evolved into love, she could never see herself feeling any different about the black harpy, lust and aggression both fighting for the harpy's attention as she resisted the urge to punish her for no reason. She took any chance she could get. When Cassandra ordered the black harpy to lick faster, Ava struck her to make sure she did.

When it seemed like she was about to cum without Cassandra giving her permission, she struck her harder to keep her from going over the edge.

She got a little more heated each time, and was almost disappointed when Cassandra and the black harpy both finally got off, as it meant the fun would be over. Or at least it would be for Ava.

Cassandra smirked at her as she unbound the black harpy, "You were punishing her without being told," The martial artist said, "You'll have to be disciplined as well~"

While Cassandra broke the Black Harpy in with Ava and Varav, the rest of the party had to deal with the two more mamono, both in extremely.. Kill-y moods, who'd sprung up, almost certainly attracted by either the sound or smell of the martial artist's sex.

The first was upsetting enough to have to deal with. Another harpy breed of monster girl, but with electric blue wings and feathers that let static fly as she flew. She was a thunderbird, a breed that produced and fired magical lightning to attack their prey.

Annoying though it was, Carver, Gabrielle, Oliver, and Karrie could probably handle it working together. But then the second monster girl arrived, and things only got worse. She stood seven feet tall. Her face and torso humanoid, and showing her muscled form.

Her mouth had feline, lioness fangs within it through, her eyes that of a predator. Both arms were reptilian in natural, with hard scales around them that made it look like she was wearing gauntlets resembling dragon heads.

From the waist down her legs were fur covered and ended in hooves like a goat, and to top things off, from behind her they could see a long tail that ended in a snake head.

She was a chimera, a monster girl of an even greater threat level than the Thunder bird; because apparently the chief god felt it necessary to punish them for their slow pace.

They had to plan quickly to deal with the encouraging threat. Bad as Oliver was at hitting a target in light, Carver would be even worse with no distance weapons; not to mention that his being covered it metal would not help him at all against the lightning the Thunderbird would be slinging.

Oliver started firing at the Thunderbird to keep her attention, Karrie shielding him from the bolts of lightning she fired. Carver rose his shield to guard against the Chimera's fire, blasted from both draconic palms at once. If she got close enough, her venomous snake tail could bite, as could her lion fangs.

She'd be something, but he could guard against it all, and so long as Gabrielle kept healing him, he'd be able to manage it.

Oliver, despite having the weaker foe, still had a worse time of things. He couldn't risk a bolt storm, since if he was off by an inch he'd be wasting his bolts on nothing. He couldn't aim for more than second before a bolt of lightning came at him and he had to hide behind Karrie.

Then an idea formed. Taking out some string from his pack, he tied a bomb to one of his bolts. He didn't have time to aim when he fired, but he didn't need to.

The blast knocked the Thunder bird out of the air and towards the ground, where she was met with three bolts to her wings to keep her down, and a thrown dagger into her stomach.

She tried to release one more wave of static, but a thrown bomb prevented her from getting her last attack out. Carver had never been more thankful for having his gear enchanted against fie.

He was practically fading through the flames being sent at him by the Chimera's two handed fire breath, no damage being done to him nor his armor as its temperature remained the same. His sword was at the ready, and when he was close enough, he swung hard, blade cutting into her left shoulder.

The arm dropped to the chimera's side from the pain, the other swinging hard at him, ut blocked by the massive tower shield. Her tail came up to bite him, but couldn't find any openings, and was cut from her body by the heavy knight's word. He slashed one omore against her side, knocking her to the ground.

He held his sword against her chest, offering her the opportunity to leave now with her life.

It'd be a waste of a strong fighter to just off her. If she could be sated, she could be an incredible warrior. But the chimera didn't seem to care, and lounged at the heavy knight from the ground.

Carver didn't hesitate a second time, sword piercing her through. With the mamono taken care of, Carver and Oliver went back a little to check on Alysha and Dorrie, having had them wait back a ways to avoid the fighting. They found that Dorrie's aura really did affect everyone, even other loli mamono.

They found Alysha elbow deep in the Dormouse, the innocent little Alice unsure what the desire she was being forced to feel even was.

Carver attempted to stop her, but Oliver and Karrie convinced him to just enjoy the show while it lasted.


	65. Orc Pack

When the party had heard sounds coming from over a rocky hill up ahead, they'd sent Oliver to scout things out.

And when the rogue saw and recognized the type of mamono they'd be confronting, he very seriously considered not letting Gabrielle follow the rest of the party into the encounter.

Orcs were a pleasingly plump race of humanoid mamono with a few pig-like traits, such as ears and tail. They wore little armor, which showed off the incredibly thick curves that somehow hid their true offensive strength.

They were warriors through and threw, traveling in groups and fighting with weapons of stone. However, they were just as lustful as the average animalistic mamono, and rarely killed humans with cocks, at least in battle, as they usually opting instead of tie them up and literally fuck them to death.

Not on purpose mind you, they didn't want to rape the humans they caught to death, they just had no understanding of stopping, and would just keep going until they physically couldn't anymore.

None of that was why Oliver felt leaving Gabrielle might be a good idea though. Fierce and strong as orcs were, they were also the single most submissive race of mamono Oliver knew about.

If defeated in battle, something switched inside their brain, and they refused to think of themselves as the thing other than slaves to whoever had defeated them.

It was similar to how Karrie liked being treated in bed, but instead of being limited to sex, orcs felt it every second of every day, taking an almost erotic thrill in being ordered around.

And Oliver was fairly certain, though he wasn't sure how it would happen, that if Gabrielle was brought into proximity of the three orcs blocking their way, the white mage would somehow end up with all three of them at once.

It was less a matter of jealousy and more a matter of fearing for their healer's life, unsure she'd be able to handle it.

He only decided that they had to bring Gabrielle over the hill when he saw the forth mamono in the area, a Kunoichi.

She was one of the breeds of mamono that could be mistaken for entirely human, having no traits that were immediately noticeable as being monster girl, and recognized by Oliver only because she was wearing the classic extremely tight purple outfit that most Kunoichi always seemed to wear.

Further inspection would allow one to realize that the belt she was wearing, which ended in a hooked knife, was actually a tail. In truth, they were a type of succubus, a variant like the Alice breed, but instead of having fallen into Wonderland, the Kunoichi had found their way to a human tribe, one with a dojo, and been changed by the presence of ninpo in the air.

The ninja magic altered the body and mind of the succubus, changing their form into a more martial arts, stealth focused monster girl.

It'd be terrifying if not for that fact that almost all of them were oriented towards helping humans rather than hurting them. The one sitting with the three orcs though appeared to be infernal, corrupted by the small pockets of dark magic in the area, and they needed Gabrielle present to handle her if no one else.

Oliver reported back to the others, and for once they were able to make a plan before they charged in. Carver and Harpies would focus on the Orcs with Oliver providing support, since they were likely to flatten him in close range.

Cassandra and Varav would draw the Kunoichi's attention while Gabrielle purged the dark magic from the area, Karrie as usual protecting Alysha and Dorrie. The party, now prepared, rushed over the hill and into battle. The orcs were all armed with large stone hammers.

Carver's shield could definitely guard the slow attacks, but the force of blocking the three of them made it difficult not to be at least a little damage from the force of the impact.

To make sure all three didn't warm him at once, Ava and Delia, the black harpy, swooped down and either slashed or needled with feathers whichever orc looked to be doing the most damage. Oliver fired bolts at the unguarded parts of any orc in line of fire, and hid over the hill to avoid being seen.

The Kunoichi had not been taken by the party's element of surprise, and had send a poisoned knife flying at Gabrielle the moment the party was in sight. Gabrielle's shield spell was thankfully up before they've even gone over the hill, and the knife was blocked.

The ninja mamono vanished in a puff of smoke, using her ninpo to appear behind Cassandra. The martial artist spun on her heels, bo staff striking the side of the ninja succubus, and Hinezumi fire kick striking her back.

Gabrielle re-cast her shield spell again, then began focusing on the magical purging. The first orc went down easily.

Having the most wounds from the harpies, and the most bolts from Oliver, the first sword slash that hit her directly was the last attack she took before dropping. The second went just as easy, if taking awhile longer to get the killing blow on. The third was not so easy though, entering a sort of berserker state when her sisters were down.

She picked up a second hammer and began wailing on Carver's shield, not giving him any time to retaliate and damaging his shielding arm with each strike. She hardly seemed

aware of the harpies pin cushioning her from behind until she took a dual talon cut to her neck.

She turned around and got a sword through her back for it. Looking over, they found that Gabrielle's purging of the Kunoichi had gone easily enough.

Since she wasn't actually a source, even Gabrielleï¿½s most basic spell had been enough to purge her. She apologized profusely for her actions, only not sticking around to offer her thanks more physically because she needed to find her clan and make sure they were still okay.

Gabrielle didn't think it right to leave the Orcs to die though, since it had likely been the magic leaking out of the Kunoichi that had made them hostile.

At her request, the three orcs had their arms and legs bound so Gabrielle could heal all three of them without being attacked immediately after.

And of course, once they were healed, they needed to be sated.

Oliver facepalm as Gabrielle eagerly volunteered to do the sating, not even knowing that topping the orcs while they were bound would more than qualify as defeating them, making them all obedient to her.

Carver, who did know this, didn't seem to mind Gabrielle taking it instead of him, feeling that it could only be good for them to have their healer surrounded by extremely loyal, powerful mamono.

* * *

 **For perhaps self evident reasons, the orc is actually one of my favorite mamono in the entire canon.**


	66. Arrows of Love

The orcs had to sleep in the pack. The bag's enchantment could more than handle the three of them along with all the treasure and supplies that Gabrielle's carried.

Gabrielle felt it somehow cruel to leave them in there, while Oliver couldn't help but question why they hadn't all been sleeping in their enchanted packs the moment they got them. The packs couldn't be taken by anyone not in the party, so they were infinitely safer than tents.

The orcs were of course willing to sleep inside the pack. After the amount Gabrielle had pumped the full of while sating them, they were submissive to her beyond what Oliver had even seen from Karrie, who literally got off on being treated like an object. They'd have buried themselves up to the next and slept in the dirt if gabrielle requested.

They walked along with everyone else during the day though, and as they walked, something occurred to Carver.

It hit him as he glanced back to look at everyone, Oliver walking while holding Dorrie and Karrie's hands, Cassandra walking with Varav behind her watching the rear for threats and the two harpies circling above, and Gabrielle with her three orc bodyguards around her, and him with Alysha on his shoulders.

"We're not a party anymore," Carver said as it occurred to him, "We're a guild." the words gave pause for thought for everyone else, and they realized that, at least technically speaking, he was right.

A party at most would consist of six people and even that was pushing it.

Really, guilds tended to be a group formed of multiple parties all forming a shared alliance, a sense of camaraderie and friendship developing among them until they viewed everyone in the guide as closely as they had their original party members.

But the traveling group they had formed more than fit the numbers and mold of a guild even if its origin didn't; especially when one took into account the amount of allies they could probably call on if they needed to from across their adventures.

Oliver couldn't help but smile at this, "Never thought I'd end up in a guild. Hell, I didn't think I'd actually end up in a party."

"I wonder what kind of guild missions we'd be able to join." Cassandra said.

Typically guild missions were to clear higher dungeons, the ones with thirty or more floors and a guaranteed boss monster girl.

They supposed that the mountain they'd climbed with the dragon at the top, as well as the ice queen's castle both sort of counted as guild missions, even if they'd gone at them in not so guild fashion.

Gabrielle couldn't help but smile ear to ear, though she said nothing. She'd been just as afraid as Oliver was about not even being allowed into a party, let alone a guild.

Then again, she'd also not expected to have knocked up mamono across the land and have three obedient, submissive soldier guardians, nor did she expect to receive a mission from the angelic mamono; and she was the only one for whom that would have been a reasonable expectation in the first place.

As the guide continued through the rocky terrain, they began to hear noises coming from up ahead. At first they thought it was just moaning, and took no notice, not wanting to interrupt a pair of lovers.

Then they realized that, while there was moaning, there was also shouted and pleading, which made what was happening fairly clear.

They hurried forward, finding at least mostly what they'd expected, one mamono forcing herself on another.

The mamono in question were respectively a Wurm, a type of snake mamono, and a Cupid, an angelic mamono who served the goddess Eros.

The Wurm, unlike most snake-like mamono, didn't have just her legs repilianized. Her arms were also covered in snled and ended in sharp claws.

Her breed commonly crushed boulders by constricting their bodies around them, which made their method of sex, coiling around their victims and forcing their pussies onto whatever they wanted to, contracting the prey to create movement, all the more horrifying.

The Cupid was of dark skin with her pink wings being crushed against her body by the Wurm. Her clothes had been ripped off and tossed aside, save for the pink knee high boots that matched her wings.

She struggled from within the coils of the Wurm, helpless without her bow and arrows, which had been tossed aside and scattered across the ground.

Gabrielle made sure to ask the Cupid first that she was indeed in need of help and not just in the middle of something with a lover, as anyone who'd seen her with the orcs or Oliver with Carrie and Dorrie would probably get some ideas about what was happening.

When the Cupid replied immediately with, "Cut her head off before she fucking kills me!" The party had their answer.

Oliver put a bolt through the Wurm's tail, nailing her to the ground. The three orcs held her torsu to keep her from struggling free.

Gabrielle helped the Cupid free and began healing her, and Carver put his sword through the Wurm's neck.

The orcs disposed of the Wurm's body while the others checked on the Cupid.

"I was on a mission from my goddess," She had as she attempted to dress herself in what was left of her clothes, "but then I got knocked out of the sky. The mamono must have been operating on infernal magic if she could see me, let alone hit me. I tried to nail her or at least the Wurm with a love arrow, or hell even a lead arrow to get them to focus on something other than me, but they were moving too fast."

"A corrupted monster girl?" Gabrielle asked, "What breed?" "Ushi-Oni." The Cupid said, "Big and mean and not alone. She's got a bunch of bruisers guarding her."

"Guess we know where we're headed next." Carver said. "Can you make it by yourself from here?"

She nodded, "Now that I'm not being crushed, and I've got my bow and arrows, I should be fine. Thanks for the save. In fact," the Cupid plucked two arrows from her quiver, one gold, the other lead, and handing them both over.

"The gold arrows are love arrows. A single prick to anyone will fill them with overwhelming desire for whoever they see. The lead arrows are for longing. The target won't be able to focus on whatever they're doing anymore, filled only with the desire to find whoever it is they want most in this world."

The Cupid gave a cheeky smirk, "The lead arrows are what brought The Dormouse and Alice to you."

Carver and oliver's jaws dropped at this, and the Cupid giggled, giving them a wink before flying off.

* * *

 **I care very little about the actual, literal distinction between a party and a guild. In monster girls, it is as I've described here.**


	67. Giantess Mamono

The guild followed the Cupid's directions, finding their way towards a quarry closer to the edge of the continent.

At the bottom of it, they could see a cave that undoubtedly contained the Ushi-Oni spreading the corrupted energy in the rocky terrain.

Guarding the cave entrance there were a series of corrupted mamono, the 'bruisers' as the Cupid had referred to them.

All of them were in the giantess category of mamono, and Cassandra recognized every single one of them, as all of their breeds were more commonly found living in the cliffs of a mountain.

There was a troll for starters, standing at nine feet tall. Contrary to their image in the folklore told to children, they weren't mindless savage beasts, but rather a race of demi-human, similar to Dwarves or Elves.

They were quite intelligent, but their large size and powerful bodies had made many humans fear them. On top of that, they were born with a strong connection to the earth element, which caused flowers to commonly grow around them.

The troll before them did not look as calm nor intelligent as most did though, her dress long torn to show off her powerful body, the earth beneath her feet seeming to vibrate slightly, the infernal magic within the troll strengthening her connection to the element.

The second mamono guard was a Cyclops. They were in fact a breed of monster girl through and through, but much like trolls were typically docile, and in fact tended to go out of their way to avoid humans unless missions were needed.

They enjoyed working with humans in combat and forging weapons, but the nine foot, one eyed blue monster girl, naked save for a fur skirt around her waist, was certainly corrupted as well, armed with a large stone axe and metal sword.

The next up were a pair of Oni, one blue, the other red. Standing at ten feet tall with matching orange horns, skin color matching their names and dressed in what could only be described as a pelt bikini, Cassandra was actually someone insulted to see these mamono corrupted.

Despite clearly being the most physically powerful, armed with a massive stone mace and a club, they were perhaps the most docile of the giant mamono in existence.

Not only did they not act aggressive towards humans, but they actively enjoyed their company in social contexts, only getting lustful when they'd gotten too bombed on the enchanted booze they spent their days making. Cassandra had known a pair of them personally, a couple living towards the base of her mountain.

They'd only every spoken to a human man once, and while they'd absolutely fucked him, had done so consensually and for the sake of having a child. For fucks sake, they'd been who Cassandra spoke to for advice when she'd been confused on what to do with Ava!

The last mamono guard was the shortest, and ironically the only one who was in fact innately hostile, an Ogre.

She stood at seven feet with seafoam green skin, dressed only in patchwork skirt held together literally with rope, and a top constructed in the same way that in no way hid her massive breasts.

She armed with not but her bare fists, ogres were one of the few giant races who did actively hunt humans to rape and kill, as they considered sex to be a form of combat even when fully sated and sane; there was no telling what they'd do while not only savage, but hopped up on infernal magic.

The guild had to strategize before facing the giantesses.

It was decided that Carver would fight the Ogre, as she was the most powerful in terms of combat and hostility, and if things did turn sexual, he was the only one capable of matching her strength and defeating her that way.

Cassandra, Varav, Ava, and Delia would all focus on the Red and Blue Oni, since they were the physically strongest mamono and would require a bit of finesse to avoid being killed by.

Gabrielle's orc guards would rush the Cyclops With Gabrielle healing them as they were damaged. Oliver would take the Troll from a distance with Karrie as his shield, and Alysha and Dorrie would stay hidden in the enchanted packs.

When the party had this all worked out, Oliver added to their element of surprise by giving the harpies a few flash bombs to fly over the giant guards.

They burst in the air, temporarily blinding and deafening the guards, and allowing the rest of the guld to get into range without being noticed.

Once it faded though, the fight was on.

Carver raised his tower shield to block the ogre's preemptive strike with her fists. He'd expect even a powerful mamono to feel at least some pain from punching an enchanted, dense, durable tower shield full force, but she felt none, and continued to try and wail on the shield or get passed it would Carver's sword cutting her.

Cassandra and Varav wailed on the Blue Oni, avoiding her club and moving around her in a circle to keep her from targeting either of them properly.

Ava and Delia did something similar with the red Oni, circling her from above, raining needle feathers down to make sure her attention was always on them, and swooping down for quick, powerful cuts with their talons. Gabrielle's orcs rushed the Cyclops hell for leather, all swinging their hammers hard at the one eyed monster girl.

Her size and durability let her take it and return it with her axe and sword, gabrielle healing the damage as quickly as it came.

Oliver tried to stay at a distance as long as he could, firing bolts at the Troll as she approached. He hit her with almost every strike, but a combination of her size, natural bulk, and earth elemental energy made it like firing at someone covered in armor.

The bolts that didn't just bounce off barely qualified as flesh wounds. He'd need a direct hit to her neck to even incapacitate her, and by the time she was close enough for him to try, he had to cower under Karrie's brim to avoid being liquified by her fists.

The ogre, unlike the others who seemed to be treating the fight as a job, seemed to be actively enjoying herself as she wailed on Carver, even in her current state unable to resist her breed's love of combat. Carver's sword was having a similar issue to Oliver's bolts.

Even landing a direct hit on her body with his blade only did so much damage. He could get her bleeding a bit, but not much. Her first managed to connect with his shoulder when he moved the shield to swing, the force of it knocking the heavy knight to the ground, his arm damaged through the armor.

The ogre literally jumped on him, ripping his armor from his body to mount him, having evidently decided that the battle had gone long enough without sex.

She forced herself down hard onto Carver;'s cock, legs locking beneath his waist as she rode him into the ground, punching at his thankfully still armored chest whenever he tried to move. He had to summon a lot of strength to turn things around, but managed to swing his sword once more.

The blade practically bounced off of her side, but it did enough damage to distract the ogre, letting Carver force himself forward, pushing her down onto her back as he thrust into her from above, grunting with the effort of it as the ogre moaned, letting Carver try to finish her, but clearly confident that she could handle it.

Cassandra and her group switched back and forth between the Oni only frequently, unable to do much more than chip away at them and avoid getting hit.

Cassandra's bo, when infused with chi, is what did the most damage, but most she was only use it to counter incoming attacks to avoid being killed.

She was luckily able to find an opening. While Varav jumped up and launched a series of fire infused punched towards the Blue Oni's top half, Cassandra gathered chi into her staff and swung full force into the monster girl's legs.

She felt the muscles in her arms yelp in pain from the force she was making her body exert, but it knocked the monster girl off her feet, her head impacting the stone hard and dazing her. Cassandra brought her chi infused bo staff down once more, just as hard, striking the Oni's forehead, slamming it back into the stone beneath her and knocking her out cold.

The Red Oni was stuck with so many feathers by now she was starting to resemble a harpy herself, the cuts and gashes across her body causing her to lose blood faster and faster with each attack.

She was slowing down with her swings, which had already been too slow to hit the harpies as they attacked together, making her a sitting duck for a combo of Varav and Cassandra attacking her legs, making it much easier to knock her off her feet.

After the Red Oni's head hit the stone, Delia flew directly down, colliding with her stomach to knock the wind out of her. As she attempted to gasp for air, Ava crashed into her head, knocking her-and the harpy-out cold.

The orcs and cyclops was a battle of attrition. Much damage as the orcs could all do at once, they were easily brought down and in need of immediately healing from gabrielle.

The fact that the Cyclops didn't return to full health with every hit was the game changing factor, and eventually the triple threat of the orc guards brought her to her knees, putting her head into hammer range. Gabrielle winced at the sight, but assured herself that she could heal the poor giants afterwards. It was Karrie that ended up saving the day for Oliver, and not just by guarding him long enough for him to think of a plan.

So long as her feet were touching the ground, her connection to the earth element remained strong enough to block everything.

To the Karakasa-Obake waited, and when the troll tried to stomp on her, forced herself up with all her strength, pushing the troll into the air.

Oliver hurriedly tossed out bombs, the blasts damaging her much more now that she was in the air, and also keeping her in the air long enough for a bolt to land in her back, leaving her incapacitated when she returned to the ground.

The giants were all down, but able to be healed once the source within the cave was dealt with. With the possible exception of the ogre, still being fucked into the stone beneath her by the heavy knight, but with Gabrielle able to restore Carver's endurance with a spell, she was as good as ahego already.


	68. Spider Cave

Once Gabrielle had finished healing the guild, they were ready to enter the cave and confront the Ushi-Oni.

All except Gabrielle that is, who'd burnt herself out with all of the healing. She'd need to rest, and so retreated into one of the enchanted packs with Dorie and Alysha.

The rest of the party, unfortunately without their healer, headed down into the tunnel. It thankfully wasn't too cramp in spite of the many people going through it, the tunnel carved out big. The guild could sense a feeling of unease as they headed deeper into the tunnel, lit only by small torches.

Eventually they reached the wide open area at the end of the stone carved hallway, finding it covered in webbing. Three humans had been bound to the wall in webs, on which only two were still alive. At the center of the room was the Ushi-Oni, the largest spider-taur mamono breed there was.

Her human-esque half was a deep green in skin color, arms ending in thick black fur and claws, same as her many legs on the spider half of her body. She gave a malicious, fang filled grin at the guild as they entered, almost seeming amused by them having entered her cave rather than upset by it.

Carver and Cassandra moved forward first, Carver's shield blocking a powerful strike from her claws ands Cassandra's bo staff countering another, both of them attacking from either side while Delia and Ava flew overhead, firing needle feathers at the Ushi-Oni's back.

She hissed in pain from the attacks, firing webbing back at the harpies, countered by Varav, who'd been on Ava's back.

The fire mouse jumped down, burning the web fired at them with her hands before landing on the Ushi-Oni's back, fire bursting from her ankles in a burning kick that launched her off of the spider mamono.

She landed on the ground behind her, Carver and Cassandra both attacking again while the pain of the fire attack had her guard down. Both had to back up afterwards though, the spider monster spitting her poison out in a cloud around her.

Cassandra blew it up towards the ceiling with a gusty of wind chi, letting the orcs all rushward and attack together, all three bringing their hammers down onto her at once. The combined force of them attacking together actually forced the spider-tour off her legs, crushing her body against the floor.

She was truly vulnerable for a second or two before her legs lashed out in a frenzy, slashing the orcs and knocking them against the walls. The Ushi Oni spat more poison at them as she crawled across the room and up the webbing on the walls, gaining an advantage over them from a higher position.

Karrie spun her brim to blow the venom back towards the Ushi-Oni. It didn't harm her, but did limit her sight, making it harder for her to doge the bolts being fired at her. Oliver couldn't risk bombs in here.

Even if the blasts were small enough to avoid damaging the others, the force could trigger a cave in. but again an unarmored mamono with no elemental protection, his bolts were working wonders, sinking into the Ushi-Oni's large body and bringing out wails of pain.

She fired more webbing down at the rogue, but Cassandra guarded with her own fire chi, following it up with a stronger wind chi attack, sending a mini-twister at the Ushi-Oni.

It wasn't too powerful, but strong enough to knock the spider girl off of the wall and into Carver's sword range again.

The heavy knight didn't have time for a lot of attacked, and so brought his sword down with as much force as he could muster, severing one of her spider legs and cracking the ground beneath her, causing her to stagger back towards the orcs.

The orcs were less coordinated this time, but all three managed to swing at her at least once, which knocked the spider girl towards Oliver, who liberated another of her spider limbs with his hand axe. She hissed in pain, swinging her claw at the rouge.

He hid behind Karrie, but the impact simply knocked him and Karrie across the cave. She crawled, limbed really, back up her webbing, the harpies rushing up after her, their talons slashed viciously at her body. Delia and Ava both earned deep cuts across their wings and torso, but managed to take off one of her arms.

At this point, the guild could probably have just left the cave and let the Ushi-Oni bleed to death, but on top of not wanting to be outright cruel, the party also couldn't count on her to actually die.

Wounded mamono not finished off for good had a stubborn tendency to return later on. Varav focused her fire chi and struck the wall beneath the Ushi Oni, sending a pillar of flame up the webbing as it acted as reminder for the fire.

The Ushi Oni had no choice other than to jump to avoid the fire, allowing Carver to slash as she landed, sending her to the ground with a deep gash across her spider half's front. Cassandra finished the job with a chi infused strike to the shoulder.

With a sickening crack, the Ushi-Oni dropped to the ground, Carver checking her vitals to confirm she was down. The party cut the still alive victims, formerly a party of four (the guild felt it best not to ask why there'd not been a fourth body attached to the wall) now cut down to two.

Devastated as they were, the scholar and battlemage were at least still alive themselves, and would be able to return home together on the ship coming to pick the guild up at the edge of the rocky terrain.

Once Gabrielle was rested, the guild would be able to heal the giantess mamono, then head to the shore for their pick up.

There was only one more source of corruption left on the map, and then they'd be heading directly into the demon lord's realm.


	69. Storm Serpent

The guild was ever so slightly late to the ship this time around. When the giantess mamono had been healed, they'd still needed to be sated.

The entire guild helped out to speeding along, but things had rather quickly turned into an orgy, as the Troll had unknowingly switched on her attraction ability, a power granted from her earth elemental connection, and kept all of them horny and in need of pleasure much longer than they would have been.

Once the party had been conscious and capable of movement gagain, it took them another day and a half to reach the shores, where the ship had been waiting for them for awhile.

The party paid the crew two extra shares than normal, one for having made them wait, another for allowing the orcs on board in addition to the usual extra mamono; which the crew was practically expecting of their well paying passengers at this point.

Once they were on board, the party took the sailing opportunity, as they normally did these days, to relax for awhile.

Their resting was interrupted somewhat though, and not by something they could easily fight. Every section of sea had at least one Ryu somewhere in or above it. The serpentine dragon girls were capable of manipulating the weather with their magic, and were considered to be water goddesses.

They weren't actually divine, but at their level of power, it hardly mattered. Only fools attempted to fight a Ryu who wasn't already actively attacking, and took a special kind of stupid to try and fuck one who wasn't in the mood.

The Ryu had a sort of weak point on the snake half of their body. Under their tails would be a single scale out of place, seemingly having grown in backwards. This reversed scale was an intense pleasure zone.

Most people who knew of the breed knew this fact. What the dumbpass who'd tried to seduce the local Ryu hadn't know was that touching it did more than just bring her waves of pleasure.

It was the quickest way to turn even the most docile, peaceful, kind Ryu in the world into a savage, sex crazed beast, so intent on achieving even more pleasure that she lost all control of her weather cpowers and caused deadly storms all around her.

Any not killed by the storms would most certainly be killed by the Ryu, who would not physically stop raping any survivors until she realized they were dead. Whoever had caused this mess had likely been dead for days, as the storm was horrendous and the Ryu in search of a new toy for her pleasure.

Any other ship would likely have been sunk long before the Ryu even got to it, the few sailors still alive raped to death soon after her arrival.

But this ship had an Undine on board, her control over water allowing the ship to brave the storm completely unharmed, Gabrielle's magic allowing the sail to be protected from the storms winds and continue on course.

The Ryu, in her lustful state, didn't think to question the cause of the boat not being destroyed. All she knew was that there would definitely be people on the ship, and people meant sex. She flew down to the deck, demanding a mate.

She intended to start taking them by force if they hesitated for even a second, but thankfully everyone on board knew what a Ryu was, and seeing her present made the storm they were having to sail through make sense. Carver stepped forward first, Oliver and Gabrielle joining them.

Gabrielle's shielding spell would continue on without her focusing until she ran out of magic, so fucking the Ryu wouldn't mean the sails of the ship suddenly becoming vulnerable to the wind.

The guild members figured it was better they be occupied by the Ryu than the sailors, whose job was to keep the ship from sinking.

Cassandra would have helped out, but she was below deck with her many mamono lovers, unaware the Ryu was even aboard the ship.

The Ryu saw the two males and the D-girl coming forward as a sort of offering to her, and was remarkably pleased, she blasted their clothing off with a gust of wind, surging towards them.

The orcs would have none of Gabrielle being raped though. Any forced sex involving their mistress would involve her on top.

Ryu's were strong magically, and coil construct entire ships if they managed to lock their tails in the right place, but on their own they weren't physically very powerful, so the three orcs were able to hold the dragon girl down while Oliver, Gabrielle, and Carver moved in and lined themselves up.

Gabrielle was made to go at her from behind, as the chances of her knocking the Ryu up were high, and the last mamono they wanted her breeding with was a storm goddess.

Gabrielle wasn't complaining in the slightest as she lined herself up to the Ryu's tight ass, forcing herself into it with a moan of delight, thanking her orc guards for holding the Ryu for them.

Carver and oliver both thrust into her pussy together, knowing it would take a lot to sate the water goddess monster girl.

The Ryu's moans grew louder as she was fucked from both sides, the storm raging harder the harder she took it, the Undine struggling to keep the boat moving forward in the middle of it all, but still managing.

The storm would only get worse as they kept going, but would thankfully fade altogether once the three of them brought her over the edge; even if the climax itself would bring about a fucking tidal wave.

The Ryu panted heavily as she laid on the deck of the ship, recovering from her climax. The fog in her mind lifted as the clouds of the storm above them did, and she blushed deeper the more the implications of what she'd done dawned on her.

She apologized profusely to the crew, offering to make a weather pattern for them that would get them to their destination in only a few days rather than the week that it would have taken.

It was good for the mission, but Carver couldn't help but be slightly annoyed by it; having hoped he'd have a little more time with the Undine, who only giggled at the heavy knight's frustration.


	70. Ambush

The party had once again reached the land of their destination. Carver was forced to give yet another goodbye to the Undine.

There would be much water where they were going, as after they finished off the last of the corrupted sources, it would be directly into the demon world for the guild, and a water elemental wasn't likely to do very well there.

Either way, he promised her it wouldn't be the last time he saw her, intending to find and take her with him once and for all after the final battle of this quest; assuming he survived it.

The guild left the ship and headed inland. They were semi-confused by the map, as it seemed to be pointing them towards a castle at the top of a large hill, one without any signs of corruption on it at all.

But it was on the map, and Gabrielle swore up and down that she could sense corrupted magic in the area, so they followed the path towards the castle.

Along the way the guild kept their eyes clear, the orcs guarding their mistress as always as they moved forward.

And good thing to, as the party was hardly halfway down the path when a little evidence of the corruption in the area made itself known.

The thread-like tendrils, all jet black, moved too fast for the others to notice them until they'd already ensnared the orc guarding Gabrielle's left side, wrapping around her limbs and body and reeling her in towards the forest.

The others hurried to see what was happening, finding the orc to be bound not by tentacles or vines as they'd been expecting, but by hair. Specifically the hair of a Kejourou.

She was tall, her long dark hair lifting up and around the orc's body like a controlled limb. The had her large breasts pressed against the orc's back, reaching around her bound body and groping hers, licking at her neck territorially, having claimed the pig like monster girl as her prey.

The orc struggled hard, refusing to be dominated by anyone who wasn't Gabrielle, but the hair of the mamono was stronger than steel, and she couldn't break free.

Thankfully, Kejourou were majin type mamono, making them vulnerable to Gabrielle's white magic. The white mage cast holy light, the savage mamono hissing and recoiling, freeing the orc.

She turned, punching the Kejourou to the ground before rushing back to the others. Gabrielle moved forward, pouring on more holy light.

In an attempt to practice a more powerful spell, she attempted to focus the light of the spell into a single direction, concentrating it into a single, powerful ray of light, blasting the Kejourou with a white magic spotlight.

She hissed in pain, hair withdrawing back to her head as she curled up into a ball, attempted to hide herself from it.

Seeing that it had worked, Gabrielle switched spells, casting holy chains and binding the Kejourou in an exposed position so she could be sated or killed; whichever was possible for the other members of her guild.

She would have done it herself, but she wanted to make her orc feel better, and so after letting the guild know, she withdrew into the enchanted pack with the three orc sisters. Gabrielle had fixed up the pocket space within her bag, essentially creating an actual room within it.

The orc who'd been captured immediately dropped to her knees, pleading forgiveness. "I-I'm so sorry Mistress, I'd never let anyone control me other than you I promise, I tried to fight!"

Gabrielle got down to her knees and kissed the orc gently, "It's fine, I know you wouldn't ever want to do anything to go against me." She said.

As much fun as she had with the orc girls natural submissive tendencies, they did become slightly upsetting in non-sexual situations like this. Luckily, they also made it extremely easy to make them feel better again.

"You what what you can do to make it up to me if you really feel that bad about it~" The white mage purred.

The orc girl smiled up at her mistress, now knowing that there was a way to make up for her failing. She turned around, lowering her head to the floor and lifting her hips.

She reached back and slowly slid the fur bottoms she and her sisters wore down to leave her holes exposed for the white mage. The other two sisters moved over as Gabrielle stood, opening her cloak to free her member, moving their heads down to lubricate the white mage's member.

When they'd finished slicking Gabrielle's member with their tongues, they moved back, letting her strike their sister's ass with her hand hard. They watched eagerly, hoping mistress would use them just as harshly afterwards.

She kept going, striking harder before lining up between her plump around cheeks to take her tight rear hole.

Outside the enchanted pocket space back, Cassandra could swear she heard the orc's cries of pleasure.

She simply shook her head, doubting they'd be making fast progress, as Carver had been tasked with drilling the kejourou (Oliver not wanting to be near monster girls with tendrils) and Oliver already contemplating passing the time with his two mamono lovers while he waited.

As she saw Delia making eyes at her and Ava, the martial artist sighed, knowing she wasn't any better.

* * *

"Well.. the Ice Queen and Ushi-Oni have both been defeated. They even satiated the Ryu before we managed to corrupt her. They're stronger than I expected." "Agreed sister. I think it may officially be time to tell Mother about this." "Perhaps.. Could wait awhile longer? Perhaps the spirits will stop them." "It's possible, but if not, Mother will be even angrier." "You're right sister, as always. Perhaps she will be merciful with us." "Worry not sister, we'll stop them if they find their way into our realm."

* * *

 **Felt it was necessary to have at least a little fun with Gabrielle and her orcs before we went forward, as not much had been shown up to now.**


	71. The Haunted Castle

The guild reached the castle during the night. They were unsure what they would find, but the infernal energy in the area was driving Gabrielle crazy from how close they were to it, practically twitching by the time they reached the front of the large stone building.

They were surprised when a normal, non-corrupted Kikimora opened the door and showed them in after seeing that Gabrielle was a white mage. "I wasn't aware that the mistress had sent for one, thank goodness." She said as she allowed the guild inside.

"What do you mean?" Gabrielle asked as they went through the stone hallway.

"The spirits have been out of control lately. If you'd not come sooner.. I fear for the mistress of the castle's life." The Kikimora said.

The Kikimora showed them into a dining room, where an alluringly dressed woman with tied back hair sat eating her dinner. She looked surprised, and outright upset when she saw the guild entering.

Carver was only mildly surprised by this. Even with their supposed spirit problem, the presence of uninvited guests in a full castle was definitely something to upset people.

After the Kikimora explained to the party that the castle had begun being haunted, and the guild explained that while they hadn't been aware, Gabrielle could still help, the mistress of the castle, evidently named Lady Menpatia, gave her word for them to explore the castle and deal with the spirits.

"But first, sit with me and eat. You'll need your energy to deal with the spirit monster girls, and if you've been traveling as long as you said, you'll certainly be running low."

The guild could hardly turn down free food, and sat down at the large table while the Kikimora hurried to bring them their plates.

"So what all are we dealing with?" Gabrielle asked as they ate.

"I've seen three different Ghosts," Lady Menpatia said, "All three took a specific room and refuses to let anyone in. When my maid managed to get in, the ghastly spirit violated her."

The Kikimora noticeably blushed as her mistress said this, "There's also a Will-O-Wisp in the study, and a Phantom in the antic. I fear their presence will draw in more spirits."

Gabrielle nodded, "They will, particularly the Phantom. They work as generals and royalty in the spirit realm, so when they cross back into the land of the living they try to bring as many subjects to them as possible and control as much territory as possible. She's the most powerful spirit in the castle, so she's probably the infernal source in the area. Her presence won't just attract more spirits, it'll begin corrupting all the mamono in the area, including your maid."

Lady Menpatia gave a melodramatic gasp, perhaps earned considering the situation, "Horrors. You're certain you can drive them all away?" She asked.

Cassandra nodded, "She wouldn't be the first nor the strongest monster girl we'd handled. You're castle will be back to normal by morning." The rest of the guild all nodded in agreement, the once they'd finished eating, the party all set off with Gabrielle at the helm (her orcs will guarding her of course) to pacify the spirits.

Of the three ghosts, the first two were purged from the world with little effort. Unlike a normal ghost, they didn't seem to be kept in the world by any earthly desire, just trapped by the Phantom's influence. Gabrielle spoke a few magic words and flooded white magic into the room and lifted them both.

The third was trickier, and not just because she had an earthly desire keeping her around. She wasn't just a typical Ghost, but a poltergeist, allowing her to retaliate against the magic trying to purge her.

The orcs used their strength to bat away the random debris the poltergeist sent flying at Gabrielle as she focused on her magic words, needing a more complex spell to purge the more powerful ghost.

Her magic negated the ghost's powers and kept her solid long enough for Oliver and Cassandra to take care of her desires.

Once they'd handled her, she was lifted automatically, leaving only the Will-O-Wisp and Phantom. They went to the study first, finding the Will-O-Wisp not bothering to hide herself as she floated in front of the fireplace, the flames dancing up and flickering around her body.

Wisps were fire based ghosts, the lower halves of their bodies burning so brightly that they essentially wore large bulky cages to contain the flames; and to trap the men they captured, able to rape them while their fires burned the human's body and soul at the same time.

The blue fire skinned ghost girl turned when the guild entered the room, grinning at them as she gunned across the room.

Unsurprisingly, she went directly for Oliver, his tendency of attracting dominant mamono having not worn thin.

Cassandra knocked her back with a water chi infused bo staff strike, her flaming hair dimming as she hissed, throwing fire balls that Varav, Karrie, and Carver blocked while Cassandra and Gabrielle gathered energy, hoping a combination attack between the two of them would be able to help.

Thankfully the Will-O-Wisp was a physical ghost, needing to be in order for her fire to affect others. Unfortunately, the fire couldn't easily be attacked by any but other fire users, leaving Varav to get close and fight the fire ghost up close, even managing to crack cage dress she wore.

She was blasted back by the force of her blue fire. Before she could follow up on the attack, Gabrielle and Cassandra struck.

It started with Gabrielle's holy chains to find the spirit, then the martial artist allowed the flood of water chi she'd gathered to flow into Gabrielle, fusing with the white mage's magic before she released it with a series of magic words, the Will-O-Wisp's flames fizzling out and vanishing, the entire mamono following her not long after.

The Phantom was all that was left now, and the guild followed Gabrielle up to the highest room in the building. Gabrielle was surprised that the sensation of the infernal magic was starting to fade already, as though she were moving away from it.

The white mage's best guess was that instead of the Phantom being the true source, the demonic energy had been spread out across the many spirit mamono to make sure they were defeated even if a few of them were exorcisized, but it was still a little off for her. Either way, she paused when they reached the top of the stairs before they went through the room.

"Phantoms spread their sexual thoughts into the minds of their targets," Gabrielle said, "The power is so intense that it can blur the lines of fantasy and reality and trap you in a world of sexual make believe." "How do we counter that?" Oliver asked.

"We overwhelm her," Gabrielle said, "They can't handle dividing the fantasy among several targets. Cassandra can probably use her meditative state to keep the Phantom out of her head, so she'll lead the charge while the rest of you just move fast and attempt to stay focus. Phantoms aren't physical unless they choose to be, but chi should still be able to hit them."

The guild nodded, and on Gabrielle's word, rushed up into the top room. The Phantom was blue, but different from the Will-O-Wisp, a more electrical color with her long elegant dress matching the color, her hair platinum.

She grinned as the guild entered the room, striking the ground with her long black cane.

In an instance, images of pleasure, of heated, passionate love filled the heads of all but Gabrielle, who was lingering behind, and Cassandra, who's clear mind let her move forward, getting close and striking the air with a chi infused strike so the energy connected with the Phantom and knocked her back.

Gabrielle had been correct and the Phantom was only barely able to hold the fantasies with all of them at once, and unable to hold it entirely when she'd been hit.

Gabrielle cast holy chains again to keep her in place before firing her holy spotlight, magically searing her out of the earthly realm.

"Nice." Oliver said.

Gabrielle nodded, "But we aren't done."

"What do you mean?" Ava asked.

"While I was gathering the white magic for the spell, I sensed infernal magic," Gabrielle explained, "But it wasn't coming from the Phantom. There's another spirit in this castle."


	72. The Shadow Spirit

"Another spirit?" Lady Menpatia questioned, "How many of these devils are lurking in my home!?" She questioned.

"If I'm correct, only one more now," Gabrielle said, "The surge of infernal energy I felt earlier was coming from below us. Not much help considering we were at the top of the building. Is there a lower area in this castle?"

"Yes," She said wearily, "There's.. The cellar.." She said.

"Something wrong?" Oliver asked.

"The mistress of the castle has never liked the cellar," The Kikimora said, "She used to have terrible dreams of a creature living down there, a shadowy beast. She only worked up the nerve to go down there alone and face her fears a short time ago, finding that there was nothing down there."

"Nothing I could see," Lady Menpatia said, "White mage, do you think it's possible the shadowy specter truly was down there this whole time, and simply evaded my view?"

Gabrielle nodded, "It's surprisingly that she didn't attack if there was a savage mamono, but monster girls influenced by demonic energy do often behave oddly, and if she's a spirit, she could have easily avoided being seen if she wanted."

"Must have kept herself out of sight so she could plan and built up power," Cassandra said, "Which explains where all these spirits came from so quickly."

"The fiend," Lady Menpatia said, "I'm sorry to ask even more of you now, especially after all that you've done for me and my castle already, but could you possibly drive off this nightmare for me? Perhaps if you do, my life may finally return to normal."

"We'll do our best." Gabrielle said, the rest of the guild nodding, "Would you show us to the cellar?"

Lady Menpatia nodded, leading the guild down through the castle stairs towards the cellar.

She noticeably slowed down, becoming more hesitant the further down she got. Gabrielle couldn't blame her. Having confirmation that her phobia had been valid was likely quite rattling.

The party continued down the stairs, Gabrielle sensing another presence in the darkness. Gabrielle cast holy light to see, finding a small figure hidden in the shadows, now backing up to a large locked door, covering to face to hide from the light.

Lady Menpatia, evidently unable to handle much actual excitement, yelped in fear at the mere glimpse of the ghostly intruder, hiding herself behind the Kikimora maid.

Gabrielle moved closer, the light glowing brighter in the room, the shadowy magic let off by the monster girl retreating back to her body until she was defenseless.

She was a small loli like mamono. She had short black hair with a red bow in it, and a matching black dress that she was hiding her face into avoid looking into the light, body shaking.

"She's a Doppelganger," Gabrielle determined, "They're shapeshifting shadowy mamono. She could have been anywhere in your castle and you'd not have known."

"Oh lords! Well don't just stand there, be rid of her!" Lady Menpatia pleaded to Gabrielle.

Gabrielle let the light intensify, starting to focus into the blasting spotlight again, but as she did, she thought, and she realized something. Shortly after she did, everything else she noticed seemed to fall into place.

She spun on her heels, letting the white magic spotlight blast Lady Menpatia. She hissed in pain, her cry turning hellish as she backes up to the wall, skin and clothing melting off into a cloud of black smog around her body.

"The fuck?!" Oliver questioned, backing up.

"She's not Lady Menpatia," Gabrielle said, "And this Doppelganger isn't the source of the corruption. She is."

"H-how?" The shadowy ghost questioned as the light burned through her disguise. She was wearing much less clothing than the Lady of the castle, draped in a thin white robe that barely covered her milk skin and curvy form.

Gabrielle didn't answer her, blasting her with holy magic until she'd been purged from the castle, taking with her the infernal magic she'd brought in the first place.

"What the hell?" Karrie asked.

"She was a Nurarihyon," Gabrielle said, "They're dark body snatching mamono, closer to majin than spirits. They look for women to replace, then trap them the first chance they get, using their magic to look like them and take their form.

"Something's felt off since we got here," Gabrielle explained, "Even for the situation she was too upset to see us, and should have been able to guess what we were here for.

"The corrupted magic I was feeling before was coming from her not the cellar. When I cast my holy light, she was just as hurt by it as the Doppelganger, that's why she hid behind the maid."

The Kikimora looked truly shocked, and slightly revolted that she'd been tricked, "My guess is that when Lady Menpatia came down to face her fears, the demon living in her cellar trapped her, probably in the room the Doppelganger is guarding." Gabrielle said, the little gothic loli mamono nodding as she stood.

Gabrielle moved the holy light off of her so she could turn and begin opening the door, "Doppelgangers never stay in their true form, the little loli one, unless they're either out of magic or have been ordered to by their lover.

"Even when they're alone, unless their lover has convinced them to appreciate themselves, they always prefer a stolen form.

"Nurarihyron feed on their victims, disposing of bodies by draining the energy from it little by little. That's why she didn't want to come down here, she didn't want us to stumble on her secret.

"The Doppelganger's been down here guarding Lady Menpatia from being sucked dry."

The gothic loli nodded again as she opened the door, the real Lady Menpatia shackled to the wall inside. Oliver picked the locks on the shackles to free her.

"Thank you.. Thank you.." She said. She didn't look good. She'd likely not had much or any food or water since being down here.

Gabrielle cast a basic healing spell on her to keep her going, then instructed the Kikimora to get her upstairs, fed with plenty of water, then rested in a soft bed. The maid did so with gusto.

The Doppelganger followed, connected to Lady Menpatia's shadow, her guardian. She paused at the stairs, nodding to Gabrielle in thanks before heading back up.

The guild was impressed with their white mage, as any of them would have missed the details and fried the poor shadow girl.


	73. Into the Demon Realm

The party had remained at the castle for a few days to prepare themselves for their final intense trip. With the lady of the castle back, all of the rest of the castle's inhabitants returned, including the blacksmith and enchanter Sage.

Lady Menpatia granted them full access to any resources they needed in thanks for the rescue, and the party had all of their weapons reforged once more, and more importantly enchanted with white magic so they'd be able to more effectively deal with the demonic realm once they entered it.

Once this was done, Gabrielle said it was time the guild leave the castle, "I don't suppose Lady Menpatia would take very kindly to us opening a portal to the demon realm in her home, especially after all she's been through. Let's find some place more secluded."

"Actually," The lady of the castle said, "So long as it's in the cellar, it'd be better if you did it here. My Sage has been working on placing seals all across the castle to prevent another spiritual siege, so by tomorrow morning it'll be nigh impenetrable by spirits and infernals, so opening the portal here would contain anything from escaping out of the portal and into the world," Lady Menpatia said, "I don't plan to stay here with a portal open in my castle mind you, but I've got other locations at can stay at until your return."

"You don't have to do that," Carver said, "It'll only take us a few days to get to somewhere more secure and secluded to open it."

"And that's a few days of demons running amok with no one driving them back," Lady Menpatia said, "I'll not let anyone face what I was made to by that shadowy demon. You'll open here."

The guild thanked her profusely, but she insisted it was just her playing whatever small part she could in helping their quest. Gabrielle went down to the cellar. Opening a portal to the demon realm wasn't nearly as hard as one would hope it to be.

Any proficiency spell caster could do it if they had the proper words and a strong enough conviction. The words had been left with the white mage by the angelics who gave them the mission in the first place, and her intent to complete said mission gave her all the conviction she needed.

She held her staff on the ground, gripping it with both hands as she spoke in the language of magic.

She'd never performed a ritual spell aside from those to purge demons and spirits from an area. Actively opening a portal to enter their realm took her a few attempts, but she managed to successfully break through the veil after an hour or so of trying.

The floor of the cellar cracked, fissures spreading out from the bottom of Gabrielle's staff, forming a circle of blood red light; raw demonic energy spilling into the world from the other realm.

The seals Lady Menpatia's Sage had set up contained the energy within the cellar, and in all honesty it might have even been perfectly safe for her to remain in the castle so long as the cellar remained shut, but it made the most sense to er on the side of caution. There wasn't a chance in hell that Dorrie or Alysha were following them into the literal world of demons, so Lady Menpatia had agreed to take the two of them with her for safety.

Cassandra attempted to have Ava and Delia stay behind as well, as they were a bit fragile to be joining them here, but they weren't having any parts of it. "I followed you this far," Ava said, "I'll follow you to the end."

Delia nodded in agreement. Newer though she was, the Black Harpy had grown attached to Cassandra, and wouldn't be letting her go anywhere dangerous without her help. The same went for Varav and Karrie, and it went triple for the orc sisters.

Frankly Dorrie and Alysha refused as well, and had needed to be tricked into the enchanted packs so Lady Menpatia could take them away from the castle.

"Alright," Cassandra said, looking into the portal, "It seems our time has come to enter the breach." Carver nodded, "We may be one of the first guilds to ever go as deep as we have to go."

"Let's just try not to mess it up," Oliver said, "I doubt there will be many people willing to give us a second chance if we misstep down there. One toe out of line and we're probably rooted." Gabrielle nodded, "We don't any any room for error."

The party steeled themselves, and entered the portal. In a flash of heat and bright red, the guild appeared in the middle of a scorched landscape, the land naught but ash and burned rock.

There didn't appear to be a sky, just a ceiling of blackness high above head, the light coming from the pillars of fire that dotted the landscape in all directions. Gabrielle looked at it in a mix of awe and horror.

"They say the demon realm was once a normal world, just another plane just like ours or Wonderland." She recounted as they looked to the massive palace far in the distance, carved from a red stone mountain, "But Demon Lord Maou brought the land to ruin when she took control of it."

The guild all drew their weapons as they heard sounds approaching them, claws on hard stone and wings in the air, "It seems the residence aren't very keen on visitors." Oliver said.

* * *

"Well sister, they've entered our realm." "Yes, they certainly have."

"Worry not my beautiful children, should they survive long enough to reach our castle, the two of you will be more than strong enough to bring them to their knees, correct?"

"Definitely Mother!" "Without question!"

"Good. Do not fail me my children, it would be the deepest of shames were you both to be... separated from each other eternally, would it not?"

"I-It certainly would Mother." "Y-yes indeed."


	74. Across Corrupted Plains

It hadn't taken the guild long to find themselves in combat with the occupants of the demon realm. Less than five minutes moving towards Lord Maou's castle and they were besieged by a party of demonic monster girls who wished to impede their progress; to put things in less graphic terms.

Cassandra and her Harpies were currently battling an Imp. They were another loli succubus offshoot, flying through the air with large batlike wings and a cute, innocent body.

She wasn't able to generate any innocent aura to trick others into raping her though; the breed was too obviously lustful to appear innocent, but were able to instead manifest their combat for hostile attacks to kill or rape their victims.

Cassandra ran ground interference with her chi while Ava and Delia attacked her in the air, flying faster than the imp and using their numbers to overwhelm her. Oliver and Karrie were dealing with a Jinn. They were less demonic and more ghostly, turned demonic by the energy in the realm around them.

They hid in jars the way Mimics did chests, but where Mimics leapt out to grab their prey, Jinn sucked their targets into their trap jars. The rogue knew that the could be sated, but he wasn't willing to go inside her jar and get trapped just to try it.

Even if he were, there wasn't a chance Karrie would let him, and so he hit behind her brim firing at the Jinn's jar whenever she had to stop inhaling the air around her. Carver and Varav were engaged in a more direct battle with a goat like mamono known as a Baphomet.

She was short, also bordering on loli, but like the imp made no attempt to seduce Carver or Varav, instead swinging a massive scythe towards them.

Carver blocked with his tower shield so Varav could land flaming strikes, then attempted to strike with his great sword, but it was clear that she wouldn't go down easy. Gabrielle and her orcs were busy with a Dark Priest. They were technically human, like Dark Mages or Ropa, but corrupted by the infernal magic, turning them into wicked spell casters.

She looked innocent, dressed like a normal holy magic user, but with the normal bright colors replaced with darker ones. She was genuinely unaware she wasn't working for a divine holy god or goddess, or that the spells she was using were dark magic, countered by Gabrielle's white magic just as quickly as they were cast.

In truth the orcs, now wearing armor from Lady Menpatia's blacksmith and wielding even denser hammers, could probably have killed the Dark Priest already, Gabrielle's magic enough to counter her spells while the posse of orcs flattened her to the ground. But Gabrielle didn't want that.

She wished to at least try saving the poor woman, which required her to get in closer, and that was what was taking so long, as the orcs had to remain circled around her for protection as she chanted a steady stream of white magic spells to prevent the Dark Priest's magic just killing them where they stood.

The various members of the guild couldn't offer each other much support from their various battle positions, and had to hold out individually. Oliver was the first person to get some luck.

Harnessing his inner puzzle master, he let out a few bombs while the Jinn was trying to suck him in. The bombs were sucked in and detonated inside the Jinn's pocket dimension inside the jar.

The blast couldn't physically affect the jar itself, but it could keep the Jinn dazed long enough for Oliver to run up with a hand axe and smash the jar himself. With all the cracks his bolts had but in it already, it gave easily under his handaxe swing, leaving the naked, dark skinned Jinn sitting completely helpless in front of him.

Karrie held her down from below while Oliver went to work sating her, holding her legs apart as he thrust into her unguarded pussy.

She moaned in pleasure even as she struggled, trying and failing to focus her power to reform her jar. Oliver caught her lips in a heated kiss, fucking her harder as Karrie groped her body, slowly making the Jinn relax and give herself over. It was actually this victory that lead to the next.

The sounds of sex were too enticing to not draw the Imps attention for at least a moment, and when she made the mistake of focusing on the heated sight of the Jinn being fucked, Ava and Delia flew at her together, combo slashing her with their talons.

Her wings were damaged too much for her to remain airborne as she fell to the ground, where Cassandra's chi infused bo staff struck her and put her out of her misery.

Carver was the next to gain a little leeway thanks to Varav. During one of her fiery combo attacks, she struck the wrist of the Baphomet, forcing her to drop her scythe. Seeing she'd been disarmed, the goat girl lounged for her weapon, the Hinezumi grabbing her and pulling her up for Carver's sword to cut through in a single, powerful strike.

Shortly after the orcs managed to get Gabrielle into grabbing range. All three struck the ground with their hammers, knocking the Dark Priest off her feet and stopping her spellcasting.

Gabrielle immediately cast holy bondage, stripping the dark magic user of her clothing and chaining her in a rather lewd position with her legs behind her head and her pussy open for Gabrielle.

The white mage didn't hesitate, ramming her length into the Dark Priestess hard, letting white magic fill her just forcefully as her cock.

The Dark Priests moaned out loudly, drawing more attention than the Jinn, who's moans were muffled by Oliver's tongue as she was sated. Having started first, Oliver also finished the Jinn off first, bringing her over the edge with a loud cry of pleasure.

With her mind clear, or at least free of the corrupted magic, the Jinn let herself stick around long enough to feel Oliver's seed pumping into her, sighing happily and thanking him-or at least he assumed she was, as he didn't speak mamono chatter-before she hurried off to the portal to escape.

She'd be stuck in the cellar until the party returned and told the Sage guarding the place she was fine, as would the Dark Priest, who'd probably need to be carried there judging by how aggressively Gabrielle was rooting her.


	75. Infernals

The guild had continued their way through the demonic planes of Lord Maou's realm.

The castle was getting closer as they trekked across the ashen ground, passing over a bridge with water that was pitch black and seemed to boil.

The guild wished to not even speculate on the kinds of creatures hidden below the water's surface; if water was even the correct term for the substance.

Continuing forward before they approach the castle, their path was once again blocked by infernal mamono appearing before them.

It was only two to arrive this time around, but frankly they were probably as powerful a the previous four stacked together considering their breed.

The first was a Demon, the purest incarnation of infernal energy possible. They were tall, seductive bluish purple skinned mamono, dressed in very little to let their perfect hourglass figure be seen by all.

Unlike other infernal mamono, they commonly aimed for seduction if it were possible, only launching into combat and rape when it proved impossible to lure their prey in skillfully.

She stood taller than Carver, her long devilish tail swishing in amusement behind her. "Well, it seems we've got a few visitors."

The second mamono to appear nodded her head in agreement. She was shorter, with more human-like skin, but a less human form overall; with insectoid wings, antennae, claws, and chitinous stinger on her thick, fuzzy tail.

She was a Beelzebub, the mamono known as lord of flies, or lord of gluttony from how they treated humans they captured. They were rare, even in the demon realm supposedly.

"They're awfully close to Lord Maou's castle don't you think?" The Beelzebub asked, the Demon nodding, "Perhaps they've simply wondered astray. Surely they know that if they were coming towards Lord Maou with vicious intentions they'd have to be killed as painfully and mercilessly as possible. Let's give them a chance to turn back, or to let us show them around~" The Demon purred.

Her voice was smooth as silk, and matched with her body and seductive expression, it was hard not to be aroused from the sight of her, even before the Beelzebub started helping things along by releasing an arousing, sweet smelling scent from her wings to try luring the guild in closer.

Only Delia nearly fell for it, the scent and the sights drawing her forward before Ava pulled her back, snapping her out of it.

"We'll have none of your tricks today creature," Carver said, "We have no business with you, only the Demon Lord. allow us through and you'll not be harmed. Try to stop us and we'll be forced to fight you."

The Beelzebub giggled, "It's so cute when humans think they're powerful." The smell in the air turned sour, horrific, like a rotted corpse in the sun, so powerful it stung the guild's eyes.

The Beelzebub flew up into the air, holding her arms and legs out from her body. The sound of buzzing began filling the area as a swarm began to leave the Beelzebub. Locus, mosquitoes, wasps, and other insects poured from her, flying towards the guild.

Cassandra stepped forward, firing wind chi from her bo staff. The blast of air sent the swarm back, Varav moving forward with her flames burning bright, sending bursts of flame into the swarm.

Cassandra switched to fire chi and began doing to same, Oliver chucking bombs into the mass of flying bugs. Ava and Delia flew up above the swarm to try attacking the Beelzebub directly.

The Demon sighed, shaking her head in disappointment, "Such a shame to kill such pretty humans." She said, summoning a spiked whip and lashing out at the guild.

Carver lifted his tower shield to block it, the orcs grabbing the whip together with their thankfully glove covered hands. What followed was essentially tug of war between the Demon and the Orcs, Carver and Gabrielle running along either side of the whip to flank her.

She was forced to let go of the whip to retaliate, letting out bursts of demon energy in either direction, guarded by Carver's shield and Gabrielle's shield bubble. Carver rushed forward, taking a slash at the Demon's side.

She hissed in pain, turning to Carver and bringing her hand down hard on his shield. The force of the impact sent the heavy knight a few feet back, but true to his class didn't knock him off his feet.

Furthermore it distracted the Demon long enough for Gabrielle to charge and fire Holy Spotlight, the Demon crying out in pain as she was burned by the white light.

Sheathing his sword, Carver took out his morning star, swinging it to gather momentum before bringing it down on the Demon's head.

When she was down, Gabrielle struck the ground with her staff, sending lines of white magic across the ground. They formed a circle around the Demon, flooding her body with white magic and reducing her to a thin cloud of mist.

The Beelzebub was also a team effort. Karrie took a series of bombs into her mouth, lashing her tongue out to fire them at the storm. The resulting combined blast parted the swarm long enough for Oliver's prepared bolt storm to knock the bug girl out of the air.

On her way down Ava and Delia combo attacked her with a high speed cross slash that sent her harder into the ground with her wings torn to ribbons.

Varav finished her off with a powerful burning combo to her before she could try and get back up. The summoned swarm faded as the Beelzebub breathed her last, leaving the path to Lord Maou's castle open for the guild.

Oliver gathered his bolts and recounted his bombs to see how many he had left, Gabrielle thanking her orcs for the help with the Demon.

"The gate will probably have guards," Gabrielle said, "And there's probably be more guards when we get inside the gates."

"Well then let's make them regret showing up for work." Oliver said, handaxe twirling in the air before he caught in by the handle.

The rest of the guild nodded in agreement and continued towards the castle.


	76. At the Gates

The guild had reached the gates of Demon Lord Maou's castle. They would be impossible to scale, seventy feet high and ten feet thick. There wasn't a non-magical siege weapon in existence that could bring it down.

Even among magic users, the amount of magic required for an attack strong enough to bring it down would likely kill the caster. The only way passed it was through the only door, which the orcs probably could bring down themselves.

The issue in the way of that was the guards. The moment the guild was close enough to the gate to see the door, the two mamono guards appeared over the top of the wall. They didn't attack immediately, just making their presence known so the guild had a chance to turn back before they were raped and killed by the Demon Lord's minion.

Both were dark magic users. Both were loli-esque monster girls. One was naked, her young body on full display. She appeared to be seated on a floating ball of black slime, some of it dripping down below her, some of it forming tentacles wrapping around her body to keep her seated on it.

She was a Dark Matter, an actual black magic elemental. The other was dressed, if only in skin tight black straps that left nothing to the imagination, as well as a shackle on her left ankle and a collar around her neck. Her skin was light purple, her hair pure white, and the wings of her feathers black. She had a dull purple halo.

She was a Dark Angel, a former angelic mamono who'd been corrupted and changed by dark and infernal magic. Gabrielle seemed just as angry about the Dark Angel as she had about the Dark Priest, if not more so.

The rest of the guild was fairly certain that trying to strategize with her with be useless. The white mage would be gunning for the Dark Angel, and all but certainly attempting to restore her. She ordered her orcs to go for the door and bring it down.

They nodded and charged the gate. The Dark Matter and Angel both attacked, a long, slick black tendril firing from the Dark Matter's mount as the Dark Angel flew down directly.

Gabrielle fired holy spotlight to guard the orcs, burning away the tendril and causing the Dark Angel to recoil against the wall. Oliver fired a bomb tied bolt at the Dark Matter.

She blocked the bolt, but the blast knocked out her levitation for a few moments, putting her lower to the ground. She hissed angrily, floating closer to the guild and letting out several black magic tendrils.

Ava and Delia flew up, firing feathers at her as Carver charged her. Varav and Cassandra followed Carver on either side, his shield guarding in front of him, and the chi infused strikes of the martial artists guarding the sides as he tried to get in close.

Oliver couldn't risk a bolt storm, nor did he want to waste anymore bombs. He switched to have a dagger in one hand and his handaxe in the other.

He stood with Karrie on his back, arms and legs wrapped around him so she could shield him with her brim without throwing him off balance. He charged at the the Dark Angel, who'd begun dashing towards Gabrielle, twirling through the air to avoid her holy magic attacks and shrouding herself in magic to avoid the powerful bursts Gabrielle let off.

She didn't notice the rogue coming until his dagger had been thrown into her wing. She turned and fired a bolt of black magic at him, Karrie blocking it as he continued to run forward, letting him get a running jump attack with the handaxe to take out her other wing, grounding the Dark Angel.

She cast a spell, chains extending from her shackle and beginning to esnare Oliver, only for a white magic blast-a combination attack of holy spotlight and mana blast-to prevent her from locking him and Karrie down.

The Dark Angel curled up on the ground, skin sizzling from the white magic attack. Gabrielle used the same purifying circle attack she'd used on the Demon, though dialed it back to avoid completely wiping her out. She was powerless now, but still alive.

Oliver and Karrie held her down so Gabrielle could finish the purification job, needing to sate the Dark Angel physically while pouring her with white magic. As she thrust into the Dark Angel, groaning from her chibi tightness, she hoped the magic would allow her to become an Angel again, but she wasn't sure.

With the others meanwhile, their charge seemed to be working. Without a single target to focus all of her power on, the Dark Matter's power was too divided to be effective against all of them.

Carver tackled the body off of its dark magic ball, Cassandra swinging her bo staff at it with as much force as she could, sending it into the air for the haries to keep in the air with the flapping of their wings.

Without physical contact to her dark magic ball, the Dark Matter was helpless, unable to do much more than let out small pulses of energy. Carver hated damaging such a cute face, but he knew it was just a facade to hide an evil inside, and brought his sword down hard.

The Dark Matter's ball faded from the world as the body died from the attack.

Gabrielle meanwhile was drilling the Dark Angel so hard and fast it was becoming physically painful for the rogue and Karakasa-Obake underneath her, who found it hard to breathe with the force pressing down on them.

Thankfully it wasn't in vein, the purple faded from her body as Gabrielle brought her over the edge, returning her to human if not a normal Angel. Gabrielle panted as she pulled out of her, throbbing and unable to hold back her climax, covering her lower half in seed.

Too far away from the portal now to just send her back, Gabrielle put her in the enchanted pack for safe keeping.

The orcs had finished bringing down the door, so the way passed the gate was open. The party was getting closer.


	77. The Demon's Garden

The guild pushed through the gate doors, entering the area outside Demon Lord Maou's palace. It looked.. Strangely beautiful.

The plants growing in the garden outside the castle were not any kinds of plants that could have grown outside the demon realm, bizarre spindly flowers with petals of too many different colors to count, leaves that seemed to curl into hands and fangs and eyes.

It was difficult to tell where one plant started and the other began. They seemed docile at least, so the guild need not worry about the vegetation waking up and attempting to rape them to death with vines.

There were however guards within the gate, the last line of defense against any possible invaders. And clearly they were not monster girls to be taken lightly.

There were were only two, most likely for the reasons of Maou not expecting anyone to actually get this close to her castle, and for the reason that either one of them were mamono known to bring down entire legions all by themselves at their strongest; though in vastly different ways.

The first was a Hellhound, one of the only truly full anthro monster girls. Granted, like most animalistic mamono her fur didn't cover her entire body, only along her back and down her arms and legs, but the rest of her body was a deep charcoal black, with her eyes glowing a bright red and hell fire leaving them in sparks on either side of her head.

She wore nothing but a collar, and growled as the guild got close to the steps. The other mamono was one they'd not be able to fight, or even get too close to.

She was a Succubus. Not any offshoot versions of a Succubus like Alice, Kunoichi, or imps, nor a watered down version with only a fraction of their power like the Lesser Succubus they'd found towards the beginning of their journey, who's still be able to be saved.

This was a full on Succubus, her seductive magic too powerful for even Cassandra's clear mind technique to remain entirely steady throughout.

She'd only be vulnerable during sex, as all other times her magic protected her. If Gabrielle tried to focus her magic to break through the mystic barrier and make the Succubus vulnerable without sex, it would take all of her focus and leave the rest of the guild at the Hellhound's mercy.

There was no chance of saving the Succubus, but they would still need to fuck her if they were going to survive this. Unlike the guards before them, the Hellhound and Succubus didn't give the guild the opportunity to turn back, taking their forcing their way through the gate as an act of war.

The Hellhound lounged at the group, the Succubus letting her magical attraction work its charm while she simply strutted her way closer to them, hips swaying seductively and breasts intentionally bouncing with each step.

The orcs moved fast to the Hellhound's pounce put her right between the three of them, letting them all bring their hammers down on her together in a single, powerful combo that would have flattened most other mamono.

The Hellhound was not most other mamono, and forced the orcs off of her with raw strength and a burst of hellfire from her body, which spread out in a deadly AOE.

Carver charged forward, taking the flames fired directly at him and bringing his sword down hard on the Hellhound's shoulder.

It broke the skin and left a bleeding gash in the shoulder of the wolf beast, but she hardly seemed to notice, spewing flame at Carver to force him back away from her as Oliver threw one of his daggers, trying to land a shot between her eyes.

Cassandra, the harpies, and Varav all devoted their attention to the Succubus, knowing that if she didn't get someone taking care of her quickly, her lust aura would ensnare the entire guild and leave them at the mercy of the guards, their fates to be raped by one and eaten by the other.

Gabrielle closed her eyes, kneeling on the ground as she gripped her staff tightly, letting her white magic flow into every member of the guild, infusing the attacks of those fighting the Hellhound with her magic and the minds of those sated the Succubus to keep them focused.

The Succubus either couldn't tell that this as the case or didn't think it was a problem, as she allowed herself to be grabbed and pleasured just the same, perhaps thinking that doing so would only further ensnare the guild members in her lustful trance.

Cassandra buried her tongue inside the Succubus' pussy while Ava and Delia worked together rimming her other hole together.

Varav focused on the infernal girl's massive breasts, using her heated hands and mouth to massage and suck the Succubus' tits.

She moaned in delight at the attention to all her pleasurable zones at once, trusting her body as well as her magic to intoxicate the guild members, and they'd have all been lying if they said it didn't nealy work on all of them more than once as they struggled not to lose themselves in the experience, not to give in and beg the Succubus to please them back, even with Gabrielle's help.

Not that things weren't similarly rough with the fighters against the Hellhound.

Even with Gabrielle's enchantment, distance attacks didn't do enough damage, and only Carver could get in close since the orc's armor didn't have the same enchantments as his, the heat resistance minimal, which made him a target, which made it impossible for him to actually land an attack.

Karrie tried to shield him, but the power of the Hellhound's flames was just too much for the poor material girl. Oliver considering risking another bomb, but thought better of it, and got an idea.

"Carver, your armor is just as enchanted as the shield right?" The rogue asked.

Carver nodded, "Yeah, why?" "Mind if I borrow it?" Oliver questioned.

Carver got the idea, and handed his tower shield over. Oliver couldn't carrie the thing, and even Karrie was only able to hold it up with her magically enhanced umbrella tongue. But with the enchanted tower shield letting him get in close from one side while Carver charged from the other, both were able to attack at once.

The Hellhound focused her fire on Carver of course, leaving her neck open for Oliver's handaxe. She yelped in pain, turning to attack Oliver and getting an orc hammer to the face, followed by two to the chest and stomach when she landed on her back, and finally a heavy knight sword swing, two handed overhead, to finish her off.

The Succubus went over the edge soon after, Cassandra using her chi infused tongue trick to bring her over the edge, getting her face soaked.

The moment her infernal energy was stopped by the sensation of her release, Gabrielle struck the ground with her staff, using her holy circle banishment spell, destroying the Succubus. "Another two bite the dust." Oliver said as Carver took back his shield.

"Oh dear sister," Came a feminine voice from inside the palace, only heard as the party reached the door, "It seems they've made it passed the guards."

"How unfortunate for them sister. If they'd given in earlier, they'd have had a quick merciful death, or even an eternity of pleasure."

"Too true sister, but they've come too far now, and we'll have to show them what happens to those who anger Mother."


	78. Infernal Passion

The two looked young. Not young like lolis, as their bodies were fully developed to the point of their curvy breasts and rumps nearly having their own orbit that drew in the attention of everyone in the room.

They were dressed in tight black, showing off their soft, light skin without leaving their vulnerable areas on display. Their dark wings were folded against their backs, and their matching horns flatter against their platinum hair.

Gabrielle felt herself nearly begin to shiver at the sight of them. They weren't just Succubi, nor were they some kind of offshoot of a Succubus. They were above Succubi on the food chain. These were Liliam, the actual children of Demon Lord Maou. They were the most powerful demon in the entire realm with the singular exception of their mother.

Oddly they seemed unwilling to separate. They were standing close together, hands clinging to each other protectively. It took them a moment to actually pull themselves apart, only doing so when they realized how intimately close together they were being in front of their enemies.

"Perhaps we should introduce ourselves sister," The one on the left said, "Perhaps so sister. I am Soramatum." "And I am Soramaidi." Said the second, "We truly are quite impressed to see how far your little guild has come, but as I'm sure you can understand, we cannot allow you to go any further."

"Mother would be dreadfully displeased with us if we did," Soramatum said, "And once we've finished destroying the lot of you, we'll be able to spend as much time together as we want without worrying about you mucking up our Mother's plans in your realm."

"Your mother is an evil bitch and we're not leaving until she been drilled into the ground," Oliver said as bluntly as possible, "Either sexually or on the end of a weapon, don't really care which if I'm honest, so long as she's down and we can get on with our lives."

"How crude. Not that I might it truly, but I refuse to risk losing my sister." Soramaidi said with a roll of her eyes, holding out her hand and discharging a red light towards the rogue. Carver stood in front of him, tower shield raised, but the force of the impact blasted him through the air.

With the battle having started officially, Oliver raised his arm and fired a bolt at the Lilim at Soramaidi, her sister catching the bolt in her hand. It melted between her fingers, "How dare you even think of leaving a mark on my beautiful sister!" She seethed, offended on a primal level.

Oliver groaned in frustration. Demons running on hate they could probably handle and defeat. Demons running on a perverse combination of hatred and intense, passionate love would be a different matter altogether.

Soramaidi giggled at her sister's protectiveness, pulling her into a deep, loving kiss that stopped just short of turning into a passionate makeout session as the Lilim sisters remembered they had a job to do, stepping aside from each other and stomping on the ground together.

A line of red spread across the floor from the point between them, the guild members standing above it jumping to one side or another before a massive red wall of energy rose directly up, separating the guild into two smaller groups with one Lilim each.

Oliver, Cassandra, Karrie, and Varav were separated to the side with Soramatum while the orcs, Harpies, Gabrielle, and Carver were all separated to the side with Soramaidi. Soramatum held out her hands, a line of red steeled swords appearing in front of her and slinging towards the guild members.

Cassandra took a defensive stance with her bo staff, Varav discharging fire chi to keep the infernal blades from touching her. From behind Karrie Oliver took pop shots at the Lilim with his crossbow.

On the other side of the red wall Gabrielle was boosting the others with white magic so they could attempt to fuck the Lilim like Cassandra had the Succubus. Against all of Gabrielle's understanding of how the breed worked, Soramaidi completely rejected the attempt, releasing a burst of black energy to throw all of them back, long curved claws extending from her hand to fight.

Carver stood with his shield up, spinning his morning star as he charged, Gabrielle's magic letting him brace himself against the energy of the demon girl's AOE energy attack and run right for her.

The heavy knight lifted his shield to block the slash of her claws, but the Lilim vanished as she swung down, appearing behind Carver and slashing up with her claws. The points found the unarmed sections behind him and stabbed into him deeply.

Gabrielle's white magic purge circle damaged her enough for the white mage to hurry over and begin healing Carver while the orcs and harpies attacked together, the former rushing her aggressively and encircling her while Ava and Delia swooped down from above.

Varav and Cassandra were working their way closer to Soramatum. Oliver could have been doing the same, but from watching the rest of the guild attack futility through the red wall, he knew that they'd not be able to do enough damage to finish either of them off.

As a guild they could probably wail on one of them together and bring them down through attrition of nothing else, as he fully expected to happen against Demon Lord Maou, but separated they were rightly rooted into the ground.

Thankfully, Oliver had been paying attention to the Lilim sisters and knew they had an extremely exploitable weakness. With Karrie still guarding him from the red hot swords-he'd have to show her how much he appreciated her some time later if they survived this-Oliver reached into his enchanted back and took out his trump cards.

Cassandra and Varav weren't sure what the rogue was going to do exactly, but he'd asked them to get him an opening. They were expecting him to let loose a bolt storm when they forced an opening by striking Soramatum's two arms to break her guard.

They were surprised to find that no bolts came at all, only a single thing fired from Oliver: an arrow. The Cupid's lead arrow to be specific. Oliver had been saving it and the golden arrow for special occasions, and since he doubted they'd be able to use the power of love against Maou, now seemed like the best opportunity.

The lead arrow didn't cause an immediate burst of sudden lust towards whoever the target was looking at when struck, but rather destroyed the target's ability to focus on anything other than their true love.

Considering how hard it had been for Soramatum and Soramaidi to focus on the first place, and the fact that they didn't actually have any evil agenda, only doing what they were so they could stay together, it only took the lead arrow a few seconds to completely break her, vanishing into her chest where she was struck, leaving no actual wound as its magic surged through her.

The Lilim sister shut down the red wall keeping the guild and indeed the sisters apart, rushing towards her sister and tackling her to the ground, kissing and groping her heatedly, "I'm sorry sister," She apologized without stopping, "But I can't hold it in anymore, my love for you hurts too much to be ignored, I need you now!"

Even without a magic arrow Soramaidi was only barely managing to fight her sister off as she attempted to undress her, "S-Sister! We have to focus on the enemy, we'll have time for that la-" Soramaidi's rationalization was cut off by the Cupid's golden arrow hitting her in her thigh, the rogue firing the second of the two magic arrows.

The intense, uncontainable lust from the arrow flowed into Soramaidi and she pushed her sister down beneath her, not just deciding to give in to her sister's advances, but taking control of the situation and peeling the tight black clothing from her body and letting hers literally burn off of her body, moving her hips to interlock her legs with Soramatum's, bringing their already heated pussies together and grinding hard against one another, moaning blissfully.

The two were completely lost in pleasure, and the party could have easily offed them right then and there, but they found that none of them actually wanted to. Perhaps it was just the sight of them fucking each other senseless, the knowledge that they'd only been fighting so they could be together, or it feeling slightly heretical to use the love arrows to murder, but no one in the guild wanted to off them.

There was no way they could be turned back to humans, as they'd never actually been humans. They did still have human blood though, Gabrielle realized, as they'd had to be the result of Moau getting together with a human man at some point.

It would take a little effort, but Gabrielle realized she might be able to fill their human halves with enough white magic to prevent their Mother's control over their demonic half, freeing them from the binds of Demon Lord Maou.

And in the meantime, they'd be placed within Oliver's enchanted pack. He doubted they'd notice; or even stop fucking between now and the time they were on their way out of the demonic castle.

That is, assuming they weren't killed, raped into a mind break, eaten, or all three by the Demon Lord waiting for them in the throne room.

* * *

 **For all those who were wondering: yes, they were inspired by Scanty and Kneesocks from Panty and Stocking, much like how Azle and Liak from Yugioh Sex Monsters were inspired by Caliope and Caliborne from Homestuck.**

 **Oh, and if it wasn't obvious, the next chapter will be the finale ^^**


	79. The Final Battle

**Alrighty, might be over overboard here like I did in Stevonnie's Sexual Adventures, but if anything I think this story is more deserving of such a finale than that one was. So, let's get going!**

* * *

Gabrielle had healed everyone in the guild. They'd all stopped to rest for just a moment. One could make an argument that no amount of rest taken while in the Demon Lord's castle, in the center of the demon realm, was safe; but if they went into battle and their white mage found herself with no magic left, they'd be shit out of luck in a hurry.

The guild had some of their rations and water from their enchanted bags to keep their energy from dropping. Once everyone was in good condition, their weapons ready, and their spirits up, the guild continued through the palace of the Demon Lord.

Carver and Cassandra struck the large, gold decorated door that led into Moau's throne room. It creaked as the force of it caused the hinges to break off, the door coming down in front of them, leaving nothing between them and their final target, the source of all infernal energy seeping into their world.

The room itself was massive, held up by large, thick pillars. One could probably sprint across the room in any direction and not reach the other end for a solid minute.

At the end of it was a throne that made the Pharaohs look cheap, carved entirely from gold, silver, and dragon bone steel. Gemstones of every color were forged into the sides of the throne while the areas where the occupant would have to actually sit were covered by soft looking wool and fur, brown and white, and unidentifiable from a distance.

But it was the one sitting in the chair that garnered the most attention. Demon Lord Maou herself. She was tall. Not as tall as the Amazons mind, but taller than all members in the guild. Somehow, she radiated an aura of power, more than the Amazons had, more than the Ryu, the Succubus, the Hellhound; more than any mamono the guild had ever encountered.

She was dressed in a long, pitch black dress. It hugged her body perfectly. Too perfectly, undoubtedly magically enhanced to do so. It showed every perfect curve of her body. As much power as she radiated, she let off just as much attraction; matching and surpassing that the Valkyries and Angels the guild had seen.

But it wasn't just an aura of raw lust like succubi generated. It was physical, palpable, tangible in her body. It was as if every aspect of her body from the bottom of her feet to the top of her long dark hair had been specifically designed to both caetur to an intense fetish, while also striking fear on some primal level.

The party clenched tighter on their weapons as they moved forward. Maou made an expression as they came into view, an odd sort of scowl that somehow still took the form of a seductive, cheeky smile.

"So my fool daughters couldn't stop you then? Must be exceedingly powerful humans. I'm impressed, truly impressed," The Demon Lord said, "I suppose you're here to defeat me now are you?"

"Yes," Gabrielle spoke, "You're meddling will bring ruin to the world if not stopped, and you've made it clear in the past that you refuse diplomacy."

"True, true," Maou said, "But I hardly see why I'm the villain in this scenario. The earthly realm was mine first. I can 'bring ruin' to it if I so please. Frankly it'd be an improvement over what you lot have been doing with it."

"Noted," Cassandra said. "But we still can't let you do it." Carver said, his words making Maou chuckle in amusement, "How utterly adorable. You truly believe you have a choice in the matter don't you? Has that dim witted Chief god gotten to you so deeply, or are humans just born dull these days?" She sighed, definitely refusing to rise from her chair to face them in battle.

The Demon Lord simply crossed her legs, and let her hand flick through the air. A surge of infernal magic went through the air, summoning a variety of different monster girls in the center of the room.

"You're not even worth the trouble. Play with my pets why don't you?"

The pets in question were six different mamono summoned all at once, all now making their way towards the guild. Gabrielle had known Maou was capable of summoning monster girls, but hadn't known she could make so many so quickly.

The first was a Devil, a mamono who appeared to essentially be a lolita version of the Demon, and was likely intending to use a sexual aura to overwhelm the guild member's minds a she sauntered over towards them, flaunting her naked body.

Flying alongside the Devil was an Arch Imp. She was basically the reverse of the Devil frankly, being nearly identical to the Imp, but not actually being a small young looking mamono. Instead she displayed a curvy, developed looking body; also probably looking to seduce.

Solidly in the non-seduction category were the Vampire and Dullahan, the only two mamono who were spawned already wearing clothing. The former was dressed quite lavishly, in expensive looking red and black robes that looked like they'd be worn by a royal woman. She had no weapons, but her vampiric fangs and claws made her lethality clear.

The latter was dressed in the armor of a soldier. In one hand she carried a powerful looking broadsword, and in the other… she carried her blue haired head. It looked very disinterested in what her body was doing, nor did she seem bothered by the transparent ghostly head that had sprouted from between her otherwise vacant shoulders.

While certainly not intending to fight, the floating plant girl didn't seem keen on seduction. She was there to force her long, slick vines into any unguarded hole she found. Her body was spree green, pink flowers growing from her darker green hair.

Rather than hands, a series of thick tendrils extended form her elbows, and she didn't even have the beginning of legs, only a mass of long, slick vines. She was the mamono so well known for her vine based rape, her breed was known simply as Tentacle.

And the last of the mamono was one certainly there for battle. The Zombie Dragon was flying in the air, her skin a sickly pale color, scales replaced with pure white bone as she roared, spitting insidious black flame in the air to make her presence known.

"I should be surprised, I really should, but I'm not." Oliver said as KArrie assumed the position, locking her arms and legs around him as she piggy-backed, letting her magic umbrella brim guard her lover as he fired his crossbow at the Vampire, hoping to land a shot in her heart.

The Vampire slashed the bolt away with her claws, hissing hellishly as she broke out into a sprint towards him. With Oliver having picked his own fight, the rest were decidedly less organized, decided more by who was closest to who than anything else.

Ava and Delia ended up facing the Arch Imp, resisting her attempts at seduction and beginning to luring her away from the others to attack her together across the room. The orcs rushed the Tentacle at Gabrielle's tentative suggestion. She felt a little bad for doing it, but it made strategic sense.

There wasn't any chance they'd be able to overpower the plant girl, and indeed the vines of the Tentacle quickly undressed and began stuffing all three holes on all three orcs, raping them brutally.

But the white mage also knew there was no chance of the Tentacle breaking them, meaning the Tentacle would wear herself out trying to rape them into submission, and the orcs could finish her off after she'd finished in them.

Gabrielle turned her attention to the Devil girl, letting her robe fall away and freeing her member. If it was fucking the little loli Devil wanted, then it would be a fucking she'd get; and a bath of pure white magic at the same time. The Devil almost whimpered as Gabrielle began fucking her into the ground.

Carver held his sword aloft and began to dual the Dullahan one on one, locking swords with the headless soldier girl. They seemed to be of similar skill and strength, with the heavy knight's armor being stronger and his sword stronger; not to mention still enchanted against spirits and demons; making them more evenly matched.

This unfortunately left Cassandra and Varav to battle the Zombie Dragon, a matchup they were both more than willing to admit was stacked heavily against them. Varav's fire chi couldn't counter the undead dragon's black flame, and Cassandra would need to meditate for several moments to build up the raw chi to block it.

As a result, being hit at all by the ghostly black fire was a non-option, and the two martial artists had to focus on dodging and taking whatever pop-shots they could; usually done by Cassandra launching the Hinezumi into the air at the Zombie Dragon with her bo staff.

Gabrielle grunted as she pumped her hips, thrusting balls deep into the unbelievably tight pussy of the little loli Devil girl, who simply moaned out happily as her insidious infernal aura attempted to corrupt Gabrielle. The white mage was having none of this though, only getting rougher with the Devil as she poured more purifying magic to wear down her energy.

Gabrielle stood up with the Devil still on her cock, thrusting hard up into her, bouncing the small mamono on her member as she put all her strength into fucking her. She reached behind her and struck her ass hard, pumping her full of white magic as she hammered away at her pussy.

The Devil tried to fight the pleasure of Gabrielle's cock, trying to fill the white mage's head with nothing but thoughts of sex, trying to bend her to the will of lust and pleasure, to reduce her to a cum toy who'd forget all about her mission.

But Gabrielle's resolve, and thankfully magic, was strong enough to counter the Devil's influence and even turn in back in her, fucking her hard enough that the Devil girl ended up being the one to forget what she was supposed to be doing, moaning out happily as she came hard.

Once she had, the white magic took advantage of the laps in her focus, burning her out and causing the Devil girl to fade back into the raw magic that had formed her. Panting, the white mage got up and looked for who needed her help.

Frankly, everyone did at least a little, but considering Cassandra was being currently being blasting with black fire, she figured her services would be needed there the most, and hurried over to heal the martial artist; casting holy light as she did so to weaken the Zombie Dragon as well.

Protected as Oliver was from the Vampire's attacks thanks to Karrie's brim, he couldn't get too many actual shots on her. One bolt to her chest would finish her, but actually getting that shot without getting his throat ripped out was not as easy as it sounded. Even if he used one of his bombs to blind her, her smell and hearing would still let her keep on her toes.

The rogue knew how to finish her though. It was just an issue of reaction time. He'd need to move exceptionally fast. Cassandra would probably have been done with the blood sucking mamono already.

Oliver loaded his crossbow, held his hand axe in the other hand, and lit a bomb. He tossed it out from under Karrie, the Obake shielding him from the blast. The moment it faded, Karrie used her umbrella tongue to reach out and bind her hands.

The Vampire lurched down to bite the tongue, getting a hand axe to her mouth. As she recoiled in pain from this, the rogue pointed his crossbow directly at her heart and fired.

The range caused the bolt to not only stab her heart, but punch all the way through it. The Vampire was still for a moment, a look of shock on her face at the idea of her failure. Then she dropped, reduced to infernal energy before she hit the ground.

Oliver sighed in relief, reloading his crossbow and hurrying over to the Arch Imp. The harpies were managing to get decent damage on her with their cross slashing attacks, but the amount of damage they were doing compared to the amount they were taking was upsetting.

They couldn't rely entirely on their needle feathers, as if they used too many, they'd not be able to fly.

Thankfully, the Arch Imp was still focused on them, and didn't notice Oliver had his sights on her until she had a bolt in her back, she turned to him, and earned a cross slash from the harpies that finished her off.

She too faded to energy, and the harpies, Oliver, and Karrie all headed to help with the Zombie Dragon.

Meanwhile, Gabrielle's prediction about the Tentacle was proving true. She had all twenty of her vines buried in the mouths, pussies, and assholes of the three orcs, raping them as deep and hard as she could, but they refused to break. They were physically incapable of doing so, only able to submit to their owner Gabrielle.

The Tentacle eventually was unable to contain her mounting pleasure, screaming out in pleasure as she came, unloading hard into all three orcs at once, dropping them to the floor as their bodies were pumped full of thick, gooey seed.

Despite the filling, they were all up and at it again in seconds, bringing their hammers down onto the Tentacle together to finish her off. As she vanished, the orcs hurried over to help Carver with the Dullahan.

The heavy knight was wearing the headless soldier girl down, but had come to the conclusion that short of cutting her to literal pieces, no damage to her body would kill her. He needed a direct hit on her head, but any time she tried she protected it with her sword. Weaker though she was, she was also much faster than Carver.

She was not expecting to be dogpiled by Orcs however. She could have countered one of them, but all three at once knocked her to the ground, sending her head flying into the air. The heavy knight took a swing with his sword, cutting the mamono's head in two. It and the associated body faded together, leaving only the Zombie Dragon.

Gabrielle had assumed a meditative position with her staff to keep a weak healing aura over every member of the party at once while they fought. It weakened overall when she needed to focus on one member to heal serious damage, like anyone who got hit by any attack from the mamono at all.

Oliver's bolt storm had made the battle much easier, cutting the Zombie Dragon's wings to ribbons and leaving her on the ground for the party to all attack together.

The harpies cut through the first layer of bone armor with their cross slash, Cassandra and Varav combo attacking her body to weaken her further. The attack ended with a bo staff strike that sent her into the orc's hammer range.

Following the triple hammer slam from the orcs was a powerful two handed slash from the heavy knight's sword. Even weakened as she was by this, the Zombie Dragon threw the stronger fighters off of her, roaring as she let out a blast of black fire that Gabrielle could thankfully counter with her holy spotlight spell.

Combining mana burst with holy spotlight further powered up the spell, turning it into a white light blast that burned through the black fire and dissolved the Zombie Dragon's body into the infernal magic, clearing the palace of the summoned mamono.

This seemed to impress Demon Lord Maou, "Not bad for humans, not bad at all. I wonder how much longer you'll last though." She said, holding up one hand. From it, several infernal runes appeared in the air, combining into a single demonic glyph that sank into the ground, spreading her infernal magic through the room.

"She's corrupting the land around us." Gabrielle said, realizing what the magic was for. "We're in the Demon Realm, how much more corrupted can the land get?" Oliver questioned as red lines spread across the floor around them.

"It's a power that Maou uses to make a territory deadly," Gabrielle explained, forming a shield bubble around the guild to protect them from the burning hellfire rune that appeared beneath them, "Ever heard of the Forest of Tentacles?"

"Yeah, its exactly what it sounds like right? A forest full of meaty tentacle plants that do nothing but rape everything that gets too close?" Oliver asked. Gabrielle nodded, "Maou's doing. It was a normal forest before, but she used her corruption glyph to transform it."

"So, the moment you drop this shield bubble, tentacles are gonna sprout up and try to rape us to death?" Ava asked. "Tentacles, traps, fire; anything she wants really," Gabrielle said, "She didn't seem to put much energy into it. I think I can purify it, but everyone's gonna have to keep moving."

The rest of the guild nodded, getting into position to bolt off in different directions the moment the shield bubble dropped. "Go!" She shouted as her shield vanished, all but Gabrielle running off in every direction.

Gabrielle remained in place, using only the barest of magic to shield herself, which would at least prevent her body from activating a rune while she gathered white magic to purge the floor of Maou's corruption.

Ava and Delia were the safest, as being in the air prevented them from setting off rune traps, but the long organic tentacles, spiny vines, long stretching stone hands, and spikes firing up from the ground were still an issue for them to avoid as they flew, not giving them any time to slow down.

The orcs were able to guard themselves against the threats, backs to backs and hammers up to smash the vines, spikes, hands, and tentacles away. Granted, this strategic position was taken by accident when they'd stepped on a rune trap and gotten their feet stuck in the floor as it became solid quick tar beneath them.

Oliver wasn't even attempting to target anything, just running at top speed to avoid the traps set off by the runes beneath his feet while Karrie blocked the spikes that might fall on him from above; her tongue slapping away other hazards.

Varav utilized a similar strategy, using fiery punches and kicks to repel anything that caught up to her. Carver was doing as heavy knights did best and just tanking it all, cutting and crushing anything that came towards him while Cassandra balanced dodging and countering the traps around her.

The harpies were eventually caught by the traps unfortunately. Ava and Delia's wings were grabbed by the stone hands stretching from the walls, other hands grabbing their legs and forcing them as far apart as possible to the tendrils and vines could be forced inside their pussies four at a time, fucking them as brutally as possible as fast as possible in an attempt to break them.

Thankfully Gabrielle managed to build up the magic to counteract the corruption glyph, her staff physically vibrating and glowing from the white magic stored within it.

Upon seeing this, Carver tanked his way towards her, picked the white mage, and charged her through the traps across the floor and to the glyph. She jumped down from the heavy knight, pressing the bottom of her wand staff to the glyph and unloading her built up magic into it.

The glyph flickered, then burned away from the ground. The traps vanished, freeing the harpies and orcs, and letting the guild turn their attention to the Demon Lord herself.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Persistent, but luck and faith are not enough to survive in my world." She said, holding out her hand in the direction of the guild.

Still unwilling to view the guild as any kind of threat, perhaps more out of denial than logic at this point, Maou fired a bolt of red energy from her hand towards the guild. It was more or less just a basic mana bolt attack, the easiest combat spell to learn.

But being fired by Demon Lord Maou, fueled by her near infinite well of infernal magic, it was a lethal nuke of power. Gabrielle combined her shield spell with holy light, and even the white magic shield was blasted apart by the bolt, just barely managing to protect the guild from its force.

The guild scattered once again, but this time with a target. They all attempted to progress towards Maou, all quickly avoiding the bolts of magic. Save for Gabrielle and Carver, who were putting their skills together.

The white mage fueled the heavy knight with healing, holy, and shielding magic. She'd wished she'd learned how to more efficiently boon her allies, but her current method, combined with the thickness of Carver's armor and shield, the enchantments already on them, and of course the knight's well trained strength, he was essentially a dreadnought, moving forward with his shield up and protected from the bolts fired at him.

If Maou could just focus all of her attacking power on the booned heavy knight, she could easily blast through his shield, armor, skill, spine, and incinerate Gabrielle behind him. But focusing on that would leave her open to roughly eight other attackers.

The Demon Lord knew it was unlikely to cause much harm to her, but she vehemently refused to give these mortals the satisfaction of landing an attack on her, and had to focus on all of them at once instead of wiping them out one by one.

She cast a magic rune, and a ring of hovering swords appeared around her, spinning quickly before launching towards the guild. The orcs assumed their back to back position once more, fending off the swords with their hammers.

The harpies flew at top speed to avoid the swords. Cassandra was able to use her normal bo staff redirection techniques to keep the swords back, though had to add more chi to each strike, Varav doing something similar with hand to hand.

Oliver hit beneath Karrie, semi-against his will. He feared the infernal blades would be too much for her to guard, but she wouldn't hear it, forcing him beneath her and using her brim and tongue to keep the swords back.

And as before, Carver and Gabrielle's combo was allowing them to continue tanking through it as the swords continually tried and failed to cut through their defenses; to the point of Carver's sword physically cutting through one of Maou's.

This drew the Demon Lord's attention towards the combo fighting pair, and Maou felt that they should be her top priority. The issue in doing this didn't occur to Maou immediately, and came in the form of a bolt storm from Oliver.

Maou had not felt pain of any kind in quite a long time. Hundreds of years in fact. Admittedly the dozen or so bolts that hit the Demon Lord didn't do too much actual damage to her, but she'd have only been lying to herself if she tried to say it hadn't hurt like a bitch.

Especially when it was followed by Cassandra's earth chi strike to the ground. The strike sent a crack through the floor, splitting Maou's throne and leaving her unstable enough for Carver and Gabrielle to finally reach her, the heavy knight bringing his sword down with both hands on Maou's head.

He and Gabrielle knew that there was no way she'd have gone down that easily, but just for an instant they thought they'd finished the battle. Then they realized the wail coming from Maou was one of rage, not pain.

The wave of energy that came off of Maou thankfully only hit Carver as the force of it blasted the two of them back roughly thirty feet, Carver losing the top layer of his skin and going truly blind for a moment. Nothing Gabrielle couldn't heal, but disturbing nonetheless considering how little effort it had taken.

Maou was now standing, eyes burning with rage as infernal energy poured off of her, heating the air around her. The guild all braced themselves. She was taking them seriously now at least, but in retrospect that probably wasn't such a good thing.

"It was a mistake not to incinerate all you humans when I had the chance," The Demon Lord said, glaring hatefully, "My sincerest apologies for that. You have earned a more prominent death." She said, her hand glowing bright red before a full blast of infernal energy firing at Oliver.

Oliver and Karrie wisely jumped in opposite directions, the blast hitting where they'd been and burning through it effortlessly, melting the floor.

Gabrielle fired her white magic blast at Maou, earning a hiss of anger from Maou as she turned and aimed the blast at her and Carver now instead.

Carver dodging was a non-option, and even combining their abilities together, Carver and Gabrielle would only last a few seconds before they were burned to ash. Thankfully Cassandra had gotten close enough to strike her wrist with her bo staff, sending the blast into the air.

The infernal beam melted through the ceiling, bringing massive chunks of rubble down on top of Maou as the guild backed off of her to let the stones wall. Maou held her hands up, levitating the rocks up to protect herself, putting her focus on this and not the orcs who rushed her, pummeling her ungracefully with their hammers and letting the rocks rain down on all of them at once.

The debris, and the orcs who'd allowed the attack to happen, were sent flying off of her from the powerful burst of energy from Maou, who turned her power bolts to Cassandra. The martial artist backed up, batting bolts away with her chi infused bo staff, having to focus too much on this to be able to counter attack.

Gabrielle, having finished healing Carver, rushed to heal her beloved orcs so they could keep fighting, the heavy knight sheathing his sword and taking out his morning star as he rushed the Demon Lord once again.

Cassandra's guarding was broken by Maou aiming a block lower than she'd been expecting, knocking the martial artist off her feet. Maou levitated her and send her flying through the air, seeing Carver charging her with his morning star as she did.

Maou raised her hand to stop the heavy knight, and as such didn't notice Varav until she'd struck her legs with a powerful flaming punch.

Maou turned and kicked the flaming mouth across the floor, turning back just in time to get a morning star at full momentum to the mouth, knocked off her balance by the strike and off her feet by the tower shield bash that followed it.

Maou's magic blasted the heavy knight into the air, where thankfully Ava and Delia were able to catch him before he had to try enduring such a fall in such thick armor. His weight made it difficult, but the harpies attempted to lower him safely. Maou raised her hand to blast them out of the air and got a dagger to the wrist for her trouble.

She fired in the direction the dagger had come from, melting the other two Oliver had thrown in her direction. Karrie was able to block the frantically thrown blast, but was sent spirally by the bolt that followed it.

Oliver replied with a crossbow that Maou caught; the bomb attached to it bursting in her face and knocking her back into another flurry of blows from the Hinezumi, who she bound in burning chains with her magic.

Gabrielle had finished healing the orcs and moved now towards healing Cassandra as the orcs ran back to the fray.

Maou could have infernal blasted Oliver away before he could do anything else, but the Demon Lord was growing more paranoid. Not of the rogue or of any attacks she was seeing, but of the ones she wasn't.

Maou had wiped away entire armies in her day, blasting away beasts and men and gods, but fighting a team of skilled people and mamono all attacking from different directions wasn't something she'd ever had to deal with, and she forced herself to make sure no one else was coming at her before she could attack Oliver again.

The orcs were on their way, but Maou could deal with them after dealing with Oliver. Unfortunately taking the time to make this known to her have Oliver the time to get in range and throw his hand axe.

The blade cut into her head, right between her eyes. She winced in pain and frustration, letting a wave of infernal energy pour out of her. Oliver's hand axe melted away from the energy, and the rogue as well as the orcs had to back off quickly to avoid the damage of Maou's AOE infernal attack.

Gabrielle had finished healing Cassandra, and now needed to free Varav, who was still trapped and burning in Maou's chains. The white mage fired her white magic blast once again, the attack giving the harpies time to cross strike her neck, Ava and Delia flinging as many needle feathers as they could risk as they hurried back, sticking Maou from both sides.

Maou hissed, letting out energy from both sides to burn away the feathers, and not noticing Oliver. The rogue, playing to his strengths, had snuck behind her. The lock holding the infernal chains was perhaps the most difficult Oliver had ever encountered in his life; and took him all of twenty tense seconds to undo, freeing the Hinezumi.

Varav backed off, unable to risk another attack from this close yet. Oliver took out all the bombs he still had. He had about fifteen left total, all attached to a single belt. If placed in the right place, the force of their combined explosion could probably sink any ship currently in existence, and he hoped it would be effective on Maou as well.

While Maou was focused on the others, the rogue creeped forward, and in one swift motion, locked the belt of bombs around Maou's midsection. As she turned, Oliver panicked, firing a crossbow bolt at point blank into her face before backpedalling as quickly as he could.

Maou couldn't actually use her infernal energy to instantly burn him away, as it would have detonated the bombs around her, and so she settled for levitating him into the air across the room.

The harpies weren't able to catch Oliver, as he was thrown much faster, but thankfully a certain Karakasa-Obake was able to with her long mamono tongue.

As Maou reached to carefully remove the bombs, Cassandra and Gabrielle attacked together, the former sending a burst of chi she'd built up at her, the latter casting the white magic purging burst she'd used on many of the other infernals as a finishing move.

The chi set the bombs off, resulting in a massive blast combining chi, fire, and white magic engulfing the Demon Lord's body, her scream of pain and hatred drown out by the sound of the explosion.

There was silence as the guild starred at the black smoke cloud around where Maou had been standing. "Is.. is that it?" Carver asked hopefully, "Did that do it?"

"I don't think so," Gabrielle said, still sensing infernal energy within the cloud. Growing energy in fact…

Gabrielle's eyes widened as she realized what was happening. "Back up everyone, run!" She called, taking off towards the edge of the room, the others following when they realized what was happening as well.

The combined attack had in fact done a lot of damage, more than Maou had taken in centuries in fact, and it had worn down the power of her body. Or rather, of her body in its current form, leaving her no choice but to enter her true, fully demonic one.

Maou rose to a towering twenty feet tall, her body gaining a deep red coloration. Her clothes had been blasted off, and from her back spread two massive wings. "You will all fall to your lord!" Maou's voice boomed, her mind consumed entirely by her own power.

She held out both hands as the guild fled the room, her energy burst blasting the room around her to rubble, the ceiling destroyed entirely and the building as a whole reduced basically to nothing but a giant colosseum.

Maou flew up, planting her feet on one of the edges of her now broken castle, letting her wings separate into a series of thick organic tentacles, a mass of dozens of them extending out in different directions around her.. They stretched down through the broken castle, grabbing the members of the guild.

Only Oliver, Gabrielle, and Varav managed to avoid the tentacles as they came for the guild, just narrowly getting out of range as all the others getting tendrils wrapped around their bodies before they were reeled in towards Maou's body.

Carver tried to cut himself free, but the tentacle holding him was too thick for his sword to cut through. Cassandra tried to put her chi into sheer strength, but it was no use. Even if she were a brawler and not a martial artist she doubted she'd have the strength.

All clothes and armor were forcefully ripped off of the guild members, all the girls getting all three holes drilled painfully with the thickest tendrils of any mamono in existence, their holes stretched painfully by the tentacles pumping into their bodies.

Maou considered doing the same to Carver, and would certainly have done so to Oliver, but decided against it. Instead, she brought the heavy knight to her pussy, deciding to use him as a living sex toy. Her tendril forced his body head first into her pussy, Maou moaning happily as she felt him futility attempting to wriggle free inside of her.

Gabrielle desperately wanted to save her friends as quickly as possible, Varav and Oliver just as eager to save them, but all three agreed that if they ran out a single second too soon, they would all be just as fucked both literally and metaphorically as the rest of the guild was at this very moment.

Oliver had just enough bolts left for one bolt storm. Gabrielle used her magic to imbue each bolt with white magic, the bolts glowing with the magic. It wasn't perfect, they enchanted bolts wouldn't be mistaken for powerful relics, or relics of any kind frankly, as Gabrielle wasn't a Sage, but it would do.

"I'll go find a good spot. You build up as much white magic as you can," Oliver said, "I'm talking category ten holy judgement wrath of god level white magic. When you're ready, have Varav go for a strategic attack. We'll hit Maou one after the other, hopefully freeing the others in the process, and we can finish this bitch together."

"Y-yeah." Gabrielle said with a shaky nod. Oliver took one of her hands, looking her in the eyes, "Don't go getting soft on me now Gabby. We've been through a metric shit ton getting here, and you've proved already how strong you can be. Let's prove it to Maou to."

Gabrielle hesitated only a second longer before nodding, returning Oliver's determined look, "Right." She said, "Get going." She said, kneeling next to her staff to gather white magic while Varav meditated in front of her to gather fire chi.

The rest of the guild, while not knowing what their missing three members were doing, knew they had to be doing something that would hopefully safe them or if not at least bring down Maou.

As they moaned, tensed, struggled, and cried out, they had to believe that Oliver, Varav, ad Gabrielle hadn't just fled the area. They refused to accept that they'd have done this. They would take action any moment. They just hoped it happened before they were fucked silly by the infernal boss mamono's tendrils.

Cassandra groaned in pain as she felt Maou attempting to work a second tendril into her ass and pussy, fucking her even harder now with five tentacles. The orcs, harpies, and Karrie got the same treatment, and Carver was now being jackhammered into the demon queen's wet cunt rapidly.

The guild members realized one by one that this was a result of Maou getting close to her climax. Cassandra closed her eyes, focusing her mind in an effort to prevent herself from breaking down when when happened next came.

The orcs were of course invulnerable to being broken by others. Ava and Delia at least had their love of Cassandra to keep themselves focused on. While Karrie could do the same with her love of Oliver, her breed's natural love of being used like fuck toys put her at the highest risk of breaking.

Carver's only immediate issue was one of suffocation, as in her intensely heated pleasure, Maou attempted to push him completely into her pussy and didn't seem keen on freeing him from inside.

Oliver was set up on the far side of the building, read to let a bolt storm-perhaps his last ever on this journey-fly. He resisted the urge to fire now and spare his loving Karrie from taking Maou's climax, but knew he'd only be dooming her and everyone else in the long run if he did so, and waited for Varav's signal.

Gabrielle had an aura of white magic radiating from her body from the amount she'd gathered, speaking an unbroken stream of holy runic words to gather more, feeling the white magic flow through her body; Varav doing something similar with pure flaming chi energy in front of her as she prepared as well.

Close as all three of them were, they weren't ready in time to save the rest of their guild from Demon Lord Maou's orgasm. She threw her head back and let out a pleasured moan that literally shook the ground beneath her as she came.

Carver nearly passed out from lack of oxygen as her juices washed over his body, thankfully doing so with enough force to push his body free from her body so he could finally take a breath once again.

The females caught within her tendrils however were forced to take the thick, burning hot, and frighteningly potent seed from Maou's tentacles. All of them screamed around the tendril fucking their throats as all the tendrils unloaded into their bodies from all three sides, filling them completely with her cum.

Maou sighed happily from the feeling of her release, not seeming to notice that she'd accidentally let the trapped heavy knight go. As he looked for his sword and tower shield, Maou forced her tentacles back into the many warm holes around her for more pleasure, and more to the point, to break the guild members completely.

Thankful for them, Gabrielle finished storing up holy magic before Maou could reach a second climax. "Go." Gabrielle said to Varav, the Hinezumi slightly unsettled by how… intense the white mage's voice now sounded, as though more than one person was speaking through her mouth at once.

She nodded as she got too her feet and broke into an all out spring into the open space towards Maou, the power of her stored up fire chi letting her move like a blur across the distance towards Maou's body.

It was not until now that Varav wondered how exactly she was going to get into optimum striking rage of the towering mamono demon. With the amount of chi in her, she could of course jump high enough to reach it, but that would leave her with much less chi to actually strike Maou's body with.

Thankfully for her, Carver had found his tower shield, and seemed to pick up on what was happening. He ran out to meet her, dropping down with his shield and essentially turning himself into a living catapult.

Once Varav's feet planted on his tower shield, Carver sprung up with as much strength as he possibly could, flinging the lightweight mouse girl into the air. For the first time in her life, weighing so very little came in handy as she was powerfully launched towards Maou's unguarded stomach.

Varav let out all of her built up fire chi in a powerful flurry of flaming punches and kicks that, to an outside observer, would appear to be a series of fiery explosions going off in rapid succession, like a cluster of bombs detonating one after the other, leaving a large, black burn across her.

Maou roared in pain from it, freeing Cassandra and Ava to send her tendrils at Varav, whose muscles were quite literally burnt out at the moment and unable to defend herself as she fell towards the ground.

Before Maou could ensnare the Hinezumi though, Oliver's white magic infused bolt storm fired at her, pincushioning her face, neck, and chest.

The pain brought out another wail from Maou as she now released Karrie and Delia to send tentacles at Oliver as well, the white magic allowing each individual bolt to sink into the skin of their target.

The purified magic leaked from the bolts into Maou's body, combating the infernal magic fueling the massive mamono girl's body.

Carver caught Varav before she could hit the ground, using his heavy sword to defend her-and indeed himel- from Maou's tentacles before either of them were grabbed.

Maou's tentacles never reached Oliver though, as Gabrielle's white magic blast fired from her staff like a dragon's flame, burning into her stomach and spreading slowly to encompass her entire body; freeing the orcs in the process.

Gabrielle was still chanting white magic holy words for even more how as she unleashed more white magic than she'd ever heard of any human doing, walking towards Maou as she did so.

From her feet, a line of white magic spread across the ground, sending purification into everything within the circle it began to form.

Said white magic circle slowly spread around the entire building. She was letting out white magic with the same frequency Maou herself had been letting out infernal energy not minutes earlier.

The combination of these two white magic spells, if these could even be classified as mere spells, burnt through Demon Lord Maou's full demonic form, breaking it off of her like it were naught but weak armor.

Her tentacles were blasted away like paper set ablaze, her skin turning from red to charcoal black, and her eyes practically bugging out of her skull as she felt the infernal energy within her body, the source of all of her powers, leaving her body forcefully.

The white light became too bright for any of the guild members to actually watch what was happening anymore, but when it finally faded, they found Demon Lord Maou had been reduced back to her previous form.

Less than that actually, her body no longer having anything to fight with. She was empty of infernal magic, leaving her helpless on the ground. Granted, Gabrielle still cast holy bondage on her regardless, refusing to trust her to be left without restriction.

The guild all gathered around the Demon Lord Maou, the ruler of the entire demon realm, naked and bound in a lewd, utterly exposed position by Gabrielle's white magic chains; which had taken the last of Gabrielle's magic to cast.

"What do we do now?" Carver asked. "She can't be defeated by raw physical damage, that's why she was able to defeat the Chief God even though she wasn't even half as strong." Gabrielle explained.

"So how do we finish her off?" Cassandra asked as she kept her eyes on Maou'd bound body. Gabrielle smirked at this question, "Take a guess." She said, throwing her mage cloak off of her body for the last heated mamono fucking of the guild's quest, her member already rock solid from anticipation.

Maou couldn't even muster the effort to struggle as Carver lifted her up, positioning her so Gabrielle would be drilling her from behind, as he doubted either he or Oliver could knock up the Demon Lord, and didn't believe for a second that Gabrielle would.

The white mage put up nothing resembling an argument, bringing her hand down hard on Maou's luscious ass, eagerly watching it bounce before lining her turgid member up to it, thrusting in roughly with no warning or lubrication.

Maou groaned in discomfort and pleasure as Gabrielle pulled on her arms to help work her cock deeper into her puckered hole. Oliver took out his stiffening member, Carver's already out, and the two lined up to Maou's pussy together, pushing inside together to ram her tight hole.

Maou's moans grew louder as the three of them positioned her, Gabrielle on her back with Oliver and Carver's thrusts forcing Maou's ass down on her member. The moans were muffled quickly however by Cassandra mounting the Demon Lord's face, the core party all partaking in the final fucking of Maou together.

The mamono who'd joined them along the way watched them go at her heatedly, and while they did all want to join, they didn't want to ruin the moment for the four of them as they blissfully completely their quest together.

* * *

Maou had been fucked silly and thus sealed in the Demon Realm. She'd inevitably return to full consciousness, and even full power, at some point, but they'd save the day from her invasion, and it would be centuries before Maou could try again bare minimum, millenia if she wanted to make sure she was more prepared than she'd been this time around.

Thankfully, the guild didn't need to make the tedious trek back through the demon realm afterwards. The Angel and Valkyrie who'd first given them the quest lifting them from the realm as a reward.

Rather than simply return the party to the earthly realm though, the guild found themselves in the bright, soft heavenly realm above, the Angel and Valkyrie waiting for them in the room they appeared in.

The Angel was literally jumping for joy at their victory, the Valkyrie nodding in approval of it. Standing with them was the Valkyrie they'd cured and saved from Wonderland, and the Cupid they'd saved from the Wurm.

"Congratulations," The first Valkyrie said, "Let the gravity of your victory sink in. You've saved the entire world from untold infernal corruption. We'd offer you reward in gold, but even if your guild wasn't already rich enough to literally buy a continent with the treasure you've amassed, there's no amount of gold that can repay you for this."

"So we figured we'd ask you what you want instead," The Angel said, "If it's within our power, we'll do it for you. Anything you want at all."

The guild thought this over together, turning to each to discuss it together as well. After a few minutes of deliberating, the guild came to an agreement. The first thing they wanted was to make sure that none of the females who'd been pumped full by Maou were going to birth any infernal demi-demon spawns.

When the angelics confirmed that they were all safe, they ask that their weapons be once again enchanted, made not just imbued with holy magic for demon and spirit battling, but immune to corrosion. This way, when the Demon Lord did finally return aeons later, their weapons would still be around to help the new heroes fight her.

After the Angel gave Carver's sword and tower shield, Cassandra's bo staff, Oliver's hand axe and crossbow, and Gabrielle's staff the most potent celestial magic enchantment in the history of relic making, the guild made their third and final request.

"We'd very much like to have some time to relax now," Carver said, "All of us have… friends that we've met and taken liking to over the course of our journey, spread across the lands we've traveled. Could you make it possible for us to have a little time with them all here?"

The angelics smiled at this, "Just make us a list, and we'll make it happen~" The Angel said with a giggle.

* * *

Carver smiled as he sat down on the incredibly soft, hilariously large bed in the private room the angelics had provided for him. His member was already hard looking around at the mamono gathered in the room with him.

Alysha was present of course, the little loli Alice sitting in big brother's lap, hugging him affectionately in anticipation of the hug he'd promised her in celebration of the quest completion.

Aside from her though, the Undine and Jinko were both present as well, as were the Yeti and Ogre he'd sated, and lastly the Valkyrie he'd helped to cure in Wonderland, all having disregarded whatever clothes they might have had in anticipation, waiting for their turn with Carver.

But of course, he'd promised his adorable little sister lover the first turn in apology for leaving her behind during the trek through the Demon Realm, necessary though it had been for her safety.

Alysha, though her breed's quirk still kept her innocent of mind, she'd still learned through memorization certain things that had to happen during her time hugging her loving big brother, such as making her his member was moist before it went inside of her.

Moving to the side of him on the bed, Alysha took out Carver's length, already stiff, and lowered her head down to it. Carver moaned softly as he felt Alysha's mouth take his member inside, tongue moving around the length of it. Carver placed a hand on her head, helping her move it down to take more.

Hearing Carver's moans, Alysha eagerly bobbed her head along Carver's cock faster, lubricating his length more and more as she took him deeper into her throat. Carver hadn't expected Alysha to take his entire rod into her throat, but she surprisingly managed to reach the base, sucking it hard as she looked up at Carver, glad to see his face contorting in pleasure as his cum pumped down her throat.

She lifted her head off of Carver's now well slicked member with a smile, laying herself down on the bed. The heavy knight happily allowed himself to give in to the lustful aura Alysha let off, crawling over her and spreading her legs.

Alysha held onto Carver tight as she felt him lining up to her, a soft moan escaping her lips as he thrust into her. Carver could see no other explanation that pure magic for how she was still so incredibly tight, squeezing his cock like a vice as he took no time at all getting to a full rough fucking pace.

Alysha moaned out louder the rougher Carver got, his rod soon hilted inside of her as he kissed her passionately, moaning with her in pleasure as they kept going; his thrusts practically moving her entire body underneath him as they moved.

The others watched heatedly, all but the Ogre and Yeti resisting the urge to touch themselves, the two of them moving their hands between their legs. Both took different positions so they could both watch while lustfully fingering themselves, which quickly became fingering each other helpfully.

Carver grunted as he held Alysha tighter, pulling her against his body more as he sawed his member in and out of her faster, feeling them both gradually getting closer to their pleasing climax.

Alysha reached hers first, screaming out in ecstasy as she went over the edge, pussy gripping Carver's cock tighter than before as her juices dripped over the length of the heavy knight's member, "B-Big Brother~!"

Carver went over the edge shortly after, hilting himself hard inside of her as he came. She cried out a second time as she felt it, holding onto him tighter as he unloaded into her, both panting happily as Carver pulled out slowly.

The magical aura the angelics had weaved into the personal rooms would keep the party members going until they were satisfied, so just moments after the Alice crawled back across the bed to let herself rest, Carver was raring to go once again.

The former Dark Valkyrie evidently preferred one on one when it came to sex, and the Yeti and Ogre were fingering each other too intensely at this point to get to Carver before the Jinko and Undine did.

Carver was pushed down onto his back by the two strong mamono, both straddling him, one on his member, the other on his face. For obvious reasons, the water elemental was the first on Carver's cock, while the Jinko lowered herself onto his face.

Carver held onto the Jinko's strong hips, pushing his tongue into her eager pussy as the Undine lowered her naturally wet slit onto his cock, taking him inside of her and beginning to ride him aggressively with the Jinko.

Both of the monster girl's locked their legs underneath Carver, around his waist and neck respectively as they bucked their hips against him, riding his cock and face harder, moaning out louder as they picked up the pace.

Despite the powerful mamono having pinned him in a somewhat submissive position, the heavy knight refused to let them just go at it without taking action as well. Carver thrust up just as hard as the Undine dropped herself down, his hands groping the Jinko's soft ass as his tongue worked fast inside her pussy, preparing it for the ride she'd be taking next.

Of the three of them, it was the Undine who reached her peak first, pussy clenching hard around his shaft.

Groaning, and feeling his climax building up as well, Carver let two of his fingers slip into the Jinko's other hole as he ate her out. He listened to the feline mamono moan out as he came into the Jinko, tasting her sweet juices when she went over moments later.

The three of them paused to catch their breath for a few moments, then the two monster girls switched places. The newly moistened Jinko brought herself to Carver's cock, dropping herself roughly onto it with no hesitation as the Undine mounted his face.

Carver buried his tongue inside her just as eagerly as he had the Jinko, their fun continuing just as roughly now as it had the first time, Carver not minding at all the taste of his previous climax mingling with the Undine's juices as he ate her.

If it was even possible, the Jinko's pace on Carver's cock was even rougher than the Undine's. She moved her hands to her own chest, groping herself heatedly as she bounced on Carver's length, the Undine doing the same as they both moaned.

This time it was Carver who came first, the faster pace bringing him over the edge much quicker. He groaned as he felt his balls tighten with his building climax, pushing his tongue as deeply into the Undine as he could, groping her ass roughly as he thrust hard up into the Jinko, cumming shortly after.

The Jinko and Undine went over the edge a few moments after Carver, going over in near perfect unison. They panted heavily, grinning in satisfaction as they crawled off of their shared heavy knight lover.

Carver sat up, chuckling as he saw that the Yeti and Ogre had formed a sixty-nine to help pass the time while they waited for their turns with him. The cured Valkyrie stepped back to let Carver know they could go before her.

Carver got up and moved over to the two of them, moving to his knees so his throbbing length was directly above the Ogre's face. Grinning, she moved her head back, withdrawing her tongue from the Yeti's pussy.

Before the larger mamono could let out a whine from her stopping, she moaned out in delight at the feeling of Carver's cock entering her pussy with a powerful thrust. As much fun as he had with Alysha, Carver never let himself go all out on her for fear of hurting her. But with strong mamono like these, he didn't have to hold back.

His hips slapped hard against her as she continued licking inside the ogre's pussy. Said Ogre decided to make things even better, tilting her head up to take Carver's balls into her mouth, sucking on them hard as he continued to fuck the Yeti laying on top of her.

Carver moaned in pleasure as he felt it, the mouth of the ogre and the pussy of the Yeti bringing him close rapidly, but he managed to hold back his climax long enough for the Yeti to reach her own peak first.

Once he felt and heard the Yeti's orgasm going through her, he let himself go over the edge as well, cumming hard into her. He panted for a few moments as he pulled out, the ogre immediately burying her tongue back inside the Yeti's pussy to taste the seed as Carver moved around her to give the Yeti her own turn.

Knowing how much the ogre had enjoyed the roughness the first time he'd taken her shortly after defeating her in battle, Carver decided to play a little rougher with her. Rather than line up to her pussy, he lined up to the ogre's ass, thrusting into her without warning and hammering hard into the tight hole while the Yeti continued to happily eat her out.

The ogre cried out in pleasure as she felt the Yeti's tongue and Carver's cock pleasuring both sides of her body. Needless to say, in spite of her stamina, the ogre didn't last very long, moaning in bliss as she came from the double fucking.

Carver kept going, groaning as his hips slammed pumped roughly against her ass before cumming deep into it, leaving the ogre panting heavily on the floor with the Yeti laying on top of her.

Turning, Carver found that the only mamono left in the room he'd not yet had his fun with was the Valkyrie. She smiled, turning around to face the wall, her ass out against Carver with her arms braced against the wall.

Carver didn't hesitate, moving right behind her. He gave her ass a rough smack, hearing her moan out happily at the feeling before lining up to her tight pussy and thrusting forcefully into her from behind.

The Valkyrie moaned as Carver drilled her tight hole. The heavy knight reached around her, beginning to grope her large breasts as he fucked her. She groaned, hips bucking back against Carver's cock for more, wanting to feel his cum.

Carver eagerly picked up the pace, thrusting deeper into her until he was balls deep inside the Valkyrie, his lips finding their way to her neck to kiss and suck on it as he continued massaging her breasts.

The Valkyrie lasted longer than any of the other mamono in the room, to precisely no one's surprise. Carver tried to hold out so he could cum with her, but he couldn't outlast her, and unloaded into her warm hole, panting as he pulled out.

The Valkyrie merely giggled, turning around to face Carver with her back against the wall, "Come on, where's the heavy knight who fucked me in Wonderland~?" She chided to urge him on for more.

It worked of course, Carver thrusting back into her, fucking her into the wall with all of his well trained strength, hearing her moans grow in volume until she was screaming out in pleasure, her fingernails nearly breaking the skin of his shoulders as she finally went over the edge, cumming with Carver.

He pulled out, letting her slide down the wall to a sitting position. As Carver caught his breath, he felt Alysha tap his side to get his attention. Turning, Carver saw that Alysha was blushing as she asked, "I.. I heard the others talking about Gabrielle.. How she was going to have children with lots of the mamono she met."

"Yeah," Carver said, already having an idea where she was going, but wanting to wait for her to say it. "Do you think.. Could we have children to big brother?" Alysha asked, a note of hope in her voice.

Carver smiled as he picked the Wonderland succubus up off the ground, kissing her deeply, with more love and passion than he'd ever done before, "As many as you want~" He whispered to her as he placed her back down on the bed, thrusting into her. He didn't plan on pulling out until he had nothing left to pump into her.

* * *

Cassandra moaned happily against Varav's pussy. The Valkyrie who'd originally given the party their mission had joined the martial artist and the lovers she'd gathered throughout the quest, and was currently massaging Cassandra's muscles while her tongue worked skillfully inside of the Hinezumi.

Of course, Cassandra had planned on her first round of fun being with her longest lover, but when Ava had tried to come over, a small argument broke out, as Delia wanted fun with the both of them as well.

Ava had refused to share, telling her to wait her turn. Delia pouted at this, flashing Cassandra a pair of fake innocent eyes that still got the result she wanted, a compromise. Cassandra told them to have a little fun themselves, and the first to come would have to wait their turn while the other got theirs.

As the two harpies ground against each other, kissing and groping as they heatedly scissored together, Cassandra began to wonder if they even remembered they were technically in competition. Delia certainly didn't, that was for sure.

So in the meantime, Cassandra was enjoying time with Varav and the Valkyrie, the latter getting more aggressive with her massage, one of her hands veering lower to give her a rub down between her legs, while the former moaned out in pleasure from Cassandra's chi infused tongue stirring her pussy.

The Hinezumi came fast and explosively, as she always did without fail. The mamono could take a lot more damage than one would expect, but didn't have half as much stamina in bed. Rather than being embarrassed by this fact, she seemed to relish it, saying that her sexual sensitivity just let her get to the satisfying conclusion that much faster.

Impatient for pleasure though she was, Varav was perfectly willing to return the favor. After her warm, spicy juices had coated Cassandra's face, the fire mouse moved herself down, moving the Valkyrie's fingers out of the way to replace them with her tongue.

Cassandra moaned out in pleasure, loving the natural heat her tongue always brought with it. Between that, her oral skill, and her having memorized all of Cassandra's sweet spots, the fire infused mamono managed to bring her over the edge quickly.

Granted, Cassandra would have been able to outlast the Hinezumi all she wanted if she actually wanted to. With no desire to do so, the martial artist decided to indulge in Varav's high sensitivity philosophy.

When Varav realized Cassandra was doing so, she decided to go all out, burying her tongue as deep as it could go and letting heat from her chi spread through the woman's body, teeth pressing hard against her clit to bring her over a second time.

The second climax was much more intense than the first, bringing out a loud scream from Cassandra as she drenched Varav's face in her orgasm. Varav lapped it up happily, grinning mischievously before moving back so the other mamono could have their turns.

Cassandra smiled at this, turning around to the Valkyrie, who'd begun to pleasure herself from the three heated shows around her. "Come here, let me handle that~" She purred to the Valkyrie, beckoning her over.

The Valkyrie smiled at this, crawling over and plating herself on Cassandra's face. The martial artist immediately pushed her tongue inside, discovering the odd, sweet yet earthy taste of the celestial mamono's pussy.

As she did so, the Valkyrie moaning in delight from it, the monster girl decided to make things even better, leaning herself down to push her own head between Cassandra's legs, pushing her tongue inside her pussy and forming a warm sixty-nine.

Cassandra moaned against the Valkyrie's pussy, which she did in return. Cassandra's hands moved up to feel the Valkyrie's soft, round ass. She squeezed and groped it, experimentally giving it a gentle smack.

The Valkyrie made no moves to stop her, seeming to enjoy the attention to her rump. Grinning at this, Cassandra parted the angelic mamono's cheeks, pushing two fingers into it without hesitation as she bit down on her clit.

The Valkyrie came within seconds, groaning loudly against Cassandra's pussy. Cassandra giggled at this, moaning as the Valkyrie decided to do the same to her, bringing her over the edge in almost twice the time.

The Valkyrie rolled off of Cassandra, letting her get up and move to the next monster girls. Ava and Delia had entirely forgotten what they were doing, Ava having Delia bent over her lap for a heated punishment, so Cassandra turned her eyes to the two other mamono she'd had brought up to the room: the Red and Blue Oni.

They were both drunk, which didn't surprise Cassandra in the least. Thankfully though, they could hold their drink well, and were less slurring uncoordinated drunk, and more of a lustful, sexually aggressive drunk, and had been rutting each other senseless the moment the fun had started.

Cassandra couldn't bring herself to stop such sexy tribbing, and instead stood between them, legs in either side of their scissoring pussies, "Think you two could put those tongues to good use somewhere~?" She asked, the Red and Blue Oni leaning in before she could even get the words all the way out.

The Red Oni's tongue plunged into her warm pussy, the size and strength of it clear the moment Cassandra felt it, though more pleasure came from the Blue Oni, whose tongue was forcing itself dominantly into her asshole.

The two Oni bucked their hips together harder, moaning in bliss as they ate Cassandra together, utterly devouring her like a piece of meat. Cassandra had been expecting them to stop when she'd cum, or at least when they'd both cum.

She'd been mistaken.

By the time the Oni stopped and let her go, her legs were numb, only still up in a position for their double oral from the Oni holding her up. When they let her go, Cassandra dropped to the floor, panting heavily as she attempted to focus herself.

By the time Cassandra could see straight again, she could see the two harpies who'd been keeping themselves busy all this time crawling towards her. She wondered how much more of herself would be numb by the end; she was excited to find out.

* * *

Oliver hilted himself hard in Dorrie's ass. He wouldn't ever get tired of stuffing the sleeping mouse girl as roughly as he could, able to sense her enjoyment of being taken by force even when he couldn't see any actual expression on her face.

Frankly, the fact that he couldn't only made him go harder, wanting to force any response that he could, usually just soft sighs or twitches whenever she came, and seeing them only made his own release that much better.

Oliver smacked Dorrie's bare ass as he unloaded into it, a shudder of delight going through him as he saw her face scrunch up slightly as she reached her peak as well. Oliver let go over her, the Dormouse slumping on the bed beneath him, all three holes stuffed full.

This done, he turned to the others in the room. He was eager to have fun with them all, but plowing his adorable mouse girl six ways to sunday had been an almost moral imperative for the rogue.

But now it was time for the others. The Gyoubu Danuki, the racoon girl who Oliver had outsmarted before she'd been able to trick his party with her fake items, sauntered over, a sensual smile on her face.

She'd peeled her clothing off, letting him see her full figure. Along with her came the Cupid the party had rescued, also naked in her full glory, save for her knee high boots of course, which if anything was better looking than just being naked.

The Cupid fluttered up as Oliver took a sitting position at the edge of the bed, her legs locking around his head, pussy pressed against his face as the Danuki got down on her knees in front of him.

She took his member between her large, soft breasts and began to stroke him gently with them while he brought his hands to the Cupid's hips, tongue entering her tight, wet pussy to bring out her moans.

She tasted heavenly sweet, pun only slightly intended. He moaned against her slit as he forced his tongue deeper, searching for sweet spots to attack with his tongue while his member throbbed between the racoon girl's lovely tits, which stroked him even faster as she continued, licking at his tip as she went.

Oliver moved one of his hands up, having to angle it a bit to reach the Cupid's clit without having to separate himself from her pussy. He began to poke, prod, and grind it with his fingers as he ate her hard, wanting to bring her over the edge as he painted the Danuki's breasts with his own climax.

He managed to get her off just a few moments after, lapping up her juices while the Danuki licked her lips of the cum that had landed on it. As the Cupid fluttered up and off of the rogue, the Danuki brought herself up and dropped down roughly on Oliver's cock, impaling herself on his member.

Oliver groaned as he felt her pussy engulf his cock, taking it deep and suddenly, not seeming phased by the hard, fast pace she set, starting to rock her hips back and forth to ride Oliver. Oliver moaned, gripping the bed, then starting to return the pace and thrusting up into her, trying to match the force she was dropping her hips down with.

They both moaned together as their hips slapped together hard, the sound echoing out through the room. Soon Oliver was hilted hard inside of the Danuki, his member sheathed inside her warm cunt as he leaned over to grope her plump ass.

The Danuki groaned in delight as she felt herself getting closer, hips grinding down harder against Oliver in desperation of her orgasm; a desire that Oliver matched and returned with just as much vigor.

Their climax came within seconds of each other, the two thieves crying out in bliss as they came together, bodies tensing and twitching as the release came and went, letting them both pant happily in the aftermath.

She dismounted him, giving him a pleasing kiss before looking to the Cupid with hungry eyes, evidently wanting to taste the sweetness that her orgasmic juices brought, the Cupid grinning, eager to let her go for it.

Chuckling at this, Oliver got up and looked for the next mamono to play with. He smiled when he saw that across the room, a matchup that almost made too much sense when he actually thought about it had formed.

Karrie was on her knees, her chest, back, and ass covered in marks from the Dark Elf's whip and paddle. Karrie loved being used like a fuck toy, the Dark Elf loved using others like fuck toys; a perfect match up.

As Oliver watched over, the Dark Elf smacked Karrie hard across the face, "Bitch, did I say you could cum!?" She questioned. "No, I shouldn't have disobeyed~" Karrie purred, "Hurt me more, use me!" She pleaded, desperate for more painful pleasure.

"Dirty slut," The Dark Elf said, spitting on Karrie's face and rubbing the saliva in with her foot, "Getting off on being used like a filthy whore." "You're one to talk." Oliver said from behind her, striking her ass hard.

She yelped, more from surprise than anything else, but smiled when she saw him, "I'll let that slide, so long as you help me punish this bitch." "Oh yes, fuck yes~" Karrie said, filled with lust from the Dark Elf, and wanting the pleasure from her loving owner as well.

Oliver chuckled, grabbing Karrie's hair and pulling her head, forcing his length down her throat. She gagged hard on his length, a shudder of arousal running through her as she choked on his cock. Oliver moaned, mercilessly fucking her throat like a cum bucket.

Grinning at this, the Dark Elf switched to her thorned rose whip and lashed at Karrie's back and sensitive ass, causing her to moan around Oliver's cock. Oliver grunted as he picked up the pace, fucking her throat harder until he unloaded down it with a sigh, wiping the excess cum across her face like a whore.

She gave a pleasured grin up at him, the desire to cum clear on her face as the Dark Elf lashed at her from behind, but as much as she got off on the punishment, she didn't cum without permission; getting off more on obeying her owner.

"Put those tongues to use bitch." The Dark Elf said, pulling Karrie onto her back by her hair, mounting her face. Karrie's normal tongue buried into the Dark Elf's pussy, while her larger, magic tongue moved to fuck her asshole from behind.

While the Dark Elf moaned in pleasure from the ride, Oliver spread the Karakaa-Obake's legs and rammed his cock hard into her, moaning as he began to fuck her hard. Karrie's pussy clenched tight around Oliver's cock with the desire to cum, but she didn't let herself, not until she was given the order.

The Dark Elf moaned in pleasure as she bucked her hips hard against Karrie's face, riding it into the ground and striking her exposed chest with her rose whip, marking her tits bright red with each last.

Oliver moaned as he bottomed out hard inside of her, unloading his cum deep into her pussy. He sighed happily before pulling out of her, whispering the order to cum to her with the Dark Elf knowing, that way she could both get the pleasure of obeying and cumming, and the pleasure of the Dark Elf's punishment.

Oliver looked around the room, and supposed he knew what was to be done now. He took out his enchanted bag, opening it to release the cured, formerly infernal Lilam that had been trapped within.

Soramaidi and Soramatum appeared out of the enchanted pack. The blind, passionate, burning lust that had enveloped the both of them from the arrows Oliver had stuck them with hadn't faded, their tongues dancing as their hands groped and massaged whatever they could reach on each other.

Actually, it was possible the loving sisters had in fact shaken off the magically afflicted lust, and this was actually just them going at it like they naturally would have. Oliver honestly couldn't tell, but they were almost hypnotic to watch.

After a few moments though, they separated to speak, "Sister dear, I think we've been moved again." Soramaidi said, looking around the room, "Yes sister, this is definitely somewhere else." Soramatum agreed. "What do you suppose we should do?" Soramaidi asked.

"Well," Oliver said, "Gabrielle cured you. You're basically human now, with just enough infernal blood left in you to leave you with your magic ability and physical skills. Maou's been defeated, so you're officially free to do whatever you want. I can have the angelics deposit you anywhere in the earthly realm you want."

The loving sisters looked to each other for a few moments, thinking together before Soramatum said, "Would you.. Mind terribly if we stayed with you and your guild?" "We never even considered having a choice in our lives, and you and your friends set us free. It's only fair we at least try to return the favor."

"Besides, we… don't actually know anything at all about the earthly realm." Soratum pointed out, "Traveling with someone who does seems like the most sensible thing to do for us right now."

"Fair enough," Oliver said, "I doubt any of the others will be against it all things considered. You can head back in the enchanted pack for now if you want though, me and these mamono are going to be enjoying ourselves for awhile still."

"Oh?" Soramaidi asked, looking around the room before her eyes landed once more on Oliver, looking him up and down with her sister. "You know sister, it was this rogue here who let us finally choose each other over Mother." "You're right sister. It'd be ghastly if we didn't give him personally some kind of reward~"

* * *

"Harder mistress, please!" The orc begged, teetering on the edge of her climax.

Her ass was already stuffed full of seed and bright red from the spanking, just as the first orc. The third was waiting in the wings for her turn, as were several others that had been brought in to have fun with Gabrielle.

Gabrielle was surprised at first when she saw how many mamono and indeed humans wanted to celebrate the victory with her. She supposed she shouldn't have been that surprised considering how many she'd been with over the course of the adventure, but it was still a bit of a shock to see it all there and laid out for her.

It was a far cry from her eternally lonely nights she'd had before joining her party. Gabrielle hilted herself inside the orc girl, grunting as she came, filling the submissive pig-like girl with cum. She pulled out, letting the ahego mamono slide to the ground. She turned to the last of the three imps, ordering her to clean hee cock.

The orc shuddered in delight at being ordered by her mistress, dropping onto her knees and engulfing Gabrielle's cock, sucking it as hard as she could as her head bobbed back and forth along it.

Gabrielle groaned, thrusting her hips to help her force her cock deeper into her throat. The orc gagged slightly from it, but didn't mind.

Hell she actively enjoyed it, moving her soft hands down to fondle Gabrielle's sac as she sucked on her, wanting to feel her cum pumping into her throat. Gabrielle groaned as she enjoyed the pleasure.

She was just as sensitive as ever, having to struggle to hold in orgasms from intense pleasure; but the celestial aura throughout the room she'd been given kept her going no matter how long she went.

The orc girl gulped down her seed happily, though intentionally let some of it spill over onto her chest in the hopes of being punished. Gabrielle rolled her eyes. All three of them had done this, she wasn't even surprised anymore.

"Naughty girl~ against the wall." She ordered. The orc got up and braced her arms against the wall, her hips out for gabrielle.

Gabrielle brought her hand down on the orc's ass. Their plump, thicc bodies made watching their round asses bounce form the smacks harden gabrielle's cock even further.

She smacked the orc's ass several times, then went over to the bed, taking her staff wand and returning to beat the orc's ass with it.

She cried out in delight at the pain, already on the verge of cumming. Gabrielle ordered her not to cum until she was told, then struck her ass harder with her wand, before lining the base of the staff up to her asshole, pushing it between her cheeks and working it into her aggressively. Of course the orc girl couldn't go more than a few moments before cumming.

Earning a few more minutes of being beat by her wand; nearly cumming against from it as Gabrielle had her turn around so she could strike her plump tits as well.

Gabrielle set the staff aside and pressed the orc's body to the wall, thrusting into her sopping wet cunt and hammering into her with all of her strength, seeing how hard she could make the submissive mamono cum.

The orc groaned as she took it, tensing up around Gabrielle's cock as she got close. Gabrielle grunted as she fucked the orc girl, cock hammering against her womb. She was determined to leave at least one of her three orcs knocked up by the time this fun was over.

She moaned out loud as she came, unloading a thick load of seed into the orc girl. She screamed out as she felt it, collapsing to the floor with her friends.

The white mage smiled, turning to the others in the room to see who was next. The Satyrose and Wererabbit that she'd encountered and sated what seemed like so long ago approached her.

The Wererabbit didn't appear to be pregnant anymore, having already had the children that Gabrielle had unknowingly given her the first time around; all three of which were currently being babysat by angels elsewhere in the celestial realm.

Gabrielle grinned as they gently pushed Gabrielle onto her back, the Wererabbit locking her powerful legs around her head to ride her face as the Satyrose mounted her member. The two moaned as they rode her together, hips bucking against her from either side.

Gabrielle's tongue worked hard inside of the Wererabbit's pussy as she thrust up hard into the Satyrose. The two were surprisingly rough with her, but Gabrielle had gotten used to such things, and could match their roughness with her own to bring them over the edge.

Gabrielle managed not to cum as the Satyrose rode her rod, though the result of this was the Wererabbit getting two loads of cum into her when they switched places.

Rabbit mamonos natural fertility all but ensured that Gabrielle had just re-impregnated her. Not that she minded. Hell, the Satyrose was fairly certain it had been her plan.

When they'd finished with her, becoming too distracted with each other, Gabrielle scanned the room for someone who wasn't already engaged in some way or another.

The Amazons were preoccupied with a series of toys the angels had provided with them, competing to see who could get the other to submit the fastest. All of them had lost to the cyclops already-who was now curiously following the Hakutaku's instructions to try enjoying gentler sex-and were focusing on each other.

Speaking of angels, the one who'd given the party their mission had come to Gabrielle's room along with the former Dark Angel, the two heatedly making out as their pussies ground together.

Gabrielle wasn't sure if they knew each other previously before the dark angel had been corrupted, or if the angel was just very friendly, but they were going at it just as heatedly either way.

With them busy, she turned her attention to the Kikimora girl. Her stomach was much larger, and her breasts swollen larger with milk for the pups she would have soon. Gabrielle sat down, letting the Kikimora mount her slowly.

"Sorry I was gone so long~" Gabrielle moaned as the canine mamono began to ride her.

She giggled as she held onto Gabrielle's shoulders, "Considering you were out saving the world, I think I can forgive you. Got back before the pups did, and didn't knock up the entire mamono world along the way."

Gabrielle blushed lightly as the pregnant mamono rode her, "It wasn't.. always my fault." She said, glancing at the Hatter and Cheshire, having a tea party a few feet of the ground while they teased each others pussies with their feet.

The Kikimora giggled, "I don't mind, I'm just worried I'll end up being one in a group."

Gabrielle looked the Kikimora in the eyes, "I love everyone of you. I was alone until I started this journey, and I don't plan on going back to being alone now that it's over. I know not all of you can stay with me, I'll probably keep traveling, probably find even more lovers, but I'm never going to stop loving all of you, I promise you that."

The Kikimora smiled wider at this, holding onto Gabrielle as she rode her faster, "I love you." She said, Gabrielle returning the love, holding onto her happily.

As she rode, Gabrielle looked around the room at the others who'd come to celebrate with her. The cured dark priest, dark mage, lich, and even the cured lesser succubus were all there; currently in a daisy chain. The Pharaoh was in a rather competitive fucking with the Kitsune-Tsuki (possibly unfair considering it was two on one).

The white mage was going to have a long celebration ahead of her. And if she didn't have a lot of children waiting already, she certainly would by morning. She'd never have to worry about being alone again.

* * *

 **And that, my monster girl loving readers, is a wrap!**

 **Apologies for Gabrielle's section being paradoxically the shortest, but I promise it wasn't out of laziness. Hell, for once it wasn't even from time constraints either. It's because of limits. There's only so much smut even I can write before I stop being interested, only so much that someone can read before it just stops being fun or arousing, the smut version of white noise that just becomes dull, and with the amount of lovers Gabrielle ended up accidentally gaining throughout this story, there's no chance it wouldn't have become dull.**

 **Yes, I said accidentally. None of it, none of it at all was apart of the story when I wrote the outline for it. Just sorta.. Happened. Same with the harpy. Same with a lot in this story actually. Weird huh?**

 **I gotta say, I genuinely loved writing this story. I think its because of how interesting the existing monster girl lore is combined with the flexibility that makes it possible to change things to keep them even more interesting. Between role playing and writing, I love the mamono world ^^**

 **So let me know what you thought about this story in the reviews, what you liked, loved, disliked, hated, or was curious about, along with any possible monster girl world ideas you might have.**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
